The True Soldier
by MackenzieW
Summary: Drabbles written for my tumblr based on prompts for my "Soldier Verse," where Regina is a soldier in the army and Robin is the civilian she loves. OQ AU
1. A Soldier Returns Home

**The True Soldier**

 **A/N: These are the drabbles I wrote for my Soldier Verse on tumblr. I had been holding off putting them up because I want turn this into a full, proper fanfic. But that's looking like it's going to be 2019 project, so I decided to put these up for more people to read and easily find. I hope you all enjoy them!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has submitted a prompt for this verse over the past year. I am still accepting them, so send them my way! Also thank you to Hollie (outlawqueenbey) for her amazing doodle based on this verse and for letting me use it as the cover for the story.**

 _Prompt: OQ + Regina is a soldier coming home after her final tour cue emotional airport reunion with her husband and baby_

* * *

People stopped and thanked her for her service, cheering as she walked through baggage claim in her fatigues. She didn't stop or acknowledge them, her mind focused on finding two faces in the crowd. Two special faces she had only seen over Skype for more months than she had wanted.

Regina stepped past the carousels, clutching her bag tighter as she scanned the area. She then spotted the familiar form of her husband–tall, dirty blond hair gelled to one side though a few locks fell across his forehead, scruff looking more like a proper beard, and bright blue eyes looking for her. He clutched a chubby boy with hazel eyes, brown hair and a beautiful smile. A boy who looked much different from the small infant she had kissed goodbye.

Henry swung a little poster reading "Welcome Home" from his tiny hand. Robin's eyes locked with hers and he pointed to her, whispering something to Henry. The boy's eyes lit up and he said in a voice that she was going to get to listen to for the rest of her life say: "Mama!"


	2. Nightmares

_Prompt: Hey! I totally loved your solider AU, could you maybe continue it with "I'll always be here to chase your nightmares away"_

* * *

Robin knew it would be an adjustment having Regina home full time. He and Henry had fallen into a routine and now they all had to get used to a new one. But Robin wasn't really complaining. His wife was home and was finally getting the chance to be the mother she had always wanted to be. Watching her with Henry brought unbridled joy to him.

However, nights were a bit more difficult than he expected. Regina didn't talk about her time on the front lines, except to share happy or silly stories. Talk of combat, though, was off limits and Robin had learned long ago to not push her on it. It left him feeling unable to help her when he woke up in the middle of the night, finding her thrashing in her sleep as sweat dripped down her face and she called out for soldiers he knew in his gut had been lost.

All he could do was wake her up and hold her close. He let her sob into his chest, combing her damp hair with his fingers until she felt she could go back to sleep. He would then kiss her before telling her: "I'll always be here to chase your nightmares away. Promise."


	3. The H Word

_Prompt: Soldier AU - Regina screams at Mary Margaret that's she's a murderer after she and David throw her a surprise welcome home party and keep calling her a hero... Regina doesn't feel like a hero_

* * *

It went silent, everyone's eyes on her as Mary Margaret's green ones filled with tears. "Regina, I know it was hard over there…"

"NO! You don't know. None of you do," Regina yelled, looking at all the people she called friends. "It is hell over there and there were times I didn't think we were making anything better. We're not heroes. I'm not a hero."

She then turned on her heels and raced out the front door. Regina hadn't gotten too far when strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her retreat. The familiar and soothing smell of pine enveloped her and she relaxed in Robin's arms. He held her close as she sobbed, crying for every horrible thing she had to do to make it back to this exact spot. Robin said nothing, just letting her cry.

Once she finished, he handed her a tissue. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I should go back and apologize."

He nodded, taking her hand. They entered the Nolans' house and she apologized to Mary Margaret. Her friend embraced her and the party continued, the "H" word banned for the rest of the night.


	4. Unexpected News

_Prompt: I'm totally obsessed with your soldier au so I was wondering if I could prompt Regina finding out she was pregnant whilst on tour after her last time on leave?_

* * *

Regina wasn't sure why she had to report to her CO's tent and she approached with some apprehension. She entered the tent. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"At ease," he told her, motioning to a chair. "Have a seat, Locksley. We need to talk about your last medical exam."

She frowned, sitting down. Regina had reported to medical due to a combination of headaches and fatigue that had her concerned. The doctor promised to run some tests but assured her that it didn't seem like it as anything to be worried about. Had he been mistaken? Was she sick?

Her CO smiled at her. "Relax, Regina, you're not dying. You're pregnant."

Her heart stopped for a moment before it started up again, joy spreading through her. "I'm…pregnant?"

"Yep," he said before smiling cheekily. "Apparently someone really enjoyed their last leave."

He went on to explain what was going to happen to her now but she barely heard him. Regina pressed her hand to her middle, thinking of the little life she carried there now with a smile. For all the life she had taken since being sent to this godforsaken place, it was time she gave life and she felt utterly blessed.


	5. Adjusting

_Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina feels like a stranger to Henry and it gets worse when something happens and she doesn't know how to help him or herself_

* * *

The rational part of her mind knew that she was going to have to adjust to being a full time mother to Henry. That it wouldn't come naturally to her and that she was facing a learning curve. She knew she would be able to overcome it, even as it felt like she was handling a friend's child rather than her own her first few days back with him.

Searching for landmines now seemed easier than trying to learn how to parent her own child.

Regina felt like a complete failure. Henry stood in the middle of their living room, tears running down his cheek and snot running from his nose as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Regina pleaded with her son to tell her what he needed, but his vocabulary was severely limited. All he could do was point at the TV and sob: "Lio. Lio."

Out of options, Regina swallowed her pride and called her husband. The moment he picked up, she started crying. "I'm an awful mother. Henry is having a tantrum and I can't help him. What the hell is a Lio?"

"Calm down," Robin said, voice soothing. "He has difficulty with the 'n' sound. He's trying to say lion. It's his favorite toy and he tends to toss Lion around. He's probably stuck behind something."

It all made sense to Regina and she sniffled, knowing what she had to do. "Thanks, Robin. One day, I promise I won't be so useless."

"You're not useless, lovely. And you're a good mum. Don't be so hard on yourself. I love you." Robin ended the call.

Within minutes, Lion was retrieved from behind the TV and Henry looked at her like she was a superhero. It made her heart soar as she cleaned him up and they cuddled on the couch after, Lion tucked safely between their bodies.


	6. Skype

_Prompt: Solider verse: First time Henry calls Regina Mama via Skype_

* * *

She lived for the weekly calls she had with her husband and son back home. When her turn came around to get on the computer to Skype with them, all felt right in her world. No matter what she had experienced during the week on the front, it all disappeared when their smiling faces appeared on her screen.

It also made her sad to see how fast Henry was growing up. She knew she was missing so many milestones and hoped he would understand one day why she did. That he understood she was fighting to make sure he grew up in a safe world. For that, she would have to settle for watching him once a week via a sketchy internet connection.

The call connected and Henry's face filled the screen. He smiled at her and his hazel eyes lit up when he saw her. She watched as he patted the screen as if he could touch her. "Mama," he said, little voice clear.

Her heart stopped and tears filled her eyes at the sound of him saying her name. "Hi, baby," she cooed. "Mama's here."


	7. Argument

_Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina has to go back to the front_

* * *

"No," Robin said, his face growing red. "Can't they keep you here? Certainly there is something on base for you to do."

"Robin," she replied, knowing this conversation was difficult. But they needed to have it.

He shook his head. "I know what you're going to say. Your country needs you. And I get that, Regina. I've always supported you. But I need you too. Henry needs you. He needs his mother. He's still a baby, Regina!"

"I know!" she shouted before lowering her voice to not wake Henry. "I know, Robin. But you know there are men who have to leave their babies to go back to the front. I can't ask…I won't ask for special treatment just because I'm a woman. That's not fair to them."

Robin sighed, sitting on their bed. He bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. She didn't prod him, knowing he needed this time to process his thoughts.

Regina knew what he was going through because she already went through it when she got her orders. Like Robin, she had been tempted to protest that the army couldn't take away a mother from her son. Yet she had thought of David, who had only been around long enough to see Mary Margaret give birth and spend a few days with Neal before he was whisked away. She was given far longer just because she had been the one to give birth and needed to recover. It broke her heart to leave Henry, but she knew she had to do it.

"Okay," he said, breaking through her thoughts. He looked up with red-rimmed eyes and she knew he was going to cry in the shower after this.

She sat down next to him, taking his hand. "Thank you."

"I want you to promise me something, though," he said.

"You know I can't promise to come back," she replied. She would've loved to do be able to that but they both knew that was impossible.

He nodded. "I know. I want you to promise this is your last tour. That after this, you work here at home or just don't re-up. Please?"

Regina's heart stopped. The army was her life. She was a military brat so there had never been a time it wasn't part of her. Could she make a life for herself outside of it?

But did she want to live a life without Henry or Robin?

"Okay," she said. "I'll talk to command and make this my final tour."

He let out a sigh of relief before kissing her. Robin then stood and headed toward the bathroom, saying he needed a shower. She waited a few minutes before joining him, this time holding him as he cried.


	8. Suspicion

_Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina thinks Robin might have had an affair while she was gone_

* * *

The best part of being home was just doing the usual domestic chores everyone else did and no doubt complained about daily. But there was something soothing about vacuuming or doing a load of laundry. Now that she and Robin lived together, it made their relationship seem more normal than it was.

Happily dumping the clean laundry onto their bed, she began sorting out her underwear from his. Her spirits soared to see their clothing mixed like this and she smiled. She had never had a relationship get to this stage–she and Daniel had been far too young to live on their own–and it felt wonderful.

Until she pulled out a pair of cotton briefs with colorful flowers all over them. It certainly wasn't her style and she felt her heart start to break. Was this Graham all over again? Had, like him, her fiancé been unable to deal with her long tours and the physical distance between them and so sought companionship elsewhere? She had thought Robin different, that he loved her and would be loyal. Regina had been and she knew sex was often rampant in her unit, despite the consequences professionally and personally. Had she been completely wrong about Robin?

"Regina?" she heard Mary Margaret call from downstairs. "Are you home? I hope you don't mind me walking in but my washer is broken. Robin has been great about letting me use yours while I wait for it to get fixed…"

Her heart slowed down as she took in the underwear in her hands again. Briefs and bright colorful flowers? It certainly screamed Mary Margaret. The pair had probably gotten stuck somewhere in her washer and her load had dislodged it.

She knew she still needed to have a talk with Robin, not because she believed he might still have had an affair. Regina had always danced around the topic of why her last relationship had ended and she believed he deserved to know, so he understood some of her trust issues better. Together, she could work on trusting him better than she clearly did.

But first, she needed to give Mary Margaret her underwear back.


	9. Missing Regina

_Prompt: Solider Verse: Robin is alone with the baby and misses Regina terribly_

* * *

The house felt emptier without Regina. It always did when she was deployed. Even now that he had their son to take care of and wasn't completely alone like he had been in the past.

He watched Henry and wondered if the baby realized his mother was gone. Did he miss the beautiful woman who held him and rocked him at night? Who sang silly songs to him while giving him a bath? Or who nursed him in the wooden rocking chair Robin's mother had given them as a baby shower gift? Or did he not have object permanence yet and so had forgotten Regina?

Afraid of that, Robin sat with Henry nestled in the crook of his arm and a photo album open on his lap. It was full of pictures of Regina, both in and out of uniform. He gently caressed a picture of her dressed in a bath suit, her dark hair curling from being in the water. She looked so relaxed and beautiful, it made him miss her more. What he wouldn't give to hear her laugh right now.

Henry let out a little squeal, his tiny fingers reaching for a picture of Regina making a kissy-face to the camera. Robin chuckled, kissing his son's feathery hair. "You miss your Mama, my boy? I know I do. She's amazing and I can't wait for her to come home. Then we can both be with her all the time again."


	10. Waiting is the Worst Part

_Prompt: Solider Verse: Robin gets the news on tv that Regina's group got into trouble and soldiers died. When he cannot reach her and doesn't get any news from the base he's having a breakdown_

* * *

Robin had expected some things while dating a soldier, including having to conduct a long distance relationship whenever she was deployed. Of course, this was the first time he was experiencing a deployment and was still making adjustments. Like having to limit his conversations with his girlfriend to once a week over Skype or to letters included in care packages sent to her. It certainly wasn't like any other relationship he ever had.

One thing he hadn't expected was the feeling of dread every time he watched the news. There were reports about activity in the region where he knew Regina was stationed. His heart always lodged in his throat as he heard about a new car bomb or suicide bomber, of casualties. It only moved back once he was certain it wasn't Regina's unit and that she was safe.

Relatively speaking of course.

This time was different. This time the reporter had announced that her unit was involved in an attack on a convoy and that there were casualties. Robin knew they weren't going to release any names yet. The army would first notify their next of kin. He was grateful that Regina had listed him as hers before she left. ("Zelena definitely wouldn't care if I lived or died," she had noted wryly). Yet now he had to wait for someone to show up at his door and tell him the woman he loved was dead.

Mary Margaret was a comforting presence. She had hurried over from her house when she heard the news, also worried about her husband who was stationed in Regina's unit as well. They sat together, sipping coffee and waiting for the worst news.

Robin felt like he was slowly going mad.

"How do you do it?" he asked her. "Knowing that David puts himself in danger all the time?"

She smiled. "It's one of the things I love about him. I won't lie and say it's easy. But I can't imagine my life without him so I put up with the uncertainty because I love him."

"I think I understand," he said, his heart hurting at the thought of even leaving Regina for a more stable relationship. He couldn't imagine not seeing her beautiful brown eyes and amazing smile, even on a computer screen.

His computer began to beep and he hurried over, his stomach knotting up as he realized he was getting a call from the military computer Regina used. He accepted and relief flooded him as Regina's face appeared on screen. She had some stitches covered by thin white strips on her forehead and her eye looked like it was still healing from a bruise but otherwise, she was okay.

"I'm so glad to see you," he sighed, touching the screen. "I've been so worried."

"I can imagine. And I see Mary Margaret hovering back there so you can tell her David is fine as well," she said. David appeared behind her and waved at his wife.

Robin scooted over so Mary Margaret could join him and the four of them had a conversation, reassuring both that Regina and David were alive and well.


	11. Tempers Flare

_Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina is pregnant and her and Robin are having a fight over whether she's going back to the front after giving birth or not_

* * *

Regina closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh. All she wanted to do was take off her uniform and her shoes, put on something more comfortable and lay down. Maybe get Robin to give her a foot massage. He owed her. After all, it was his fault she was pregnant and suffering from swollen ankles.

Her husband came out of the kitchen, smiling. "Dinner will be ready in a few…Is everything okay?"

"I'm just tired," she said. "Pushing papers is more draining than you would expect. Probably because it's so mind-numbingly boring. I can't wait to go back to the front."

The change in the air was noticeable as it felt like the room had dropped several degrees. Robin's smile disappeared and he looked cross. "You want to go back? After giving birth, I mean?"

"Well, yes," she said, taken aback. She had thought he understood that she wanted to go on at least one more tour after the baby had come. Other women went back to work eventually, why should she be different? The fact her job wasn't normal or safe shouldn't change that, she believed.

Robin, though, looked so angry she thought steam was going to come out of his ears. "So you're just going to leave me with a baby and go off to a place where you can get blown up, Regina? Really?"

"That's not fair," she argued. "You knew what you signed up for when you married me. I'm a soldier, Robin."

"You're also a wife and soon to be a mother. Don't we matter at all?" he shot back.

Her blood boiled at the implications. "Of course you matter. I love you and I love this baby. That's why I do what I do! To keep you safe so the horrors I see over there don't happen to here. I thought you knew that."

"I do," he replied, "but there has to be a time where you let others handle that, Regina. You're going to be needed here to keep us safe and loved."

Regina stepped forward, ready to lay into him. But a sharp pain to her abdomen had her gasping and almost stumbling. Within seconds, Robin had his arms wrapped around her and his anger turned to concern. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she said. "We should get to the hospital, just to be sure."

He nodded, almost carrying her. "Let me turn off the oven and we'll go. I'm sorry, Regina. I shouldn't have argued with you."

She took several deep breaths as another sharp pain hit her. "We're going to need to talk about it but can we put a pin in it for now? Please?"

"Okay," he said, placing her on a chair. In almost the blink of an eye, he had dinner out of the oven and everything was off. He put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Robin easily picked her up, carrying her out to the car so they could head to the hospital.

Regina realized she had a lot of thinking and soul-searching to do. But first, she needed to make sure their baby was fine.


	12. Meet Cute

_Prompt: Hi, I really like your writing and wanted to let you know how much I love your soldier prompts. Could you maybe do the first time Robin meets Regina, maybe like in a bar with her friends?_

* * *

He wasn't sure why he let John and Will talk him to going to this particular bar. It wasn't their usual scene, based on all the army shirts he saw around them. The base wasn't far from there, he knew, so he guessed it was where the soldiers went to. It certainly was a far cry from the hipsters and bohemians of their usual bar.

"This one is cheaper," John protested when Robin said something. "And has more pool tables. Or do you want to keep fighting with that poor excuse for a band every week?"

Robin paused, knowing his friend had a point. So he ordered a beer and looked over at the pool tables in the back of the bar. His eyes stopped at one occupied by a small group of soldiers. Most were male but there was one woman with them, with dark brown hair pulled into a simple ponytail. Her brown eyes were focused on her shot as leaned over to line up her cue with the balls. Unlike her companions, she wasn't wearing a t-shirt or sweatshirt. Rather, she wore a simple green tank top and Robin had to admit it gave a great view of her breasts at the moment.

She made her shot and he watched several balls go into the pockets. Her friends groaned as she straightened up, smiling at them. Her tank showed off her toned arms and physique. Robin found he couldn't stop staring.

"Oh dear god, he's a goner," he heard Will groan.

He turned his head, frowning. "What?"

John chuckled. "You've been staring at that brunette for several minutes now and we recognize that look. You're interested."

"She's certainly beautiful," Robin allowed. "And clearly one hell of a pool player."

"Then why don't you go over and play with her?" Will suggested. "Or would you rather just stare at her all night?"

While staring at her wouldn't be too bad, Robin picked up his beer and headed over to the woman. Her friends congratulated her and moved on, ready to order something to drink as Robin slid up to the pool table.

"So, you look like a pretty good pool player," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

She tilted her head, eyes shining with amusement. "Pretty good? You think you're better?"

"Maybe," he challenged. "Why don't we play to see?"

"You're on," she said, motioning to the table.

He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Robin."

"Regina," she replied. "Now rack 'em up."


	13. The First Goodbye

_Prompt: Soldier prompt for the first time Robin has to say bye to Regina before she goes on a tour of duty_

* * *

Robin held onto Regina tightly as a warm breeze blew through his hair. Around them, other families were saying goodbye to their loved ones. He could see Mary Margaret clinging to David as he whispered something to her. Was he telling her the same thing Regina had told Robin the night before as they laid entwined together in her bed?

"I can't promise to come home to you but I can promise to do my best to do so."

He closed his eyes as he buried his nose in her hair, trying to memorize everything about her. How she smelled like a tantalizing mixture of vanilla and apples. How she felt in his arms, her head tucked under his chin. How her eyes lit up when she was happy, how she bit her lip when excited and how her laugh could fill any room.

Robin tried not think that they could be taken so easily from him by some sniper or IED. He needed to believe that she would stay safe and come home to him.

She pulled away and he saw the tear tracks running down her cheeks. "I always hated saying goodbye to Daddy," she admitted. "Mother said I couldn't cry though. That we had to be strong soldiers ourselves."

"You are a strong soldier," he assured her, thumb brushing away her tears as she cupped her face. "And that includes crying."

Regina nodded and he kissed her. "I love you, Regina. I promise to be waiting right here when you get back."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you too."

"TROOPS! Fall in," a soldier yelled.

Regina gave him a weak smile. "That's my call. I promise to call."

He nodded, stepping back as she picked up her duffel bag. She fell into line with the other members of her unit. They turned in unison and headed to board the planes that would take them right into the hot zone. Robin's heart lodged in his throat and he knew it wouldn't return to its proper position until she got back off that plane again.


	14. Regina's Good News

_Prompt: Hi, I have a prompt for your solider verse. Either Robin proposes to Regina over Skype or Regina tells him she's pregnant over Skype..? This verse is AMAZING_

* * *

Regina was unable to sit still as she waited for the connection needed for her call to go through. She had been dying to see her husband, to speak to him, since the moment she left her CO's tent. He had offered to let her use a cell phone to call home but Regina wanted to tell Robin face-to-face. So she waited for her weekly Skype privileges and was grateful that David swapped slots with her so she could make the first call that day.

Joy blossomed inside her when Robin's face appeared on screen. He smiled at her. "Well, my day is off to a great start," he said.

"And it's about to get even better," she said, unable to contain herself. "So remember how I went to medical because of the headaches I was complaining about?"

He nodded, looking confused. "Yes…?"

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

Robin didn't respond right away, instead blinking a few times. Slowly, she watched as a smile bloomed on his face and his eyes lit up. "You are? Really?"

She nodded. "Our best guess is that I'm about eight or nine weeks along but they're going to send me to Germany soon to get a proper prenatal exam so I hopefully will know more than."

"Regina, this is great," he said. "I…I can't believe it. I know we've talked about children, but I didn't think…"

"I didn't either. But I'm going to be a mommy and you're going to be a daddy." She felt tears welling up in her eyes at how right this all felt. "We're going to have a baby."

He also had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "Yes, we are."


	15. Concerns

_Prompt: Can we have Robin struggling with Regina being on duty while she's pregnant please, pretty pretty please and thank you very very much_

* * *

"So everything is okay with the baby?" Robin asked, sitting at his desk in their house. Regina was in Germany and so the connection was better, allowing him to see and hear her better.

She nodded, beaming. "I'll send you the sonogram but our baby is still just a blob on the screen. The doctor says my next one should be more pronounced and look more like a baby."

"Great," he said, smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm still tired all the time, suffering from headaches and the morning sickness has kicked in. Turns out the baby doesn't like peas," she replied, scrunching her nose. "And my sense of smell is on overdrive. Walking into the mess hall here was like getting pelted with food. It was horrible."

He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his wife's annoyance at the discomforts of pregnancy. "I'm sorry, baby. So, when are you coming home?"

Regina shrugged. "I have to make further arrangements with my CO when I get back…"

"You're going back?" He sat up straighter, concerned. "Regina, you're pregnant and stationed in an active military zone. You can't go back."

"I can't just abandon my unit. They're not going to put me on patrols or anything but I can still do a few things around base camp," she protested, looking uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in control. While he never had been comfortable with Regina putting her life on the line every day, he definitely couldn't sit by as she put their unborn child in danger as well. "Base camp is still in the hot zone, Regina," he argued. "You should be here."

"Robin…" she started. He could see the start of her Spanish temper but pushed on.

"No. There's another life on the line now, Regina. You shouldn't be anywhere near the front. You should be here with me. Where you're safe, where our baby is safe, where I can keep you both safe," he yelled.

She paused and he held his breath, wondering if he had finally pushed it too far. Regina didn't like to consider herself a damsel in distress and he never considered her one…but he wanted to take care of her when she was sick, run out at all hours of the night for whatever she craved, to be there at every doctor's appointment…

"I didn't mean that," he said. "I really want you here so we can have a normal pregnancy. Where I can experience everything along with you. I'm being selfish."

A tear slid down her cheek as she shook her head. "You're not being selfish. I am. I'm putting my unit before you and our baby. I promised you I wouldn't do that. I'll talk to the doctor and brass here, see what happens now. I'll give you a call."

"Okay," he said, softly. "Can I get a smile, lovely? I would hate to think I made you cry."

She let out a choked chuckle and smiled, wiping her eyes. "I love you, Robin. Even more than the army."

"I know," he said, wishing he could take her hand. "I know."


	16. Baby Brother

_Prompt: If you still do these, could you write Outlaw soldier verse where the new baby arrives (with little Henry being little bit jealous)?_

* * *

Robin held Henry's hand as they walked down the hospital corridor. Henry looked around with his wide hazel eyes, taking in the white walls with butterflies painted on it. He then looked up at his father. "Why Mama here?"

"Mama's here because she had your new baby brother," Robin told him. "The doctors and nurses are taking care of them for a couple days before they can come home. So we're here to visit them."

"Brodder?" Henry asked, tilting his head. He was only three and a half, so Robin and Regina had done their best to try to tell him about the new addition to their family. They weren't too sure if he understood.

Robin nodded. "He's coming home with us and you two are going to be great friends."

"Like Neal?" Henry asked.

Robin paused, knowing it was a bit different. Neal went home at the end of the day, leaving Henry to have all of his and Regina's attention again. The new baby will be staying and will require quite a bit of their attention for the foreseeable future. But he smiled and said: "Kinda."

They arrived at Regina's room and Robin pushed open the door. Regina was sitting up in bed, cuddling the little bundle wrapped in blue in her arms. The baby was asleep, his little pink lips smacking as he dreamed on.

She smiled as they entered, brown eyes smiling. "There are my other two favorite boys. Henry, are you ready to meet your brother?"

Henry stopped short, his eyes starting to water. "Mama hold me!"

"Oh boy," Robin muttered, fearing this would happen. He knelt down. "Mama needs to hold the baby, Henry. But she'll hold you soon too. You just have to share, like you do with your toys when Neal comes over."

His little lip, though, trembled. "I don't want to share Mama!"

"Robin," she said, drawing his attention from their toddler. She had adjusted the baby to rest in the crook of one arm and held out the other. "I have two arms. Help him up."

Robin sighed but did as she asked. Henry curled against her, resting his head against his shoulder. She kissed his forehead. "Your brother is going to need your father and me, Henry, but we will always have time for you. We love you just as much as we did before. Your brother doesn't change that. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, looking over at his brother. The baby opened his eyes and took in Henry. Henry smiled and waved at him. "Hi, baby. I'm Henry. Your brodder."

Robin's heart melted as he watched his eldest lean over and kiss the baby's forehead. He leaned down and told Henry: "Henry, this is Roland. And he's very happy to meet you."


	17. Regina's Insecurity

_Prompt: Are you going to continue the au soldier. Where regina thinks robin is cheating? I want to know what happens please and thank you._

 _Continuation of Chapter 8._

* * *

Robin returned home to the smell of a roast beef cooking in the oven. Regina stood over the stove, mashing potatoes, and a tossed salad already sat on the table. He smiled, heading over to kiss his fiancée's cheek. "Someone's been busy."

"I just thought we could have a special dinner," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Worry spread through him and he frowned. "What's wrong? Are you being deployed again? I thought you had a break?"

"I do," she assured him, turning to run her hands down his arms. "I'm not being deployed again. It's just…I found a pair of women's underwear in the wash that didn't belong to me. Mary Margaret claimed them, I guess they got stuck the last time she did her wash, but…"

Her voice trailed off but Robin's stomach twisted in knots as the implications sunk in. "You thought I had cheated?"

"It crossed my mind," she admitted, looking scared. "I was gone for so long and I know it's difficult. But I also know you're loyal and you love me but…"

"But what?" he asked, wondering why she would think he would ever cheat on her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself he did that, not after watching his father cheat on his mother constantly. It wasn't honorable and Robin vowed to never be a cad like him.

Regina seemed to deflate before her eyes as she confessed in a shaky voice: "It's happened before. My last boyfriend…he couldn't take me being away so long and had an affair. I came home to discover lingerie he definitely didn't buy for me in his apartment and he confessed to it. It broke my heart."

"Oh, Regina," he breathed, gathering her in his arms. He rubbed her back. "I'm not going to lie. It is difficult to be separate from you. But you're the only woman for me. I promise you."

She nodded. "I believe you. And I'm sorry that my baggage made me think otherwise. And you're the only man for me. I promise you that."

He kissed the side of her head. "I know. Now, let's have this special dinner, maybe some special wine and I'll show you how much I love you."


	18. Phone Sex

_Prompt: Soldier prompt: phone sex_

* * *

Regina glanced around, making sure no one else was in their bunks before turning back to the phone she had gotten. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

"Come on," Robin cajoled. "You don't think other members in your unit are doing this with the phones they get? Now, I'm lying on our bed in absolutely nothing. You?"

"I still have on my bra," she said, sliding her underwear down. "But my panties are gone."

"God, Regina," he moaned, already sounding like he was panting.

She smiled. "Are you getting ahead of me?"

"No," he grunted. "Maybe."

"Well, then, I guess I just need to catch up," she replied, her hand sliding lower as she opened her legs more. Her fingers brushed her clit and she moaned: "Talk dirty to me, Robin."


	19. Meeting the Family

_Prompt: I love your solider verse can we please see when they got an engaged or when Regina introduced Robin to her military family._

* * *

"Relax, they'll probably tease me more than you," Regina assured him. She squeezed his hand as they stood outside the Rabbit Hole, a popular haunt of those on her base.

He nodded, though his stomach still twisted in knots. "Still, these are the people you spend all your time with. The ones you fight with, who you trust your life with. I mean, this is like meeting the folks for me. What if they don't like me?"

"Then I'll make them," she vowed, leaning closer to him. She slid a hand behind his neck, pulling down his head to give him a quick kiss. "Come on."

Together, they walked into the bar. A tall blond-haired man with blue eyes stood up and held out his hand. "Hi, Robin. I'm David. It's nice to finally meet the man who stole our Queen's heart."

"You promised you wouldn't use my nickname," she groaned.

Robin grinned, letting her nickname roll around his head. "Queen. I like it. It suits you completely."

"Because I'm bossy?" she asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "Because you're absolutely regal and a leader."

"He passes!" another man with dark hair shouted. "He's definitely a keeper, Regina."

She smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I know."


	20. Hope

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina ask Robin over skype if he wants to adopt an orphaned child Regina rescued and bonded with while deployed._

 _Anonymous said:Ya change it to a dog, why not_

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for units to take in stray dogs and cats they found in the villages. They weren't supposed to take care of them but they did, often turning the animal into the unit's mascot.

On her last tour, Regina's unit found a beautiful chocolate lab puppy shaking under some rubble. She was clearing the building when she heard its whimpers and tucked it under her vest, taking the puppy back with her. They eventually determined the puppy was a girl and dubbed her Hope.

They were able to secure some dog food for Hope and the vet who took care of the bomb-sniffing dogs gave Hope an exam for them. She quickly grew to trust them, playing with them and bringing smiles to the members of her unit.

But one thing was clear–Hope had bonded with Regina the most, probably because she had rescued the puppy. Hope slept at the foot of Regina's bed and followed her around all the time. As Regina's time wound down, she knew she would have to make a decision about Hope.

So she found herself holding Hope as she waited for her weekly Skype call to Robin to connect. When he and Henry appeared on screen, she held Hope up and smiled. "What do you say to a very adorable chocolate lab joining our family?"

He paused as Henry let out a squeal of laughter, clapping his hands. Robin then smiled. "I guess I'd say I'll look into the organizations that bring over animals from war zones to help us get Hope home."


	21. Growing the Family

_Oh my, all those soldier au's are so awesome! Love them so much. Could you write one where Regina tells Robin that she is expecting their second baby?_

* * *

Regina glanced out the window, biting her lip in anticipation. It was about a half hour since Robin took Hope for a walk, so she knew her husband and their dog would be back soon. Then she could reveal her surprise.

She straightened out the bow on the box, her heart beating fast. Part of her knew that Robin would be happy with her news, but part of her was still nervous. Once again, they hadn't made any concrete plans and weren't actively trying. Yet it seemed Mother Nature had plans of her own.

The door opened and she heard Hope's paws on the tiled floor as the dog raced toward her. Regina knelt down, petting her. "How's my favorite pup doing?"

"She's doing very well," Robin assured her. He pointed to the box. "Who is the present for?"

"You," she said, handing it to him. "Open it."

His brows knit together in confusion but he opened the box lid. She watched as his brows rose up and his eyes widened. A smile played on his lips as he looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really," she said, lifting the positive pregnancy test from inside the box. "We're going to be parents…again."


	22. Unexpected Discovery

_Prompt: Soldier verse prompt. Regina is back home and is doing a little cleaning or whatever and she finds an engagement ring._

* * *

"Robin? Babe? Have you seen my old record collection?" Regina called from the top of the stairs. "I want to bring a few over to Mary Margaret's for the party later."

"Yeah, I'm storing them in my closet for now. You know, until we find the right piece for our home entertainment system." he called back.

She thanked him and headed for their bedroom, opening the door to the closet he had claimed for his own and almost hit her own forehead. Right there in plain sight on the top shelf was a box marked **Regina's Records**.

Rising to her tiptoes, Regina was able to pull down the box. The added weight through off her balance and she almost fell. She knocked a few other items off the top shelf and she set down the box to quickly gather them up.

She paused when she found a velvet ring box and her heart beat faster as she opened it. Sitting inside was a gorgeous square cut diamond sitting on a silver band. It was flanked by her birthstone–ruby–and Robin's–opal. She was certain if she picked it up, there would be some sweet inscription on the inside of the band. It was clearly an engagement ring.

Robin was going to propose.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Robin asked, his voice sounding like it was just down the hall.

Closing the ring box, Regina placed it back on the shelf. She was going to pretend she hadn't seen it and wait for him to give it to her himself. Because if she knew her boyfriend, soon to be fiance, it was going to be romantic.

"Regina?" Robin appeared in the doorway, looking concerned.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine."


	23. Will You Marry Me?

_Prompt: Soldier AU: Robin proposes Regina when she is back home for while_

 _Continuation of Chapter 22_

* * *

The evening had been perfect. Robin had taken her to Tony's, one of the fanciest restaurants in town, before whisking her on a moonlit carriage ride around the park. A warm summer breeze played with her hair as the horse trotted through the trees full of green leaves. She sighed happily, leaning her head on Robin's shoulder.

She was surprised when the carriage stopped, the driver turning back to them. "I believe you asked to end here," the man said.

"Yes," Robin replied, paying him. "Thank you very much."

Regina frowned when she spotted the Rabbit Hole, letting Robin help her down. "What are we doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said, taking her hand and leading her inside. Her heart sped up as she thought of the ring box she had found a few weeks ago. A dinner at a fancy restaurant, a ride around the park and now a stop at the bar where they met? It all screamed proposal to her.

Once inside the bar, the bartender motioned to the pool tables and nodded. Robin smiled, guiding her through the room–which was surprisingly empty, did Robin pay to rent out the entire bar?–toward the pool table where they first played each other in a friendly and flirty game. Two champagne flutes sat on the table and Robin picked one up.

"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened in my life. You have made my life brighter and shown me a love I thought was only possible in movies. While it hasn't always been easy to date a soldier, getting to love you has made it all worthwhile," he said, handing her the flute.

She glanced inside the glass, spotting the ring in the pale gold liquid. As she lowered the flute, Robin got down on one knee. "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes," she said, tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He stood, kissing her. "Now, can you drink that so I can put the ring on you?"

"Only after you wash it first so it's not sticky," she replied. She took her first sip as people began to pour out of a backroom, cheering. Their friends and her entire unit circled around them, watching as she finished the champagne and pulled the ring out of the flute. Once it was dunked a couple times in a glass of water, Robin slid it on her finger and everyone cheered as they kissed again.


	24. The Phone Call

_Prompt: Soldier version: Robin gets a call from the hospital where Regina has been taken._

* * *

"Mr. Locksley, you have a call from Walter Reed," the receptionist said. "Shall I transfer it to you?"

Robin's heart beat faster as his team looked up at him. Belle gave him a nod. "You go. I've got this, Robin."

"Yes, please transfer it to my office," he called back, running back to the room. He picked up the phone on the first ring. "Robin Locksley."

"Hello, Mr. Locksley. You are listed as the emergency contact for First Lieutenant Regina Mills," a pleasant female voice said.

He swallowed, feeling his throat close up. "Yes. Is she okay?"

"She's been injured in an exercise and is here for treatment. The doctors believe it's a concussion and so want to release her to someone who can monitor her for the next twenty-four hours," the woman, no doubt a nurse, explained.

"I'll be right down," he said, hanging up. He took a few moments to calm down. While a concussion was serious, it was still mild compared to the things he worried he would one day be called about–Regina had been shot at or encountered a bomb. He didn't know what he would do if her ever got that call but he could worry about that for another day.

Right now, he needed to go get his no doubt annoyed girlfriend and tend to her, no matter how much she protested she didn't need it. And he would do happily, because it meant she was okay. That's all that mattered.


	25. Robin's Insecurity

_Prompt: I seen the name outlaw soldier and I love it so that's what I'm calling your verse now. Anyway, Prompt: Robin is insecure with Regina being so close with some of male soldiers she's friends with and, awkwardly, tells her he is worried about what happens when they're on tour Please?_

* * *

Robin trusted Regina.

So what that her unit was mostly male? And that she spent a lot of time with them? Or had to share bunks with them? Maybe even a shower…No, no. He would not let his imagination or give credence to the doubts placed into his mind by so-called friends. They were the ones who believed it wasn't good to have all those men around his beautiful girlfriend.

And they were the ones ruining his date with Regina. Instead of focusing on her, he could only focus on the whispers in the back of his mind. And judging by her annoyed look, Regina had noticed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

She shook her head. "Try again."

"I guess…I'm just thinking about your upcoming deployment. People at work have been asking me how I feel about you being surrounded by other men all the time," he said.

"And how do you feel?" she asked, pressing her lips together.

"I trust you," he assured her. "I just don't…I mean…Do you all shower together?"

She raised her eyebrow. "No. And the men are usually good about giving me my privacy. I won't lie and say everyone treats me with respect and I'm sure you know sexual assaults occur more often in the military than brass would like to admit, but I trust my fellow soldiers. But I don't need you to trust them. I need you to trust me."

"I do," he assured her. "I do."

"Then I need you to let this be louder than all the people who will say otherwise–I love you and I promise you that nothing will happen while I'm deployed. Trust me to be faithful."

He sighed, taking her hand. "I will, sweetheart. Forgive me for ruining our night together?"

She smiled. "Depends how you plan to make it up to me."

"I think I have an idea." He raised his hand as the waiter passed them. "Check, please."


	26. Regina's Big Decision

_Prompt: I've got a Soldier Verse prompt. Could you do one where Regina's having trouble deciding on what to do (i.e. what job to take) after she comes home after her last tour please?_

* * *

Regina sat at the kitchen table, staring at the pamphlets before her. Henry was down for his nap, dinner was in the oven and she had time on her hands. While she loved the time she was spending with her son and loved being a mother, she knew she wanted to do something else with her life. Yet she wasn't sure she could just be another cog in the administrative grind of the military.

One of the higher ups had approached her about training new officers, something she had considered. Yet she wasn't sure if she had the patience to be an instructor or if she would just get too annoyed by their attempts. And she wasn't sure it would challenge her the way serving on the front had.

She had briefly wondered if maybe it was time to leave the military but quickly dismissed it. The army had been her life since birth and she was certain it was going to be part of it to her death (though hopefully not the cause of it). Regina then wondered if there was a challenging career path that would keep her in the military and had spotted a pamphlet that interested her.

Robin entered the kitchen, dropping a kiss into her hair. "I was able to get away early. What's on your mind?"

"Law school," she said, showing him the pamphlet for the Judge Advocate General office.

He paused at the refrigerator, hand wrapped around a beer, before smiling. "I think law school would be great for you. Tell me more."


	27. Kindergarten

_Prompt: Solider verse when Regina is away and Henry Skype her to talk about his first day of school and how he misses her._

* * *

Ever since she joined JAG, Regina hadn't had to travel much for her job. If she did have to go anywhere, she was usually only gone for a night. She didn't like being away from Robin and their boys for even that long, but it was tolerable.

This time, though, she had to go to Germany and had to be there for a week. She missed her family terribly, made all the worse by the fact it was the first week of September. Henry started kindergarten without her and her heart ached for another first she missed due to her career.

At least she had more access to Skype, she thought as her computer rang. She hit the connect button and smiled as Henry's face filled the screen. "Mama, kindergarten was amazing!" he said.

"It was?" she replied, feeling a lump form in her throat. "You have to tell me all about it."

Henry animatedly told her about his teacher (a young and energetic woman he called "Miss Anna") and how he was able to sit with Neal, so he was with his best friend. He told her about practicing his letters and going outside to play on the jungle gym at recess. She listened intently, wishing she were home but glad she was able to share these moments easier.

"I miss you, Mama," he said, leaning closer to the screen. "When are you coming home?"

"In a few days," she told him, knowing it was the truth. "I'll see you real soon."


	28. Lap Dance

_Prompt: Soldier verse: lap dance?_

* * *

Regina lowered the lights in her bedroom as Robin sat on the edge of the bed. She then pressed play on her iHome before sashaying out of the bathroom in her camouflage corset and lace panties. When she first saw it, she was horrified that their camo was being used in such a way…until she realized what she could do with it. So with her army cap on, she approached a wide-eyed Robin.

"What…What are you doing?" he asked, swallowing visibly.

She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Giving you a lap dance."

"Oh god." His voice was strangled but his hands came to grip her hips as she began to grind against him. She felt him respond in kind, his cock hardening as she continued to writhe in his lap. It sent a surge of pride and pleasure through her as she made a note to do this more often with him.


	29. Mama

_Prompt: Solider verse: Henry ask Robin why Regina is gone all the time and Robin tries to explain the best he can but Henry just persist with "why" questions_

 _I've adjusted it because Henry is still young during Regina's last tour. She returns home just before he turns two. So he can't really ask, but I think I was able to stay true to what you wanted. At least, I hope so._

* * *

Robin set Henry down after carrying him in from the car. He removed the toddler's jacket and shoes before kissing his forehead. "Go and play with your toys. Papa is going to change."

After getting out of his suit and slipping into a well-worn Army t-shirt Regina had given him as well as comfortable sweatpants, Robin returned to the den. His office was set up in the back and he found Henry standing on his swivel chair. The boy patted the darkened screen of his computer, frowning. "Mama! Mama!"

Robin's heart sank, knowing it was still three more days until he and Henry could see and talk to Regina again. Henry was starting to look forward to them, to seeing his mother. Still, he was a little boy who wanted his mother to be there and it pained Robin to know that.

"Hey, buddy," he said, picking Henry up and settling him on his lap. "Mama can't talk now."

Henry's lower lip began to tremble. "Mama!"

"She's far away, Henry, protecting us from the scary dragons," he said, recalling how Henry had pointed to the knight in his storybook and proudly declared it was Mama.

"Mama!" he repeated now, shaking his head. "Mama, mama, mama!"

"I know you want to see her, but we can't. Not yet."

"MAMA!" Henry began sobbing. At a loss for words, all Robin could do was rock his son as he tried to figure out how to explain his mother's absence to Henry. Perhaps someone on base could help him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like a complete failure for being unable to comfort his own son, for being unable to give him what they both wanted…

Regina.


	30. Mood Change

_Prompt: Soldier prompt please, Robin is struggling to cope with Reginas mood swings and behaviour and thinks she might have ptsd_

* * *

The nightmares should've been his first clue. She would thrash about, yelling orders as if she were still in the middle of fighting before sitting up with a gasp, drenched in sweat. When she first came back, she would let him hold her and provide any comfort she needed. However, she was starting to push him away more and more. Instead, she would get out of bed and go downstairs. He tried to follow her once but she had snapped that she needed to be alone before grabbing her car keys and heading out into the night.

He also noticed she refused to watch anything that involved warfare. If the news turned to talk of combat, Regina would snatch up the remote and quickly change the channel. She would also avoid the living room if he was watching a war movie and Robin was glad he had given up playing more of his military-inspired video games after he got together with Regina. They had reminded him too much of what she was dealing with and made him worry about all the ways she could get hurt. He could only imagine what they would remind her of.

Regina then grew more and more irritable. It seemed every little thing he did annoyed her–from how he cooked dinner to even how he played with Henry. He gritted his teeth and tried not to engage her when she was like that because then all the snide comments that sounded more like her mother than her would come out. Instead, he would wait until she calmed down and would try to get her to talk to him about what was really bothering her.

She refused to do that.

The final straw, though, was when he found her snapping at Henry. Granted the toddler had learned a new song from one of his favorite TV programs that had also grated on Robin's nerves after an hour but Regina was never harsh with their son. But when she snarled at him to shut up and Henry burst into tears, Robin had had enough. He had already spoken with a few people and figured out what was going on.

"I think you have PTSD," he told her in their bedroom. "I want you to go Walter Reed and get evaluated. Tomorrow. Or I'm taking Henry and staying with John until you do."

He hated having to make an ultimatum like that but he also knew how stubborn his wife could be. She stared at him, mouth hanging open as fire burned in her eyes. He was ready for the fight–he would fight to save their family, their marriage, to save her from herself. Robin vowed to be the biggest fight of her life if it got his wife back.

But then he watched Regina deflate as tears filled her eyes. She nodded, sitting down on the bed. "I considered it after I stood watching Henry bawling because of how I spoke to him. I already made an appointment. Will you come with me?"

Relief swept through him and he nodded as he climbed onto the bed with her. He held her close again as he whispered. "Of course. We'll fight this together."


	31. Boom!

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina's first Fourth of July back home and the sound of fireworks are a trigger for her_ / _Solider verse: when it's the 4th of July and family is watching fireworks. Regina has a moment of PTSD so the boys try to comfort her._

* * *

It was a beautiful Fourth of July. David and Mary Margaret had hosted a barbecue their small group of friends and everyone enjoyed taking a dip in their pool. Regina was more relaxed than she had been in a long time and she made a note to tell this to Dr. Hopper at their next appointment. She imagined he would be as proud as she felt, she believed as he held Henry as he kicked his little feet in the water. He laughed as she dunked him, keeping a strong hold on him even though she had every flotation device made for toddlers on him–just like Mary Margaret had with Neal. From the side of the pool, manning a grill with David, Robin gave her a little wave and she smiled back at him.

After feasting on hamburgers and hot dogs as well as several different types of salads, corn and vegetables, night began to fall. Everyone helped clean up so Mary Margaret and David didn't have to do it all before they piled in their cars to head to the local park for the fireworks display. Regina clicked Henry into his car seat, smiling at his Captain America pajamas. "Are you ready for fireworks, sweetheart?"

"Boom!" he said, opening and closing his fists.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the familiar fear creeping up inside her but she kept smiling. "Yes, sweetheart. Boom!"

She closed the door and found Robin still standing by the driver's side door, frowning at her. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I've seen fireworks displays after tours before."

"You've never had PTSD before," he pointed out. "I want you to promise me that you'll let me know if it bothers you. Okay?"

She sighed, nodding. "Okay."

They drove to the park and everyone laid down picnic blankets as well as set up lawn chairs, ready for the show to start. Regina sat cross-legged on one of the blankets, letting Henry sit on her legs. He leaned against her, sucking his thumb as he watched the night sky.

Music blared over the speakers and Regina watched the first white streak of light shoot into the night air. It's explosion echoed around her, drowning out the music. She didn't see the bright blue lights illuminating the sky and the park melted away, replaced with a sandy terrain surrounded by large rocky outcroppings. A convoy comprised of several Army trucks rolled ahead of her as she heard the scream of a hand-launched missile heading right for the leader, exploding underneath it. The truck overturned as the convoy came to a stop, everyone heading out to fight the insurgents. Yet all she kept hearing were squeals and explosions around her.

"Regina? Regina, I need you to focus on my voice," Dr. Hopper said, seemingly floating over the chaos. "Regina, come back."

She felt something snap inside her and she was back in the park, lying on her back on the blanket. Robin and Dr. Hopper hovered over her, both looking concerned. Her husband knelt down next to her, tucking his hand under head. "Regina?"

"Henry," she said, thinking of her son. She tried to turn her head. "Where's Henry?"

"Mama!" he cried, crawling out of Mary Margaret's hold. He laid down next to her. "Henry here. No cry."

She kissed his head before letting Robin help her up. Her eyes caught sight of the white, gold and red lights filling the sky but instead of the awe past displays used to fill her with, all she felt was cold and fear. She leaned closer to Robin. "Let's go home."

"Okay," he said, helping her up. She held Henry close, comforted when his little arms wrapped around her neck and he pressed himself against her. Regina focused on him, on this life she had created, rather than the past. It was going to take some time, but she knew with him and Robin, she would be okay.

They were all going to be okay.


	32. A Goodbye to Remember

_Prompt: Outlaw soldier prompt: R and R do it in the airport toilet right before Regina deploys_

 _Slight smut._

* * *

Regina guided him through the airport and Robin followed. She hadn't let him say anything and there was so much he wanted to say before she got on that plane to fly off into danger. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how amazing she was, how much he cared for her. Perhaps he might even use the "l" word.

He hadn't decided if it was the right time.

She pushed him into a unisex bathroom before closing the door. Robin frowned in confusion. "Regina?"

"Shh," she said. "I am about to be deployed for almost a year. I know this isn't the best place but I need to feel you inside me one more time. Please."

He swallowed, nodding as his hands went to his zipper. Blood was already rushing south and he felt his cock twitching, knowing it was about to be freed. As he worked on his own clothing, Regina pulled off her jacket and her pants, standing before him her tank top and underwear.

She pushed it aside and his mouth went dry as her fingers found her clit, preparing herself. Robin's mind started to slow down as he watched her eyes close and her mouth open. She began panting and her hips bucked against her hand. All he could think was that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever known and he was so grateful she wanted him.

Robin wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it in time with her own thrusts. However, he wanted more. He wanted to be inside her, to be the one drawing the soft moans coming from her.

"Regina," he groaned. Her eyes snapped open and she motioned with her free hand for him to come closer.

That was all he needed and soon he was buried inside her, holding her body against his. His hands slipped under the tank and then her bra, cupping her breasts as one of her hands grabbed his ass. They moved together, exchanging sloppy kisses as they tried not to be too loud.

Robin lifted one of Regina's legs, allowing him to go deeper inside her. A sharp gasp told him he had found the right angle and he started to thrust harder and faster, ready to draw their peaks. She moaned his name before kissing his neck, teeth gently nibbling his skin there.

His eyes closed and a white light filled the space as he came, his movements growing erratic and finally slowing down as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. Regina tugged on his hair as she moaned with her own release.

They stood in the bathroom, bodies still entangled as they waited to calm down from their highs. Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck. "God, I'm going to miss you so much," she admitted.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said, brushing her hair from her neck. He kissed her shoulder before pulling away to look in her eyes. With a bright smile, he said:

"I love you."


	33. First Fight

_Prompt: Soldier verse - Regina and Robin fight for the first time._

* * *

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Regina stood in his kitchen, her face red and her body tense.

Robin, though, knew his face was just as red as he felt his anger course through him. "You're yelling. We can't talk while you're yelling."

"YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TALK ME INTO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO WHEN I'M YELLING!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO ANYTHING! IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, is that what it was? How about if I just suggest you walk away from your job, Robin. That you just leave your nonprofit without a CEO, hmm?"

"Regina, I just wanted to talk about it," he said. "There's two of us in this relationship and what one of us does affects the other. I just wanted us to talk things over."

"The army is my life, Robin. I won't have you taking it away from me. Do I make myself clear?" she snarled.

He wanted to pull his hair out. "I'm not asking you to walk away from the army, Regina. I just want us to have a discussion about our future."

"The army is always in my future," she said, grabbing her jacket. "If you can't accept that, then I should just leave."

"Regina, don't…" He hurried to stop her but she was quicker. She slammed the door behind her and he considered going after her. However, he realized they were in no state to have anything resembling a rational conversation.

He would give them the night to cool down and then he would call in the morning. Things had to be better then.


	34. Honeymoon

_Prompt: After reading those engagement ficlets, I thought could you write about their honeymoon? But it's only weekend-long._

* * *

There were downsides to being in the military–aside from constantly putting herself in harm's way. Like the fact that she couldn't get enough of a leave for a proper honeymoon after her wedding. All she could get was a long weekend where she and Robin married on Friday and she had to report back to the base by Tuesday.

Robin, though, said they could make the best of it and plan a real honeymoon when she could get longer leave. He found a nice bed and breakfast not far from them and booked the bridal suite. They left their reception, changed and went straight to the little inn.

An older woman with gray curly hair and silver glasses greeted them at the front desk. "You must be our newlyweds. Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Regina said, leaning heavily against Robin. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep in his arms.

The woman looked over their reservations and smiled. "I see you're getting our military discount. Thank you for your service."

Regina realized she was looking right at Robin and he shifted sheepishly. "It's not me but my wife."

A jolt went through her at that title and she smiled as the woman apologized for her mistake. Regina forgave her as she leaned against the desk. "I would love to talk to you but I'm ready to fall down. Can we get our room key?"

"Of course!" The woman handed them an old-fashioned brass key before pointing to the staircase next to her. "You're at the very top. The suite is the entire floor so you'll have all the privacy you need. Breakfast is usually served from six to ten, but just give me a call and I'll send you up whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Thank you," Robin said, picking up their luggage. "And your name is?"

She smiled, waving him away. "You can just call me Granny. Now go and enjoy your new wife."

They climbed the stairs up to the third floor, where Regina opened the door to their room. It was painted a soft white color and everything was decorated in creme. Rose petals covered the blanket of the four poster bed in the room and a bucket of ice held a bottle of champagne. Two flutes sat next to it. Everything looked very romantic but all Regina wanted to do was sleep.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the comfortable bed, not bothering to clear off the rose petals. Robin climbed in right behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head. "Good night, wife."

"Good night, husband," she said, knowing they would enjoy the privacy of the bridal suite for the rest of the weekend.

First, though, they needed plenty of sleep.


	35. Say Yes to the Dress

_Prompt: Soldier AU: Regina is shopping her wedding dress with MM. Maybe the moment when she finds the dress._

* * *

"This is it. I know it is," Mary Margaret said, opening the door to the twentieth boutique they had been to that day. "Your dress is in here."

Regina sighed. "You've said that at the past five stores."

One of the clerks walked up to them, smiling. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. My friend here is looking for her wedding dress." Mary Margaret pulled Regina close, smiling at the clerk. "We haven't had much luck yet but I think it's about to change."

"I hope so," the clerk replied. She turned to Regina. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Regina wanted to snap that she was looking for a dress but Mary Margaret elbowed her before she could give her sarcastic response. So she sighed. "I'm looking for something elegant but modern. Maybe a mermaid? Nothing frilly or poofy."

"I think I know what you want. Follow me and I'll go pick some dresses out for you to try on." The clerk motioned for them to step past the desk and they did so as Regina prayed her search would end. She didn't think she could continue to do this much longer.

The clerk led her to a dressing room and disappeared for several minutes. When she returned, she had about five different dresses in her hand. She hung them up and turned to Regina. "Let's see if any of these are the dress of your dreams."

Regina easily dismissed the first three–she didn't care for the beading on the bodice of the first, the second didn't quite flatter her shape and the third just looked too plain even for her. By the time she was sliding on the fourth dress, all she wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch in her sweatpants.

The clerk buttoned up the back of the dress and applied a few clips to make it fit Regina better. As she stepped back, Regina gasped. It was a beautiful mermaid gown, ivory in color and made of what the clerk told her was "chantilly lace" and hugged her curves perfectly. Tulle covered her chest and ended in a "high neck yolk" (once again, the clerk's words) and had beautiful lace embellishments. The sleeves just covered her shoulders and left her arms free. When she turned around, it had an open back and showed off her ass very well. It was everything she wanted–elegant but modern yet so much more. Regina was usually one for fairy tale princesses but she felt like a queen in this.

"I see it in your eyes," the clerk said. "You're in love. Do you want to show your friend?"

Regina nodded, taking her first steps in her gown. She imagined walking down the aisle to Robin in the gown and she could see his smiling face waiting for her. It was perfect.

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open. "Regina, that is so beautiful. It looks perfect on you."

"It is perfect," she said, once again catching her reflection in the mirror. "This is the dress."


	36. A Blown Chance?

_Prompt: Solider verse: Regina and Robin get in a fight before she goes to training in another state (she didn't tell robin) but robin doesn't know where she is cause he wants to apologize so he thinks she left the city because of him. So he goes crazy trying to find/get a hold of her._

 _This follows my response to_ _Chapter 33_ _._

* * *

It had been two days since he last saw or spoke to Regina. Each time he tried to call her, it went straight to voicemail. He left one every time, each one no doubt sounding more desperate than the last. The only thing he could think was that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. Maybe he had pushed her too hard, too soon. They were only dating, not engaged or married, but he wanted to know more about her future in the military…or possibly outside of it. It would've been her choice but looking back, he realized he hadn't framed it that way.

No wonder she hated him.

Perhaps he had deserved to lose the most amazing woman he had ever met.

Robin, though, wasn't going to give up so easily. He went to her apartment at different times, trying to get her to at least talk to him so he could apologize or beg or do whatever he had to do to save their relationship. Robin knocked, pleaded, cajoled and left notes, just waiting for her.

One of her neighbors, though, was not a romantic and didn't appreciate having his peace disturbed. "She's gone," he snapped at Robin. "Heard her ask the paperboy to stop delivering, asked the mailman to hold her mail and left with a duffel bag. I'd place good money on that apartment being cleaned out."

Robin's heart broke.

Numbness took over his body as he wandered back to his car. He sat behind his wheel but he didn't drive anywhere. Instead, he pulled out his phone and dialed Regina's voice again. Once more, he was sent to voicemail.

"Regina," he said, voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't mean to make you think I wanted you to leave the army. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much you needed to leave. I'm…I'm just sorry. If you can't forgive me, I understand. I hope you have a good life and find someone who deserves you."

He hung up and drove home, tears running down his face.

* * *

The next night, Robin went to the bar near his house. He couldn't bear to go to the Rabbit Hole, not when it held so many memories. So he stuck to his familiar haunt and nurses a glass of whiskey as he mourned the relationship he had destroyed with some careless words.

"Robin. Locklsey," a stern voice he never thought he would hear again said. He looked up to find Regina standing next to him, arms crossed as she scowled at him. "Do you really think I would just run away? That I'm that kind of woman?"

His mind processed the fact that she was standing before him, that she had come back, before her words. Robin knew he must've looked like a fool, gaping at her, but she just waited with a raised eyebrow. "Your neighbor said you left. That you moved…"

"Ugh, that idiot," she moaned, shaking her head. "He's the only civilian in the apartment building and doesn't get out of state training or deployments. He always thinks we just move and no one tries to rent our apartments."

Robin's heart sped up. "Out of state training?"

She nodded before growing sheepish. "I was going to tell you but then I got busy overreacting."

"You didn't overreact," he started but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Yes, I did," she said. She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. "I've always been independent and many of my relationships haven't been long-term. So I'm not used to thinking about someone else. It's not an excuse or a reason to be forgiven. Just an explanation. But I want to think about someone else. I want to think about you and our long-term goals."

He smiled, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. "I want to think about that too. And I'm sorry if I made you think you had to give up the army. You don't. I just…want to understand it better."

She nodded, getting the bartender's attention. Regina pointed to his glass of whiskey. "I'll have what he's having."


	37. Meet the Locksleys

_Prompt: Solider verse: When Robin takes Regina to meet his parents for the first time and they aren't really sure what to think of her being in the military._

* * *

Regina smoothed down her black dress one more time before leaving Robin's bedroom. Her heels clicked down his hall as she entered the kitchen, holding out her arms and twirling around. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful," he assured her. "My parents are pretty laid-back, Regina. You don't have to do much to impress them. They'd be impressed if you were in jeans and a t-shirt."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Of course you think that way. You're their son. I'm the girlfriend. Trust me. It takes more than that to impress them."

"They're going to love you. Trust me," he said, kissing her forehead as someone knocked on his door. He smiled, rubbing her arms. "That's them. Ready?"

Regina nodded. She pressed her hand to her stomach to calm her nerves as he approached the door, opening it. He smiled warmly at the people on the other side. "Mum, Dad. Good to see you."

"You too, Robin," she heard his mother say. She then stepped into the apartment, revealing herself to be a woman about Regina's height with blonde hair cut in a stylish bob. She wore a nice blue pantsuit and matching heels–nothing too fancy but enough to make Regina glad she chose her best little black dress.

Robin closed the door after his father stepped inside, a tall man with graying blond hair and bright blue eyes. It was clear to Regina that Robin was the spitting image of him. He wore a button down light blue shirt and black pants but no tie or jacket.

"Regina, these are my parents, Sarah and Thomas Locksley," Robin introduced. "Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, First Lieutenant Regina Mills."

The pride in his voice as he used her rank made her smile and she wrapped her arm around his waist as she turned to his parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

His parents, though, were quiet and she felt her smile droop. She watched as Sarah Locksley shifted from foot to foot and then Thomas Locksley cleared his throat. "Umm…is that…?"

"Army," Regina clarified, knowing what the rest of his question is. "I went to West Point and entered as an officer."

"That's very impressive," Sarah said, awkwardly. "So, do you…do you fight?"

Regina nodded. "I've been to Iraq and there's talk that my unit may be sent to Afghanistan soon."

"That's why I wanted to introduce her to you now," Robin said, pulling her closer. "She may be overseas soon."

Sarah looked up at her soon. "Are you okay with that?"

"Regina and I have spoken about my concerns, but in the end, it's what she does," Robin said, giving Regina a small smile. "And I'm proud of her for it."

Thomas wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Why don't we head out to the restaurant? I would love to get to know you, Regina. I imagine you have a lot of good stories to tell."

"I think I have a few," Regina replied. "I'm sure you have some concerns about Robin dating a soldier and I'd be happy to discuss them with you too."

Sarah relaxed, finally smiling. "I appreciate it. But first, Thomas is right. We should get to know you. Then we'll get to know the army."

Robin took Regina's hand and squeezed it. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Me too," she agreed, picking up her clutch. "Let's go."

They left the apartment and she felt more confident that this evening was going to be a success. Even if Robin's parents had some doubts about her being a soldier, she was certain she could show them that she was still a good match for their son. They would know that Regina would do anything for Robin and that his happiness was her top priority.


	38. Meet the Mills Family

_Prompt: Catching up on the latest outlaw soldier verse post, you are inspiring me to write my own I will let you know if I do. Request can we see when they meet each others parents first the first time._

 _Companion piece to Chapter 37_ _._

* * *

Regina parked her car and glanced over at Robin. He held the bouquet of flowers she had picked up before coming here and smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me to come with you," he said.

"I wouldn't want to come here with anyone else," she said, stepping out of the car. Arlington National Cemetery stretched before her and she took a deep breath as Robin handed her the bouquet.

After stopping to pick up a cone for the flowers, Regina easily guided Robin to the right section. They walked hand-in-hand down one of the rows until she came to a very familiar grave.

"Major General Henry Alonzo Mills," Robin read.

She nodded. "My father. My idol. The reason I wanted to go to West Point and wear the same uniform as him."

Regina adjusted her navy uniform jacket before smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress skirt. She was an army officer and therefore everything about her uniform was pressed neatly. Her dark hair was pinned in a tight bun that rested against the nape of her neck so her hat could fit on her head. She had spent the drive over explaining what each medal and insignia on her jacket meant to Robin.

"An honor," Robin said, bowing slightly to her father's grave as if he were talking to her father. It made her eyes tear up.

"Regina." Her mother's familiar voice drifted over the peace and tranquility of the cemetery, freezing Regina's blood. She looked up to find Cora Mills striding toward her, dressed in an expensive black pant suit and her hair freshly done at the salon, still showing no grays.

Regina straightened her back. "Mother. I didn't think you would come."

"I know you think I didn't care about your father and our marriage wasn't the best, but I still like to pay my respects every so often," Cora replied. "And this is the only place where I know I'll see you."

She then turned her attention to Robin, smiling and acting all charming. "And who is your handsome companion?"

"Mother, this is my boyfriend, Robin Locksley," Regina said in monotone. "Robin, this is my mother, Cora Gold."

"Mills-Gold, dear. I didn't drop your father's name once I married Edgar," Cora replied.

Regina thought of her odd and somewhat creepy stepfather and tried not to shiver. Instead, she glared at her mother. "I don't know why. You didn't particularly care for it."

"I care for you."

"You have a funny way of showing it, Mother," Regina snapped. "Chasing off Daniel, trying to set me up on blind dates with every rich guy in Virginia and Maryland in an attempt to get me to leave the army…"

"Because I want a good life for you, Regina. Something better than your father and army gave me," Cora insisted.

Regina frowned, backing up. "The life Daddy and the army gave us was fine. You were just never happy. You wanted to be rich and never lift a finger. I'm not like you. I like to work. I like to serve my country and protect my fellow citizens. Just like Daddy."

"You're stubborn, just like him," Cora said, shaking her head. She then glanced at Robin. "I hope you know what you're signing up for. Long stretches without her, worrying that she's going to come back to you in a coffin, always been second to the army."

"We were never second to the army when it came to Daddy," Regina replied. "We were all second to your desires to you."

Robin took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "I signed up for long stretches spent with an intelligent, charismatic, enticing, bold, audacious army officer named Regina Mills. I accept everything that comes with that privilege."

Ducking her head, Regina smiled down at the ground. She heard her mother tell her to call more and then walk away.

"So, your mother is a piece of work, huh?" he asked her.

She nodded. "That sums up it."

"Well, let's not let her ruin this," he said,gently lifting her head. He smiled at her. "Spend your time with your father."

"Thank you," she whispered. She set her flowers down next to his grave and then laid her hand on the cool stone, spending time with the two most important men in her life.


	39. Poker Face

_Prompt: Soldier verse strip pocker?_

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Robin said, sitting nervously in Regina's living room.

She smirked, shuffling the deck of cards. "Come on. It's only the two of us and it's nothing I haven't seen before. It'll be fun."

"Fine," he said. "Deal me in."

Regina quickly won the first hand, forcing Robin to shed his shirt first. His pants were next and she frowned. "This has to be the fastest game of strip poker I've ever played. Really, one more hand and the boxers come off. Then it's just you in all your glory."

"And you're complaining?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hopefully, it would keep her from discovering that he hadn't hesitated about the "strip" part but rather the "poker" part.

"About you being naked? Never," she said, smirking. "But about you being a shit poker player? Absolutely."

He sighed. _Busted_.

She laughed, putting the cards away. "I'm going to teach you how to play better another time. For now, though, I think it's time we even the score."

"How?" he asked.

Regina stood, pulling off her shirt to reveal her black lacy bra underneath. Tossing it aside, she motioned for him to follow her. "Come to the bedroom to find out if the underwear matches."

That was an offer he couldn't refuse.


	40. Kindred Spirits

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Robin and MM meets for the first time and talking about their s/o being a soldier._

* * *

"So, Mills," David said, leaning back in his chair. "How does a game of ping pong sound?"

Regina smirked, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "Sounds like someone wants his ass whipped, Nolan."

"Oh, game on." He stood and she followed suit, the two trash talking each other as they left the kitchen.

Robin raised his eyebrow as he turned to Mary Margaret. "Are they always like that?"

"No," she said before leaning in to whisper: "Sometimes they're much worse."

He laughed, starting to gather the plates from their dinner. "Here, let me help you while they have their pissing competition."

"Thank you," she said. She leaned against her chair, smiling at him. "I'm really glad Regina's met you. She's happier than she's been in years."

Robin paused, glad to have the approval of Regina's closest friend. "Thank you. I'm glad I met her too. She's made my life so much better."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Remember that."

"Why?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"Because being the significant other of a soldier is tough," she replied. "There will be long stretches of time without them, where you have to keep coming home to an empty house night after night. Where your conversations are limited and you have to rely on a really lousy internet connection to see them. And throughout it all, you just walk around with this dread that they won't come home."

"It sounds trying," he said softly.

She nodded. "Not everyone is meant for it. But watching you with Regina, seeing how you smiled and looked at her…I think you will. Because you know that all the lonely nights and anxious months are worth it for when they are home with you."

"Yeah," he said, glancing over at Regina as she did a little celebratory dance at the ping pong table. "Definitely worth it."


	41. Play Date

_Prompt: Soldier AU - Henry's and Neal's playdate (like a weekly thing), where Robin and Mary Margaret are talking their lives as a soldiers spouses. Peer support._

* * *

Robin knew that if Regina were here, she would question why two babies who could barely crawl needed a playdate. After all, the two really did just lie there and kick their feet as little fingers explored whatever toy he and Mary Margaret set up over them.

However, he believed she would also understand that the playdates were more for him and Mary Margaret than they were for Neal and Henry. Every Saturday afternoon, they alternated between each other's house for coffee, dessert and conversation.

"How are you?" Mary Margaret asked, setting down a mug full of coffee in front of Robin.

Wrapping his fingers around the mug, he sighed. "Okay, I guess. It's just…Henry pulled himself up on the coffee table and was standing. He looked so proud of himself and his eyes kept searching the room, I couldn't help but think that he was looking for his mother."

"He probably was," she said, sitting down with her own cup of coffee. "There are times I'm pretty sure Neal is looking for David.

"But Henry is pulling himself up! That's a big milestone. Soon he'll be walking," she said, smiling as she glanced over to where their boys slept side by side in the pack and play.

Pride filled Robin as he nodded. "I know. I cheered for him and I took a lot of videos of him just standing and bouncing on his little leg. But he wasn't the only one looking for Regina at that point."

She nodded, laying her hand over his. "I know. When Neal rolled over for the first time, I clapped and looked for David to share the moment with. Then I remembered he wasn't there. So I put Neal in his swing and went to the bathroom to cry."

"She should be here," he said, getting choked up. "I could almost see her. Smiling and brown eyes shining with pride as she praised Henry…"

"Did you send her the videos you took?" Mary Margaret asked.

He nodded. "You know it's not the same."

"I know," she replied, softly. "But you remember what I told you when we first met?"

"That being a soldier's significant other is a tough life but worth it? Yes. I still believe that." Robin glanced over at his son, smiling as Henry's little fist rubbed at his face. He would never trade his family for a life with a wife who didn't put her life in danger in distant corners of the world. Regina and Henry were his everything.

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I know you do. We all just need a reminder every now and then, you know?"

"I do. And if you every need a reminder, I'll be happy to give it to you," he told her.

Mary Margaret nodded before standing. "Now, I think it's time for cake."


	42. Legacy

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Henry or Roland decides to join the army_

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Can we talk?" Roland asked, entering the kitchen.

Regina glanced up from her casework, looking at her son over the dark rims of her reading glasses. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, though he was clearly nervous. He was standing at attention, hands behind his back, which meant that he didn't want to fidget as he stood there. His brown eyes were also focused on a spot on the wall behind her, which was another sign he was nervous.

Realizing all of this, Regina took off her glasses and closed her file as Robin sat down next to her. "Okay. Then what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"College," he said, sitting down as well.

This wasn't much of a surprise. Roland was a junior in high school, so naturally his mind turned to choosing a college. However, Regina always figured he would join Henry at NYU or perhaps pick a college closer to home, like Georgetown or American University. She couldn't understand why college was making him so nervous.

"What about college?" Robin asked. "Where are we going to have to drive to this time?"

"Upstate New York," Roland replied, nervously.

A stone landed in Regina's stomach and she suddenly found it difficult to swallow. Robin squeezed her hand as he asked: "You want to go to West Point?"

Roland nodded. "I want to be like Grandpa and Mom…I want to help serve my country and keep everyone safe."

"It's dangerous," Regina said, starting to understand what her mother may have been feeling the day she had announced she was going to West Point. She couldn't imagine her sweet, mischievous yet kind son out on the front lines, forced to kill or watch others kill.

"I know, Mom," he told her. "But I've listened to your stories and Uncle David's–both good and bad–and I was practically raised on base. I know that's where I belong. Just like you."

Tears pricked her eyes as she stood, approaching her son. She hugged him, holding him close. Her fingers went to his unruly black curls, knowing she was going to miss them if he did chose to go into the army. But it had to be his choice and she knew she couldn't stop him. "I'll be very proud to show you around West Point," she said.


	43. Returning Home

_Prompt: Soldier prompt - Reginas first night home on leave_

* * *

Robin cooked her dinner.

Normally she would order food for herself, too tired to cook or to even drive some place to pick up food. Yet this time she had a home cooked meal laid out before her. Her stomach grumbled as she took in the steaks as well as the grilled asparagus and roasted potatoes. "This looks delicious."

"Thank you," he said, pulling a cork from a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass. "And this is the finishing touch."

She smiled up at him. "You're spoiling me."

Robin nodded, taking his seat across from her. "Of course I am. You just got back from serving our country. You deserve to be spoiled."

"Thank you," she said. "You're the best."

He raised his glass to her. "To you, Regina. I am so glad you have come home safe and sound. And back to me."

"I'm so glad you were here to come back to," she said, trying not to think of Graham as she toasted Robin. They were nothing alike.

They ate their steaks together as they talked. Robin did most of it but she didn't care. She enjoyed just listening to him and hearing how his life had been going while she was away. Now they didn't have to exchange stories over Skype.

It was going to be a nice change of pace.

"Here, let me clean up," Regina said, gathering up their empty dishes.

Robin placed his hands over hers. "You aren't to do anything but eat and rest."

She raised her eyebrows, stepping closer to him. Regina toyed with the buttons of Robin's shirt as she hovered over his lips. "Those are the only two things I can do? Nothing else?"

He swallowed, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body. "Maybe I misspoke. There might be one more thing you can do."

"That's what I thought." Regina began trailing kisses up his neck. "What do you say we leave the dishes to soak and go have a little fun?"

Robin swept her in his arms, holding her bridal style as he smirked at her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	44. The Promise

_Prompt: Solider verse: when Regina holds Henry for the first time and she begins to promise to keep him safe._

* * *

Regina was sweaty, exhausted and in more pain than she had ever known. She vowed she would never complain about anything on the front line ever again after this. All she wanted was for it to end but the nurses kept telling her to "PUSH, REGINA, PUSH!"

"I AM!" she roared, squeezing Robin's hand.

He squeezed back. "You can do it, Regina. I know you can."

She grabbed his scrubs and pulled him close. "If by some miracle I let you anywhere near me again after this and we do have another baby, make sure I get the drugs. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, the doctor said he can see our son's head. So take a deep breath and push. It's almost done."

Regina nodded, pushing down with all her might. The doctor smiled, looking up briefly. "I have his head and shoulders. One more good push and he should be out completely."

"I don't know…" she cried.

"You can," Robin encouraged her. He had never lost his patience with her throughout this ordeal and had been her best support system. Just like he always was.

Taking strength from her husband, she squeezed his hand one more time as she pushed as hard as she could. Spent, she laid back against the pillows as the doctor proclaimed she had a healthy baby boy.

At last.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked Robin.

She smiled as Robin happily cut the umbilical cord, grinning like an idiot. "He's beautiful, Regina."

"He's loud," she said as their son cried with all the strength in his little lungs. She could see little red hands flailing about as the nurse took him from the doctor.

Another nurse undid the ties of her surgical gown, lowering it to expose her flesh. "We're going to lay the baby on your chest for the skin to skin contact. Helps with bonding," she explained.

Regina nodded, reaching out as they laid the plasma-covered baby on her chest. She felt his little heart beating against her and felt him squirm as he tried to get comfortable in his new world. Regina counted all ten fingers and all ten toes before gently brush over his dark tufts of hair. She ran her finger down his little nose and took in his little pink lips. Robin was right–he was beautiful.

He was also small and defenseless. And completely innocent. He knew nothing of the world and its horrors. She and Robin would do their best to make sure he didn't know the bad things until he was older. He wasn't going to be like the children she had seen on the front, who had grown up so fast because of what they had seen and experiences. It was why she felt–to make their world better and to keep her country safe.

"Hello, Henry," she told her son. "I'm your mother. And I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you grow up safe and happy. You have my word. I love you, sweetheart."


	45. Wedding Crashers

_Prompt: Request since we got the start of the honeymoon can we get wedding but Cora and Zelena crashes it because they were not invited._

* * *

They had a moment alone together out in the lobby, waiting for their grand entrance as everyone settled into the main ballroom from the cocktail hour. Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for their moment before they began what promised to be several hours of dancing and conversations.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked in a whisper.

She smiled, placing her hand over his entwined arms. "You married me. I'm pretty sure that counts in a big way."

He chuckled. "I guess so. But let me just say it again. I love you."

"Well, isn't this sweet." Cora stepped off the last stair, wearing a long sweeping black dress. Her dark hair was pulled into a French twist and, as always, her makeup was impeccable. She smiled as she looked at Regina. "You look beautiful, Regina."

"I actually expected her to get married in fatigues," a familiar, grating voice said. Regina bit back a groan as Zelena joined their mother. She was wearing a green cocktail dress and her red hair flowed around her shoulders in soft curls. "But still, congratulations, sis."

Regina tensed up in Robin's arms as her smile fell into a scowl. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're your family, dear, and we're here to celebrate your special day," Cora said sweetly.

"We'll just assume the invitations got lost in the mail," Zelena added. She motioned to the ballroom. "Shall we go in?"

Regina pushed out of Robin's arms but he stayed right behind her as she confronted her mother and half-sister. "No. Your invitations weren't lost in the mail. I never sent you one. I don't want either of you here."

"Regina," Cora protested and Regina felt her blood boil. She was not going to be taken on a guilt trip at her own wedding.

Regina surprised herself when she spoke in a even tone. "No. Please leave."

"We're family," Zelena insisted.

"No, we're not," Regina replied, taking Robin's hand. "My family is right here. Now go."

"And if you don't, you'll be escorted out about several members of the United States Army," Robin added.

Regina smiled. "Do you want to chance that? Because I think that would make for some great footage for our wedding video."

Cora sniffed, clutching her clutch closer. "Come, Zelena. We're clearly not wanted and can spend our time with a better class of people."

"Indeed, Mother." Zelena flicked her hair over her shoulder and followed Cora back out.

The music grew louder and they turned to find Mary Margaret watching from the doorway. "Everything okay out here?"

"Yes," Regina assured her. "Sorry if we caused any delays."

"Okay. You're up. I'll let the DJ know he can introduce you." Mary Margaret closed the door.

Robin and Regina took their positions behind it. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. "You ready, love?"

"Absolutely," she said, smiling up at him with all the love and adoration she felt.

The doors opened and they moved forward as the DJ announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, our bride and groom–Mr. and Lieutenant Locksley!"


	46. Past Loves

_Prompt: Could you write soldier Au where Regina and Robin talks about their past relationships (Daniel, Marian)?_

* * *

"It looks like power is out all over town," Robin said, lighting a candle as he re-entered his living room. "So unfortunately, our movie marathon must be postponed."

"Aww," Regina said, opening up her arm so Robin could sit next to her. They wrapped themselves up in his extra soft blanket and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Too bad."

He kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Cuddle," she said. "It's been so long since I just cuddled."

"Really?"

She nodded. "None of my boyfriends have been interested in cuddling. I think they think that because I'm in the army, I'm too tough for that. The only one who didn't was Daniel but that's because he was my high school sweetheart."

"Oh?" Robin asked, curious about the boy who had first caught Regina's eye.

"It was all innocent," she told him, playing with his hand. "We would just cuddle and make out on each other's couches and in his car. We'd hold hands in the hallway, he'd carry my books and open doors for me…He made me feel special."

"Well, I guess I can't fault him for that." Yes, he could. Robin knew it was irrational to be jealous of someone who was clearly no longer in the picture but he could feel it bubbling up inside him.

Regina shifted so she could look up at him with a teasing smile. "Do I detect a hint of green in those baby blues?"

"No," he said quickly. When she raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "Maybe."

"Don't be. We were young and never would've made it. It's probably the only time I'd ever say Mother was right," Regina said, somewhat bitterly.

His eyes widened, knowing how critical her mother was. "What do you mean?"

"He realized he couldn't make it dating someone in the military. Especially after Mother told him all about it. He was sweet about it, saying I deserved someone who could support me the way I needed. I told him I hoped he found someone who deserved him, we kissed and that was it." She shrugged.

Robin held her closer. "It doesn't sound too bad."

"I was pretty broken up about it," she admitted. "He was my first love."

"Of course." Jealousy flared up inside him as he tried to clamp down on it.

Regina laid her hand over his heart. "Now, I have you. My true love."

"True love," he replied, feeling the jealousy dissipate. "I like the sound of that."

She hummed before looking up at him. "What about you? Who was your first love?"

He looked down at her but saw another dark haired, brown-eyed beauty instead. It lasted a moment and he gave Regina a soft smile. "Her name was Marian…"


	47. Surprise!

_Prompt: Soldier verse - Regina flies home for the weekend and surprises Robin at work_

* * *

The plane bounced a little as its wheels hit the runway. Joy bubbled up in Regina and she bounced a little in her seat as she took in the D.C. area surrounding the airport. She just had to get through customs and baggage claim and then she would be on her way back to Virginia.

And Robin had no clue.

She grinned as she imagined his face when he realized she was granted a week of leave for some R and R. That she was all his for six days before she had to return to the front. Regina had a lot of plans for her fiance and hoped he was up to all of them.

"Thinking of someone special?" the older woman seat next to her asked.

Regina turned from the window and nodded. "Yes, I am. He doesn't know I'm coming home and I can't wait to surprise him."

The woman smiled, patting her knee. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you, dear. Just as thrilled as you clearly are to see him."

"Yes," Regina said, smiling wider. "I'm sure he will be."

She felt the plane stop and the seat belt sign blinked off. Regina unbuckled her seat belt and stood, stretching out after the long flight from Germany. She couldn't wait to get off the flight but she first tended to her row mate. "Do you need help with your bags?" she asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother," the woman said, waving her off.

Regina shook her head. "Not at all. Here, let me."

She opened the overhead compartment and with ease lifted down the woman's luggage before grabbing her own Army-issued duffel bag. Regina smiled at the woman. "Have a good day."

"You too," the woman said before winking at her. "Give that man of yours a kiss for me too."

"Will do," Regina said with a laugh before getting off the plane.

An hour later, Regina paid the driver of the car service she had used to get to Robin's office. She picked up her duffel bag and opened the door, grinning as Belle greeted her. "Robin doesn't have a clue," she promised Regina.

"Perfect," Regina grinned. She held out her duffel bag. "Do you mind if I put this behind your desk?"

Belle shook her head, taking the bag from her. "I've got it. You need to get to the conference room. I don't know how much longer John and Will can distract Robin before he catches on that the data is absolutely fake."

Regina laughed, heading down the hall to the room in question. As she approached it, she heard Robin's voice and her heart sped up. It sounded so much better live rather than over a speaker, she believed. She couldn't wait to actually touch him, hold him, kiss him…

"Okay, I don't know if this is an elaborate April Fool's joke or what but I really need to get back to work," Robin said, his back to the door as he appeared ready to leave.

Stepping closer, Regina placed her hands over Robin's eyes. "Guess who?"

He straightened up and she felt his fingers against her hands. "Regina?"

"Surprise!" she said, turning him around. "Guess who has a week of R and R?"

Robin didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and she felt something wet against her skin. She started to comb her fingers through his hair, enjoying being this close to him again.

"I love you," he whispered, voice thick. "And I'm so glad you're home."


	48. Baby Girl Locksley

_Prompt: Could you write Soldier AU where Regina and Robin get a baby girl?_

* * *

Regina knew she should've started her maternity leave a week ago. Her doctor had signed off on letting her work a bit longer but had strongly encouraged her to reconsider. But she had been in the middle of a big case and she wanted to see it to its conclusion.

She had gotten her wish but once the verdict had been rendered, Regina had felt a familiar rush of water run down her leg. The military police officer closer to her had stared in horror before snapping to action, calling for an ambulance as the first contraction hit Regina. He had guided her to a chair and talked her through the contractions until the paramedics showed up. With a promise to call her husband, he let go of her hand and she was rushed to the waiting ambulance.

The hospital wasn't far from the JAG office but Regina knew her contractions were coming hard and fast. She heard the paramedics talking and radioing information back to the hospital, relaying that she was dilating fast. Fear gripped Regina that the baby would come before his father could get to the hospital to be by her side.

Robin, though, was waiting for her and she wondered if he had broken laws to get there. He told her that he had received several calls from the JAG office and so had left before the ambulance even got there, assuring her that he had driven as safely as possible. Regina's doctor then met her and she was taken immediately to a delivery room. There wasn't even a chance for an epidural as the child was coming quickly.

"Push, Regina," the doctor told her. "The baby is already crowning."

"Seems someone is in rush to join this world," Robin joked, squeezing Regina's hand.

She, though, was in no mood for jokes. "Whatever. As long as this ends quickly. I wasn't planning on doing this without drugs," she said through gritted teeth.

Her wish was granted and after only a few more pushes, she heard the cries of a newborn baby. Regina leaned back, relieved, as Robin kissed her forehead. "Good job, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Congrats, Mom and Dad," the doctor said. "You have a healthy baby girl."

That surprised her and Robin and they both stared dumbly at the doctor. She held up their baby, though, and it was clearly a girl. However, they had been told the ultrasound revealed a boy and it seemed that way to them. So they had prepared for a boy, from how they decorated the nursery right down to the name they had picked–Thomas, after Robin's father.

"How?" Regina gasped out at last.

To her credit, the doctor looked sheepish. "Reading an ultrasound isn't always perfect. Even with today's advancements in technology…mistakes can still be made."

"Clearly," Regina said, taking her daughter into her arms. Like her brothers before her, the little girl was perfect–all ten fingers, all ten toes, and tufts of dark hair. The only difference–aside from the glaring obvious–was that her lips were a shade darker than either Henry's or Roland's had been.

Those little red lips latched onto Regina's bared nipple, nursing for the first time. Regina smiled at her, running a finger down her little arm. A girl was certainly going to change things in their house but it was a very welcome change.

"Well, she definitely isn't a Thomas," Robin joked, playing with their daughter's little foot.

Regina hummed. "No, she isn't. Do you want to name her after your mother instead?"

He tilted his head, studying their daughter before shaking it. "I love Mum but this little girl doesn't look anything like a Sarah."

"No, she doesn't," Regina agreed. She bit her lip. "I have an idea but you're going to laugh."

"Not at all. Especially if that suggestion is to name her after Wonder Woman," he replied, smiling at her.

Even after all their years together, Regina loved that Robin could still surprise her. And that he remembered all her Wonder Woman comics as well as her Wonder Woman shirt. She smiled. "You mean it?"

He nodded, leaning closer to the baby. "Welcome to the world, Diana Regina Mills Locksley."


	49. Jacinda

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Family dinner with Outlaw Queen's kids girlfriend/boyfriend/what ever._

* * *

"Be. Nice," Robin told Regina.

She glared at him. "Why wouldn't I be nice?"

"You were kinda rude to Violet," Roland said, fiddling with his tie. Beside him, Diana nodded.

Regina crossed her arms, glaring at her children. "I was perfectly nice to Violet."

"Not at first," Robin reminded her. "You were pretty passive-aggressive toward her."

"I just couldn't accept my baby was dating," Regina argued. "I apologized and was nicer to her. I've gotten used to it. Right, Roland?"

Roland raised his hands. "Leave me and Jack out of this, please."

"What are you going to be like when I start dating?" Diana asked, smiling.

Beside Regina, Robin tensed up. "Don't even think about it yet," he told their daughter.

"Daddy," she whined.

Regina didn't care that she cackled at that. "And you all think I'm bad? I will look like a saint compared to your father once Diana starts dating."

Diana groaned, covering her face in her hands, while Roland pulled out his phone. Robin leaned over. "Who are you texting?"

"Henry," Roland replied. "I'm seeing where he is so we can end this conversation."

"I'm right here, Ro," Henry said, approaching the table with a young woman. She had dark skin that complemented her dark eyes and dark hair. She wore a sleeveless bright yellow dress and her hair was held back by yellow clips.

Regina and Robin stood as Henry and his date stopped. He then introduced them. "Mom, Dad, this is Jacinda. Jacinda, these are my parents, Robin and Regina."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Locksley," she said. She then turned to the two still sitting at the table. "And you must be Roland and Diana."

"Nice to meet you," Roland said.

"I love your dress!" Diana exclaimed.

Jacinda smiled. "Thank you. I can tell you where I got it. They sell things for preteens too."

"Awesome," Diana replied, staring at her brother's girlfriend in awe.

"Why don't we all sit down and you can tell us more about yourself, Jacinda?" Robin suggested, motioning to the two chairs they left free for her and Henry.

Regina watched as Henry pulled a chair out for Jacinda. She sat down, smiling up at him. Her eyes shone and Regina realized how much the young woman cared for him. It warmed her heart and she felt herself already open to Jacinda. Perhaps she would be "The One" for Henry.


	50. Injury

_Prompt: Soldier au: the first time Roland is seriously injured in battle_

* * *

They called Robin first.

He went down to the JAG offices and up to Regina's office. Her assistant nodded at him. "We've been keeping her busy until you got here. I'll let the Corporal know."

"Thank you," Robin said, entering the office. His wife sat behind her desk, filling out paperwork. He swallowed, knowing that the news he had to give her was scary and would upset her. It was taking all of Robin's self-control not to breakdown himself.

Regina looked up, surprised. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

He swallowed, building up his courage as he approached her desk. "I got a call at work…from the Army."

"What?" She jumped up, eyes wide with fear. "Is it about Roland? Is he…he…?"

"His unit was involved in a skirmish and he was injured," Robin told her, rubbing her arms.

Her breathing quickened and she held onto his arms. "But he's still alive?"

"Yes," he said. "They've transported him to Japan for a surgery…"

"Surgery?" she asked, her grip on him tightening.

Robin nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat. "We'll hear more later, they said."

She leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she started to sob into his chest. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair. This had been one of his nightmares when she had been deployed, that he would get the call that she was hurt bad enough to require a treatment the medics at base couldn't provide. It felt so much worse now that it was their son, their beautiful baby boy.

He knew they needed to be positive now though–for Roland, for Henry and Diana, and for each other. So Robin kissed her head. "He's going to be alright. We'll help him get better, no matter what his injury is. Okay?"

"What if…?"

"No," he said, pulling back to look in her tear-filled eyes. "We will not play the what if game. We will believe that he will be fine and wait to hear more. Okay?"

Sniffling, Regina nodded. "You're right. We need to be strong. For Roland."

He pulled her back against him, cupping the back of her head as he sent a prayer to whoever was up there to keep watch over their baby boy.


	51. Day One

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina's first day in the military_

* * *

Boot camp was hard.

Daddy had told her about it when she was younger and Mother had warned her when she signed up for West Point. "You can still change your mind," she had told Regina. "You can still go to Georgetown, UVA or William and Mary and not have to do drills every day."

Regina, though, was determined to be an officer and to attend West Point. She was also determined to make it through basic training too. Her time through the obstacle course hadn't been too bad and she hadn't collapsed after doing laps. Those were positives so far.

She had also made a friend–David Nolan, a fresh faced recruit from the farmlands. He had All-American looks and Regina was certain he was going to end up on a poster somewhere. But she wasn't here to find a husband (the only time Mother would be relieved to hear her say that as she was adamant Regina should avoid marrying into the military).

"I didn't think I could be so sore," David groaned, collapsing onto one of the bunks.

Regina groaned in agreement. "I think something might fall off before the week is over."

"Yeah. But you'd still keep running, even if you have to crawl to the finish line, while the rest of us would just stay where we were, moaning."

Chuckling, Regina lifted her head a bit. "Don't lie. You'd try to follow me just to keep me from showing you up, Nolan."

He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Regina let her head fall back onto the bed and she smiled up at the ceiling. Perhaps the next six weeks wouldn't be as bad she feared.


	52. Spa Day Interrupted

_Prompt: Can you do when Cora finds out Regina's pregnant in the soldier verse?_

* * *

Regina would do almost anything for Mary Margaret. It still amazed her that her longest and dearest friendship was with her, but people often said that opposites attract. That was definitely the case for her and Mary Margaret, whose bubbly personality and sunny smile could talk Regina into a lot.

Like wearing a blindfold while Mary Margaret drove her to a surprise location. She wasn't too thrilled but she trusted her friend enough to believe it wasn't going to be completely awful.

She felt the car stop and heard Mary Margaret kill the engine. "We're here!" she announced.

"Can I take this off?" Regina asked, bringing a hand up to her blindfold.

"Go ahead."

Regina eagerly pulled off the blindfold and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. She saw a pristine white building before them with a well-manicured lawn. Flowers lined a path leading to two frosted doors. Regina recognized it immediately and turned to Mary Margaret. "You took me to the spa?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "They have the most amazing pregnancy package. Ruby got it for me when I was pregnant with Neal. I felt like a million bucks afterwards–no aches, no bloating, my skin felt amazing…You have to experience it."

"Okay," Regina replied. There were still some ways she was her mother's daughter and allowing herself to be pampered every now and then was one of them. Regina grinned. "You didn't have to blindfold me, though. I would've gone willingly."

"I know. I wanted it to be a surprise. Now, let's head inside so you can get your pampering started." Mary Margaret grinned at her as she opened her car door.

It took them some time to get inside as her growing son limited Regina's mobility. Mary Margaret didn't complain, keeping pace with her as she let Regina hold onto her arm. When they got to reception, all Regina wanted to do was sit down and rest.

"Hi, I have reservation under Nolan," Mary Margaret said. "That includes one pregnancy package for my friend here."

The receptionist nodded, flashing a bright smile at Regina. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Regina said, rubbing her back. "But could you be quick? I need a massage ASAP."

"Of course," the woman chuckled as Mary Margaret softly chided her friend.

However, they were soon in bathrobes and chairs as they waited for the massage table to open up. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Regina said.

"I hope so…" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off, concerning Regina.

Shifting in her chair, Regina faced her friend. "What's wrong?"

Mary Margaret's eyes kept shifting from Regina to somewhere opposite of them. "Don't freak out."

"Why?" Regina asked, eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother is here."

Regina froze, her heart skipping a beat. She then scowled. "Of course. She obviously has nothing better to do than go to the spa in the middle of the week."

"I could say the same thing about you," Cora said, clearly now standing in front of them. "I thought you were deployed."

"I came back," Regina replied, turning to face her mother. Like her, Cora was clad in a white robe with the spa's logo. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun and she had a white cream on her face, no doubt part of a facial.

Cora studied her, taking Regina's chin in her hands as she looked over Regina's skin. She then glanced over Regina's body and frowned. "I heard them mention there was someone here for the pregnancy package. Your face is a bit fuller than usual, dear, and your skin is perfect. The robe doesn't do much for your shape, but I daresay it's hiding a baby bump."

"Congratulations, Mother, you figured it out," Regina shot back.

Her mother released her face, frowning. "Were you ever going to tell me that I was going to be a grandmother?"

"No."

"And why not?" Her mother's tone was clipped and Regina saw a vein start to pop out in her forehead.

Regina remained calm, though. "Because you're not going to be in this child's life. I thought I made that pretty clear."

"I see. Well, I hope that motherhood makes you see things differently and appreciate me." Cora lifted her chin and stormed off.

Mary Margaret took her hand. "Regina, I'm so sorry."

"Why? This isn't your fault," she assured her friend. "You don't control Mother. No one does."

"I know, but this is supposed to be a relaxing day for you…" Mary Margaret babbled.

Regina covered her hand with her other one. "It's okay. I'm not going to let Mother ruin today for me. Don't let her ruin it for you either."

Mary Margaret nodded, promising to do that as they were called in for their massages. It was definitely going to be a relaxing experience now.


	53. An Important Request

_Prompt: Soldier verse, Regina asks David to escort her to the altar. David is surprised because he thought that Regina would walk alone._

* * *

Regina sat down across from David in the mess tent, digging into the chicken they were serving that day. "The vegetables look better today," she said.

He nodded. "I think they got a fresh batch."

"Thank goodness," she said. She fiddled with her fork for a moment, taking a deep breath to broach a certain subject. "I was hoping to talk to you about my wedding."

"Not the usual conversation you hear around an army mess," he joked.

She gave him a pointed look. "I remember having a lot of conversations about your wedding to Mary Margaret."

"You were the maid of honor," he pointed out.

"You're a groomsman!"

"We both know that's not the same." David crossed his arms as he leaned back.

Regina bit back her groan as she knew he had her. Still, that did provide the perfect segue to what she wanted to talk to him about. Her father had died while she was in high school and her relationship with her mother was nonexistent at best. There had been many things on her mind regarding her wedding but this one thing had a solution that had hit her so hard, she almost fell out of her bunk.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to take on one more role at the wedding," she started.

He tilted his head. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" she asked, her stomach clenching from her nerves.

When David didn't say anything, she continued in a rushed manner: "It's just that there really is no one else to walk me down the aisle except for maybe one uncle who has sent me a Christmas card every year and a birthday card every so often. But that just doesn't feel right. It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, reaching out his hand to stop her. "I didn't refuse. I just was surprised. Given how independent you are, I thought you would just walk down the aisle by yourself."

Regina had considered it and she shrugged. "I know. But there are some traditions I do like and I want to go down the aisle toward Robin on the arm of my family."

"You consider me family?" David gave her a goofy grin and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wanted to remain sincere.

She reached out and took his hand. "I do. You're like the brother I never had. Even if you didn't marry my best friend, I would still consider that. You always have my back and take care of me over here, even when I don't want it."

He squeezed her hand. "We both have each other's backs and take care of each other, whether the other wants it or not. You're my sister, Regina, and I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you so much," Regina replied. She then took her hand back, turning back to her dinner. "So, do you think the vegetables will still be fresh tomorrow or should we savor this while we can?"


	54. Stowaway

_Prompt: Soldier verse prompt - first time Robin buys Regina lingerie OR a piece of lingerie finds its way into Reginas duffle and her barrack mates find it and tease her_

* * *

"Home sweet home," Regina said with a sigh as she stepped into their bunk for the next nine months.

David sighed as he tossed his duffel down on his chosen bed. "Be it ever so humble."

"I'd hardly call this humble," she groused, setting down her own duffel bag. She then took a deep breath. "Well, better make the most of it."

She knelt by her foot locker, opening it up to store her things for this tour. More of her fellow soldiers entered the bunk, laughing and greeting David and her. Everyone started to unpack as well, teasing each other and sharing jokes.

Regina was laughing when she pulled it out. She stopped short, her breath stolen as she stared at the black lace teddy she was clutching. Glass crystals caught the afternoon sun, casting glows on the wall behind her bed. She wasn't sure how it had gotten in there, unless she had packed it by accident. It was the only explanation since she knew Robin wouldn't do anything like this, knowing it would embarrass her. He would send reminders of his love in other ways.

Mortified, she tried to stuff it back in her duffel bag, but it was too late.

Keith saw it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He swiped her teddy, holding it up. "Is this new body armor, Mills?"

"Give it back, Nott," she said, reaching for it.

Unfortunately, most of the men in her unit were far taller than her and Keith was no exception. He held the teddy aloft, making her jump to try and get it while he laughed.

"Planning on wearing this in your spare time? Or you going to do your patrols in it? That will certainly have the locals talking," he said.

"I didn't mean to pack it. Please, just give it back and I can put it in my duffel and we never have to speak of this again," she replied.

Keith smirked. "Did lover boy pack it? Do you wear this for him?"

"My relationship is none of your business!"

"You brought this. That makes it our business now," Keith replied, twirling her teddy above his head like it was a Terrible Towel at a Steelers' game.

David now got involved, crossing his arms as he stared down Keith. "You know that's not true. You're just teasing her because she's a woman and you don't think she can kick your ass."

"Look at her," Keith said, nodding in her direction. "She can't kick anyone's ass. It's a wonder she doesn't fall over in all the gear and just lie there, helpless like a turtle."

"Low blow, dude. Back off now," Lance warned from his bunk. Regina noticed that he, like the other men, were ready to pounce at Keith.

She met David's eyes and he gave her a slight nod. They both understood that they were lieutenants and needed to de-escalate this situation immediately. Yet she didn't think she could do it, meaning it had to fall to David.

He stepped forward. "Mills, Nott, fall back. Nott, hand over the teddy. Lieutenant Mills will put it in her locker and we'll never speak of it again. Understood?"

"Come on, Nolan. Everyone knows you two are friends. Hell, you're marrying her best friend. Of course you're going to defend her," Keith protested.

"Nott, dude, he's a lieutenant. So is she. They can have your hide for this," Lance warned. "Give her the lingerie back and knock it off."

Another soldier, Al, nodded. "Yeah. This isn't the way to get sent home."

Keith stared at them all, growing angry. "You're just being super sensitive because she's a woman. If she wants to fight with us, she needs to take jokes like us."

"We're not being super sensitive. You're just being an ass," Lance shot back.

"ATTENTION!" their CO yelled, entering the tent. Everyone snapped to attention, including Keith. He didn't let go of the teddy, though, leaving it in his clenched fist.

The CO marched up to Nott and pulled the teddy from his hands. He held up the black, lacy garment and frowned. "What is this?"

"Sir, not mine, sir," Keith said.

"Is that what I asked, Nott?" the CO barked back.

Keith swallowed. "Sir, no, sir."

"Then let me repeat: What is this?" The CO nearly shoved Regina's teddy into Keith's face.

"Sir, a teddy, sir."

The CO nodded. "And why do you have it?"

Regina stepped forward. "Sir, it's mine, sir. I accidentally…"

"I know, Lieutenant. It's not Private Nott's size or style, I daresay. Fall back," the CO ordered without looking at her. His eyes stayed on Keith, who was starting to tremble. "I ask you again, Private. What are you doing with this?"

Keith's shaking was really noticeable now. "Sir, I was teasing Mills, sir."

"Lieutenant Mills, Private. You will address senior officers properly and with respect. You will also treat them with respect, including not waving their undergarments around. Would you like it if I ran your underwear up the flagpole?" the CO pressed.

"S–Sir, no, sir."

The CO nodded. "I thought not. Now, you will give that teddy back to Lieutenant Mills and you will apologize. Do I make myself clear?"

"S–Sir, yes s–sir." Regina thought Keith was going to pass out.

"And another thing," the CO continued, "you are on thin ice, Private. I don't want to see or hear about you putting another toe out of line, do you hear me?"

"S-S-Sir, yes, s-s-sir." Keith's voice was barely a whisper now.

The CO leaned back. "Good. Also, you're on latrine duty for a week. Now, give Lieutenant Mills her clothes back. And Lieutenant, I trust that will stay in your locker until you return home?"

Still mortified, Regina nodded. "Sir, yes, sir. I apologize again, sir."

"Accidents happen, Lieutenant. We've all packed or forgotten to unpack something we didn't mean to take. At ease," he told her as Keith sheepishly gave her her teddy back.

Regina clutched it to her chest. "Sir, thank you, sir."

The CO ordered the other men to rest at ease before leaving the bunk. Once he was gone, Regina smoothed it out before tenderly packing it in her locker. It was one of her favorites and she didn't want anything to happen to it.

Keith returned to his own cot and had he been a dog, Regina was certain his tail would've been between his legs. The other men glared at him and she realized it was probably going to be a tough tour for Keith. She just prayed that fears of being drummed out of the army kept him from retaliating from her.

She would prepared, though, in case he was stupid enough to try.


	55. Lucy

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina and Robin meets their first grandkid_

* * *

It was decided that Regina would stay in the room with Henry while Jacinda gave birth, especially as she wasn't close with her own family. There had been many times where she had told Robin and Regina they were like parents to her rather than in-laws.

So Regina was handed scrubs while Robin and Diana were ushered out by a kind nurse. "You can wait in the waiting room. It won't be much longer now," she told them.

They found themselves in the hallway and Robin sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to just sit in a chair, staring at some TV screen or reading some magazine, while his daughter-in-law was giving birth. Nor would Diana. So he nudged his daughter. "Let's go get a snack. Maybe by the time we come back, today's guest of honor will have arrived," he said.

She nodded, following him over to the elevator bank. They climbed onto the next elevator and sighed in unison as it went down. "I hate waiting," she said.

"I know, Princess," he said, pulling her close. "Me too."

* * *

After splitting a fruit cup, they returned to the maternity ward. Regina greeted them, smiling widely and no longer in scrubs. A thrill raced up Robin's spine and he smiled back at her. "Is she here?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Regina replied. "You two ready to meet her?"

"YES!" Diana exclaimed, bounding toward her mother. She wrapped her arm around Regina's middle and Robin followed his two women into Jacinda's room.

Jacinda was sitting up in bed, cradling a swaddled bundle. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and she smiled down at the baby in her arms. Henry sat next to her on the edge of her hospital bed, looking exhausted by ecstatic. Robin definitely remembered that feeling.

Diana hurried over to her brother and he hugged her tightly. Robin wrapped his arm around Regina, holding her close as they watched their oldest and their youngest coo over the newest member of the family. Jacinta looked up at last, her smiling brightening when she saw them.

"I'd like you all to meet Lucy Jacinda Mills," she said, motioning to her daughter. "We're really glad she's here."

"So are we," Robin told her.

"She's so adorable," Diana said, melting at the sight of the baby.

Worry filled Robin and he gave her a stern look. "Don't get any ideas, young lady."

She held up her hands, shaking her head and protesting that she knew she was too young. Robin nodded, trusting his daughter had her mother's sensibilities and wouldn't fall prey to baby fever.

He and Regina approached the bed to look at Lucy. It was clear she was going to take after her mother in appearance and coloring but he could also see baby Henry in her nose and chin. She had worked one of her little hands free from the swaddling and waved it, as if saying hello. Robin smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes as he ran his finger over her little hand. "Hello, Lucy."

"We're both really glad you're here," Henry said, giving Regina a one-armed hug. "I just wish Roland was here."

"I know, sweetheart. But he said he was granted leave next month and he'll head straight here to meet his niece," Regina told him as Robin rubbed her back.

Jacinda grinned. "That sounds perfect. I'm sure she'll be excited to meet her Uncle Roland."

Robin nodded, watching as little Lucy yawned and closed her eyes for the first of many naps. He couldn't wait to spend as much time as possible with his little granddaughter and he kissed Regina's head, exceedingly pleased with the family they had created.


	56. Engage

_Prompt: Soldier AU - Roland tells his parents that he is engaged_

* * *

"Mmm, something smells delicious," Robin said, entering their house. He set down his bag before going to kiss his wife's cheek.

She had just taken out one of her famous lasagnas and was setting it aside to cool. "Roland called. He and Andy wanted to come for dinner. It's been some time since I cooked for him so I offered to make it."

"Of course you did," he teased her. "Did Roland say why they wanted to come over?"

"No, but I think he has some big news. He sounded nervous but excited on the phone," she replied.

Robin hummed as he considered it. Ever since his injury on the front lines, Roland had been working at the fort in an administrative capacity. Some of the brass who kept in touch with Regina had mentioned he might be up for a promotion, which they always thought meant going to the Pentagon but Regina said it could mean him going anywhere, including overseas. While Roland wouldn't be in a hot zone, Robin found he wasn't too thrilled of his second son going so far away. With Henry living in New York and Diana now attending William and Mary, Roland was currently the closest of their children and Robin hated to lose that.

"Can you set the table? They'll be here soon," Regina said, pulling him out of his thoughts as she handed him some plates.

He took them and started to set the table, deciding not to focus on the what ifs for now. First, they would have a pleasant dinner with their son and his boyfriend. Then they would worry about whatever news he had for them.

"That was delicious, Mom," Roland said, leaning back in his chair as he set down his fork and knife on his empty plate.

Andy nodded as he pushed his equally empty plate away from him. "I love your lasagna, Mrs. M."

"Thank you and for the last time, please call me Regina," she told him, patting his hand.

Robin chuckled. Andy was a polite young man and still didn't quite know what to make of him and Regina despite having dated Roland for two years. He had more than earned their respect and love by standing by Roland and supporting him in his army career. He also helped take care of Roland after his injury and proved to be just who their son needed.

It hit him then what Roland's news might've been and he tried not to smirk as he took a sip of his wine. Acting as nonchalantly as possible, Robin took Regina's hand as he asked: "So, any particular reason for wanting to have dinner with us? Not that we aren't happy to see you two, but this was a bit random."

Roland took a deep breath as Andy grabbed his hand. "We actually have an announcement. I asked Andy to marry me last night."

"And I said yes," Andy added.

Regina let out a shriek of joy, standing in order to hug both men. For his part, Robin stayed seated as he grinned proudly at the two. "Congratulations, you two," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," Roland said after Regina released him.

She cupped Andy's chin in her hand, smiling at him. "Welcome to the family. Maybe now you can call me 'Regina'?"

Andy gave her a sheepish smile. "I'll work on it."

"Thank you," she said, pulling him up for a hug. She then pulled Roland in as well and, feeling left out, Robin went over to turn it into a group hug. He met Regina's eyes and they smiled at each other, happy to know their second child had found a love to last him his entire life.

It was just what they wanted.


	57. Diana and Billie

_Prompt: soldier au: Diana bring her partner to meet hert parents for the first time. Robin and Regina are surprised that Diana has girlfriend; they had thought their daughter's partner to be boy because of her name._

* * *

Regina carried up a clean load of laundry from the basement up to Diana's room. She set about placing clean sheets on the bed and making it up neatly, finishing with the several throw pillows her daughter favored. When she was younger, Diana would engulf herself with them and they would have trouble finding her in the morning.

Content her little girl's room was perfect, Regina moved across the hall to the guest room. She placed the other set of clean sheets and blankets on it for Diana's guest, Billy. Diana had mentioned Billy often and had been shy when she asked if she could bring him to visit. Regina and Robin had insisted on them sleeping separately and though they could hear her eye roll over the phone, Diana had agreed.

It made Regina a bit misty-eyed–though she denied it to Robin. Henry was married and had a child, Roland was engaged and now Diana was bringing home someone for them to meet. Her children were growing up and creating families of their own. She knew she should be happy–and she was–but she still missed her babies.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Robin asked, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her against his chest and she took comfort from him.

She took a deep breath. "Just had a moment. Being an empty nester is still difficult."

"I know," he said, kissing her cheek. "But Diana will be here in a few minutes and I know you'll be clucking around her like a mother hen."

"Do not call me a mother hen, Robin Locksley," she told him sternly.

He chuckled as he turned her in his arms. She continued to scowl at him, ready to tell him off again when he kissed her. Her annoyance melted away and her arms wrapped around his neck as it deepened. Even if all their children were moving on, she still had Robin.

"Mom? Dad?" Diana's voice drifted up the stairs. "Are you home?"

They broke apart and Regina rubbed her lipstick off her husband's lips. "Come on. Let's go see our baby girl," she said.

Hand-in-hand, they went down the stairs until they reached the landing. Regina looked up and surprise filled her. Diana stood there, holding hands with a beautiful blonde girl who had sparkling blue eyes. She looked nervous as she took in Robin and Regina, as if gauging their reaction.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Billie," Diana said. "Billie, these are my parents, Robin and Regina."

Regina's mind went through every conversation and realized that she had just assumed Billy had been male. After all, Diana had only dated boys in high school. But she had once confessed to Regina that she believed she might have been bisexual, something Regina and Robin had supported her through. Despite that, it seemed Diana had still been uncertain and Regina realized she had never used pronouns when talking about Billie.

Smiling, Regina let go of Robin's hand and embraced Billie. "It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills," Billie said, a Southern drawl in her voice. Her politeness reminded Regina of Andy, Roland's fiance. She braced herself for another battle to be called "Regina."

Glancing over at her daughter, Regina caught Diana's eyes and smiled. She then said: "You two still aren't sharing a room."

Diana groaned as Robin chuckled, hugging her. Regina pulled away from Billie. "You two must be parched. Let me get you something to drink. Come on."


	58. Meeting the Friends

_Prompt: You wrote when Robin met Regina's army family, but have you wrote about the time when Regina met Robin's pals? If not, could you write about it?_

* * *

Regina sat in the front seat of Robin's car, watching the lights pass by. Christmas was coming and the stores were decked in their holiday finery, trying to entice shoppers inside. Santas, reindeer and snowmen also appeared in the windows of the restaurants and bars as holiday party season began.

Did the place they were going have Christmas decorations up? Would they be playing Christmas music? Were Robin's friends wearing silly Christmas sweaters or were they really dressed up?

She smoothed down her black skirt as Robin came to a stop at a red light. He reached over and took her hand. "Relax, sweetheart. You're tense."

"I'm meeting your friends," she said. "I think I have the right to be tense."

"I survived meeting your friends. And they are a group of big brothers who have access to heavy artillery." He quickly glanced at her, giving her a smile.

She let out a weak chuckle, knowing that if things had gone south, her army buddies–led by David–would've done a number on him. Thankfully, he stayed his genuine, gentlemanly self and won them over. Just like he had won her heart.

"Besides, my friends are pretty laid back," he continued. "They like everybody. You really can't mess this up."

"Oh, don't say that. That only invites the chance for me to do so," she said, grimacing.

Robin started driving again, turning down the next street. "Trust me. Just be yourself. You'll be fine."

She sighed. "Be myself. Why does that always seem easier said than done?"

"Because your mother has you convinced that you aren't enough," Robin said and she could hear the bitterness in his voice. She had played a voicemail she hadn't known was from her mother while he was over at her apartment and he got an earful of all the ways Cora thought she failed as a daughter.

He was enraged and it took all of Regina's powers of persuasion to keep him from calling her mother back to give her a piece of his mind.

Robin pulled into a parking lot and quickly found a spot. He shut off the car and looked at her. "Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

* * *

"Robin! Over here!" A large man with long black hair waved at them from a table in the back. Robin waved back, guiding Regina through the crowd with his hand on her back.

He leaned forward, whispering: "That's Little John."

"Is the joke because he's hardly little?" she asked, glancing over the man's rotund frame.

"Yes," he said. "But he makes a great Santa."

She softened toward the man, not wanting to be as critical as her mother. "I bet."

There were several people around the table, in addition to John. Regina recognized Robin's longtime friend Will from the pictures in his apartment, believing the beautiful blonde next to him was his wife Anastasia. She smiled at Regina as the others grew quiet, looking Regina over.

Starting with the brown-haired man closest to them, Robin started introducing everyone around the table. He was Alan and the other two women were Belle (a shy-looking brunette in the corner) and Tink (a petite blonde who probably would've hugged Regina if she hadn't been sitting against the wall). "These are my friends and coworkers," Robin finished.

"And we assume this is Regina?" Alan teased. "Or have you been dating another beautiful brunette you forgot to tell us about?"

Regina flushed at the compliment and she noticed Robin's neck starting to turn pink as he gave them a sheepish grin. "Right, yes, this is Regina Mills."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tink said, kicking out a chair. "Please, have a seat and tell us how Robin managed to get you to date him."

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed, pushing in Regina's chair once she sat down.

She chuckled, leaning forward. It seemed he was right about his friends being nice and laid back. They also appeared to love teasing him and she was happy to play along. "Well, it all started when he thought he could beat me at pool…"


	59. Doctor's Orders

_Prompt: Could you maybe write a follow up to the soldier verse prompt where Robin got a call from the hospital because Regina got a concussion?_

 _Continuation of Chapter 24_

* * *

The automatic doors slid open and Robin stepped into the sterile reception area of the Walter Reed Medical Center. He approached the front desk, leaning against it. "I'm looking for Lieutenant Regina Mills. Can you tell me where she is?" he asked.

"The Emergency Room," the admin sitting behind the desk said. She gave him directions there and told him to ask a nurse for Regina's exact location once he got there.

Robin thanked her, striding in the direction she pointed. His stomach was all twisted up. Even though he was told it was a concussion and that it was minor, he knew head injuries were no laughing matter. He wanted to see her and talk to her doctor before he relaxed.

Pushing through a set of double doors, he entered the Emergency Room. An orderly greeted him. "Can I help you?"

"Lieutenant Mills, please," he said.

"I'll help him," a tall doctor with blond hair said, waving to him. He smiled as Robin approached. "You must be Robin."

Robin nodded, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Whale, but you probably know me better as Dr. Asshole," Whale said, looking a little annoyed at Regina's not-so-secret nickname for him.

Pressing his lips together to hold in his laughter, Robin nodded. He then swallowed that laughter to ask: "How is she?"

"As I'm sure was explained to you, she has a mild concussion. Since her tongue is as sharp as ever, I think it's safe to discharge her but only if you're able to stay with her to monitor for any sudden changes," Whale said, leading Robin to the cubicle where Regina was resting.

"I understand," Robin said. "I will stay with her until she gets the all clear."

Whale pulled back the curtain to reveal Regina sitting up in the examination bed, her arms crossed as she scowled at them. "I don't need a babysitter," she snapped. "

"She's all yours," Whale said, stepping back. "I'm going to begin her discharge process."

Robin hurried to her side, trying to grab her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They didn't have to call you." She continued to stare ahead, no doubt trying to set something on fire with her eyes.

He sighed, pulling up the plastic chair near her bed. "Yes, they did. You can't be left alone."

"I'm not a child!" she snapped, turning her fiery gaze onto him.

Robin was unfazed. "No one is saying that. You were hurt and need some TLC for the next few hours. And who better to give it to you then me, your loving boyfriend?"

The fire in her eyes died down and she shrank back a little. "You shouldn't have to give up your day just because I was stupid and had an accident. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Ahh," he said, realizing they were at the true cause of her aggravation. She was punishing herself for not being perfect, something she did often and not just because mistakes in her line of work could sometimes cost lives. Once again, he cursed out Cora Mills.

He scooted closer to her, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I never need an excuse to spend time with you. I'll take you home and we can cuddle on the couch watching movies. I can order out or cook for you, whatever you want. It'll be a nice little date night…with the occasional test to make sure you're not suffering from a brain injury."

"That does sound nice," she admitted, leaning closer to him. "Minus the concussion."

Robin kissed her forehead, glad she was feeling better. They still had to get through the next twenty-four hours without incident, but he believed they would be fine. Especially if they were spent either on his couch or in his bed, cuddling.


	60. Law School

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina in law school_

* * *

She never felt so old than she did in her first law class, surrounded by kids still in their twenties who had no other responsibilities like a family or a job. They spoke of nights spent at bars and long hours already devoted to their studies.

Regina reminded herself that she wasn't there to make friends or relive her college experience. She wanted to be a lawyer, she wanted to be a JAG. Her commanders had been very supportive of her goals when she informed them of her plans, agreeing to work with her class schedule and her duties on base.

It meant that she attended class in uniform more often than not, just another way she stood out. She saw the looks the other students gave her and she couldn't tell if they were admiring her or thinking she was out of place with them.

The professor didn't know what to make of her, either. He had insisted he would called them Mr. Smith or Ms. Jones, not use their first names, preferring the more formal address and to get them ready for the courtroom. Since Regina planned to go into a military courtroom, she had asked the professor to call her Lieutenant Locksley if he was so insistent on being so formal. It had taken him aback but he finally acquiesced after a few more classes.

Regina pushed past her self-esteem demons and focused on her schoolwork. She had always excelled in school and law school was no different, even after all her years away from a classroom setting. As always, Regina also thrived on the hectic schedule of being a student, an officer in the Army, a wife and a mother handed her. She worked and spent as much time as possible with her precious little boy, relying on her support system in Robin and Mary Margaret.

Of course, she made certain to support Robin and to give him the attention he deserved. She was still happy to lie in their bed at night and listen to his day, to offer advice to him when he needed it and then cuddle until they fell asleep. And she was even happier on those nights when they had energy to do a lot more than cuddle before falling asleep.

Law school was going to be a lot of work, but Regina was certainly ready for it.


	61. Announcing Diana

_Prompt: the boys react to having a little sister instead of a baby brother!_

* * *

Robin drove home, still in a daze. Everything had happened so fast, he hardly had time to process it all. Not only had Regina given birth two weeks before her due date, she had done it in only a couple hours. He was lucky he had beat her to the hospital or he might've missed his daughter's entrance into the world.

His daughter. A silly grin came to his face as he thought of the tiny girl still cradled in her mother's arms, already sound asleep. While he had been happy when the doctor had told them they were having a boy, part of him had hoped for a little girl. He wanted a mini-Regina, with her dark hair and eyes full of life, and he had gotten his wife. Robin couldn't wait for butterfly kisses and the bond shared between a daddy and his daughter.

First, though, he needed to tell his boys that the brother they were expecting was really a sister.

Robin entered the house and Mary Margaret greeted him, surprised. "Regina gave birth? Already?" she asked.

"It's her third," he said with a shrug.

She nodded. "Eva did come quicker than Neal."

He smiled at the thought of her daughter, only a year older than Diana now. She and Eva were probably going to be best friends, just like their mothers.

"Also, you know how impatient Mills women can be," he said, smirking.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "I thought you were having a boy?"

"Apparently they were wrong," he replied, shrugging again. "So instead of a Thomas, we have a Diana."

"I'm not surprised Regina named her after Wonder Wonder," Mary Margaret said, laughing.

Robin chuckled. "I agreed. It's a lovely name."

"Well, we're all going to have to go out and get a lot of pink things. And some Wonder Woman things too." Robin could see her wheels turning, no doubt making plans. He had no doubt that Diana's nursery would be completely redesigned before they even brought her home.

He thanked her before taking a deep breath. "If you excuse me, I need to go explain to my sons they aren't getting a brother but a sister."

She patted his arm. "Don't worry. They both adore Eva, so I think they'll be excited."

"I hope so." He hugged her and then headed toward the playroom, where he heard the boys playing together.

When he stepped in, he paused for a moment and smiled. One-year-old Eva sat in the middle of the play rug, hugging her beloved teddy bear, as several stuffed animals–including a dragon, a lion and a bear–surrounded her. Neal and Henry, with Roland in tow, were carrying foam swords and pretending to fight off imaginary foes in order to save "Princess Eva." In that moment he knew they would be fine with a "Princess Diana" joining the group and looked forward to the day "Princess Eva" and "Princess Diana" teamed up to save themselves because they didn't need the boys to do so.

Regina was going to love it.

(He also had to pause whenever he thought "Princess Diana.")

"Papa!" Roland exclaimed, spotting him at last. He dropped his sword and ran toward Robin, who crouched down to catch him. Roland threw his arms around Robin's neck. "Did Mama have the baby?"

"Yes, she did, my boy. However, I have some other news," he said.

Henry frowned, stepping into Robin's embrace. "Are they okay? Mama and our brother?"

"They are fine. But it seems the doctor was wrong. You don't have a brother but a sister," Robin explained.

They were quiet for a few minutes, no doubt processing everything. Henry then smiled as he said: "A sister? Cool!"

Roland, though, scowled. "But I was going to teach him things the same way Henry teaches me things! I was going to be the big brother!"

"You still are a big brother," Robin told him, giving him a playful shake. "Having a sister doesn't change that. And you can teach Diana all the things Henry taught you."

"Her name is Diana? Like Wonder Woman?" Henry asked, growing more excited. When Robin nodded, he then said: "Cool."

"I guess a sister isn't going to be so bad," Roland said. "Can we see her?"

Robin nodded. "You two go get your shoes and then I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

They both ran from the room and Robin heard their feet echoing down the hallway, only slowing down when he yelled at them to walk. He then turned to Neal, who was busy rolling a ball to Eva so she could roll it back to him. "I think your mother will be taking you home now," he told the boy.

Neal nodded, then smiled. "Don't worry, Uncle Robin. I'll show Henry and Roland how to be a big brother to a sister. I know all about them."

"Thank you, Neal," Robin said with a chuckle. He then stood and headed to check on his sons so they could go meet their little sister.


	62. Unwanted Visitor

_Prompt: Cora comes to visit Regina in the hospital after Roland is born and wants to meet Roland and Henry (soldier au)_

* * *

"Someone is hungry!" a nurse said, entering the room with Roland. The baby boy fussed in her arms, mewling his displeasure at not being fed quick enough.

Regina sat up, smiling as she undid the straps of her nightgown to bare a breast. "I'm sure he is."

The nurse handed a red-faced infant to her and Regina guided Roland until he latched onto her nipple. As he nursed happily, a little hand resting on her breast, Regina smiled up at the nurse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, straightening up. She smiled at Roland. "I heard you should be going home either later today or tomorrow. We're going to miss him when you leave."

Regina chuckled, also glancing down at Roland. "Already charming everyone, aren't you? You get that from your father."

"I'm going to leave you two. I'll be back in a little bit," the nurse said, moving away from the bed.

"Take your time," Regina replied, patting Roland's back. "We're perfectly happy together. Right, sweetheart?"

The nurse left and soon Roland finished his meal. Regina managed to pull her nightgown up as she continued to rock her son, who stared at her with blue eyes she knew were going to change. She wished one of her children would inherit their father's blue eyes but Roland was not that child.

"Wait until you see your room," she told the boy. "Your father, brother and I spent a lot of time decorating it. I hope you like monkeys."

"Monkeys? Really, Regina?" Mother's cold voice asked.

Regina looked up, her heart skipping a beat to see Cora Mills-Gold standing in the doorway. She held a bouquet of roses and a Teddy bear, watching the two of them with unreadable eyes.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" she asked, holding Roland closer.

Cora stepped closer. "One of your father's old colleagues heard you had given birth and told me where you were."

Regina frowned, making a note to somehow get it out that she was no longer on speaking terms with Cora and her mother was not to be told anything about her private life. She had to imagine anyone who knew her father would understand why, though she still couldn't understand why someone who knew her father would then tell Cora anything. She guessed someone in the army had to have liked Cora.

"May I see this grandson?" Cora asked, setting the flowers down. She turned to face Regina. "And will I finally be able to see my other one?"

"No," Regina said, turning so that Roland's face was not visible to his grandmother. He didn't like it, squirming a bit and she silently apologized to him as she also prayed it didn't last much longer.

Cora, though, wasn't getting the message. She frowned, shaking her head. "That's not a good way to hold him, Regina. Let me show you…"

"No. We're fine, Mother."

Roland began to whimper, waving his little arms around in protest. She tried to comfort him while keeping his face from Cora but knew she failed when her mother leaned closer. "No surprise he takes after you rather than Robin. I hope he doesn't have your curls though. Those were always a pain."

"I'll love his curls if he has them. And he won't feel ashamed of them," Regina replied, giving her mother a hard look.

Cora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Please, Regina. You know that the curls won't be seen as tasteful or stylish."

"Says who?" Robin asked. Relief swept Regina as she watched her husband stride toward her mother.

"Everyone," Cora insisted, straightening up to look Robin in the eyes. "Hello, Robin."

He responded by crossing his arms. "No. You are presenting your opinion as fact. Regina's curls are beautiful and certainly stylish. You just don't like them."

She sniffed. "Regina, are you going to let your husband talk to me like this?"

"Yes," Regina replied, amused by the whole scene as Roland drifted off to sleep in her embrace now that he was in a more comfortable position.

"Well, if you're going to treat me like this, perhaps I should just leave," Cora said, as if they were going to protest.

Robin stepped aside so she could pass. "Go ahead."

Cora scowled, turning back to Regina. "I thought motherhood would give you a new appreciation for me."

"Well, you thought wrong," Regina shot back. "All it did was give me an understanding of how poor a mother you really were."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll take my leave. Congratulations, Regina. And if you ever come to your senses, Regina, you have my number." Cora pulled her coat closer against her body before walking toward the door.

Once she was gone, Robin sat on the edge of Regina's bed and kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

"Much better now that she's gone," she replied. She ran a finger down Roland's cheek. "So, rumor has it that we can take this heartbreaker home soon."

Robin chuckled. "Yes, we can. Your doctor will be up soon to give you and Roland one last check up and then we should be out of here."

"Good. I can't wait to get Roland home and spend time with you, Henry and Hope," Regina said, leaning against him. She felt him kiss her head and she smiled, feeling free.


	63. Mary Margaret

_Prompt: After reading that Spa-fic, I just would love to read about the time when Regina and MM met in Soldier verse. Maybe they would tell the story to Robin?_

* * *

"Here you go, Robin," Mary Margaret said, handing him a cold bottle of beer. She then sat down next to David at their patio table, taking her husband's hand.

Robin raised his bottle to her before taking a sip. He set it down and leaned back in his chair, smiling at Regina next to him. She looked relaxed in her civilian clothes, wearing a sleeveless blue and white striped shirt with some khakis. It was the perfect summer combo.

"So, I was wondering how you two met," Robin asked, motioning between Regina and Mary Margaret. "I know you've known each other for a long time but…I don't know…"

"How two complete opposites could've gotten together in the first place?" Mary Margaret asked while Regina smirked.

Robin nodded and his girlfriend patted his hand. "Don't worry. If you had gone back and told twelve years-old me that the annoying seven year old who hung around me was going to one day be my best friend, I would've thought you were insane."

"I was a thorn in Regina's side when she first got here," Mary Margaret agreed. "But she was older and had just come from Boston. I thought she was so cool and sophisticated."

He frowned. "Boston?"

She nodded. "I was born there, then Daddy was transferred to New York, then to California then back to Boston before we finally were sent here to Arlington. So I was sick an tired of moving and wasn't really open to making friends again because I figured I would just have to start over in a few years."

"I was lucky that I didn't have to keep moving around," Mary Margaret said. "Daddy was pretty much always stationed at Fort Myers. I think it's because Mommy's father pulled strings as a Congressman."

Robin's eyebrows rose in surprise. The more he learned about Mary Margaret, the more he realized that she was born into a life of privilege yet she always seemed so down-to-earth and humble.

"Our fathers ended up working together and got along pretty well. Leopold even invited us to join their country club, which Mother absolutely loved. We spent nearly every weekend there with the Blanchards, which I considered myself a free babysitter for Mary Margaret. And Mother…Well, she could not stand Eva at all," Regina replied.

"Your mother can't stand most people," Robin countered.

Regina nodded. "True. But with Eva…Mother wasn't born into privilege. She worked and married well to get it but always felt like an outsider. So she automatically resented people who born into wealth, no matter how nice they were."

"It was a recipe for us not to get along," Mary Margaret agreed. "Especially because I was, admittedly, a brat. People generally spoke about how nice I was and how I was a lovely girl. I just never really had to earn something so I didn't get that I was spoiled until Regina called me out a few years after we met, when she was my riding instructor."

"I probably could've been a bit nicer, but Mother had been after me about every little thing I did and I unfortunately took it out on Mary Margaret," Regina said.

Her friend nodded. "I went and cried to my mother, who then explained that I did have a lot of things others didn't and I had a pretty charmed life, that I sometimes tended to be bossy and expect things to just happen. She said I needed to be more sympathetic and started to take me volunteering. It really opened my eyes."

"She really matured," Regina said. "And she ended up being a great support when I started dating Daniel and when Daddy died. She then would send me care packages when I was in West Point and I found I looked forward to her letters. We eventually became sisters."

She smiled at Mary Margaret, who nodded. "I think we both helped each other and created our own little family. Which you are now a part of, Robin."

"God help you," David said with a chuckle, taking a sip of his own beer.

Robin took Regina's hand, rubbing it with his thumb. He smiled at her. "I think He already has."


	64. Caught in the Rain

_Prompt: "you just want to see me naked"_

* * *

Regina planned the perfect birthday party for Robin, taking him to a nearby park for a lovely picnic. She even splurged on champagne for it, pouring it in two plastic flutes she packed. "Happy birthday," she toasted, raising her flute to him.

He clinked his against hers. "Thank you so much. I love this."

They both took sips before he picked up another one of the strawberries she had packed for their picnic. "Open up," he said.

"It's your birthday," she argued. "I should be feeding _you_."

He crinkled his nose. "No, thank you. You look a lot sexier when I feed you. I look like a buffoon."

She laughed before taking a bite, trying to be even more sexy than usual. Regina licked some juice from the corner of her mouth before leaning in. "Like that?"

"Jesus," he gasped, swallowing visible. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" she asked before leaning into kiss him.

They broke apart and Robin glanced up, frowning. "Did the forecast call for rain today, sweetheart?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "That's why I picked today. Why?"

"Because those clouds look they are bringing it," he replied, pointing to the sky.

"What?" Regina glanced up and saw dark clouds rolling across the blue sky. Her frowned deepened. "Shit. They're rolling fast. We should pack and try to get to the car before they get here."

"Agreed." He tossed the rest of his champagne into the grass, causing her to cry out. "One of us needs to drive. Besides, we're bringing the bottle with us. We'll have more when we get to your place."

They hurriedly packed everything as a strong wind blew through the park. It was a sign that the coming storm was going to be a powerful, Regina knew. She prayed they would at least make it to the car before the heavens opened up, taking Robin's hand as they walked briskly from their picnic spot.

She felt the first drop as they neared the parking lot. Tugging Robin's hand, she urged him to move faster. "Run, if you need to," she yelled as thunder cracked overhead.

They started to run but it was too late. Rain poured down on them, soaking their clothes within seconds. Her shirt clung to her skin and Regina knew her bra was visible through the light-colored material. Dark locks started to stick to her face, obscuring her vision as she fought to pull them away.

Robin took the blanket and champagne bottle from her, his hair sticking to his forehead. "Unlock the car. I'll put everything in the boot."

"Okay," she said, struggling to pull out her keys. Once she did, she unlocked the car. She climbed into the driver's seat, relieved to be out of the rain as she heard Robin load everything in the trunk.

He climbed into the passenger seat, leaning back. "Well, that wasn't how I imagined today going."

"Me neither," she admitted, turning on the car. "Let me get the heat going while we wait for the storm to lighten up. Then we can head home. I can dry your clothes, though I don't think I have anything for you to change into."

"I see your grand plan," he said, smiling cheekily. "You just want to see me naked."

She laughed. "Saw right through me."

He leaned closer. "How about this? I'll get naked if you get naked."

"Deal," she said, leaning back. She really couldn't wait for the rain to subside now.


	65. Andy

_Prompt: Roland has been in hospital for a two weeks after his injury (don't know, in coma or something?). Regina is going early in the morning to be with her son when she sees it: there is someone sitting next to his son's bed. And that's how Regina met Andy for the first time. (Andy have visited Roland every day but always when there aren't others visiting him. Maybe their relationship is pretty new?)_

* * *

Regina hadn't expected the young soldier to take the plea deal offered him and so had expected to be at the office much, much later. With her afternoon suddenly cleared, she had left early to head to Walter Reed. Everyone in her office understood why.

She knew her way to Roland's room by heart now. He had undergone two successful surgeries to remove shrapnel from his leg but he was still awaiting a third to put in a rod. It was apparent he wasn't ever going back to the front but they hadn't yet discussed his next steps.

There was time for that later.

As she approached Roland's room, she slowed down. Voices drifted from it, two men. She recognized one as her son's. "It'll probably be a lot of physical therapy after that," he said. "I'm gonna be in here for a long time."

"That's okay," the second male voice replied.

"No, you deserve someone who could take you on a real date," Roland protested. "Not someone laid up in the hospital."

Date? Did Roland have a boyfriend he didn't tell her and Robin about? And why would he do that? He was usually really open with them, especially her. There wasn't much about his life that was a secret.

Regina briefly considered giving them their privacy but that thought was pushed aside. If Roland had someone in his life, why shouldn't she meet him? She knocked on the door and entered the room. "Roland?" she called out.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he sat up in bed. His right leg was in traction and there were bandages on his head. The sight always made her heart jump in her throat.

She smiled, approaching the bed to fuss with his blankets. "My afternoon opened up and I thought I would come visit."

"I should go," the owner of the other male voice said, directing Regina's attention to the other side of the bed.

He was about Roland's age–perhaps still in college, perhaps just out–with light brown hair and blue eyes. Freckles dotted across his nose and he just seemed like the definition of fresh-faced, complete with a blue and green checked shirt tucked into his blue jeans.

Roland reached out for his hand, stilling him. "No, don't go. You can't avoid my family forever."

That intrigued Regina and she could see the young man grow sheepish. "I'm not necessarily avoiding you, ma'am," he told her. "It's just…well…"

"Andy's afraid you'll think it's too soon since we started dating only a few months ago," Roland said, rolling his eyes.

Regina smiled, trying to put Andy to ease. She held out her hand. "Let's start with proper introductions, since Roland can't be bothered. I'm Regina Locksley."

"Andy Davis," he said, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Locksley."

She motioned for him to take his seat again and she pulled over another chair for herself. "So, Andy, why don't you tell me more about yourself and how you met Roland? I'd love to know," she said, smiling at both boys.


	66. Weekend with Grandma and Pop-Pop

_Prompt: Solider verse : Robin and Regina as grandparents and Solider AU: Regina and Robin spend time with their grandkid(s)_

* * *

"Pop-pop! Grandma!" Lucy ran up the walk, jumping into Robin's waiting arms. Regina heard a few pops coming from him but he held the girl easily, hugging her tightly.

"How's my girl doing?" he asked, cupping her hair as he rocked her.

Lucy pulled back with a giggle. "I'm good, Pop-pop."

"Here you go, Mom," Henry said, handing Regina Lucy's purple backpack as well as her matching rolling suitcase. He then gave her a cheeky smile. "You think you can handle two rambunctious kids this weekend?"

She raised her eyebrow. "We handled the three of you well enough."

"True," he allowed. "And thankfully Diana doesn't have any kids yet."

"But there will be a third grandkid soon," Robin pointed out, still cuddling Lucy close.

Henry nodded, joy filling his eyes as Regina reached out to rub his arm. "Give our love to Jacinta and you two enjoy this weekend. You need all the rest you can get before the baby comes."

"Don't I know it." Henry leaned forward, kissing Lucy's forehead. "Be a good girl for Pop-pop and Grandma, okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded before smiling at her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too." Henry then waved at Robin and Regina before heading back up the walk.

Robin set Lucy down as he took her suitcase from Regina. "Alright, I think we're ready to start this epic weekend visit," he said.

Lucy bounced up and down as she took Regina's hand. "Can we make cookies, Grandma? Before Uncle Roland and Uncle Andy drop off Tommy?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart," she said, leading her into the house. "Are chocolate chip cookies still your favorite?"

* * *

That night, after a healthy dinner, Robin and Regina sat around the table with their freshly bathed grandchildren. Lucy sat on Robin's lap, dunking the cookies she had made with Regina earlier in milk. Regina held two-years-old Tommy, breaking up the cookie so he could eat it easily while taking sips from his sippy cup. She smiled at Robin over the children's heads, ready for a tiring but fun weekend with them.


	67. Christmas Morning

_Prompt: Soldier AU: Henry's first christmas_

* * *

Christmas in the Locksley household started at six am that year. It was at that time Henry started to cry, demanding his breakfast. Regina pulled herself from Robin's warm embrace and trekked down the hallway to the nursery. She picked up her crying son, clad in a sleeper covered in reindeer, and carried him over to their rocking chair.

Henry happily nursed and his hazel eyes focused on Regina as she smiled down at him. She ran her hand over his soft brown hair. "Merry Christmas, Henry," she murmured.

"Happy Christmas, you two," Sarah said softly from the door. She smiled at the two. "I heard him crying. I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?"

"Yes, please," Regina said, almost groaning in anticipation. "Thank you."

Sarah chuckled before closing the door. Regina turned her attention back to Henry. "We're really lucky your grandparents were able to come in from England to celebrate your first Christmas," she said. "We're going to open presents and see what Santa got you. Then tonight, everyone is going to come over to celebrate as well."

Henry finished his meal with a yawn, closing his eyes as he nuzzled her breast. Within seconds, he was sound asleep again. She knew some people would think she was crazy for going all out for a holiday he wasn't going to remember. But she also knew that though Robin hoped she would stay stateside now that she was a mother, she had to go back to the front lines eventually. She knew she probably wasn't going to be here for next Christmas. And so she had to pack two Christmases into one.

She also wanted plenty of pictures for him to look at just in case….well…just in case.

Regina fixed her nightshirt before standing while cradling Henry. She followed the smell of coffee and sausage downstairs, feeling bad that Sarah was making breakfast while a guest in her house. Infant or not, she still needed to be a good hostess.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Robin said, standing at the stove as sausages sizzled in the frying pan. He wore pajama pants covered in candy canes and a long sleeved shirt with a giant Santa face on them. His hair was mussed from his sleep and his scruff was scruffier than usual.

He looked absolutely sexy.

She placed Henry into his bouncy seat, covering him with the blanket they kept there, before going over to kiss him good morning. "Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Mum made coffee," he said, motioning to the fresh pot waiting on the counter. "And breakfast will be ready soon. Then we can open presents."

"Sounds perfect," she said, though she didn't move away. She wrapped her arms around Robin and just relished holding onto him. He didn't say anything and only patted her hands.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


	68. The Voicemail

_Prompt: I would want to read the scene where Regina listens her mother's voice mail. Robin's reaction interests me. Same with Regina, what she thinks when she hears her mother's voice and understand her "mistake" when Robin gasps loud._

* * *

Robin was waiting for her by her apartment door, a bouquet of roses in his hand. Giddiness filled her at the sight of him, as always, though she was a bit confused by the flowers. Had she forgotten an important date or something?

"Hello, there," he said, kissing her cheek. He then held out the roses. "I saw these and knew they just had to be on your coffee table."

Her heart melted and she rose up on her tiptoes to give him a proper kiss as she took the roses. "You are too sweet."

"I know," he said, giving her a cheeky smile that only made her laugh.

She let them into her apartment, tossing her keys into the bowl she kept by the door as Robin closed it. Holding the roses close, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to put these in water. Make yourself comfortable."

Robin said he would do that as she entered her kitchen. She pulled down a vase and filled it with water before cutting the plastic wrap around the roses. "Hey, you have a message," he called out. "Do you want me to play it for you?"

"Please," she called out. "It's probably just a telemarketer or ten."

He chuckled. "Sounds like my voicemail too."

The beep echoed around her apartment, followed by her mother's familiar voice. It froze Regina's blood and stopped her heart as she stood there, roses still in her hand as the stems hovered over the water in the vase.

"Voicemail again, Regina? You can't keep avoiding me," Cora said. "I'm your mother. Your only family and this is how you treat me?"

She wanted to crawl into the cabinet under the sink and just hide for the rest of the message. Knowing Mother, it wasn't going to get any more pleasant.

"I guess I could blame myself for your stubbornness. You got that from me," she continued. That was true, Regina knew. She and her mother locked horns often because they were both stubborn people who wouldn't back down when they thought they were right.

The problem was neither was willing to admit they might be wrong. (Especially her mother).

"And I blame your selfish streak on your father. He coddled you too much, gave you too much and made you think you were the center of the universe. Well, _Lieutenant_ , you are not."

Regina hated how her mother could make her rank and title sound so dirty.

Her mother was in rare form and continued: "It's laughable that you're even in the armed forces because you are the complete opposite of everything they stand for. You aren't loyal to anyone but yourself, certainly not this family. And you aren't brave. Bravery is actually looking in my face and talking with me, not hiding like a spineless coward, Regina. Good god, I thought I raised you better. I thought I raised you to not to avoid conflict. Do you hide in your bunker during fire fights? You are weak, Regina, and selfish. The army should be ashamed."

Tears pricked Regina's eyes as she placed the flowers in the vase. She leaned against the counter, physically bracing herself for the rest of her mother's message. It would probably include condemnations for the fact she wasn't married yet, that no man would ever want her and that made her an embarrassment to Cora. She didn't know what had put her mother into a mood but it seemed she wasn't going to be happy until Regina showed up at the country club, tail between her legs for a tense lunch where a "friend" of Cora's would just "happen" to stop by. And wouldn't you know it, he would be rich and single and maybe could finally whip Regina into the daughter Cora wanted.

 **BEEP!**

"Well, I think we had enough of that bullshit," Robin said, anger oozing in his voice. "My god, that was your mother? No wonder you don't talk to her."

"I try not to," she replied, still standing at her sink as tears trickled down her cheek. "But maybe I should. Maybe she's right."

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the sink as Robin pressed a kiss to her head. "She's not. You are everything the army stands for. You are loyal, you are brave and you are strong. She's trying to convince you aren't so she can control you."

She almost laughed. Hearing Robin say that seemed to convince her that she wasn't crazy, that it was what her mother was doing. "I know," she confessed, "but it still hurts."

"I know," he said. His arms fell away and she turned, frowning when she saw him marching back into her living room.

She followed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call her back," he said, reaching for the phone. "And I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I'm going to tell her that she has a wonderful daughter and that the only weak, spineless coward is her."

"No!" Regina nearly vaulted over her couch to tackle him, knocking him onto the soft cushions.

He frowned up at her. "Why not? Someone needs to put her in her place."

"Please, no. It'll only make it worse. She'll call several times a day and leave even worse messages. She might even show up. Just forget it," Regina begged.

Robin sighed, cupping her cheek. "Okay, sweetheart. I don't want to do anything that hurts you."

"Thank you," she whispered before lying down next to him on the couch. "I hate how she makes me feel but I still love her."

He held her close, kissing her forehead. There was nothing else to say at the moment. It would come later, when he would kiss away every doubt her mother placed in her mind and build her esteem up again. But for now, she just needed him and his love.


	69. The Talk

_Prompt: Soldier prompt - caught in an awkward position by one of the kids and having to have "the talk"_

* * *

The clock in the kitchen ticked louder than usual, Regina felt as she added cinnamon to the three mugs of hot chocolate she had just made. She picked up one and placed it in front of Henry. "Here you go."

He mumbled his thanks, eyes still fixed to the table and his cheeks still a bright red. Regina sighed, retrieving the other two mugs. She set one down in front of Robin before taking her own seat.

Robin took her hand. "Henry, can you look at us?" he asked their son.

"No," the boy replied. "Not yet."

She sighed, taking Robin's hand. "Henry, what you walked in on…I mean…what you saw…is natural and beautiful."

"Oh god," he muttered, sinking lower in his chair.

"Your mother is right," Robin continued. "When two people love each other, they like to express it physically. It's called sex."

Henry's cheeks were on fire and he covered his eyes. "Please. Stop."

Regina shook her head, even though he wasn't looking. "You're old enough to know, Henry. So we're going to talk about sex. We'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Please, no!" Henry's head snapped up, his hazel eyes wide. "They already told us about sex in school and that was awkward enough. I don't think I could stand to hear it from you."

Her mind processed what he said and she frowned. "School?"

"Yes," he replied. "In health class."

"Didn't we have to give permission or something?" Robin asked, absently swirling his spoon around the hot chocolate.

A hazy memory rose to the front of Regina's mind–signing a permission slip that may have continued the words "sex" and "education." Mornings were chaotic trying to feed and usher three children to three different schools.

"I did," she admitted. "But we weren't going to keep him out from it. We agreed."

Robin nodded. "I'm not upset he's had it. It just would've made this slightly less awkward had I known."

"No, it wouldn't," Henry said, reminding his parents he was still there.

They looked up and Regina reached out to him. "Henry, is there anything you want to ask us? Anything you need cleared up? That maybe school didn't really explain?"

His face now resembled a tomato. "No questions. Just…next time you two feel like having…you know…can you do it in your room and not the living room couch? So you can lock the door and we don't have to see it?"

Regina closed her eyes as Robin cleared his throat. "Yes, Henry, we can do that."

"And can we never speak of this again?" their son also asked.

She nodded, opening her eyes. Regina then frowned as he stood, picking up his hot chocolate. "Where are you going?"

Henry paused. "I know we're not allowed to eat or drink in our rooms, but can you make an exception this once? Please?"

"Okay," she said, melting under her guilt. "But just this once."

Once he fled the kitchen, Robin slumped down in his chair with a groan. "That probably could've gone better. I thought we had the house to ourselves?"

"I guess I misread the invitation and it wasn't a sleepover after all," she said. "Or maybe something changed. I don't know. But we're going to have to be careful. He couldn't look us in the eyes!"

Robin smirked. "Well, you missed a few buttons there."

She glanced down, finding that a lot of red lace was peeking through her shirt thanks to her haphazard buttoning job. Regina groaned and gently punched him. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"I had other things on my mind," he said, pointing to Henry's empty chair.

Regina nodded, praying Henry was able to look them in the eyes soon.


	70. The Encounter

_Prompt: Outlaw soldier: first time Cora Mills sees Regina and her new grandchild but Regina won't let her look in the pram_

* * *

It was the first crisp day of autumn. Regina ran outside to pick up the mail but stopped, taking a deep breath. The brisk air filled her lungs and revitalized her after a morning spent doing chores. She wanted to be outside and an idea hit her as she bounded back into the house.

She bundled Henry up in an adorable green sweater Robin's parents sent them from England as well as a tiny pair of jeans all over a striped, long-sleeved onesie. She then put on a pair of brown boots that were miniature versions of ones Robin loved to wear before pulling on green knit cap that matched the sweater. He looked absolutely adorable and she took a picture, cooing at him as he reached out for her.

"Are you ready for a walk?" she asked, picking him up and holding him close. He gurgled and she chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."

Regina laid him in his stroller, tucking the blanket Mary Margaret had lovingly crocheted for Henry around his little body. She then slid his packed diaper bag into the lower compartment and handed him his favorite set of colorful plastic keys. "You play while I get ready, okay?" she told him.

She pulled on her favorite navy coat to keep out the late October chill and wrapped one of Robin's scarves around her neck. His familiar pine scent wafted up at her and it felt like he was with them, even though he was at work.

All bundled up herself, Regina navigated the stroller out of the house and down their walkway. Once they were past the fence, she and Henry were on their way.

It was quiet this afternoon as the children weren't out of school yet. There were some people out and she waved at a few, many of whom had yellow ribbons around their trees for her fellow soldiers (and her, when she was overseas). One older man who was raking leaves saluted her and she saluted back, though she was unsure if he was military like her. It just felt right.

Henry kicked his legs under his blanket, keys lying forgotten by his head. He reached out for her and she leaned forward, letting his fingers enclose around her finger. She shook his hand and he laughed, eyes sparkling with pure joy. Regina's heart melted and she cherished these moments, almost understanding why Robin wanted her to stay home and not return to active combat anymore. These moments were fleeting and part of her didn't want to miss a single one.

But then she thought of the children and parents she saw over in the war zone who had these moments stolen from them. She thought of the mothers who couldn't take their children for a pleasant afternoon stroll because they could accidentally step on a land mine or get caught in crossfire. And she imagined her sweet boy growing up in a world like that. That strengthened her resolve that missing a few moments in his life was worth it.

"I love you, Henry," she told her son, rubbing his stomach. "And I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Just like I promised."

She rounded a corner and stopped short. Coming out of a red brick house Regina believed was a doctor's office was her mother. Cora's head was bent down as she searched her purse, no doubt for her car keys. All Regina had to do was either cross the street or back up and all this would be was a close call.

For all her training and all the split decisions she made in the field as a soldier, her reflexes failed her. She remained rooted to her spot, allowing Cora to spot her. Her mother frowned as she stopped short as well. "Regina?"

"Mother," she said, trying to keep her voice cool. "You look well."

"So do you," Cora replied, almost knocking Regina down. Until she then followed it up with: "Well, for someone who just had a baby, that is."

Regina pressed her lips together, deciding it was time to end this conversation. "Well, if you'll excuse us."

"Don't run off. I want to meet my grandson." Cora started to walk around toward her in order to see Henry in his stroller.

Regina's reflexes finally kicked in and she pulled the cover down, keeping Henry from her mother's sights. "He's napping," she lied.

Cora paused, frowning. "I won't wake him."

"I'd rather keep the lid down. He likes it dark," Regina continued.

"I see," her mother said. "You don't want me to see him. You're keeping me from my grandson."

Regina held her head high. "You know why I don't want you in our lives."

Cora scowled. "Because Robin has you brainwashed into thinking I am some toxic influence."

"He hasn't brainwashed me into thinking anything," Regina shot back. "We do have a toxic relationship and I don't want to subject my son to that. Robin just gave me the strength to finally cut you out of my life. Now, please, let us continue our walk."

After a few tense moments, Cora did stand aside. Regina pushed the stroller away, doing her best not to look at her mother as she passed.

She had only gone a few steps when Cora asked: "Can I at least know his name?"

Regina paused, considering it. Was there any harm in her mother knowing his name? Or was it a dangerous way for her to wiggle her way back into Regina's life.

Taking a deep breath, she said: "I named him after Daddy."

With that, she walked away and decided to let her mother do whatever she wanted with that information. Regina wasn't going to let her into Henry's life, no matter what.


	71. Green-Eyed Monster

_Prompt: Hey, for outlaw queen solider can you do one about a woman flirting with Robin at his office/a bar/shop then Regina comes up in her army uniform and gets possessive_

* * *

Regina was approved to leave the base but only for a couple hours. She hopped into her car, eagerly texting Robin:

 _I know this week has been crazy with our drills but I'm free for a couple hours. Care to meet for some coffee to make up for our lack of date nights?_

She sent the message and leaned back, biting her lip in excitement as she waited for his response. It didn't take long before her phone buzzed and her smile grew wider as she read it.

 _Coffee sounds perfect. I'll meet you at the place by my work in ten minutes? Can't wait. XO_

Regina confirmed she would meet him there before putting her phone down. She put the car into drive and pulled out, eager to meet up with her boyfriend as soon as possible.

It was a quick drive over from the base to where Robin's office was and she parked close by there. She grabbed her green army cap before getting out of the car, locking it as she hurried toward the shop. Regina didn't want to waste a single moment with Robin.

She opened the door and stopped short. Robin was sitting at a table, two coffees in front of him. But he wasn't alone. A woman about their age sat with them, someone Regina didn't recognize. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes, similar to Regina's own. Robin had admitted that he was a sucker for beautiful brown eyes but she trusted that he only wanted hers.

The owner of the current pair looking at him adoringly, though, did not inspire the same trust. Regina's guard went up and she approached the table cautiously.

"That sounds so rewarding," the woman said, leaning on her hand. "You have such an impact on these teens lives. You change them."

"I hope so," Robin said, smiling. They were talking about his work. Perhaps she was someone who wanted to volunteer or work for him. Maybe Regina was overreacting.

The woman leaned closer. "I would love to learn more about your work and especially you. How about we meet up for some drinks some time?"

Regina's guard went back up. It seemed her gut instinct was right about this woman. She put on her army cap, deciding it was time to make her presence really known.

"I'd be happy to tell you more about my organization," Robin said, his eyes flitting up to Regina. "However, I am going to have to decline drinks."

"Why? I feel a real connection," the woman said, oblivious to Regina standing behind her.

"Excuse me," Regina interrupted, "but I think you're in my seat."

The woman looked up, her annoyed scowl melting into a intimidated look as she took in Regina in her fatigues. She jumped up. "I'm…I'm sorry. I was just talking with…I didn't realize he was meeting someone…"

"No, he just buys two coffees for himself all the time," Regina shot back, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Right…" The woman backed up. "I'll, um, leave you two."

Once she was gone, Regina sat down in the woman's abandoned seat and accepted her coffee from Robin. She took off her cap and raised her cup to him. "To spending time together."

"Cheers," he said, tapping his cup against hers. Amusement shone in his eyes as he said: "You know, you cut quite a figure in your figures."

"You love it," she replied, flirting.

He nodded, leaning forward to take her hand. "Green is definitely your color."


	72. First Time

_Prompt: Solider verse: the first time they are intimate. It doesn't go as plan please and thanks!_

* * *

Regina checked her room for the tenth time that evening. Candles? Check. Fresh sheets? Check. The ultimate sexy playlist cued up on her iPod? Check. Everything was perfect.

Next she double checked her appearance. Her black dress had no trace of wrinkles and extenuated her curves perfectly. Since Robin loved her curls, she didn't straighten her hair after her shower and pinned them into place instead. And underneath it all was a lacy ensemble she knew was going to drive him mad with desire once he got to it.

Which was the whole point of the night. After several months of being together, she was ready to take their relationship to the next step.

Robin had been really sweet about waiting for her, not rushing her into anything. He let her set the pace and respected her boundaries, always stopping when she asked or when he sensed she was uncomfortable. Slowly he peeled away the walls she had put up after Graham and allowed herself to trust him more and more.

Tonight, she would trust him with her heart and body completely.

Her doorbell rang and she hurried toward the front door, eager for the date to begin. She smiled as she took in Robin's awed expression as he stood in her hallway. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing her clutch as she closed the door. "I'm definitely ready for tonight."

"Me too," he said, taking her hand. "I got us reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. I heard their seafood is to die for."

She smiled. "Well, I hope not. I have big plans for us for dessert."

Robin stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Will I enjoy it?"

"That's the plan," she said, giving him a coy smile. "I think you'll enjoy it very, very much."

She gave him a quick but passionate kiss before sashaying away, knowing Robin's eyes were on her. He groaned before catching up with her, taking her hand again. "I'm tempted to skip dinner now," he said.

"Then no dessert for you," she teased before tugging on his hand. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we eat and the sooner you can get dessert."

* * *

"Well, that was a pretty good restaurant," Robin said, arm draped over her shoulder as his fingers played with hers. "A bit overpriced but pretty good."

She hummed, heading into her apartment building with him. Her stomach began to flip as they got closer to her unit, to her bedroom and to her plans for the evening. It wasn't nerves but excitement. She was ready for this.

Once the door was closed, Robin's hands were on her hips and his nose nuzzled her curls. "So, what do you have in mind for dessert?"

"Me," she whispered, running her hands up his arms.

He paused. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, pushing away from him. "Give me a few minutes to get everything ready and then come in. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Regina hurried down the little hallway that led to her bathroom on one side and her bedroom on the other. She entered the latter, kicking off her heels and shoving them into her closet. Picking up the little box of matches she had left there for this moment, she lit every candle she had placed around her room. She pulled out the pins in her hair, letting her curls tumble loose. Finally, she pressed play and let the music fill the room.

She laid on the bed just as Robin opened the door, smiling at her. He closed it again, leaning against it as he took in everything. "You pulled out all the stops, short of rose petals," he said.

"I didn't want to vacuum them," she admitted, reaching out for him. "Tonight is a very special night."

"I thought I was the romantic sap in this relationship," he teased, climbing onto the bed.

She chuckled, using his tie to pull her closer to him until her lips hovered over his. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Good." He closed the gap and kissed her, slowly lowering her onto the bed.

Regina worked the knot on his tie loose until she could pull it off, letting the garment drop to the floor. He helped her with his jacket before his hands went to the zipper on her dress as she slowly popped open the buttons on his shirt.

Her dress soon ended up on the floor with his shirt. Robin knelt in front of her, looking over the bra and matching underwear she had put on just for him. He bit his lip as desire filled his eyes. "Bloody gorgeous," he groaned.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said, feasting her eyes on his toned chest. She just had to get his pants and boxers off him so she could see him in all his glory.

Reaching out to finally strip him, she hit her elbow on her nightstand. Pain shot through her arm, followed by the familiar numbness from hitting one's funny bone. She rubbed it as she hissed in pain. "Shit."

"Shit," he echoed, hopping off the bed. "Get some water."

She frowned, looking over the side of the bed, and gasped. It seemed she had knocked over a candle and flames were licking at her rug. Regina rolled off the bed and raced across the way to her bathroom to grab a cup of water. It was a small fire and should be easily extinguished, yet she had images of having to leave and let the fire department put it out. Her mind started to catalog what she would want to save as she returned to her room.

Robin took the cup from her and dumped the water on the little fire. Smoke curled up from the scorch mark on her floor and she groaned. "I'm going to have to replace that."

"Well, we'll worry about that in the morning," he said, tossing the cup into her garbage. He looked around the room. "Maybe we should blow out the candles…just to be safe."

She nodded, helping Robin to blow each of them out before sighing. "Well, that seemed like a good idea at the time," she said.

"It was," he told her, pulling her back into his arms. He gave her that charming smile she loved so much. "Now that that excitement is over, where were we?"

"I believe we were right here," she said, pulling him down onto the bed with her.


	73. The Hardest Goodbye

_Prompt: Solider verse prompt: Regina saying goodbye to her baby for her last tour_

* * *

Regina had been adamant since she found out she was pregnant: she was going to go back to the front lines. One last tour, she had promised Robin, and it was. Everything had been agreed to. She would spend one last year in hot zone and then come home for good.

Now, though, she really regretted that decision and wondered if it was too late to back out.

(Of course it was. One didn't just back out of something in the army, not without it damaging one's career. Regina certainly didn't want that).

But the adoring hazel eyes looking up at her and the cute smile, showing off one little baby tooth, almost made her want to burn her bridges with the army and run away. Then it could just be her, Robin and Henry forever.

Yet she always knew a life in the army meant sacrifices. She had sacrificed a normal relationship with Robin, conducting it over Skype and cell phones for most of it. He was always patient and willing to work on their relationship, no matter what, because he loved her. But could she sacrifice motherhood and time with Henry for the army?

She had to, she knew as she kissed his forehead. Regina had made him a promise when he was born–she was going to keep him safe. If she needed to sacrifice almost twelve months with him to do that, then so be it. She would then do everything she could to return to him and spend the rest of her life with him. She prayed he would understand when he was older.

"I love you, Henry," she whispered. "Always remember that. Be a good boy for Papa too."

"I have to take him now, Regina," Robin said softly, reaching out for Henry. He gave her a sad smile.

Tears pricked her eyes as she gave Henry one last kiss and then handed the nine month old to her husband. She crouched down, rubbing Henry's foot. "Goodbye, Henry. I love you and I'll miss you everyday."

She straightened up and looked at Robin with tear-filled eyes. "I love you and I'll miss you everyday too," she told him.

"We love you too," he said, leaning forward to kiss her. She cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss so she could cherish it for the next year.

He broke the kiss, looking at her with pain and love. "I know you can't make any promises, but please try to come back to us."

She nodded, stepping back and picking up her duffel bag. Regina bit back her sob as she waved to Robin and Henry. Her husband waved their son's hand for him as he tried to keep his voice cheery when he said: "Bye, Mummy. We love you!"

Regina turned and walked to join her unit, a few tears running down her cheeks. This was going to be the longest tour of her life.


	74. Graduation

_Prompt: I just stales your page for all the soldier verse I could get my eyes on. I love is so much! I'd love to see her family and her at her graduation when you have time for it._

* * *

"Regina Angelica Mills Locksley."

Regina climbed the stage, collecting the cardboard holder that would hold her degree when it was mailed to her later. She shook the president of the college's hand and posed for a picture. As she walked away, she moved the tassel of her cap from one side to the other.

She had done it–she had graduated law school with a masters in Military Law. The army JAG office had already offered her a position and her second career in the army was about to take off.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, her graduation ceremony was done and her fellow graduates drifted off to find their families. She let them rush out first, deciding it would be easier to find hers once the crowd had dispersed.

"Mama!" Henry broke loose from the crowd and ran up to her, holding a bouquet of roses. He held them up to her. "Congrats!"

She crouched down, taking the bouquet from him and kissing his forehead. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"Mama!" Roland's sweet voice now called out to her. She looked up to find him on Robin's hip as her husband approached her. Both were smiling widely.

"Congratulations," Robin said, leaning forward to kiss her once she stood up. "We're so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done with your help and support. All three of you," she said, hugging Henry and kissing Roland's forehead.

Robin gave her a proud smile, his eyes shining. "Well, I say it's time for our celebratory dinner. Shall we head out?"

"What about Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David?" Henry asked, leaning against Regina as he frowned.

She hugged him. "We can give them a call and they can meet us."

Robin bit his lip as the boys giggled. "Actually, they're already here."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

The Nolans approached the group, Mary Margaret running forward to hug her. "You had to be crazy to think I wouldn't be here to see you graduate law school," she said.

"But the ticket limit," Regina stammered, confused.

Mary Margaret chuckled as she pulled back. "I might've pulled some strings. The Blanchard name still carries some weight in the army."

"You pulled strings for my graduation?" Regina asked, surprised. She would've thought Mary Margaret would've traded in a few favors for something regarding David, not her.

"Yes," Mary Margaret replied. "Because we wanted to support you on this big day. We're family, Regina."

Regina smiled, squeezing her friend's hands. "Yes, we are. And I'm glad you're here."

"Can we go out to eat now?" Henry asked, growing impatient as he leaned against Regina again. "Please?"

Everyone chuckled and she hugged him closer to her. "Okay, Henry. Let's go out and celebrate."


	75. David and Mary Margaret

_Prompt: Could you please write a sequel to that patio-scene? I would want to know who MM and David got together in the soldier verse, it would be a good continuum after Regina's and MM's meeting story. Thank you!_

 _Continuation of Chapter 63_

* * *

Robin leaned back after devouring his burger, patting his stomach. "My compliments to the chef," he said.

"Thank you," David replied, raising his beer bottle to him before taking a sip.

Draping his arm over the back of Regina's, Robin then smiled at the couple across from them. "So, how did you two meet? Did Regina play matchmaker for you?"

Regina snorted into her wine as Mary Margaret shook her head. "Not really. She actually didn't think we would like each other."

"I thought David would think Mary Margaret was too spoiled and posh and that she thought he was too uptight," Regina explained. "I will admit that I was very wrong."

He pretended to give an exaggerated gasp and then laughed as she elbowed him. "I'm glad I was wrong," she said, chuckling a bit herself.

"Mary Margaret came up to visit Regina," David explained. "Regina and I were pretty much best friends at West Point. There was actually a pool on when we would start dating."

Regina crinkled her nose. "We were always more like siblings than anything else."

"So it was only natural that when I went to visit Regina, I met David," Mary Margaret said. "At first, we seemed to spar over her but then we realized we didn't really have to fight. We could both be her friends. That's when we got to talking and I started to send letters to David as well as to Regina."

"He first used to respond in my letters back to her, starting with just a few lines," Regina continued, smiling a teasing smile at David. "Then he started to write his own. I used to tease that they were exchanging love letters and he would go so red, I knew I had to be right!"

David's cheeks were turning pink now and he cleared his throat. "At West Point, we had an end of the year dance. Everyone thought I was going to ask Regina but I pulled her aside and told her that I had invited Mary Margaret."

"I agreed to go with another classmate as friends and I spent the night watching those two," Regina said, pointing to their friends. "And I just knew that they were falling in love. It was really beautiful."

Mary Margaret took her husband's hand, smiling at him. "I won't lie and say everything has been easy but it's all been worth it. David truly understands me and I understand him. We support each other and he's my best friend."

They shared a kiss and Robin smiled, hoping that one day that would be him and Regina.


	76. Time with Lucy

_Prompt: Solider verse: Regina and Robin spend time with Lucy_

* * *

"If she gets fussy, she likes music or this toy," Henry said, handing Regina a stuffed puppy. "She also loves to be read to."

Regina nodded. "I think your father and I can manage that."

Henry continued: "Sometimes she takes awhile to go to sleep. If you pace with her, she usually will settle down and drift off. And she loves to have her back rubbed. She also loves her rubber ducky in the bath and…"

"HENRY!" Regina said loudly, stopping him mid-rant. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're nervous. Your father and I were a wreck when we first left you alone when you were a baby. So I get it. But Lucy is going to be fine. Your father and I have this."

Henry nodded, giving her the diaper bag. "Okay, okay. I guess we have to let go."

"It's only for a little while," Robin assured their son, wrapping his arm around Regina's waist. "She'll be back in your arms in no time."

Jacinta approached, rocking a sleeping Lucy, and smiled at Robin and Regina. "Well, until she is, we know she's in good hands."

"Yes, she is," Regina replied, taking her granddaughter from Jacinta. She held Lucy close, feeling the girl wiggle a bit as she adjusted to the different set of arms holding her. Lucy slept on.

Robin kissed Jacinta's cheek and hugged Henry. "Enjoy your weekend. We'll be here when you get back."

Henry took his wife's hand and the two waved goodbye before heading to the car. Regina leaned against Robin, rocking Lucy as they watched their son and daughter-in-law drive away before heading into the house.

* * *

Lucy splashed her duck in the bath water, laughing as she got her grandfather wet. After three kids, though, Robin was a pro and had stripped down to a t-shirt he didn't mind getting soaked. So he just leaned against the tub, smiling at his granddaughter as he washed her tiny little body.

"You're just a happy little girl, aren't you?" he said, tickling her stomach. She let out a squeal of laughter, little hands pushing against his hand.

Robin pulled it back. "You are also a very loved little girl, you know that? Your mama and daddy love you, as does your Grandma and me. There's also your Uncle Roland, your Uncle Andy and your Aunt Diana. And Aunt Mary Margaret, Uncle David, Uncle Neal and Aunt Eva. So you have a very big family for someone so little."

She stared at him with big beautiful brown eyes that reminded him so much of his wife's, not really understanding what he was saying. But he was certain she understood how loved she was, judging by how she cuddled up to him as he wrapped her in a towel and held her close to him.

Regina met them in the room that had once belonged to Henry and now held a crib yet again as well as a changing station. She watched as Robin laid Lucy down on it before drying her off and putting a diaper on it. "I'll let Grandma dress you. She loves it," he told his smiling granddaughter.

"It's only the way I can get you out of Grandpa's arms," Regina said, pulling out a sleeper covered in teddy bears to dress the baby in.

Standing nearby, Robin watched his wife as fussed over the baby and cooed at her. Lucy basked in her grandmother's attention and happily went to Regina's arms once she was all dressed. Regina brought her over to the rocking chair they couldn't bring themselves to get rid of and began rocking with Lucy. "I think Grandpa needs to read us a bedtime story," she told the girl, winking at Robin.

He grinned, picking up a book and settling down next to his two girls. "This one is a favorite of mine. If you give a mouse a cookie, he'll want a glass of milk…"

By the time he finished, Lucy was sound asleep in Regina's arms. Neither moved to put her in her crib, though. Instead, they watched her sleep and amazed at the beautiful baby their son had made with his wife. Robin reached over and rested his hand on Regina's knee, smiling at her.

Once upon a time, he had looked in her eyes and saw this very future. Now that it was coming true, it was even better than he had dreamed.


	77. Meeting Diana

_Prompt: Solider verse: The boys meet Diana for the first time._

* * *

Regina rocked Diana as the little girl slept on in her arms. The nurses had cleaned her up and swaddled her in a bright pink blanket with a little white cap covering her dark curls. A few wisps stuck out from underneath it, making Regina smile. One nurse also said that she believed that judging by the color blue of Diana's eyes they would then stay blue, just like Robin's.

Her wish to have a child born with his eyes had finally come true.

A soft knock drew her attention away from her daughter and to the door, where Robin stood. He held Roland in one arm and Henry stood in front of him, clutching roses and Teddy bear. Robin grinned at her. "I've brought two eager brothers ready to meet their sister."

"Is she sleeping?" Henry asked softly as he approached the bed.

She nodded, reaching out for her eldest and running her fingers through his hair. "Babies sleep a lot."

"I remember from Roland and Eva," he said, rising on his tiptoes as he clutched the flowers and the Teddy bear. "Can I give her the bear though?"

"Not yet. She's too little. But you can put the bear next to your mother," Robin told him, placing Roland down on the bed.

Roland crawled over to her, staring down at Diana. Her little lips smacked together as she rolled closer to Regina's breasts. Roland looked up at Regina. "Can I touch her?"

"Yes, but be gentle," Regina said, smiling as Roland ran a finger down Diana's cheek.

He grinned. "She's really pretty, Mama."

"She takes after her mother," Robin commented, smiling at her. Even though it was cheesy, Regina still found herself smiling back.

"I'm your big brother, Diana," Roland continued. "I'm going to teach you everything I know, help Mama and Papa take care of you and play with you. Promise."

Regina's heart melted and she leaned forward to kiss Roland's forehead. "Your sister is lucky to have a big brother like you.

"Like the both of you," she amended, leaning over to kiss Henry's forehead as well.

Robin took the roses from Henry and helped him onto the bed. Both boys cuddled against her and she felt like she was going to burst from happiness. Diana completed their family and Regina knew she was going to know nothing but love and happiness in her life.


	78. Empty Nest

_Prompt: "Love, I know you're sad that all our children have left the nest, but think about all that we can do now that there aren't any little ears around" + OQ_

* * *

Quiet filled the car as they drove away from Williamsburg, heading back to Arlington. Regina stared out the window, unable to believe that they had just dropped off their baby girl at college.

That they were heading home to an empty house.

After some time, Robin reached over and placed his hand on her knee. "Do you want to stop and grab dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," she said flatly.

He sighed. "Okay. I guess we can eat when we go home."

"I don't want to go home either," she confessed. "Can't we just drive forever?"

"Love, I know you're sad that all our children have left the nest," he said, "but think about all that we do now that there aren't any little ears around."

She paused, recalling the time Henry had walked in when they were getting…passionate…on the living room couch. Or the time Roland had asked them to either keep it down or invest in sound proof headphones for him since he had the room right next to theirs. And there was the time Diana nicked her lube.

They wouldn't just be confined to their bedroom and wouldn't have to worry about locking the door. It would be freeing for them. Maybe even bring them back to what they had been like before Henry had been born, when they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Regina sat up, smiling at her husband. "Well, when you put it that way…I think a nice dinner and some dessert is in order."

"Are you dessert?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said with a laugh. "I am dessert."

He smirked. "Then I can't wait to get home."


	79. First Kick

_Prompt: Solider verse: Regina feels the first kick but she's away from Robin_

* * *

Regina's transfer was taking longer than she had expected. She was no longer in the active zone but she still wasn't back in the US, stationed in Germany instead for "tactical support."

All that meant was answering questions to the brass she could answer in Virginia.

It also meant that she kept going to the doctor to have her pregnancy monitored without her husband by her side. She had passed the first trimester and the doctor had offered to reveal the baby's sex. Regina refused, wanting to be with Robin when that happened. She did her best to keep him updated over Skype and calls but she knew it was not the same.

Returning to her room, Regina collapsed on her bed. She ran her hand over her stomach, wishing she was home. "Do you miss your Papa too?" she asked her unborn child.

A familiar flutter she had associated with the baby moving responded and she figured the child was agreeing with her. She chuckled. "We'll see him soon. I hope."

She then felt something against her stomach and her hand. Regina held her breath until she felt it again. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized what it was:

The baby kicked.

And Robin was several thousand miles away.

Regina rolled onto her side and sobbed, crying for all the things they were missing. Throughout her career, she had never hated being a part of the army. Not even when it kept her from Robin, forced them to plan their wedding on opposite sides of the world and limited their honeymoon. Yet this moment, stolen from Robin by the army, was too much for her.

She just wanted to go home.


	80. Coming Out

_Prompt: Solider AU: Roland comes out to his parents_

* * *

"A soft knock interrupted Regina's nightly crossword puzzle. She looked up as set the book aside, frowning when she saw Roland standing in the doorway. His right eye was swollen shut and he had a split lip. One of his shirt sleeves was torn and he had dirt on his jeans.

Panic rose up inside her and she pushed back the blankets as she leaped from her bed. "Robin! Come quick!"

She reached out for Roland, gently touching his face as she took in his injuries. Anger replaced the panic. "Who did this to you?"

"Some guys," he muttered. "Over in the park."

"I'm calling the cops," Robin said, reaching for his phone. His face was turning red and Regina knew he was as angry as she was.

Roland jerked out of Regina's arms, eyes wide. "No, don't! I also punched them so I could get arrested too!"

"Not if you were acting in self-defense," Regina assured him. "The boys attacked _you_ , right?"

Fear filled his brown eyes. "Yeah, but they said the cops wouldn't take the word of a fag."

That gave Regina pause as Robin reached out for their son, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Did they call you a fag?"

"Yes," Roland said softly, "because I am. Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

She hugged him, holding him close as she told him the truth: "We know."

He didn't hug her back and she heard the surprise in his voice when he asked: "You did?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed, standing close. "We didn't want to force you into doing anything you weren't ready to do."

"So you know that Jack is…?"

"Your boyfriend? Yes," Regina replied, letting go of her son.

Robin nodded. "Why do you think you two had the same rules Henry and Violet had?"

"Oh." Realization dawned in his eyes and he grew sheepish. "I never thought about it."

She tenderly touched his swollen eye. "Let's get some ice for that while your father finally calls the police. Okay?"

Roland nodded. "Okay, Mom. And Mom? I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, swallowing past a lump in her throat as she remembered how scared Roland seemed when told her about his sexuality. She had hoped her children knew she and Robin loved and accepted them no matter what, but perhaps they hadn't made that point clear enough. So she tucked her fingers under his chin as she smiled. "Just the way you are."


	81. A Concerned Citizen

_Prompt: Soldier AU - Regina has received a lot of email that accuses that Robin is cheating her. At first she doesn't know who is sending her those lies but then she finds out who the sender is (you can choose if it's Cora or Zelena)_

* * *

Regina sat cross-legged on her bunk, frowning at the laptop she had signed out for the next hour. She clicked through her emails, shaking her head as she deleted a few.

"Still getting emails from the person claiming Robin is cheating on you?" David asked from his bed, staring at the ceiling.

She scowled. "Yes. This last one includes a picture of him walking Belle to her car. They aren't even touching and you could probably drive one of our tanks between them. I really wish I knew who was sending these!"

David sat up. "The sender doesn't sound familiar?"

"Not at all," she replied. "It's aconcernedcitizen at gmail dot come. And all the emails are signed 'A concerned patriot.' Why would someone be so obsessed with my boyfriend?"

"Maybe it's someone who has a crush on you and is trying to break you up? Maybe Graham's back in the picture?" he asked.

Regina scoffed. "Graham made it very clear that he wasn't interested in being a military boyfriend let alone a military spouse. He made his decision and it was some blonde, not me. I doubt he would be stalking my new boyfriend to get me back now."

"Then who else would try to break you two up?" David asked, frowning as well.

It hit her so hard then she felt like someone had really thrown something at her and she almost fell off the bed. There was only one person who really wanted to destroy Regina's relationship, no doubt to try and maneuver her into a blind date with an eligible bachelor twice her age and three times her current income. All so that person could get more money and prestige, not caring about Regina's heart or goals at all.

"Mother," she hissed through gritted teeth.

David jumped up from his bunk and came over to hers. "You think so?"

"Who else would care this much?" she asked, stewing. If only she could fly back to America just to kick her Mother's ass. Would her CO allow that?

"So she created a fake email account and is sending you pictures of Robin? Don't you think that's a bit much, even for her?"

Regina bit her lip. It did seem like a lot more work than her mother usually put in and she doubted that Cora Mills-Gold knew that much about email accounts to create a dummy one to harass Regina. But that could also be explained too. "Zelena's probably doing her dirty work."

"Your half sister? Why would she care about your relationship?" David asked, looking confused.

"She probably doesn't," Regina replied. "She just wants to please _Mummy_."

She said that last word with utter disdain and in her best imitation of Zelena's too posh accent. Ever since her half-sister had tracked down Cora and re-entered their lives, Regina had found herself locked in a competition she wanted no part of. If Zelena wanted Cora's love and be her favorite, she could. Regina was done with her mother's meddling and would love to be free of her for good.

David sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Zelena and Mother the gig is up, block this email address and let Robin know they are stalking him," she said, hitting the reply button. "He can probably take some action on his end then."

"Sounds like a plan." David patted her knee. "Let me know when you're done. I signed out the laptop after you."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Fine. I won't be much longer."

As he headed back to his bunk, she started typing her response:

 _Dear Zelena (and Mother),_

 _Nice try._


	82. Blast From the Past

_Prompt: Soldier au: Graham is back in the town and he wants to win Regina's heart back for himself_

* * *

Regina approached her apartment door, feeling ready for a nice bubble bath, some wine and an Outlander marathon. The only thing that would make it better than a sexy Scot in a kilt would be her sexy Brit in her bed, but Robin had to work late. He sent her an apologetic text and promised to make it up to her.

She was certain he would.

"Hey, Private," her grumpy neighbor called out from his apartment not far from hers.

Regina sighed as she turned to him. "It's Lieutenant. You know that."

"Whatever," he replied, scowling at her. He held out a bouquet of roses and baby breath wrapped in cellophane. "This was delivered for you. I signed for them. Your welcome."

"Thank you." She gave him a tight smile as she took the roses. "Have a good night."

"You too, Private." He closed his door right in her face. Regina rolled her eyes before heading back to her apartment, closing her own door behind her.

She smiled down at the bouquet. Was this Robin's idea of making it up to her? Or part of it? Spotting a white card nestled among the red petals, she pulled it out and turned it over to read it.

 _Regina, forgive me. I was fool to let you go. Do you believe in second chances? If so, please give me a call. Graham._

There was a number written under her ex's name but she barely registered it. Graham wanted a second chance? He wanted to be with her?

It was laughable.

Graham had cheated on her with some blonde who lived in his apartment building. When she caught him, he had the audacity to blame her for making him stray. He said she couldn't realistically expect any man to wait for her while she was serving tours overseas. No one could go months without sex. So she couldn't blame him.

She slapped him and then demanded the key to her apartment back. He gave it to her, telling her that he would never date a soldier again.

What had changed?

Regina shook her head. She didn't care why he had changed his tune about dating a soldier–about dating her. There was no change of reconciliation, even if she wasn't dating Robin. Graham had shown his true colors and she would be foolish to believe a leopard could change his spots.

Graham could just sit home and regret his choices, mourning what could've been. She had found a kind, loving, compassionate, sexy, intelligent, and loyal man who was wiling to wait for her during her tours. He also found ways to keep up a sexual relationship while she was overseas with Regina trusting him enough to do things she had never imagined she would do while on duty. It was exhilarating.

She tore up the card and tossed the pieces in the garbage. Looking at the bouquet, though, she felt guilty throwing such beautiful flowers out. Yet she knew she couldn't keep them as well. Not when she knew they were from Graham. It wasn't fair to Robin. There had to be something she could do with them…

An idea struck Regina and she pulled out a small piece of paper, jotting down a note. She then hurried down to the first floor. There was a woman who had just moved in and Regina knew she was feeling homesick. She placed the bouquet by the door and then knocked, racing off before the woman could answer. Hopefully, they cheered up her day and therefore brought someone joy.

As for her, she was going to send Robin some texts and tell him how much she loved him again. Perhaps even convince him that it didn't matter what hour it was, he could always come over. He would definitely bring her some joy.


	83. Third Time Isn't the Charm

_Prompt: Soldier prompt - Cora finds out Regina is pregnant for the 3rd time and is upset that she didn't tell her... again_

* * *

Regina pushed the grocery cart through the grocery store, gathering the ingredients she needed for dinner that night. Robin would do the big shopping that weekend for her so she didn't mind doing this quick run, even if her arms couldn't bend because her stomach created far too big a gap between her and the cart.

Her third pregnancy had been a surprise. Of course, all her pregnancies had been a surprise. She certainly didn't plan to start law school and get pregnant at the same time, but it happened. So perhaps this one wasn't so much a surprise as it was just unplanned. They weren't actively trying but when her coffee had tasted off and then she had smelled a coworker's lunch from clear across the room (which also made her stomach turn), she just knew. She picked up a pregnancy test but it was just a formality.

Not that she and Robin weren't thrilled by the impending arrival of their third child. As only children, they had agreed before getting married that they wanted more than one child. Two was preferable but three was ideal. So they were getting their ideal and they were excited to have a house full of boys, even if Robin had been hoping for a little girl.

Regina, though, was glad to have another boy. She now considered herself an expert(ish) on them and wouldn't have to start back at square one. And she could already imagine the cute pictures they would all take.

(Mary Margaret was really rubbing off on her).

She picked up a bag of steam in the bag vegetables, a nice shortcut on nights such as this. As she put it in her cart, she heard someone come up behind her. "I'll be out of your way in a moment," she told the person without looking up.

"Take your time," her mother's familiar voice said. "You look like you need it."

Regina grimaced as she straightened up, facing her mother. Cora's face remained blank as she took in Regina's uniform, expanded to fit her growing stomach. "Hello, Mother."

"I see you and Robin are expanding your family. Again," Cora replied.

"We are." Regina rubbed her stomach.

Her mother huffed. "Can't you just pick up the phone and call me to tell me I'm about to be a grandmother again? It's getting tiring finding out this way."

Regina took a deep breath to curb the anger rising inside her. Cora had no right to be so indignant and she knew it. So Regina held her head high as she said: "You know why I don't just pick up the phone, Mother. You're not their grandmother. You're not in our lives."

"Not this ridiculous matter again." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this matter again," Regina snapped. "But it's not ridiculous. And you just keep reinforcing that Robin and I made the right decision."

Something flashed in Cora's eyes that chilled Regina. Her mother sniffed and nodded. "And just how can you and Robin afford three children?"

Regina straightened her back. "We manage just fine, Mother. Have a good day."

"You can't keep my grandchildren from me forever!" Cora called after her as Regina pushed her cart down the frozen aisle.

Without pausing, Regina glanced over her shoulder to shoot back: "Watch me."

She then rounded the corner and left her mother behind yet again.


	84. An Unnerving Encounter

_Prompt: Soldier AU - Henry tells to his parents that an old woman approached him at school. Regina gets mad when she understand that the old woman was her mother._

* * *

"So, did anything happen at school today?" Robin asked their sons as Regina wrestled with Diana, trying to get her to eat the pasta rather than wear it.

Roland perked up, smiling at them. "It was great. The teacher said I did good on my math problems."

"Well," Regina corrected him gently. "You did well, Roland."

"There's a difference?" he asked, making a face.

Robin chuckled. "There is. Your mother and I will explain it after dinner."

"Okay," Roland replied, turning back to his spaghetti.

Diana finally started to put her macaroni in her mouth and so Regina felt safe leaving her alone for a few minutes. Especially as she realized their usually talkative Henry was quiet, twirling his spaghetti around his fork without eating it. She frowned and leaned over, laying her hand on his arm.

He started, looking up at her with wide eyes. It only made her more concerned. "Henry? Is something wrong?"

"Did something happen at school?" Robin asked, now also concerned.

"It happened outside of school, when they had us on the playground during after care," Henry said, fiddling with his fork.

Roland frowned. "You mean that old lady who was trying to talk to you?"

"What old lady?" Robin asked, his voice growing harder as Regina started to word the tongue-lashing she was going to give the school for allowing a stranger to get so close to her son.

"She didn't seem that old," Henry said. "She didn't have gray hair. It was brown. And she said she was my grandmother."

Regina's anger grew, now directed at both the school and her mother. She grabbed her phone off the counter, finding a picture of Cora. Holding it up, she asked Henry: "Is this the woman who talked to you?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding. He then tilted his head. "Why do you have a picture of her on your phone?"

She put the phone down, biting her lip. "That woman is my mother, so yes, she is your grandmother."

"How come she doesn't visit like Gran and Gramps?" Roland asked, dinner forgotten at the revelation he had another grandparent.

Regina sighed, looking at Robin. He gave her a soft smile, taking her hand. She took a deep breath. "She wasn't a very good mother and was mean to me as well as your father. I didn't want her to do the same to you, so I've kept us away from her as best as I could."

"She didn't seem like a nice lady," Henry said, squirming in his seat. "Her smile was too big and wasn't warm. It seemed fake."

"That certainly describes her," Robin muttered under his breath.

Regina squeezed Henry's hand. "I'll talk to the school to make sure they know that she's not allowed near you, even if she is your grandmother. If she tries to talk to you again, tell an adult like she's a stranger, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," he said.

"The same goes for you, Roland," Robin told their other son. "Okay?"

Roland nodded. "Okay."

After another squeeze of Henry's hand, she pulled away. "Now, enough talk of your other grandmother. Let's finish our dinners before it gets too cold!"


	85. Anniversary Interrupted

_Prompt: If you're still taking those soldier prompts: Regina and Robin have been married for year. They're celebrating their anniverersary, when some handsome man interruputs their dinner and claims to be Regina's date. (It's her mothers scheme to break up Regina's marriage)_

* * *

Regina was home for her first wedding anniversary. She had expected her tour to get extended and had prepared herself for marking the occasion over Skype while celebrating a couple months later, once she got home. But her tour ended on time and so she was stateside in time for the milestone in hers and Robin's relationship.

It was the best gift the army had ever given her.

Robin insisted on going all out–though she figured he would've done that whether they were celebrating on their actually anniversary or not–and had planned everything. "I promise you, you're going to love it," he told her.

She didn't doubt it.

The only clue Robin gave her was that they were eating somewhere fancy, so she had gone out and bought a new cocktail dress for the occasion. She knew how much he loved her in red and she made sure it was as lacy as the lingerie she also purchased for their anniversary night celebrations. Regina had left her curls as they were, piling them high on her head and leaving just two ringlets to frame her face. Her complete look had made Robin's jaw drop and sent a pleased thrill through her.

She had allowed Robin to tie a black silk cloth around her eyes, since he insisted on leaving their final destination a surprise. There was no one else, except Mary Margaret, she would trust to do this to her and Robin didn't take advantage of it often, which made her agree to it without hesitation. He held her hand, guiding her out of their house and into the car.

After several a straight drive with a few stops and ending with a few turns, Robin put the car in park and turned it off. He reached over and undid her blindfold. "Surprise!"

"Bella Notte?" she gasped, turning to him with wide eyes. "You got us reservations at Bella Notte?"

It was the hottest restaurant in their neighborhood and Tony, the main chef, was something of a local legend. Everyone tried and failed to get reservations, some people placing them months in advance in hopes of celebrating a special day there. How long had Robin called in advance for this?

"Technically you go us a reservation here," he said. "When I called, I told them that you were deployed and were supposed to return in time but one never knew. When they found you were army, they were willing to work with us. Apparently, they try to accommodate military, no matter how last minute."

"That's good to know." She respected the establishment even more as she got out of the car, taking Robin's hand so they could head inside.

Bella Notte deserved all the praise and more. Regina thought she was pretty good at cooking but everything tasted like it was made by angels. Her veal marsala cut like softened butter and practically melted in her mouth, exploding in a variety of herbs and spices. The mashed potatoes and sauteed vegetables complimented it well, as had the wine the menu suggested be paired with her particular entree.

Regina thought she had died and gone to foodie heaven.

"Okay, that was definitely worth the wait," Robin said, leaning back in his chair. His fork and knife sat crossed on his empty plate, resting where his t-bone steak had sat on a bed of spinach and roasted potatoes. His glass of wine was almost done as well.

She nodded, taking another sip of her wine. "I feel stuffed but at the same time, I want to see what's on their dessert menu."

"You read my mind," he said, standing up. "I'm just going to run to the men's room and then we'll ask to see the dessert menu."

Regina tugged on his jacket and he leaned down, kissing her before he headed toward the bathroom. Smiling from utter joy, she picked up her wine and took another sip. She was a very lucky woman to have married such a wonderful man.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," a man dressed in a black suit said. He took Robin's seat, seemingly ignoring Robin's dirty dishes, and smiled as he reached for Regina's hands. "You look beautiful."

She pulled her hands away, frowning as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "I think you've gotten the wrong table."

He continued smiling, chuckling. "There's that sense of humor I've heard so much about."

"What is wrong with you? I don't know you. Go away," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Regina. I love your sense of humor," he said.

An unsettled feeling filled her and she grew uncomfortable. "How do you know my name?"

"Can I clear your dishes?" the waitress asked, returning. She paused, frowning. Regina understood the confusion–the man sitting across from her looked nothing like Robin. He had dark hair and brown eyes, was clean shaven and had no dimples.

The man pushed the plates toward her. "Thank you. And the lady will take a refill on her wine while I would like a brandy."

"The lady will not be taking any refill, thank you," Regina said, glaring at the man. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you better leave before you have a real problem."

"I'll just take these and come back." The nervous waitress took the dirty plates and practically ran away.

Regina clenched her fists. "Seriously, dude, what's your issue? Go. Away."

"Come now, Regina. Keep it up and I might get the feeling you don't want me to stay for our date," he said.

"Our _what_?" She was certain she was dealing with a crazy person now.

She felt someone grab onto her chair and then heard Robin ask: "Regina, is everything okay? Who is this?"

The man jumped up. "You must be Robin. I hate for you to find out like this…but I'm Regina's boyfriend. We've been dating behind your back for months now."

"Oh, God," she groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. This was not happening.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Robin asked, sounding annoyed.

Through her fingers, Regina watched the strange man approach her husband. "I'm afraid it's not. Regina loves me. So leave her alone. Or there will be trouble."

He grabbed Regina's wrist, giving her a tug. "Let's go."

Wrong move.

"I don't think so." With practice eased, she slipped out of his grasp and grabbed his wrist. She twisted his arm behind his back, throwing him face first onto their table.

He gasped. "Shit! Did you take a self-defense course or something?"

"You know, since we've been dating for months, I would hope you would know I'm a lieutenant in the _United States Army_ ," she spat out.

"What? She didn't tell me that!" the man exclaimed.

Regina frowned, applying a little more pressure on his arm. "Who?"

"Your mother," he gasped. "She hired me to pretend to be your boyfriend and break up your marriage."

"Of course." Regina released him, shaking her head. It was a bit saddening to realize that nothing Cora did surprised or angered her. All she felt was indignation and disappointment. Why didn't she just leave her alone and work on trying to set Zelena up with some rich, old man?

The man straightened up, holding his hands high in surrender. "Look, I'm sorry. She said that you were in a bad marriage and I would be doing you a favor."

"I don't have a bad marriage," she replied, taking Robin's hand. "I have a bad mother. Just…go. And don't answer any of my mother's calls. Okay?"

He nodded, stuttered out an apology and ran away.

Robin kissed her cheek. "Have I told you how bloody sexy you are threatening people?"

"Very funny," she said, taking her seat.

He sat back down as well. "I'm not joking. That turned me on enough to almost suggest skipping dessert and going right home."

She smirked. "Almost?"

"Almost." He smiled as he raised his hand, flagging down the no doubt even more confused waitress.

God, she loved her husband.


	86. Engagement Surprise

_Prompt: Soldier verse - Cora meets Regina as she's shopping but doesn't know she's back from her tour and sees her engagement ring_

 _Prompt: Soldier - Regina and Robin run into Cora not long after they get engaged and haven't told her_

* * *

Regina gripped Robin's hand tighter as they walked through the store, a scan gun in her other hand. She motioned with it to a set of china. "What do you think of that?"

"It looks nice," he said, uncertainty in his voice. "But I don't think it's going to go with our decor."

"We don't have a decor yet," she replied, thinking of the house they had just moved into together.

He nodded. "True. We should probably figure that out before we pick china."

"Or, we can pick the china and then figure out the decor," she pointed out.

"Okay," he conceded. "Just…not that set? Okay?"

She nodded. "We can keep looking. Don't worry."

They rounded a corner and Regina came to a stop. Her mother, Cora, was looking at pillow shams with Zelena, Regina's half-sister. The two had their heads together and she knew she had time to hide from them. She tugged on Robin's hand, pulling him into the bathroom section.

"We don't have to hide from them, sweetheart," Robin told her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "They can't hurt you."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know. But I still don't want to actually have to talk with them."

"Okay," he said, kissing her forehead. "We can hide here until they go somewhere else. Maybe we can discuss shower curtains?"

"We have an enclosed shower stall," she reminded him.

"We have a bathtub," he pointed out.

She scowled. "Okay, okay. We'll talk shower curtains."

"It was just a suggestion, Regina. We don't have to do that if you don't want to. We can just stand here." He rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Aww, look what I found. A pair of lovebirds," Zelena's cold voice washed over them.

Regina closed her eyes as she groaned: "Hello, Zelena."

"Regina, Robin," Cora said, coming around to stand next to them. She gave them a cold smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just doing a little shopping," Robin answered, trying to stay vague.

Zelena, though, spotted the scan gun and pulled at Regina's arm. "What's this? Are you setting up a registry of some sort?"

"That's none of your business," Regina snapped, trying to pull her hand back from her half-sister.

However, Zelena only pulled her hand back harder as she gasped. "Is that a diamond ring? Did you actually propose to her, Robin?"

"Yes, I did," he replied, annoyed. "Let go of her hand, Zelena."

"Fine, no need to be so testy." She glared at him as she let go of Regina's arm.

Cora scowled at her. "So you're going to get married Regina? And when were you going to tell me?"

"You don't like Robin," Regina argued. "And I don't talk to you. I didn't have to tell you anything."

Sniffing, Cora turned to Robin. "This is all your fault. You've twisted her mind so much, she thinks I'm the villain."

"I'm not the one who has twisted anything," he replied, crossing his arms.

"So, sis, anything you want to ask me?" Zelena asked, looking excited.

It took a few minutes for Regina to figure out what she was talking about before she let out a laugh. "Do you really think I would ask you to be a bridesmaid?"

"Well, no," she said. "I thought you would ask me to be your maid of honor."

Regina gaped at her. "Really? We aren't that close."

"But I'm your sister!" Zelena protested.

"Half-sister," Regina stressed. "And blood doesn't automatically make you my maid of honor. Since you've come into my life, you've needled me and thrown thinly veiled insults at me. You've done nothing to get to know me, thinking you're in some sort of competition with me. You're not. If you want Mother, take her. I don't care."

Cora brushed imaginary lint from her clothing. "I see. Well, I hope you're not expecting any money for this wedding to come from me."

"Well, Regina is probably going to go down the aisle in her uniform rather than a dress, so there's one expense they won't have," Zelena said snarkily.

Robin placed his hand on Regina's back. "We can manage our wedding on our own, Cora, don't worry. Now, we need to move on. Good day."

He guided Regina away from her mother and half-sister, tension easing with each step. "I hate how they make me feel," she said, fight back tears.

"I know," he said. "I hate how they make you feel too. But let's put them behind us. They aren't worth our energy."

She nodded, trying to do her best to not let her so-called family try to ruin this moment for them.


	87. Family Weekend

_Prompt: Robin visits Regina on her US base for the weekend while they're dating and Regina tries not to get caught sneaking into his room_

 **A/N: I'm not sure if a "family weekend" is a thing, so I'm going to take some artistic licenses to answer this prompt.**

* * *

Regina stood next to David, butterflies in her stomach. She watched the main gates to their base as car after car passed inspection and pulled inside. None so far were Robin's familiar green truck and she was trying not to get nervous. It was still early yet.

"Calm down," David told her. "Mary Margaret isn't even here yet."

"I know."

"And there's no way Robin is going to miss this," he continued.

She bit her lip, knowing he was speaking the truth. Robin had been nothing but supportive of her and was willing to be part of her military life, including events on and off the base. There was no reason to think he wouldn't come to Family Weekend.

Perhaps she was so nervous because the last time she had someone participate in Family Weekend, it didn't go well. Of course, she hadn't invited her mother. A well-meaning general who knew her family had done so, unaware of the tension between mother and daughter over their disagreements about how Regina's life should be. Her mother had wanted her to become a trophy wife, who just married the richest man she could find–the older the better, so that they can enjoy his money once he died. Regina wanted to make something of herself and find love.

Cora had spent family weekend complaining about everything from her quarters to the fact Regina spent the entire time in her fatigues. "Honestly, Regina, that plays up the manly qualities you inherited from your father. No man will want to date a woman who looks more manly than him!" she had sighed.

David had overheard her and defended Regina. Several other members of their unit did the same, including another female soldier named Mulan. Cornered, Cora suddenly had an emergency she had to take care of and left. Mary Margaret and David insisted Regina join them and the weekend got much better.

"There he is," David said now, interrupting her musings. He pointed to a green truck parking in the designated area. Regina's heart sped up as she watched Robin climb out, closing the door behind him. He smiled when he spotted her and David, giving them a wave.

Robin jogged over to her, smiling as he approached. "You would not believe the line to get into this place. I got here earlier and still had a half hour wait."

Early. He had gotten there early and it made her ridiculously happy. She threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. "I'm just glad you're here," she whispered.

He held her just as tight, kissing the side of her head. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'm going to give you lovebirds some privacy and go wait for my wife," David said, smiling widely. "We'll see you two in the mess hall for dinner."

Once he was gone, Robin started laughing. He dropped his head to her shoulder as his body shook. "I think we made David feel like a third wheel," he said when he caught his breath.

"For all the times I was a third wheel around him and Mary Margaret, I think he can deal with it," she said. She stepped away, taking his hand and giving it a tug. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour."

An hour later, Regina made it to their bunks to end their tour. "Since we're not married, I'm going to have to stay here while you go to the hotel where the other families are staying," she said.

"That's not fair," he replied, frowning. "It seems to be a little too old-fashioned."

She shrugged. "We're talking about an organization that can try you for adultery if you cheat on your wife or husband."

He sighed. "So I can't even see your bunks?"

Part of Regina knew the answer was probably "no." She probably wasn't supposed to have her boyfriend anywhere near her bed on base and giving him a tour of it was pushing it. However, it hadn't been explicitly stated so she could probably leaning hard on that loophole. It was pushing it but that fact thrilled her.

She glanced around, noticing that nobody was around the barracks. They were probably all off with their families, having fun and catching. It was likely none would show their families these buildings for a while, giving her and Robin some privacy.

"Come on," she said, tugging on his hand. "We need to be quick and quiet."

"Ooh, a stealth operation," he whispered, amusement in his voice. He followed her into the barracks, quietly closing the door behind them.

Regina led him down a row of identical cots with the same brown blanket and white pillow resting on top of it. She stopped at hers, motioning to it. "This is my bed when I'm on base."

"It looks…very uncomfortable," Robin said, grimacing a bit.

She shrugged. "It's alright."

"It doesn't look alright," he replied, almost challenging her.

Regina knew what he was doing and she sat down, patting a spot next to her. "Why don't you try it yourself?"

"I will." He sat down, rubbing his ass against the mattress with a serious look on his face. "I guess it's not too bad. But you should really be in my bed."

She laughed, giving him a playful shove. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her on top of him as he laid down. Regina laid against his chest, chin propped up on her hands as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I wish I was in your bed too," she admitted.

Robin cupped her cheek. "So, what do you want to do before dinner?"

"Well, you are in my bed," she pointed out. "And no one is around…"

"Two very good points," he conceded, grinning at her.

She leaned forward, kissing him as his arms wrapped around her. His hands were pressed against her back and she could feel their warmth even through her t-shirt. She could also feel that he was growing hard against her and while she doubted they would get that far in her bunk, it did excite her to think they could. Regina smiled against his lips, knowing this family weekend was already far better than any of her previous ones.


	88. Graham

_Prompt: Soldier verse - Regina meets Graham after she gets engaged and he tells her he wants her back. Pretty please_

* * *

The days Regina could wear civilian clothes and just run normal errands were her favorite ones. She was dressed in a nice long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans tucked into black boots as an autumn chill had come to Northern Virginia. Leaves were starting to change and everything looked beautiful as Regina drove around town.

She had picked up Robin's dry cleaning for them and had gone to pick up some things for their house at Bed Bath and Beyond. It made her smile as she thought about the house they now shared, the one they planned to raise their family in. Their future stretched out before them, full of possibilities.

Her last stop was at the grocery store to get their food for the week. Robin had offered to go but she insisted, wanting to do something normal in their relationship. Besides, she wanted to surprise him with a special dinner and sending him to get the ingredients would ruin that.

Regina pushed her cart inside the store, looking at all the aisles and smiling. This was going to be an adventure, she figured as she headed for the produce section.

She stopped in front of the tomatoes, searching for the right ones. Her sauce depending on the perfect ones going into it and so she needed to test several ones to be sure they were worthy of coming home with her. As she gave a few a squeeze, she heard a familiar Irish-accented voice. "I figured I would run into you sooner or later."

"Graham." she said, not even bothering to turn her head. "I got your flowers."

"You didn't call me."

Regina placed one tomato back as she dropped the other into the plastic bag she held, hoping she appeared calm. Inside, she was still angry and hurt at what he did and that he thought he could come back into her life so easily. He couldn't and not just because she was with Robin. Graham had hurt her deeply and she didn't think he could come back from that.

"Please look at me, Regina," he pleaded, grabbing her arm.

She pulled her arm back, finally turning so she could glare at him. He didn't look any different–still thin with brown curly hair and a matching beard trimmed close to his chin. Blue eyes pleaded with her silently but she shook her head. "Don't touch me."

"Can't we just talk?" he asked.

"No," she replied, fire in her voice. "You made your feelings very clear when I caught you with your neighbor."

"That wasn't a mistake."

Regina almost hit him. "That's not what you said when I caught you."

"Of course not. I was embarrassed and, yes, angry. But I should've been angry at myself, not you. I knew you were a soldier going into our relationship. I should've waited. It was my own weakness," he said, sincerity in his words. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Regina. Please, give me another chance."

"I can't," she told him. "Please, just leave me alone."

He didn't though, almost blocking any chance she had for escape without physically attacking him. "Can't or won't?"

"Both. I don't want to give you another chance. And I've found someone, Graham. Someone who loves me and cherishes me enough to remain loyal even during my long tours. He knows I'm worth waiting for. That's why he gave me this." She held out her left hand, allowing the diamond on her ring finger to catch the light.

Graham deflated at the sight of it. "You love him too?"

"Very much," she replied, smiling at the ring as she thought of the love in Robin's blue eyes as he asked her to be his wife.

"So I don't stand a chance at winning you back?" Graham continued, looking pained.

She shook her head. "I've moved on, Graham. It's time you really did that too. Okay?"

He nodded. "I hope you have a good life, Regina, and that he gives you everything you deserve."

"Thank you," she said, watching as he walked away. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. One day, she knew he would find love again.

Just like she had.


	89. Shoe's on the Other Foot

_Prompt: So you've written Henry walking in on OQ for the soldier verse. How about them catching adult Henry in a compromising situation?_

* * *

They weren't expecting to go to New York City for the weekend, but one of Regina's cases had brought her here. After making Roland promise not throw any parties or destroy the house and sending Diana to sleepover at David and Mary Margaret's, Robin drove up to join her for a nice long weekend together.

However, they decided to surprise their son first. The security guard signed them in and let them go up to Henry's floor. Regina and Robin knew his room by heart now, and she felt giddy as they approached his door.

It was partially open, which would make surprising him even better. They didn't even have to knock and wait for him to answer. All they had to do was step inside and yell: "SURPR…"

Regina's voice died as her eyes widened. Her baby was half-naked on his bed, tongue down the throat of an equally half-naked brunette. They were wrapped together and Regina wasn't sure whose limbs belonged to whom.

The girl broke the kiss, her eyes bugging out when she saw Regina and Robin. She tugged on their son's hair. "Henry! There are strangers in your room!"

Regina scowled. There was picture of them right on Henry's desk, so it seemed strange the girl thought they were strangers. And she was pretty calm about it, though embarrassed to be caught half-dressed.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed when he lifted his head. He tried to jump up, feeling around for his shirt. "Dad!"

"Henry," Regina replied, crossing her arms. She glared at her son.

The girl rolled off the bed, picking up her shirt. She held it over her chest, glancing between Henry and them before shaking her head. "I'm going to go."

"Naomi, wait!" Henry called out after her, but she just slammed the door instead. He flopped onto his bed with a groan.

Robin finally looked up, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I guess we're even now?"


	90. I Love You

_Prompt: I'd love to read a follow up to The soldier verse after Robin tells Regina he loves her_

 **A/N: I'd forgotten I had written Robin telling Regina he loved her…so this is a different take on it.**

* * *

At first, she didn't think she had heard him correctly. She sat still, staring at the laptop screen with her mouth open. Looking at herself in the corner of the screen, she knew she looked like an idiot.

Robin's smile drooped a bit as his brow furrowed, telling her he was confused. "Regina, is something wrong?"

"I…I think I misheard you," she said, her stomach twisting up. There was no way he had said what she thought he had said.

"Okay. Then I'll repeat it. I love you," he replied, smiling brightening. "And no, that's not a mistake, your ears aren't deceiving you. I. Love. You."

Her heart sped up and she tried to fight the hope springing through her. "You mean it?"

Robin nodded, doing his best to hold her gaze. "I know it might not be the ideal time and I had wanted to tell you when we were face to face. But I was thinking about the danger you put yourself in and I realized there is no time like the present, that I shouldn't wait to tell you how I feel."

"And you love me?" She tried not to sound like a little girl but after years of losing love, she had started to doubt it was possible for her.

"I wish I was there to hold you," he said, sighing. "I love you, Regina Mills. I love your strength, your compassion, your kind heart, your intelligence, your sass, your ability to cut a grown man down with just a glance, the way you get excited during Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune, how much you love a good drama, especially if it makes you cry, I love when you sing to the radio and start dancing along. I could go on. Seriously, I don't think this list has an ending."

She laughed, tears running down her face. "I wish I was home. I would definitely kiss you. Maybe even drag you to the bedroom."

"Ooh, I like the direction this conversation is going in," he said, leaning back with a smirk.

"I love the way you make me smile," she said, the dam breaking. "I love how you can read me like a book and know exactly what I need. I love how you sing in the shower, unabashedly watch Disney movies, get absolutely giddy around dogs, want to save the whole damn planet in your own way. I love how you can match my sass, are a very good challenger at Jeopardy, are kind to everyone you meet and can make anyone feel comfortable."

His smile widened as he leaned forward. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nodded. "I love you too, Robin."


	91. Heartbreak

_Prompt: Solider verse: Regina or Robin comforts one of their children after their first heartbreak_

* * *

Robin got home, setting down his bag before taking off his shoes. Outlaw, their new puppy, raced up to him and jumped up. The dog's tongue hung out as his tail wagged, happy to see Robin.

"Hey there," he said, scratching behind the dog's ears. "I'm glad someone is happy to see me. Where is everyone, boy?"

The dog just let out a happy yip before running off to get one of his toys. Robin followed, frowning when he saw Diana sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She had her chin in her hands as she looked up them, as if waiting for someone.

"Diana? Sweetheart, is something wrong?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

She glanced up at him. "Henry's upset. He came home from school, stormed upstairs and slammed his door. Roland is hiding in his room and Mom is trying to get him to talk to her."

"Okay," he said, concerned. He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go upstairs to see if I can help. Can you play with Outlaw for me?"

"Sure, Daddy." She jumped up, running into the living room as she yelled for their puppy.

Robin climbed the stairs, finding his wife sitting outside Henry's room. She was dressed in sweatpants and her old Army t-shirt, her hair pulled up in a ponytail as she looked forlorn. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Henry," she said, motioning to his door with her head. "He's upset but won't tell me why."

"Okay. I'll give it a try." Robin stood again, knocking on the door. He waited a few seconds before saying: "Henry? It's Dad? Can we talk?"

"Go away!" Henry called out, voice muffled.

Regina sighed. "That's all any of us have ever gotten. We even tried to send in Outlaw and he wouldn't open his door."

"Not even for the puppy?" Robin's concern grew. Henry adored Outlaw and spent as much time as possible with him, even volunteering to walk the dog when they couldn't get the teenager do most of his other chores.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Regina, get me a hanger. We're going to pop this lock."

"I don't think that's wise," Regina told him, standing. "We want Henry to trust us. That's not going to do it."

"What if he's harming himself in there?" he argued back, trying not to let his mind go there but unable to help himself.

"I can hear you!" Henry called out. "I'm not hurting myself."

Robin turned to the door. "Then let one of us in. Please, Henry. We're just worried about you."

They heard stomping feet and then the door opened. Henry peeked out, scowling. "Dad can come in. Alone."

Regina caught his eye and nodded. "I'll go start dinner."

Henry opened the door wider and let Robin enter before closing it right away. He then stormed over to his bed, flopping down on it with a groan. "My life is over."

"Okay," Robin said, easing himself into his son's desk chair. "Why?"

"Violet broke up with me."

Heartbreak. Robin could deal with that, he thought as he leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Henry. I know you really cared for her."

"I still care for her," Henry insisted, raising his head. "She said we were drifting apart and then said she needed to focus on her clubs and studies, not me."

Robin nodded. "Sounds like the standard breakup reason."

Henry scowled, looking very much like his mother. "What do you know about it?"

"I've had my share of heartbreak," Robin told him.

"Really?" he asked, letting his scowl drop a bit.

Robin chuckled, nodding as he rolled closer. "I know it's painful and it feels like you'll never be happy again. But I promise you that it will get better. It'll hurt less and less. Then before you know it, you'll find love again. Your heart may get broken a few more times but it is strong and will heal. And in time, you'll find the person who will cherish and take care of it–like your mother and I do with each other's hearts."

"Is there anyway to lessen the pain any right now?" Henry asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes, there is." Robin opened his arms and motioned with his head. Henry hesitated for a moment before hopping off the bed and wrapping his arms around his father. Robin held him tight, cupping the back of his head. "We'll all give you however many hugs you need, Henry. Violet may have broken your heart, but you are still very loved by your family."

Henry sniffed. "Thanks, Dad."


	92. Thief

_Prompt: Soldier! AU Diana stealing Regina's lube please expand_

* * *

Diana was off on an overnight trip with her track team and Roland was in New York's Hudson Valley at his second year in West Point while Henry had settled into life in New York City with Jacinta. Which meant Robin and Regina were all alone-except for their dog.

They were going to take full advantage of that.

Robin took Outlaw for a walk so the dog wouldn't bother them during the night and to hopefully tire him out. The last thing they needed was an eager golden retriever who just wanted to play pawing at their door, crying. It would break Regina's heart and ruin the mood.

While she waited for husband to return, Regina set their room up for a romantic and passionate night. She had bought some chocolate-covered strawberries earlier and they now sat on a plate between two glasses of wine. Tea lights were scattered around the room–all battery operated. Even years later, she still shuddered when she thought of their first time together and the incident with the candle.

She had changed into a red negligee and applied her reddest lipstick, even going so far as to cue up "Lady in Red" to play for when Robin got back. Regina planned to lay on their bed in a come hither pose, everything ready for them. Including a few toys and the brand new lube Mal had encouraged her to buy on a recent shopping trip.

Except she couldn't find it.

She frowned, pushing the drawer back in. Regina was certain she had placed it back there with her toys. The only one who knew about what she stored in the very back of it was Robin but there was no reason for him to take her lube. If he needed it, it was usually just to pleasure her.

Of course, she was just assuming her children didn't know about her drawer's true contents. Diana had started to show a tendency to "borrow" things from her and so was often found poking around her parents' room. With a sinking feeling, Regina realized she could've discovered her mother's secret items.

Leaving the bedroom, Regina crossed into Diana's room and flipped on the light. She checked her daughter's own nightstand, seeing if the lube was there but the only contents were her daughter's diary and a bunch of cords for all her electronic devices.

Regina wasn't going to give up easily. She knew her lube had to be somewhere in this room. There was no reason for Diana to bring it with her on her trip–at least, Regina hoped there wasn't. But she would deal with that if it ended up being the case. The only way to determine that was to search Diana's room.

She knelt down and checked under the bed, pulling out a shoebox. Opening it, Regina found her lube next to a vibrator, a dildo and a small book about masturbation. She sighed, staring at the contents.

Her little girl was growing up.

The front door opened and closed. She heard Outlaw's tags bouncing against each other as the dog walked to his water bowl. Robin's steps were soon heard on the stairs and he appeared in the doorway shortly after that, giving her a confused smile. "I thought we agreed to never do it in the children's rooms?"

"We did," she said, standing. "I just needed to retrieve something our daughter stole from me."

He frowned, crossing over to her. "What did she take?"

"This." Regina held up her bottle of lube, slightly used.

Robin let out a shaky breath, rubbing his face with his hand. "Oh god."

"She's a teenager, Robin," Regina reminded him. "This is natural. Henry and Roland did the same thing."

"I know, I know. It's just…she's our baby. And now she's almost a woman. It's saddening," he admitted.

She set the box down on the bed and hugged her husband. "I know. I wish they were all still little children too. But they've grown up. The best we can do is help them navigate life."

He kissed the side of her head. "You always know the right thing to say."

"I try," she replied, leaning back. She reached out and grabbed the lube. "Now, let's go have our fun. In the morning, I'll put this back and when Diana comes home, we're going to have a serious talk about stealing things from me."

"Sounds like a plan." He took her hand. "Come on, lovely. The night is still young."

She smiled, following him from the room and switching off the light. "Yes, it is. And it's all ours."


	93. Reconciliation

_Prompt: Can we get the last time Regina sees Cora before Cora dies, or Regina's reaction to Cora's death or Cora contacts one of the kids to try and establish a relationship with them._

* * *

When Zelena had called Regina at work, her first instinct had been to have her secretary take a message just so she could feel the satisfaction of throwing it out. But her gut stopped her, reminding her that Zelena had never tried to call her at work before. Any previous attempts to contact her–for whatever reason–had been to her home phone or her cell. So feeling that it was important, Regina let the call be transferred to her phone.

A somber Zelena informed her that their mother was in the hospital after a massive heart attack. "She's pulled through so far, but she needs a quadruple bypass. The doctors are a bit shaky about her prognosis and…well…I know you and Mother have a tense relationship, but it would mean a lot to her if you were there. Despite everything, you've always been her favorite."

For a moment, Regina doubted it. But as she thought about it, it made sense. Cora had kept trying to insert herself into Regina's life no matter how many times she had insisted her mother wasn't welcomed in it. It could've been a control issue but with a more than willing Zelena by her side, it seemed that Cora did favor the daughter she had raised from birth.

Regina agreed to go to the hospital. Robin offered to go with her but she thought it was something she had to do by herself. She kissed his cheek and left the house, off to face her mother.

Zelena met Regina outside their mother's room. She looked pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, no doubt from little sleep. "I'm glad you came," she told Regina.

"How is she?" Regina asked.

Her sister sighed, shaking her head. "She's very weak and trying not to show how scared she is. I'm not sure if she's going to make it, Regina."

Something jolted inside her and she swallowed. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," Zelena said, stepping aside. "She's in the far bed by the window. Annoyed the hospital until they gave it to her."

"That sounds like Mother." Regina gave her a tight smile before entering the room.

Mother laid in bed, her brown hair almost now entirely gray. It stood out against her ashen skin and frail form. Her eyes were closed but Regina could tell she wasn't asleep. It was confirmed as she approached the bed for Mother called out: "Zelena, is that you?"

"No, Mother," Regina replied. "It's me. Regina."

"Regina?" Mother opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him. "Zelena said she had called you but I didn't think you would actually come."

"Well, despite our differences in the past, you are still my mother and I still love you," Regina said, taking her hand.

Mother tried to squeeze it but it was a feeble attempt. "We both have a strange way of showing it."

Knowing it was the closest she was probably ever going to come to admitting that her skills as a mother weren't the greatest, Regina bit her tongue and nodded. "Well, I'm here now."

"I know you've had your reasons to keep them away, but I would love to meet my grandchildren properly," Mother asked. "This might be our only chance."

The pang of sorrow hit Regina again at the thought of her mother dying and she swallowed past a lump in her throat. Her children were all old enough now to make the choice on their own. "I'll see if they want to come but I won't force them," she told her mother.

Mother gave her hand another weak squeeze. "Thank you for that. I hope they will come though I'll understand if they don't."

* * *

A few days later, Regina returned with all three of her children. She and Robin had sat down with them, telling them they didn't have to see their grandmother if they didn't want to. But all three decided to at least meet her. Whatever happened next was to be seen.

Henry held Diana's hand as they approached Mother's room. Regina had her arm around Roland, even though he was now taller than her. She took a deep breath as Zelena came out to greet them. "Guys, this is your aunt, Zelena. Zelena, this is Diana, Henry and Roland."

"Nice to meet you," she said. She motioned to the room. "Your grandmother is waiting. She gets tired easily so don't be offended if she falls asleep on you."

They nodded, heading inside the room. Regina gave Roland a tight smile before letting him go so she could hang back. She stood just outside the room with Zelena, watching as her children gathered around Mother's bed.

"Thank you for bringing them," Zelena said. "It means everything to her."

"It was their choice to meet her. I respected that," Regina replied. "But I'm glad we're here."

"Do you think we can be a family?"

Regina paused, considering her answer. She wasn't sure if it was possible, but if Mother and Zelena were willing to work on some of their behaviors than it could happen. "There would be a lot we would have to work though first," she replied at last.

Zelena nodded. "I know it's going to take some work. But I think it would be worth it in the end."

"Yes," Regina agreed, smiling at her sister. "It definitely will be worth it."


	94. Caught in the Act

_Prompt: Mary Margaret catches Robin and Regina getting frisky in her house when she invites them for dinner to celebrate Regina coming home from tour - soldier verse_

* * *

Regina's back was pressed against the door, cushioned by Mary Margaret's robe. She gasped as Robin's lips closed on the right spot on her neck, his hand pulling her dress up more. "We can't do this here," she said. "Everyone is going to wonder where we went."

"Don't care. She really needs to stop planning parties for when you just get back," he whispered, lips close to her ear. "I want you all to myself first."

A shudder ran through her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You had me all last night. Remember?"

He hummed. "I do. Vividly. But it wasn't enough."

"It wasn't?" She gasped again as his fingers toyed with her underwear, ready to pull them down.

Robin shook his head. "There's a lot of time we need to make up for."

"True," she acknowledged. "How much time would be sufficient then?"

"A week," he said, kissing her neck again. "A week of just me and you."

She hummed as she worked at loosening his belt, heat coursing through her. "That sounds perfect."

His belt fell open and she was able to unzip his jeans, giving her enough room to slip her hand inside them. She cupped him through his boxers, feeling how hard he already was. It sent a thrill through her as she kissed him. "I want you."

"Then take me," he said, kissing her again as she got her hand on his cock. She pumped it as he pulled her closer, pushing her panties aside so his fingers could get to her clit. Electricity started to course through her and she felt the start of what promised to be an amazing orgasm.

A cold breeze hit Regina's flushed skin as she felt the door brush against her back. She heard a gasp and then Mary Margaret exclaiming: "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Regina jumped away from Robin, turning to stare at her red-faced friend. Shame filled her and she pulled down her skirt. "Sorry, Mary Margaret. We got carried away."

"In my bathroom?" Mary Margaret asked, crossing her arms.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. But I'm sure you can understand how we feel. How do you feel when David gets home?"

Mary Margaret's indignation lessened a bit as she sighed. "Okay, okay. I probably shouldn't have planned this for Regina's second night home. It's just…I'm still not used to sharing her."

"We can work out a custody agreement later," Regina joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Look, give us a couple minutes to straighten ourselves out and we'll be right down. Promise."

"Fine. And next time, could you at least lie and claim you're not feeling well so you could do that in your own house?" Mary Margaret asked. Without waiting for their answer, she closed the door.

Robin fixed his belt. "We're going to have to get her something really, really nice to make up for this, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," she agreed. "Leave that to me."

They shared a kiss before heading downstairs to rejoin the gathering.


	95. A New Adventure

_Prompt: Regina thoughts thar he menopause begins 'cause she is getting close to that age, but at the doctor she finds out that she is expecting her and Robin fourth child._

* * *

When Regina didn't get her period one month, she knew what it meant given her age–she was beginning menopause. She didn't make an appointment with her doctor right away, though, knowing that one missed period could be dismissed as a fluke. It would be best to make sure she didn't get in the next month before she sounded that alarm.

However, she didn't seem to exhibit only one other symptom of menopause–fatigue. She was constantly tired and fighting to keep her eyes open sometimes. One evening, she came home and told Robin she was going to lie down for a few minutes only to wake to her alarm clock the following morning.

Robin suggested she go to the doctor but she waved him off. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "And I'll go once I'm sure I'm in menopause."

She had another month without her period and the fatigue was now accompanied by nausea. Her research didn't list that as a symptom of menopause, which made Robin worry even more. "Please, make an appointment. Let's just get confirmation it's not something else," he told her.

Concerned now as well, she did and met with the young doctor who had taken over for Dr. Whale at Walter Reed. Dr. Paige Hatter was professional and knowledgeable, even though it would be easy to dismiss her due to her age. Regina had come to terms with the fact that everyone was going to start being younger than her and she did her best to respect them–as long as they knew what they were talking about. Dr. Hatter examined Regina and ordered some blood tests, also concerned about the nausea and wanting to rule out anything more serious before considering it perimenopause at the very least.

A week later, Regina received a call from Dr. Hatter. "I want you to come in to discuss your results. You might want to bring your husband with you," the young doctor told her.

Regina's heart jumped into her throat. "Is it bad?"

"No," Dr. Hatter said, "but I really think Robin should be here. I'll see you later this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, doctor." Regina hung up the phone before reaching out her shaking hand to pick it up again, dialing Robin's number.

Regina clung to Robin's hand as Dr. Hatter entered the office. She had said it wasn't bad but Regina still worried that it had just been to placate her until Robin was with her. Then Dr. Hatter would tell them the devastating truth, allowing her to break down in her husband's arms.

Dr. Hatter took her seat. "Thank you both for coming. I'm sure you both are concerned about why I wanted to see you both. Regina, I got your blood results back. While you might be in perimenopause, what's really going on is that you're pregnant."

"What?" Regina's voice came out higher than usual, almost like a shriek. Beside her, Robin stared dumbfounded at the doctor.

It didn't seem possible that she was pregnant. True, she and Robin still had a very active sex life–especially now that all the children were out of the house. Regina hadn't yet experienced any decrease in her sex drive and so they were taking full advantage of their time together. Given their ages, both of them just assumed they wouldn't conceive again but perhaps they had just been foolish.

"I know this is surprising," Dr. Hatter said, "and I'm sure there are a lot of things you have to think about. However, I would like to get an ultrasound done before you leave today, if that's okay?"

Regina nodded, feeling numb. She clutched Robin's hand as they followed Dr. Hatter to the ultrasound room, her mind racing. Could she start all over again raising a baby? What about the big age gap between her other children and this baby? How would it look for the child to have a niece and two nephews who were older than him or her? And did she and Robin want to spend their supposedly golden years fighting with another teenager? That was to say nothing of the problems the baby could face due to her age. Would they be able to handle that?

She changed into the examination gown and Robin helped her onto the table, everything getting set up for the ultrasound. The familiar coolness of the gel was spread along her abdomen and Dr. Hatter pressed the wand against it. She moved it around as the screen popped to life.

A small shape appeared on the screen but it was clearly a baby. Regina gasped when she saw it, even though this was the fourth time she had. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the baby move inside her, growing stronger and bigger each day. It was then she knew that no matter what struggles they would face in the future, this baby would be worth every one.

Judging by the kisses Robin was pressing to her hand and the tears in his own eyes, he agreed.

It appeared they had a new adventure ahead of them.


	96. Grandmother

_Prompt: Soldier prompt when the kids finally meet Cora. How do they feel about her. Thank you!_

 **A/N: C** **ontinuation of Chapter 93.**

* * *

Over the years, Henry had been contacted many times by his grandmother. She had tried to insert herself into his life at different ages, always trying to ply him with promises of money and lots of presents. Cora never seemed like the other grandmothers he knew, especially his beloved Gran. She wore pantsuits and looked like she was more likely to order cookies rather than bake them. It put Henry off and he didn't want to know her, which was reinforced by the fact his parents didn't like her.

So when their mother had talked to them about visiting their grandmother in the hospital, Henry had hesitated. He wasn't sure it was worth going to meet her and was happy to just go about his life without knowing his mother's mother. And it seemed Roland shared his sentiments.

Diana, though, didn't. She expressed an interest in meeting their grandmother. "At least once," she said, blue eyes wide. "Just to talk."

"I'll take you then," Regina offered. "We can go tomorrow if you want."

Henry pressed his lips together, not sure he wanted his little sister to go alone–even if their mother would be there. It wasn't right to send Diana to meet a woman like Cora Mills without backup and so he sighed. "If you want to go, Wonder Woman, I'll go with you," he said.

"Me too. We Locksleys stick together," Roland said, nodding.

Diana beamed at them. "Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me."

"We'll do anything for you, Di. You know that," he replied, leaning over to squeeze her knee. Henry chuckled, knowing that she had had them both wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.

Their mother stood, smiling softly at them. "I'll take you all tomorrow after Roland's soccer practice. How's that?"

"After he showers, right?" Diana crinkled her nose in disgust as Roland let out an indignant grunt. But Henry had to agree on that–their brother tended to smell a bit _ripe_ after practices.

Mom nodded. "Yes, after he showers. He's not going to meet your grandmother in his soccer clothes after all."

"You mean we have to dress up for this?" Roland all but whined.

Henry leaned over and gave him a little shove. "She's our grandmother. No matter what, we should look presentable at least."

"Fine," Roland sighed. "But I refuse to wear a tie."

* * *

Henry and Roland wore button down shirts and nice pants to meet their grandmother while Diana had chosen a navy blue dress to wear. Their mother had French braided her hair and she wore the charm bracelet their father had given her on her tenth birthday.

Mom led them to a room where a red-haired woman with blue eyes met them. Henry figured she had to be their Aunt Zelena, the half-sister their mother barely had a relationship with. They talked in low tones for a bit before Mom turned to them, telling them they could head inside.

Though Diana often insisted she was too old to hold someone's hand, she had clung to Henry's since they entered the hospital. He gave her hand a squeeze as they approached their grandmother's bed, trying to ignore all the machines she was plugged into.

Cora Mills-Gold looked like an old woman now, frail and gray. It surprised Henry and he wondered how bad the situation really was. Maybe this was their own chance to speak to her after all.

She opened her eyes, taking in the three by her bedside before smiling. "Look at you. Henry, you've grown into a handsome man. And so are you, Roland. Diana, you look just like your mother when she was your age."

"You know our names?" Diana asked, echoing the surprise Henry felt. No doubt Roland felt the same.

Cora smiled. "Of course I do. I know I haven't been in your lives and your parents have their perfectly valid reasons for keeping me from you, but I still have been following along with your accomplishments. I've read your articles, Henry, and I've clipped all the articles about your soccer games, Roland. And I also have the article about your science project, Diana."

Henry believed he had gone past surprised and into astonishment. While Cora hadn't looked like the traditional grandmother, it appeared she still was one in many ways. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had managed to get a picture of them that she kept in her wallet to show to strangers, bragging about them.

(Actually, he still would've been surprised).

"I wasn't the greatest mother," she continued. "It's taken a long time for me to admit that but I realize it now. I was selfish and thought I knew what was best, ignoring your mother's wishes and wants. All I wanted was more money, more power, more status. In the end, though, it didn't make me happy. And it cost me what really made me happy–your mother and you three."

"What about Aunt Zelena?" Diana asked, tilting her head.

Cora's smile softened. "She's been a bright spot and makes me happy too. But I still regret not having my whole family around me."

"Including our dad?" Roland challenged, crossing his arms.

"Yes," she said. She then motioned to a couple chairs nearby. "If you want, why don't you sit down and we can talk."

Henry glanced over at his siblings. Roland uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his side, and Diana eyed one of the chairs. So he nodded, pulling them over. "We'd love to."


	97. Getting Help

_Prompt: Can we get a follow up to the PTSD Soilder Verse?_

 **A/N: Follow up to Chapter 30** _ **.**_

* * *

Regina clutched Robin's hand tighter as they entered Walter Reed. She swallowed as she approached the information desk. "I'm looking for Dr. Hopper's office," she told the older woman sitting there.

She smiled at Regina. "Take the elevators to the third floor and then make two lefts. There will be a receptionist there who can help you."

Robin thanked her and guided her to the elevators. They were able to get into one by themselves and he pulled her close, hugging her. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm scared," she admitted, leaning her head against his chest. He was the only one she would ever confess that to, the only one she was this vulnerable with. Regina knew that he would support her and be her rock.

"I know," he said and his voice was thick with emotion. "But we're going to get through this, Regina. I promise you that."

The elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor, the doors sliding open with a soft _swoosh_. Regina pulled away from Robin, taking his hand as they approached the young receptionist only a few steps from the elevator.

"Lieutenant Locksley?" she asked with a bright smile. When Regina nodded, the woman handed her a clipboard. "I need you to fill out this intake form and then Dr. Hopper will see you."

Regina thanked her and headed off to one of the cushioned seats to fill out the forms. Robin took the seat next to her. "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "It looks like the usual forms."

"Okay. But I'll be here if you need me." He placed a comforting hand on her knee, leaving it there as she started filling everything out.

The first few forms were indeed the usual forms–releases, basic information and the like. Regina breezed through them easily, quickly coming up to the last form–which asked her why she was at the doctor's office and to describe her symptoms. She took a deep breath as she wrote down _PTSD_. Listing her symptoms formed a lump in her throat. She wrote of her nightmares, of her irritability, of snapping at Robin or Henry, at being unable to watch anything about war, about feeling some times that she's back on the front lines…

"Regina?" Robin asked softly, squeezing her knee. "Is everything okay?"

She realized she was shaking and her cheeks were wet from her tears. Regina shook her head, reaching for a tissue box. "That's why I'm here," she reminded him.

"That's a good first step," a soft male voice said. She looked up to find a tall, red-headed man standing in front of her. He wore brown paints and a blue shirt under a tweed jacket, observing her though horn-rimmed glasses.

He held out his hand to her. "I'm Dr. Hopper."

"Regina," she said, shaking his hand. "And this is my husband, Robin."

"Pleasure to meet you." Robin shook the doctor's hand as well.

Dr. Hopper took the clipboard from Regina's loose grip. "Why don't you two come back with me?"

Robin hesitated as Regina stood. He frowned. "Shouldn't it just be you and her? I'm not the patient."

"For this session, I want to talk to the both of you," Dr. Hopper explained. "I want you both to understand the treatment."

"Please, Robin," she said softly, holding out her hand to him. He nodded, taking it as he stood so they could follow Dr. Hopper together.

They took seats in Dr. Hopper's spacious office and Regina started to relax as she took in the warm browns and greens in the office. Windows stretched from floor to ceiling, allowing a lot of sunlight into the room and giving them a good view of the area surrounding the hospital. The doctor's desk was against the far wall with two bookcases full of books on it. His degrees hung on the wall and he had a few knick-knacks set up as well. Everything just seemed very welcoming.

Dr. Hopper took his seat across from them, looking over Regina's intake form. "All of your symptoms do confirm PTSD," he said.

"So what now?" Regina asked, squeezing Robin's hand. "Medication? Shock therapy?"

"Shock therapy isn't…No, no shock therapy," Dr. Hopper replied, looking a bit confused. "And medication will only be prescribed if necessary. I first want to start with cognitive behavior therapy. It's pretty much talk therapy–we'll discuss the negative feelings and experiences and come up with ways to work through them."

Regina hesitated. She had never been good when it came to opening up about her feelings, mostly because that never turned out well when she did that with her mother. However, she didn't want to have to go on medication if she didn't have to and so would work on talking about her problems in order to feel better, for her family's sake.

"That doesn't sound too bad," she finally said.

He chuckled. "Good. And Robin, I want to tell you about a few techniques I'm going to use with Regina so you can help her at home. She's going to need all the support she can get."

"And she'll have it," Robin vowed. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to help her."

Regina's heart melted and she smiled at him. Not for the first time, she thanked whoever was out there for letting her meet such an amazing man. She was certainly luck to have him as her husband. "Thank you," she whispered.

Dr. Hopper smiled. "Great. Let's get started, shall we?"


	98. Relentless

_Prompt: One of the kids birthdays and Cora shows up with Zelena, Henry asks who they are. Soldier prompt_

 **A/N: Slightly altered since Henry now knows who Cora is. But not Zelena…**

* * *

Several children splashed around in Mary Margaret and David's pool, their laughter ringing throughout the air. David and Robin patrolled the edge with Will and Little John, all four ready to jump in to help a child in distress–just in case. Regina, meanwhile, was busy making sure all the drinks stayed filled and there was plenty of healthy snacks for the children to eat whenever they got out of the pool.

"Here's the veggie platter," Mary Margaret said, setting the black plastic tray down in the middle of the table.

Regina smiled. "Thank you so much. And not just for that, but for also letting us have Henry's birthday party in your pool."

"Any time," she replied, squeezing Regina's hand. "We're family, right?"

The reply was cut off when the baby monitor next to Regina went off and Diana's "MAMA!" was heard loud and clear. She sighed, picking it up. "I'll be right back. Can you keep an eye on…"

"The children? Of course," Mary Margaret said, waving Regina off. "Go get Diana."

Regina hurried into the house, heading up to Eva's room. She had placed Diana down in there for her nap before the party and it seemed her little girl had woken up just in time. "Hi there, sweetheart."

"Mama," Diana said, rubbing her eye as she sat up. "Party?"

"Yes, it's time for the party. Why don't we put on your bathing suit?" Regina asked, pulling the bright pink garment from the bag she had brought from home.

Diana jumped up from the bed, trying to pull her shirt off. Regina chuckled, kneeling down to help her get undressed. She then held the bathing suit as Diana stepped into it.

"Okay, let me just put your hair up and we'll head back down to the party, okay?" Regina pulled out the brush and ran it through her daughter's dark curls.

Just as she finished putting Diana's hair in pigtails, Regina was interrupted by the arrival of a breathless Neal. "Aunt Regina, we need you downstairs," he said.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Dad says there are two people trying to crash the party," he replied. "Whatever that means."

Regina sighed as she picked up Diana, putting her daughter on her hip. "Lead the way, Neal."

Once they got back down to the yard, Regina rolled her eyes so hard, she thought she strained a muscle. Her mother stood at the gate, arguing with David, as Zelena hung back with a gift in hand. It seemed they were trying to come to the party and she wondered how they found out where it was.

"Mary Margaret, can you take Diana for me?" she asked, holding out her daughter to her friend.

Mary Margaret nodded, taking Diana as she frowned. "Be careful, Regina."

"I will be," she replied. "But I think that warning should've gone to my mother and half-sister."

Regina stormed over to the gate as Robin joined her. "Will they ever give up?" he asked.

"Probably not," she said.

Cora spotted her first, frowning as Regina approached. "Will you tell your friend here who I am?"

"Oh, I know who you are," David said, glaring at her as he crossed his arms.

Regina crossed her arms as well. "How did you find out about this, Mother?"

"I have my ways," she replied cryptically. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

"Not," Robin replied, wrapping his arm around Regina's waist.

Cora glared at him as she snapped: "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my daughter."

"I agree with my husband," Regina said, stressing the last word. "You were not invited and you are not welcome. You and Zelena can just go home."

"Or I'm calling the cops," David added.

Cora sniffed, holding her head high. "Fine. Zelena, we have better things to do anyway. Come."

"Coming, Mother." Zelena shoved the present into David's arm. "Here you go, Captain Chiseled Chin."

She then tossed her red hair over her shoulder and stalked after Cora, heading back to whose ever car they had driven there. Regina didn't care to see who climbed into the driver's seat. Instead, she turned to Robin and motioned to the present in David's hands. "Can you put that in the car for now? I don't want Henry opening that here."

He nodded, taking the present from David. "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault," David said. "Everyone has _those_ relatives."

Regina knew better than to press him about the twin brother he had cut from his life and nodded. "Well, thank you."

"Come on. Let's head back to the party before the children start to realize something happened," David told her, guiding her back toward his pool as Robin headed off with the present.

The children were all still swimming in the pool, splashing each other and laughing. Mary Margaret sat at the edge of the shallow end, supervising Eva and Diana as the two little girls played around in the water. Both wore floaties as sat splashing each other and laughing.

Mary Margaret looked up as they approached. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Regina assured her before heading off to check on the snacks and drinks.

Henry stood at the table, a towel wrapped around his waist as munched on a carrot. Regina smiled, placing her hand on his warm and damp back. "Are you having fun, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mom," he said, though not smiling. "Was that Grandmother?"

She sighed, nodding. "Your father, Uncle David and I told her to leave."

"Okay." He paused before asking: "Who was that with her?"

"That was Zelena. She's my half-sister," Regina answered, wincing at the awkward questions she knew would follow.

Henry frowned. "Half-sister? What does that mean?"

"It means we have the same mother but not the same father," she explained. She crouched down, looking Henry in the eyes. "Look, I didn't grow up with her and the reason why is a long story. Why don't we talk about this later? It's your birthday and you should be having fun, not worrying about your grandmother and aunt. Okay?"

He nodded, leaning forward to hug her. She held him close, cupping his wet hair with her hand. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom." He kissed her cheek before hurrying back over to join his friends in the water again.

Regina stood, sighing. She wasn't going to let her messed up family ruin this party. Instead, she was going to put her mother and Zelena from her mind and focus on her children.

She was going to focus on being happy.


	99. Confession

_Prompt: Soldier Au - Regina and MM are spending the girls' night at the bar. Zelena is there and she is very drunk. At some point of the evening Regina and Zelena end up talking, but Zelena doesn't really realize she is talkin' with her sister. She reveals (accidentally) that she wants to have better relationship with her sister, but she doesn't know how to because she is bad in relationships. Regina doesn't know what she thinks about her sister's revelation and is she telling the truth (she is)._

* * *

"Don't you think we're a bit old for a girls' night out at some bar?" Regina asked, sliding into the backseat of the car service Mary Margaret ordered for them. She adjusted the skirt of her little black dress, not wanting to accidentally flash the driver.

Mary Margaret climbed in next to her, closing the door. "You're only as old as you feel. And it's not like we're going to some college hangout. We're going to Aesop's Tables, which is a bit too pricey for them. From what Ruby told me, there is an older crowd and a pleasant atmosphere that allows people to relax and just chat."

"That sounds nice," Regina said. "I love Robin and the kids, but I need a night off every now and then."

"I feel the same," Mary Margaret replied as the car took off down the street. "Ruby recommends their artisan beers, though I'm not sure what those are."

"Expensive, no doubt," Regina deadpanned.

Her friend chuckled. "Probably. But hey–it's our night out. We deserve it."

Regina grinned, nodding. "Yes. we do. So let's let our night of fun begin!"

Aesop's Tables was a pretty good hang out for two middle-aged mothers enjoying a night off. Mary Margaret tried the artisan beer, like Ruby had suggested, while Regina settled for her usual Bloody Mary. They settled into a small booth, catching up and enjoying the light jazz playing in the bar.

"This was a good idea," Regina said after a couple hours. She frowned as she realized her drink was gone. "I think I'm going to get another."

Mary Margaret had been leaning over, almost asleep on Regina's shoulder. She sat up, holding out her empty glass. "Can you get me another too?" she slurred.

"I think you had enough," Regina said, regretting that she let her friend get a second round as it was. Mary Margaret had always been the lightweight of the group and from what Regina had gathered, the artisan beers here were also very strong.

Her friend shook her head, almost falling over. "I'm fine."

"Liar," Regina said, taking her empty glass. "I'm getting you a water and then we're going home."

She walked away before her friend could protest any more, heading to the bar. Regina set the empty glasses on the wooden surface and smiled as the bartender approached her. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Can I get a glass of water for my friend and a whiskey for myself?" she asked, deciding to get something she can drink quicker than the Bloody Mary.

He nodded, heading away as Regina hopped onto a stool to await her drinks. She glanced down the bar and her heart sank as she spotted a familiar form only a couple stools away. The woman had red hair pinned up in a bun and she wore a tight green dress as she sipped at a green apple martini. Regina should've known Zelena would've haunted a place like this.

Zelena looked up, blue eyes almost as unfocused as Mary Margaret's. Regina bit back a groan–the last thing she needed was to deal with her half-sister when she was drunk.

"You here alone?" she asked Regina.

Regina shook her head. "I'm here with my friend."

"Lucky," Zelena muttered, sipping her cocktail. "I wish I had a friend."

"You don't?" Regina asked, confused.

Her sister shook her head. "I'm really bad at relationships. The therapist I went to for a few sessions says it has to do with my abandonment issues over being adopted and from my emotionally abusive father."

"Oh." Regina felt guilty. She knew very little about Zelena, especially about her childhood. After finding out that her mother had given up a baby for adoption before marrying her father, Regina hadn't cared very much for Zelena's story. Apparently, it was pretty tragic.

She moved a bit closer to Zelena, wondering if her half-sister realized who she was. "Isn't there someone you could try to be friends with?"

Zelena let out a humorless chuckle. "I guess there's my half-sister, except she wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh?" Regina's voice went up an octave. "So I guess you don't want anything to do with her?"

"That would probably be the smart thing to do, but I do want a relationship with her," Zelena said. "All my life, I wanted a sister or a brother. I saw the other children and the bond they shared with their siblings. I wanted that."

"So what's keeping you from having it with…your sister?" Regina asked, still praying Zelena's drunken haze didn't clear up enough to let her realize who she was talking to.

Zelena gave her a look. "I told you. I suck a relationships. Whenever I see her, all I can think is that she got to grow up with our mother and with a father who clearly adored her. Then all my resentment and jealousy comes out and I get competitive, wanting to hog our mother's love and attention to myself even though Regina doesn't have the greatest relationship with her. And I get it."

"You do?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Yes. Our mother can be very judgmental, I'm not going to pretend she's not. She does believe she has our best interests at heart but doesn't always know how to go about helping us achieve our best interests. She gives too much attention which I love after a childhood with a neglectful father but which grates on Regina. So I can see why she stays away," Zelena explained before hiccuping.

Regina felt guilty. Her sister was clearly opening up to who she thought was a stranger, not her. She doubted Zelena would be so honest–even drunk–if she knew it was Regina she was confessing to. Part of Regina wanted to end the conversation as gracefully as possible and return to Mary Margaret.

That part, however, was suppressed by the alcohol in her system and her curiosity won out. "So why do you want to have a better relationship with your sister?" she asked.

"Because Regina is a pretty remarkable woman," Zelena told her. "She's an officer in the army, served several tours overseas and then went to law school. She now works in JAG. You know what that is?"

"Yes. There, um, used to be an old TV show about it," Regina said, trying to come up with a reason that wasn't the truth.

Zelena nodded. "On top of that, she's married to a man who adores her and they have three beautiful children, all of whom I have no relationship with because she and I have no relationship. I only get to see them from afar."

Despite her gut telling her not to, Regina reached out and placed her hand on Zelena's. Her sister was hurting and lonely. She needed someone other than their mother in her life, someone to confide to and just be herself around, much like Regina had Robin, David and Mary Margaret. Her heart ached for Zelena in a way it never did before and she wondered if there was anyway to start fresh with her. Maybe they could finally have the sister they both wanted.

"Here you go," the bartender said, setting down her order. "Sorry it took so long."

Zelena eyed the two glasses. "Oh, right. You're here with a friend. Do you need to go back to them?"

"Yes," Regina said, worried that Mary Margaret was passed out in the booth by now. But she didn't feel right leaving Zelena like this, so she then offered: "Do you want to join us?"

Zelena shook her head. "I think I'm gonna nurse this drink a bit longer and then have the bartender call me a cab. I'm sorry my morose thoughts ruined your night."

"Not at all. Gave me something to think about," she replied.

"I did?" Zelena asked confused.

Regina nodded. "I have a sister myself and we don't have the greatest relationship. But maybe I can repair it. Maybe you can do the same with your sister."

"Maybe," Zelena said, voice sounding distant. She turned away, drawn into her own little world fueled by alcohol.

Gathering her glasses, Regina returned to the booth to find Mary Margaret with her eyes closed. Her friend appeared to be in a light sleep as she stirred when Regina handed her the glass of water. "Drink that and then we'll go. You look ready for bed."

"Thank you," she said, sipping her water. "Who were you talking to?"

"I'll tell you when you're sober," Regina said, sipping her whiskey. She kept an eye on both Mary Margaret and Zelena as they finished their drinks. Her gut told her that her sister hadn't known who she was, too drunk to recognize her, yet there was still some doubt. Had she put on a show to get Regina's sympathy? Or was it all the truth?

Maybe things would look clearer in the morning.


	100. Ruined Night

_Prompt: Soldier verse - After a very particular nasty fight with her Mother and sister, which Robin witness, they go home. Regina ask Robin to please just hold her._

* * *

They drove home in silence. Robin had tried to play some music at first but only a few seconds into the first song, Regina turned off the radio. She then stared out the window, watching as the rain pounded against the glass as Robin navigate his way through the downpour.

It was supposed to be a romantic afternoon. He had taken her to the movies and then they were going to go to a nearby bar for cocktails before finishing down the block at an intimate bistro. Then they would head back to their house and hopefully spend the rest of the night making love.

That had been the plan.

Fate, though, had other ideas for when they entered the bar, they spotted Cora and Zelena sitting in a booth in the back. A man sat between them with short salt and pepper hair and a look like he would rather be anywhere then there. Robin figured that was probably Edgar Gold, Regina's stepfather. They were also there with about two other couples, all sipping cocktails as they discussed something with their heads close together.

He cleared his throat before turning to Regina. "We can go somewhere else, if you want."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. She probably won't notice us if we sit with our back to her."

"Okay," he said, guiding her to the bar. "Maybe fate will be on our side."

Fate really, really wasn't.

They had gotten whiskeys and toasted each other, starting to sip their drinks as they discussed the movie. Robin felt someone approach the bar but didn't think anything of it until Cora's cold voice interrupted their conversation. "Regina, what a pleasant surprise!"

Robin's guard went up. Whenever Cora's voice went high and she was complimentary, it usually meant she wanted something. And those requests never ended well for Regina.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, confused.

Cora smiled. "I'm here with Edgar and Zelena as well as some friends. You should come join us."

"We're on a date," Robin pointed out.

"I'm not talking to you," she snapped, her usual way of speaking to him whenever he was around.

Regina frowned. "Mother, be nice to Robin."

"He's not family, Regina. He's just your boyfriend." Cora sniffed, as if that word was disgusting.

"Fiancé," he replied, hotly.

"Still not family," Zelena interjected, bounding over to them. She gave him a cold smile. "It's still one step removed from marriage."

Regina reached over and took his hand. "If you want me to join you, Robin comes."

Cora glared at him, as if he was forcing Regina to make the request. "I don't think that's wise."

"Why?" Regina pressed.

"They're not really Robin's type of people," she replied vaguely. He got the message loud and clear: these were high society people and Robin was considered nothing more than a peasant to Cora.

Regina understood the message too and crossed her arms. "No. You're either trying to impress some business or social connection with your soldier daughter, no doubt having already bullshitted about being such a concerned military mother…"

"Regina!" Cora chided. "Language!"

"Or you're trying to set me up with someone you think is 'better' than Robin," Regina continued, as if her mother hadn't interrupted her. "Either case, I won't let you use me like some doll you can maneuver around in some game of yours."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "It sounds bad when you think of it in those terms, Regina, and that's not fair. We'll always sound like the bad guys."

"Have you ever thought you are the bad guys?" Robin asked, glaring at her over his shoulder.

She glared right back. "Once again, this conversation doesn't concern you. Butt. Out."

"Don't talk to Robin like that," Regina said before turning back to her mother. "I don't know what you told your friends and I don't care. I'm not going over there. I am out on a date with my fiance and I'm going to spend time with him."

She turned her back to her mother and sipped her whiskey, essentially dismissing Cora and Zelena. Robin took his cue, doing the same as the bartender came over.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, leaning against the bar.

"No. We're family," Cora said.

Regina, though, set down her glass. "They are family but they are bothering me."

"I see," the bartender said, leaning a bit to the right to look at Cora. "I'd hate to throw your party out, especially a military family, so I suggest you go back to them."

Robin almost rolled his eyes but beside him, he heard Regina snort. "I'm the reason they are a military family and I can assure you my mother has been anything but supportive of my decision. She doesn't deserve any discounts on my behalf."

The bartender nodded. "Understood."

"Regina!" Zelena exclaimed, horrified. Robin wondered how many drinks she had gotten discounted because of Regina.

Behind them, Cora sniffed. "Don't bother, Zelena. Your sister has made her loyalties very clear and they are not to this family. Why don't you go back to the booth?"

Zelena huffed before storming off. Robin expected Cora to do the same but he remained tense as her heels didn't click after Zelena. Then, in a low voice, she said: "Your father always spoke about the importance of family, Regina. You would be an utter disappointment to him."

Her heels then clicked away as Regina downed the rest of her whiskey. She slammed her glass on the counter and in a broken voice asked Robin to take her home. He didn't argue and just settled their table with the bartender before ushering her to their car for the uncomfortably quiet ride home.

* * *

When they got to the house, Regina headed straight to their room. Robin toed off his shoes and headed up after her. He opened the door carefully, finding her just sitting on the bed and staring off into space.

"She's wrong, you know," he said softly. "You wouldn't be the disappointment to your father. She would."

Regina shook her head. "Please. I don't need a 'she's wrong' speech, Robin."

"Okay," he said, sitting down next to her. "What do you need?"

"Hold me." She reached out, curling her fingers around his suit jacket. "Please."

He nodded, laying them down. She curled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Robin kissed her forehead before rubbing her back. "I love you," he told her.

"I know," she whispered.

They laid there together, her head pillowed on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. He cursed Cora Mills-Gold to hell and back. She always knew how to cut her daughter and this time she had issued her deepest wound yet. Robin had no doubt that Henry Mills would be disappointed in Cora, not Regina–never Regina. Yet she just had to put the idea in Regina's mind and let all the years of her emotional manipulation do the rest.

Robin felt helpless in this moment, unable to make it better. All he could do was hold her and wait until she was ready to talk. Hopefully he would be able to kiss away her pain and reassure her that her mother was wrong.

Hopefully.


	101. Genevieve

_Prompt: More about their fourth baby in soldier verse please! :)_

 **A/N: Continuation of Chapter 95**

* * *

To say their other children had been shocked when they heard the news would be an understatement. Regina didn't know if a word existed for a state beyond shocked but she knew her children experienced it when she and Robin announced her fourth pregnancy.

At first, they thought it was a joke. Only Jacinda seemed to believe it was the truth, jumping up to hug and congratulate Regina. She promised to help in whatever way she could from New York, which touched Regina immensely. They then exchanged some information, including how far along she was and her due date.

Diana then asked if they had a sonogram. Robin pulled it out of his wallet and showed it to their daughter, who let out a squeal. She then teased her parents: "You had to wait until I was an adult before finally giving me a baby brother or sister? I asked when I was _four_."

Regina laughed, hugging her daughter. "Well, better late than never, right?"

"I can't believe this is happened," Henry said, standing to hug her as well, "but congrats, Mom."

"Don't worry. We'll help you take good care of our new brother or sister. We Locksleys stick together," Roland said, hugging her as well.

Robin laughed as he and Andy joined the family hug. He met Regina's eyes and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was:

Their fourth child certainly was going to be very loved.

* * *

They had another girl. She had all ten fingers, all ten toes, blue eyes that Regina knew would darken to be closer to her own color and wisps of sandy blond hair covering her head. Prenatal tests done due to Regina's age showed no abnormalities and the baby girl had a great Apgar score. Everything indicated that she was a healthy and beautiful baby.

Robin drove them home as Regina sat in the backseat, her fingers splayed over their daughter's stomach even though she was secured in her car seat. The girl slept on, her little chest rising and falling under Regina's hand as Robin drove them the short distance from the hospital.

He parked the car and smiled at her. "We're here."

"I can't wait to get her inside," Regina said, rubbing their daughter's stomach. "I also can't believe we're going to do this again."

"I know, but this little lady is more than worth it," he told her, smiling softly. He then climbed out of the car in order to help them out.

With their daughter wrapped in her arms, Regina let Robin guide her up the walk to the house. Their front door opened and Henry stood there, hands in his pockets as he smiled at them. "Welcome home, baby sister."

"If she could talk…and if she were awake…she would thank you," Robin joked before pulling their eldest into a hug.

Regina cupped Henry's face once his father let go of him. "You didn't have to come down from New York."

"Of course I did," he said, smiling. "Jacinda, Lucy, Robby and I didn't want to miss this. And we're not the only ones."

Surprise and a bit of dread filled Regina as she glanced inside her house. "Do you mean…?"

"Yep. We're all here to welcome this little girl home." Henry reached out, rubbing his sister's little foot.

It felt like someone dropped a brick into Regina's stomach. "But I didn't prepare the house for guests…it must be a mess…"

Robin gave her a look. "Sweetheart, you were in full nesting mode for a week. The house is spotless."

"And we're all staying at a nearby hotel. We know how stressful the first few nights home can be," Henry assured her. He rested his hand on her back. "You ready to head inside?"

She nodded, smiling. "I can't wait to see everyone."

Lucy greeted her next, racing from the couch to her grandmother's side. She looked up at Regina with wide brown eyes. "Can I meet my aunt?"

"Of course, sweetie," Regina said, starting to crouch down before her knees started to hurt in protest. It served as a reminder that even though she had just given birth, she still wasn't as young as she once was.

She straightened up. "Let me just go sit down and then you can look at her."

"Okay." Lucy followed Regina over to the chair Andy jumped up from, motioning for her to sit.

Lucy leaned over, studying the baby girl in Regina's arms. She tilted her head and Regina smiled, watching her granddaughter with pride filling her. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"I don't think she looks like Grandpa," she said, confused. She then looked up at the other adults. "What were you talking about?"

Everyone chuckled as Henry knelt next to his daughter. "We meant that she has Grandpa's blonde hair and the shape of his nose."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I still don't get it."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Robin assured her. "You don't have to."

"Mom, Dad, you two ever going to tell us what our new sister's name is?" Roland asked, holding onto Tommy. "Or are we just going to call her 'the baby' forever?"

Regina and Robin exchanged looks before he stood, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, okay. We'll tell you her name."

"We are pleased to introduce Genevieve Sara Locksley," Regina said, holding Gen up a bit so her family could see her better.

Everyone cooed as they then started to talk over each other, going about the baby and the life she was going to have. Regina rocked the still sleeping baby, knowing her whole life was still ahead of her. As long as Gen grew up to be happy and healthy, Regina would be happy.

Robin leaned down, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, content to be surrounded by her beautiful family.


	102. Mulan

_Prompt: soldier au: regina meets mulan (i was so excited when you mentioned her in your last ficlet!) outside the army, maybe regina is working as lawyer then, but at first she doesn't regonize her. when she does, they start to talk how they're doing etc. then they're accompanied by a graceful woman, whom mulan introduces to be her wife, li shang. it would be nice if regina and mulan decided to keep in touch._

* * *

Regina scooped up the papers she had needed for her latest case, tucking everything into her briefcase as court was already recessed for the day. She would then head back to her office, drop everything off, maybe catch up on her emails and then go home to her family. Robin had already said he was cooking and she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.

"I heard you had joined JAG," a familiar feminine voice said. "And I must say, you're a damn fine lawyer, Captain Mills."

Looking up, Regina saw a Chinese-American woman in a finely tailored suit and dark hair pulled into a French twist standing on the other side of the bar. She smiled at Regina, tilting her head. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Regina admitted, feeling a bit sheepish.

The woman laughed. "I guess I certainly look different out of uniform."

Regina frowned, going through her units over the years. There hadn't been many women and certainly not many Chinese-American ones, which narrowed it down to…Lieutenant Mulan Fa?"

"Well, you can drop the 'Lieutenant,'" Mulan said with a smile. "I received an honorable discharge and work in private security now."

"That's wonderful," Regina replied, guiding her out of the courtroom. "So what brought you here?"

Mulan smiled. "My business partner and I had some business here regarding our business. I heard your name and wanted to say hello."

"Well, I'm glad you did." They exited into the hallway, standing there together. Regina looked her old comrade over, noting that time had been good to the woman. "You look amazing."

"So do you. Are you and Robin still together?" Mulan asked.

Regina nodded and she fumbled for her phone, pulling up her latest family photo. She showed it to Mulan. "We have three children now."

"They are gorgeous, Regina," she said. "I can't wait to have a child of my own. But my wife and I want to wait a couple more years, to let our company get more established. You know?"

"I wish. Robin and I tried to plan for starting a family but in the end, each child came when he or she came," Regina said, thinking of the surprise she had felt each time she had found out she was pregnant.

Mulan chuckled. "That must've annoyed you after all the regimented schedules of the army."

"Honestly? I kinda liked the spontaneity and surprise of it all," Regina admitted.

"Mulan? Are you down here?" Another Chinese-American woman, this time with her hair in a bob and wearing a red pantsuit, approached them. She smiled at Regina, holding out her hand. "I'm Li Shang."

Regina shook her hand. "Captain Regina Mills. I used to serve with your wife."

Li chuckled. "Ahh, yes. She loves to tell stories about her fellow soldiers. Luckily, I love hearing them."

Mulan rolled her eyes before taking her wife's hand. "It was lovely to see you again, Regina. We should keep in touch."

"I would love that," Regina said, smiling. "I really only see David and occasionally Lance from the old unit. It'll be nice to connect with one of the only female members again."

"Then here's my card, my cell phone is on the back," Mulan said, pulling a business card from her bag and handing it to Regina. "Maybe we can do lunch."

Tucking it in her bag, Regina nodded. "Lunch sounds wonderful. Now, you two have a good night."

"You too, Regina," Mulan said. "And tell Robin he's still a lucky son of a bitch. He'll know what it means."

Li said her goodbyes before the two headed down the hall. Regina stood there, both confused and amused that her husband apparently had an inside joke with one of her former soldiers. And she was determined to get him to explain it to her before they went to sleep that night.

So help her God.


	103. Rocinante

_Prompt: Soldier prompt. I would want to read some interaction between Regina and her dad. Regina could be dreaming, it could be memory or something. (coz it's sad to read her mother to be mean to her all the time when they meet, so it would be nice to read something happy between her and her parent.)_

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked, looking out of the car window at the stables. She turned, frowning.

Her father smiled at her, still dressed in his fatigues as he picked her up from school straight from the base. Daddy reached over, pushing a piece of hair that had come loose from her braid away from her face. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" she asked, her heart beating faster as excitement coursed through her. "What is it?"

"Well, follow me and you'll find out." He winked at her and opened his door. Regina grinned and did what he said.

Daddy led her down to the stables and she took in the familiar scent of horses and hay, something she missed since they moved down from Boston. She had ridden almost every day there and she felt a pang of sorrow as she thought of Buttercup, the horse she usually rode and had to leave behind.

"Here we are," he said, stopping in front of stall.

She stood next to him, staring wide eyed as a beautiful black stallion poked his head from the stall. Regina reached a tentative hand out, petting his nose. "Who is this?"

"Rocinante," Daddy replied. "And he's yours."

Regina gasped, looking up at her father with wide eyes. "What?"

"I know all the moving around hasn't been easy for you, pumpkin, but this base will be our last stop. And to prove it to you, I've bought you this horse. You've proven yourself to be responsible, so I know you'll take good care of him. And you can ride him whenever you want–provided you still do all your homework," Daddy told her.

"I will. I promise." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too."

Regina had always felt her life was temporary–a few years in one place, a few years in another. No roots, nothing to really call her own. It was just part of having a father in the military. Rocinante was more than her own horse. He was a promise of permanence. They were going to make a life in Virginia, put down roots.

And as long as she had her father, she knew everything was going to be fine.


	104. Aftermath

_Prompt: Some soldier verse for my birthday? Maybe a continuation of Fourth of July /ptsd? You captured it so well!_

 **A/N: Continuation of Chapter 31**

* * *

Robin put Henry to bed once they got home, reading the toddler a bedtime story as he clutched onto his beloved Teddy bear. Henry looked up at him with wide hazel eyes. "Mama okay?" he asked.

Sighing, Robin ran his fingers through his son's hair as he gave him a soft smile. "Mama will be fine. She just needs a good night's sleep."

"Hug Mama?" Henry asked, hugging his Teddy. "For Henry?"

Robin melted a bit and he smiled at his son. "Of course. Now, close your eyes and have pleasant dreams."

"Okay." Henry closed his eyes and his breathings started to even out. "Love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Henry." Robin kissed his forehead, flipped on the nightlight and then turned off the bedroom light as he slipped into the hallway.

The house was silent and Robin held his breath as he approached his own bedroom, as if breathing too loud would set something off. He slipped into the room, finding Regina curled up on their bed. She had changed into her pajamas but stayed on top of the blankets. He sighed, climbing onto the bed with her.

"Is Henry okay?" she asked, voice slightly muffled.

"Yes," he told her, brushing back some of her hair. "He wants me to give you a hug."

She sniffed. "I can't believe I broke down like that in front of him. He was probably so scared…"

"It's okay, sweetheart," he assured her, lying down to hold her close. "We knew this was going to take time. We just have to be patient."

"I hate that it affects Henry. I'm his mother, I'm supposed to make him feel safe…not scared," she cried, burying her face into his shirt.

He held her, letting her cry it out as she clutched his t-shirt. Robin recalled everything Dr. Hopper had told him but it didn't feel like it would be enough. He just wanted to take the pain from her until she stopped hurting.

She lifted her head, revealing her red-rimmed eyes and bright pink cheeks. "I'm such a mess."

"Let me get the tissues," he said, reaching over for the box she kept next to her side of the bed. He handed it to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I should've known things would get bad when even Henry's 'boom' made me anxious," she said. "I should've told you."

He sighed, feeling guilty as he had picked up on her anxiety. Perhaps he should've made the executive decision to just go home and let Henry watch the fireworks on TV. The boy wouldn't have cared.

"Don't blame yourself," she told him. "And I know you are. I can hear you."

"I knew you could read minds," he joked.

She swatted him but smiled. "You're a jerk."

"But you love me anyway." He kissed the top of her head, relieved she was coming out of her funk.

Regina started to roll away but he pulled her back. "Wait. I have to give you a hug from Henry. I promised."

"Well, if you promised…" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being so patient. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered back. When she pulled away again, he rubbed her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed, lying on her back. "Not really, but I know it will help."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "I'm all ears, sweetheart, and we have all night. Don't rush yourself."

"No, no," she said with a sigh. "It's time. It was about two months after we were deployed…"


	105. Coming Home to You

_Soldier verse prompt: the first time Robin gets to hold Regina again as her boyfriend after their first time apart for her tour. Bonus point for steamy airport kisses_

* * *

"We're beginning our descent. Please return your chairs and trays to the upright position as our crew comes around to collect any garbage you have to discard. Thank you," the flight attendant announced.

David held out his hand to Regina. "Do you want me to toss your can and cup for you?" he asked.

She nodded, handing them to him before turning back to the window. Washington D.C. greeted her as they flew over the capital, bringing her closer to the Arlington area. Closer to home and to Robin.

"Excited?" David asked, leaning closer to her with a knowing grin.

"Nervous," she admitted, looking over at him with frown. "What if he's not there? What if he's decided he doesn't like this after all? That he doesn't want me after all?"

David gave her hand a squeeze. "Regina, relax. You're thinking with your Graham filters on. Robin isn't Graham. I think he's proven himself to be loyal, patient and absolutely head over heels in love with you."

She squeezed his hand back and confided: "I hope so. Because I think I'm head over heels in love with him. I don't want anyone else but Robin."

"Oh, Regina." He wrapped his arm around her and hugged he as best he could with the armrest between them. "This one is going to work out for you. I can feel it."

"And you know this how?" she asked, teasing him a bit. "Do you have a crystal ball I don't know about?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I think I believe the crystal ball theory over that. At least the crystal ball is real."

They bounced a bit as the plane landed and slowed down to taxi to their gate. She felt her stomach clench as they got closer and she squeezed David's hand. "What if he isn't here though?"

"Then you come home with me and Mary Margaret," David replied. "But he's going to be there. He's probably waiting for you right now."

* * *

Robin paced the arrivals terminal. The board said Regina's plane had landed almost an hour ago. What was taking so long? Did she have to go through customs or was she allowed to go right through? Had she missed the plane? Did he have the wrong information?

Had she been reassigned and never returning to Arlington?

Clutching the bouquet of roses he had gotten for her, he told himself that he was worrying over nothing. They were probably waiting for a gate to open up and then she would be down soon. She was coming home to him.

He was just being paranoid.

A group of people began pouring down the stairs and elevators to head toward the baggage claim. Robin stopped his pacing, craning his neck to try and spot his lover's familiar black hair or at least her fatigues. Here in the airport, she would stand out in those rather than blend in.

But as the group started to wane yet again, disappointment filled him again. He sighed, ready to resume his pacing when something caught his eye. He turned to one of the doors and smiled when he saw Mary Margaret hurrying inside. She held a giant sign that he knew read "Welcome home David and Regina" on the other side as he had seen her making it the other night when they had dinner together. She waved at him before giving him a confused smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," he said before admitting: "A little over an hour."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "You could've waited. It usually takes them some time to clear everything and then get down here."

"I'm learning that." He glanced over at the stairs again. "I just can't wait to see her again."

"I'm sure she's just as excited to see you again." Mary Margaret placed her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He nodded before something caught his eye. Robin looked up, his heart hammering in his chest as two figures dressed in camo approached the escalators. One was a tall man with close cut blond hair and he was talking to a beautiful brunette Robin would recognize anywhere.

Regina was home.

"There they are!" Mary Margaret announced, flipping her sign around and holding it up. David and Regina spotted them, giving them a wave. She smiled widely and Robin's heart stopped for a moment.

In the blink of an eye, Regina stood in front of him with a shy smile. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "You came."

"Of course I dd," he told her before holding out the bouquet. "Welcome home."

She took them, holding the roses close. "You got me flowers?"

He nodded, pulling her into his arms. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. So, so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The petals of her roses tickled his ear but he didn't mind. She was back in his arms and all was well in the world.

David cleared his throat. "Come on, Mary Margaret. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

"But I want to say hi to Regina," Mary Margaret protested, even though she let her husband pull her away.

"I'm going to have to spend some time with her," Regina said once they were gone. "So we can catch up."

He nodded, rubbing his nose against hers. "And you will. But I first want you all to myself."

"Oh?" she asked, giving him the smile that had haunted his dreams for the past nine months.

Robin nodded again. "There's a few things I've been waiting nine months to do."

"There are?" she asked, smirking. "Care to share?"

"Gladly." He lowered his lips to meet hers, kissing her for the first time in months. He pressed himself closer to her, assuring himself that this was real and not another one of the many dreams he had had while she was away.

She opened her mouth to him and he took his chance, sweeping his tongue inside as she tightened her hold on him. He figured they were getting strange looks but he didn't care. Regina was home and with him. That was all that mattered.


	106. Busted

_Prompt: Can we have a follow up conversation with Diana Regina and the infamous lube for soldier verse please?/Ha, your Regina Diana soldier verse was funny. Can you write a follow up to that conversation?_

 **A/N: Continuation from Chapter 92.**

* * *

Regina heard the door open and then close before her daughter yelled out: "Mom? Daddy? I'm home!"

"No need to shout, Diana," Regina said, heading toward the entrance to the kitchen. "We can hear you."

Diana grinned, setting down her bag as she held out her silver medal. "I placed. And I beat my personal best for the four hundred meter sprint."

"Congratulations. You sound so proud of yourself. And I'm proud of you. Your father will be once he gets back from walking Outlaw," Regina replied, grinning with pride and happiness at the joy radiating from her daughter.

"Then I'm going to run up and take a shower before he comes back. Okay?" She moved toward the stairs, reaching for the railing.

Regina intercepted her. "Not just yet. We need to have a talk."

Diana looked nervous and she bit her lip. "About what?"

"About how my room is not your personal shopping mall," she replied, crossing her arms as she raised her eyebrows.

Her daughter did look sheepish as she bit her lip. "Come on, Mom. I always put your jewelry back. And I ran out of eyeshadow once. That was it."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Is that your final answer?"

"Yes?" Diana did squirm and she avoided Regina's eyes.

"So if I mentioned that something went missing from the drawer by my bed, you wouldn't know what I was talking about?"

Her daughter fidgeted even more. "No."

Regina sighed. "Diana, I found my lube in your room."

"You searched my room?" she asked, indignant.

"You took it from my room," Regina pointed out. "I was looking for it."

Diana grimaced. "You and Daddy…eww."

Before Regina could retort, panic crossed the teenager's face. "Wait…did Daddy see my shoebox?"

"Yes, he did," she confirmed and watched as Diana's face grew red.

Regina motioned to the kitchen table. "Come on, let's talk about what we found under your bed."

"Do we have to?" Diana asked, fidgeting again. "Because I'm not going to stop. Nor am I going to get rid of that stuff."

"I'm not going to ask you to do that. I understand that what you're doing is natural. But I still think we need to talk about everything. Especially as I want you to be comfortable to come to me to ask if you need to go shopping for something rather than just taking it from my room," Regina told her, hugging her. "Okay?"

Diana hugged her back. "Okay, Mom. And thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You're still grounded next weekend for stealing things from my room."


	107. Regina's Secret Loss

_Prompt:soldier au - regina miscarriages (before or after henry, maybe?)_

 **A/N: Continuation of Chapter 11.**

 **Trigger warning: Discussions of miscarriage**

* * *

Robin drove as fast as he could to the hospital without breaking any laws. He also tried to be as careful as possible. The last thing they needed was an accident.

But it was hard not to floor it as he listened to his wife cry from a mixture of pain and panic. She clutched her stomach with one hand and the handle above the door with her other. Between sobs, she begged for their child to be okay.

After an eternity, Robin pulled into the hospital parking lot and hurried around to the passenger side. He picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style into the emergency room. "My wife is pregnant and needs help," he yelled.

Nurses and other hospital staff surrounded them and one orderly encouraged Robin to release Regina. "We'll take good care of her, sir," the man assured him.

"Can't I stay with her?" Robin asked, panicked. Regina clung to his hand and he knew he couldn't be parted from her for even a moment. She needed him and he was going to be there for her.

The orderly nodded. "Of course you can stay with her. But we need you to release her for a just a little bit while we run some tests on her and the baby. Okay?"

"Robin?" Regina asked, her voice wavering. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and it broke his heart to see his wife, the woman who fought on frontlines and faced down landmines, looking so scared.

He crouched down next to the wheelchair they put her in and kissed her hand. "It'll be fine," he told her. "I'll be right here but I need to let the doctors work on you."

She nodded and the nurse wheeled her away, Robin hurrying after her. He prayed everything would be fine and that he could be the strength Regina need him to be. He couldn't fail her.

He wouldn't.

* * *

Regina lay in a bed in one of the small rooms located in the ER. Wires ran from her body, connecting her to the different machines monitoring her vitals. Her brown eyes, though, were fixed on the one that measured their unborn son's heartbeat. It kept beeping and Robin hoped it meant the heart was strong, but they were waiting for her doctor to come and confirm that.

He sat in a padded chair next to her, holding her hand as he watched the fetal heartbeat monitor as well. "He's going to be fine," he told her.

She didn't seem to hear him and he raised her fingers to his lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. The stress isn't good for you or the baby. This is my fault."

"No, it's not," she said. She turned to face him, fear and guilt in her eyes. "This…This isn't my first pregnancy, Robin."

He frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I found out I was pregnant a couple years before I met you. I guess Graham and I forgot to use a condom or it broke…whatever happened, I was pregnant," she said.

Robin took a deep breath at the mention of the man who had cheated on Regina while she was away and then had the audacity to blame her. He knew the two had made amends for what had happened but he still couldn't bring himself to like the man. So he focused on Regina instead, already knowing in his heart where this story was going. "What happened?"

"I hadn't known very long that I was pregnant but I had already been cleared to keep performing many of my duties," she said. "One day, I was walking through base when a sharp pain tore through my abdomen. I collapsed onto the ground, crying. David and Lance found me and rushed me to the medic, who then had me transported to the hospital. When I got there, they gave me an examination, including an ultrasound. I had miscarried."

He sighed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Oh, Regina…"

She sniffed. "What if my body can't handle a pregnancy? What if I'm not meant to bring life into this world, only take it? What if I did this to our baby?"

"No, no, and no," he told her, looking her right in the eyes. "None of this is your fault either. And there is nothing wrong with our baby. Look at that heartbeat. It's still going strong. Our son is a fighter, just like his mother, and he's going to be just fine. You'll see."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and he moved closer, holding her as best he could with the hospital bed's railing in the way. She sobbed into his shoulder, though he wasn't sure if she was crying from the fear she felt or if she was mourning the child she had lost. He just held her, letting her cry. Their argument from earlier seemed so trivial now and he regretted pushing her so far. He knew they had a lot to discuss but he was going to have to be more careful about how he went about it for the baby's sake.

Her sobs died away and he no longer felt tears soaking his shirt when the doctor finally showed up. She confirmed that the baby was doing just fine and that the heartbeat was good and strong. "I think you just experienced some Braxton-Hicks," she said. "I'm going to admit you though to monitor you a bit closely throughout the night. If all looks well, I'll release you in the morning but I want you on bed rest for a few days. Okay, Lieutenant?"

Robin expected Regina to protest having to stay in bed for even a few days but she nodded meekly. "I understand, Doctor."

"Good. I'll go get your admittance process started," the doctor said, heading back out into the hallway.

"See?" Robin asked, rubbing her hand again. "Everything is fine. You take it easy for the next few days and I'll wait on you hand and foot."

She nodded, rubbing her stomach. "Whatever it takes. I'll put up with it for him."

"Because you're a good mum," he assured her, kissing her forehead. He settled back into his chair, knowing it was going to be a long night for the both of them. Robin wasn't going anywhere though. He was staying by her side and was going to take care of her.

Of both of them.


	108. Killjoy

_Prompt: Regina and Robin are making out outside a restaurant when Cora walks past_

* * *

Robin and Regina stumbled out of the pub, laughing as they held onto each other. He held her up, noticing her bright eyes and goofy smile. It made him smile as well. "I think you're drunk, Lieutenant."

"Sir, guilty as charged, sir," she replied before giggling. "We probably shouldn't have had that last round."

He chuckled, nodding. "Probably. Good thing we took a cab here or else we'd be screwed."

She leaned against him, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for convincing me to come out. I needed this. It's just been so stressful on base lately."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. "You are my number one priority, Regina, and I will take care of you when you need it. Even if it means dragging you out to unwind and get smashingly drunk."

He was about to hail a cab when Regina reached up, cupping his head. She lowered it as she rose up on her tiptoes, their lips meeting. Robin lowered his hand in order to support her as her fingers dug into his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. He could taste the tequila she had been drinking all night and it was alluring, almost intoxicating.

She parted her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss and he took it. Robin spun her, gently pressing her against the building they had just left. His hand now cupped her head to cushion it from the brick facade and his fingers entwined in her soft locks. She hummed in approval and he was pleased with himself.

He trailed kisses down her neck as he slid his leg between hers, letting her rock against it. She moaned, a deep guttural sound that made his cock twitch. Robin knew she grew wetter as she picked up her rhythm and he knew that if they kept it up, one of them was going to orgasm right there and then.

Of course, that would mean stopping and Robin absolutely didn't want to do that.

"Robin," she moaned.

He raised his head, lips now hovering over hers again. "Do you want me?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she groaned, pulling on his jacket. "I need you."

"Oh, dear god, Regina, I would thought you would have more self-respect than to be pressed up against a building and rutting like a common whore."

Cora's voice was almost like having a bucket of ice cold water thrown on them. Regina gasped, pushing him away as she tried to straighten out her clothes. For his part, Robin stepped back and crossed his arms as he glared at her mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, standing next to him. Judging by the woman's long fur coat, expensive jewelry and high heeled shoes, Robin figured she was enjoying a night out on the town.

"I was out with friends," Cora replied, confirming his assumptions. "I was just walking back to my car when I saw a couple practically having sex against a building. Imagine my shock to realize it was my own daughter."

Robin rolled his eyes. "We weren't practically having sex."

"Uh huh," she said, sounding unconvinced. Her brown eyes focused on Regina. "Honestly, you're an officer in the army. Conduct yourself like one."

"I'm off duty tonight, Mother," Regina said, taking his hand. "So tonight, I am conducting myself like a woman in love."

She gave his hand a tug. "Come on, Robin. Let's go continue that somewhere more private. Wouldn't want any more busybodies interrupting us."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, following her down the street. They could hail a cab once they were out of Cora's sight, he figured.

Once they rounded the corner, Regina whirled around and pressed herself against him. "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't apologize," he told her. "You're not responsible for her."

She nodded, kissing his neck. "I'm so lucky to have you. Now, take me home and fuck me."

That was an order he happily obeyed.


	109. Wedding Day Jitters

_Prompt: Soldier au: Henry's and Jacinda's wedding ceromony_

* * *

"MOM! MOM! WHERE ARE THE CUMMERBUNDS?"

Robin sighed, pinching his nose as he rose from the kitchen table to head upstairs. He flashed back to when his children were younger and everything was chaotic as he and Regina tried to get them dressed and out of the house for a special event. It felt like old times again.

He opened the door to Henry's room and stopped, smiling as he took in the scene before him. Both Henry and Roland stood there in white shirts and black pants as they searched for the cummerbunds. Neal stood off to the side in his black pants but with his shirt open as he watched, slightly concerned.

"Your mother is helping Jacinda," Robin reminded his son. "And the cummerbunds were with the tuxedos. Did you drop them?"

Roland groaned. "Probably. Maybe we should check the bathroom."

"I'll go," Neal offered. "You two keep checking in here."

Once he was gone, Henry looked at Roland. "You do have the wedding rings, right?"

"I do," Robin replied. "They are downstairs, safe and sound."

Henry sighed in relief as Neal came out of the bathroom holding the blue cummerbunds. He held them up. "Got them!"

"Oh, thank god," Henry said. "I just want everything to be perfect today."

Stepping closer to the groom, Robin placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "It doesn't have to be perfect. You and Jacinda just need to be happy. That's all that matters."

He nodded. "You're right. I just may need you to remind me of that several times today."

"Gladly," Robin told him. He then straightened Henry's tie. "Come on, let's get you looking presentable for your bride."

* * *

"You need to hold still, sweetheart, or I'm going to burn your ear. And you don't want that in your wedding photos." Sabine, Jacinda's best friend and maid of honor, frowned as she tried to hold the bride still.

Jacinda sighed. "I'm trying but I'm just so nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"That's what Diana and I are here for," Sabine replied, curling another piece of Jacinda's dark hair. "So relax."

Diana nodded. "We'll make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

"As long as you make it down the aisle and marry Henry, who cares if everything else goes wrong?" Regina asked as she straightened Diana's hair. "Don't get too wrapped up in the minute details and forget to enjoy today. It's the happiest day of your life–don't forget that."

Jacinda smiled at her in the mirror. "Was it the happiest day of your life when you married Robin?"

"It was," Regina said, smiling fondly. "We were married in the chapel on base by the military chaplain, my friend David walked me down the aisle to Robin, who looked so handsome and as happy as I felt. When we were declared husband and wife, I thought I was going to explode with joy."

"That would be impressive if you did that," Sabine told Jacinda teasingly.

Jacinda just rolled her eyes in response.

Regina put down the straightener and focused on French braiding her daughter's hair as she continued to address Jacinda. "Today is just one day. Marriage is every day after. You need to focus on them, not making today perfect."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jacinda stood and approached the two, placing her hands on their arms. "I'm so glad to have you two with me. I'm glad to have a family again."

Diana smiled up at her. "We're glad to have you in our family. And not just because I'm finally getting a sister. Because you're amazing."

"Don't make her cry! I don't want to apply the makeup all over again!" Sabine scolded before taking Jacinda's hand. "Come on, Miss Bride. Let's get you in your dress."

* * *

Robin smiled as he saw Regina hurrying toward him, dressed in a beautiful red satin gown with lace sleeves. Though there was slit up the skirt to allow her more motion, she still held up her skirts as she approached him. He reached out, running his fingers over the side bun her hair was pulled into with some curls coming out of it. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Wait until you see the bride," she replied, running her fingers along the lapel of his tuxedo jacket. She then ran them over the rose boutonniere.

He hummed. "I'm sure Jacinda is beautiful, but I'm very partial to my own bride."

She flushed, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. "You're still a smooth talker, Robin Locksley."

"Only around you," he told her, leaning closer. "You're the only one I want to impress."

A woman in a black dress and a headset came up to them. "You're the parents of the groom, right?"

"Right," Regina replied, pulling away from Robin. He took her hand as she asked: "Who are you?"

"I'm the coordinator assigned to the wedding. We need you to line up for the procession. Please follow me." She then walked away before either of them could respond.

Regina scowled at her back as they followed her. He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned down to whisper: "Just remember to breathe. We just have to put up with her for a few hours."

"I can't promise anything," she replied, almost seething as the woman positioned them at the at the doors that would lead outside to the small garden Henry and Jacinda had chosen for their ceremony.

The woman looked down at her clipboard. "The musicians will start once I give the cue. You then will head down the aisle. Don't dawdle. Walk in a straight line at a normal pace. Got it?"

"My mom served several tours in the Middle East. I think she can handle walking down the aisle," Henry said, appearing from a side room. The woman blanched, stuttered out her apologies and hurried off to terrorize someone who couldn't shoot her.

Robin watched as his army wife melted at the sight of their first born in his tuxedo, blue cummerbund wrapped around his waist and a rose boutonniere on his lapel. His brown hair was slicked down and he looked very grown up, though Robin could still see the little toddler who liked to throw his stuffed lion around the living room.

"You look so handsome," she said, voice thick with emotion as she cupped his face. "My baby is all grown up."

"Please don't cry, Ma. If you start, then I'll start. And we don't want that in the pictures," Henry told her.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. I'll just cry at the reception."

"Don't worry, Mom, we stocked up on the tissues just for you and Aunt Mary Margaret," Roland said, coming up in his own tuxedo.

Robin expected his wife to glare at their middle child but she only grew more misty-eyed as she turned her attention to him. "Oh, Roland. You look so grown up too!"

"It's the hair," he joked. "I've slicked back the curls."

Her eyes grew hard and she frowned, tensing up. Robin knew the specter of her mother haunted her, comments that disparaged her curls no doubt echoing in her head as she got closer to Roland. "Your curls are beautiful. Don't knock them."

"Yes, Mom," Roland replied, looking with wide eyes at Robin. He gave his son a nod, mentally reminding himself to explain it to Roland later.

Robin then did a double take as Neal approached with Diana. His little girl was dressed in a blue sheath gown with spaghetti straps and ruched (a term he was now intimately knowledgeable about thanks to many wedding planning sessions held in his kitchen). Her dark hair was French braided and silk blue flowers were tucked amongst the plaits. Bright red lipstick covered her lips as she smiled at her father, clutching the blue hyancinths comprising her bouquet tighter. "Hi, Daddy."

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart," he told her, kissing her cheek. "Just like your mother."

The doors opened and the soft sound of violins drifted over them. Henry straightened his jacket and beamed at his parents. "Time for me to go. Next time you talk to me, I'll be a married man."

"I know you'll be as happy as I've been with your mother," Robin said, pulling Regina close to him. Henry nodded and then headed down the aisle with his brother.

Regina wrapped her arm around Robin's, giving it a squeeze. "We've been very happy, haven't we?" she asked.

"We have," he answered.

She nodded as they started down the aisle. "And we've raised a beautiful family."

"Yes, we have," he said as they reached their chairs. "And now it's time to welcome the next generation."

"Yes, it is," she said, watching as Diana and Neal took their places in the little dais where Henry and Roland stood before the justice of the peace.

The musicians began the wedding march and Robin held his wife a bit closer as they watched their future daughter-in-law come down the aisle. He had offered to walk her down the aisle since her father was dead and her step-family was awful to her but she decided to be escorted by her "sister"–Sabine. Jacinda wore a lacy wedding dress with cap sleeves and a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. It was tied in a bow at the back and two long strands trailed down her skirt. Her dark hair had been curled and left loose while a white mantilla flowed over it. She beamed as her eyes remained locked on Henry as she and Sabine arrived at the dais.

Sabine looked at Henry seriously. "You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?"

"Got it," he replied before taking Jacinda's hand. They stood before the justice of the peace, who began the ceremony.

Robin stared at his family, including Neal who he had seen grown up, and felt happiness swell inside him. This was everything he had ever wanted and he was so glad he had experienced it all with Regina. He couldn't wait to see what else their lives brought them as Henry and Jacinda began the next chapter in their lives.


	110. Happy Thanksgiving

_Prompt: May we heat a soldier verse thanksgiving dinner. The children could be small or older. It's up to you_

* * *

The house was warm and Regina was glad she had chosen to wear a short-sleeved dress that evening. She had also pulled her hair up, though she felt some loose strands starting to curl against the sweat on her neck. Scrunching up her nose, she hurried into the bathroom to wash it and hopefully cool her down as well.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Robin said, appearing in the doorway with Diana in his arms. Their infant daughter was dressed in a beautiful orange dress and her few dark curls were held back by a matching headband. Her little fingers clutched Robin's tie as he bounced her gently.

Regina set down the facecloth and nodded. "Just a little hot," she admitted.

"Do you want me to turn the heat down?" he asked, reaching out his free hand to her. He rubbed her back, frowning in concern.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to freeze anyone. Especially this little one."

Regina rubbed Diana's foot, smiling when her daughter's blue eyes locked onto her face. "Are you ready for your first Thanksgiving, sweetheart?"

"I think so. She's been trying to eat my tie all evening," Robin said. To prove his point, Diana shoved the garment into her mouth.

Chuckling, Regina removed it. "I'll feed you as soon as I get everyone settled, okay, sweetheart?"

She then looked up at Robin. "You ready to carve the turkey?"

"Absolutely," he said, transferring Diana into her arms. He kissed her. "Why don't you go round up the others?"

"Will do." She bounced Diana as she headed toward the living room where the boys were playing.

Henry and Neal ran around the room, brandishing used paper towel rolls as swords while Roland sat on the toy chest holding a paper towel roll of his own. He swung it a few times. "You'll never get me buried treasure!" he declared.

"Argh!" Neal said, waving his towel roll around. "We will take it Peg-Leg Roland!"

He raced toward Regina's ottoman, looking ready to jump on it. She imagined it rolling out from under him and him falling onto the floor, breaking something or hitting his head. Before she could warn him, though, his mother beat her to it.  
"Neal, no running. And no jumping," Mary Margaret scolded from the couch. Eva bounced on the cushion next to her, dancing with her Teddy bear.

Neal groaned but raced around the ottoman, Henry on his heels. Regina stopped them, giving them stern looks. "Pirates or not, you need to wash your hands. Dinner's ready. You too, Roland."

"Yes, Mama," her son groaned, hopping off his toy chest. He trooped out with Henry and Neal to head to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret picked up Eva and carried her toward Regina. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Regina shook her head. "I think I've got everything covered. You just relax and be our guest."

"I can't do that, Regina. Please, let me help. Keep me busy," her friend pleaded.

Looking at Mary Margaret, Regina could see the dark circles under eyes that revealed sleepless nights. She was paler than usual and a bit on the thinner side. Sadness and worry clung to her and Regina knew this day was difficult with David on the other side of the world. She wondered if Robin had looked the same way while she was gone.

But she was here while David was not. She needed to focus on Mary Margaret…and Diana, who was growing fussy in her arms. It was perfect. "I need to feed Diana, actually. Can you oversee getting the food on the table?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret said, looking relieved. She hurried off to Regina's dining room while Regina took Diana over to the couch.

She settled down and unbuttoned her dress, giving Diana access to her breast. The baby latched onto her nipple and began suckling greedily, filling her tiny stomach with milk and nutrients.

As Regina patted Diana's diapered bottom, she heard the rattling of dishes coming from the next room as well as the hum of the electric knife. She watched as Henry, Roland and Neal returned from the bathroom and disappeared to find their seats. Everything was almost ready.

Robin appeared in the doorway, smiling at the two of them. "Do you want me to set up something for Diana at the table or do you think she'll drift off once she's done?"

"I don't know. But even if she does, I want her close to us for her first Thanksgiving," Regina said, observing her daughter's half-lidded eyes. "Do you think you can set up the carrier between us?"

He nodded. "I'll go do that. We're waiting for you, by the way. Mary Margaret wants to go around the table and say what we're grateful for and she wants us to be all together for that."

Regina knew he wouldn't push back either. They both wanted Mary Margaret to have a happy Thanksgiving without David, no matter how many holidays he had missed in the past. And perhaps they both felt guilty that Regina was there, that she no longer went away for long periods of time.

Diana's suckling slowed and Regina knew she was almost done. She smiled at Robin. "We'll be in shortly. Try to keep the boys from sneaking food until then."

"I'll do my best," he said, saluting her before heading back to the dining room.

Once Diana finished, Regina burped the little girl and fixed her dress. She laid Diana against her shoulder, rubbing her back and bouncing her to encourage her to fall asleep as Regina walked over to the dining room.

The doorbell halted her progress and she frowned, wondering who would be coming over at this time on a holiday. She heard a chair–no doubt Robin's–scrape against the floor as it was pushed away from the table but she went to answer the door, turning away to keep the chilled night air from hitting Diana.

David stood on her stoop, his hat tucked under his arm and his military uniform pristine. He smiled at her. "Happy Thanksgiving, Regina. I assume my wife and children are here?"

"David?" Regina turned back and saw a surprised Mary Margaret standing in the foyer. She stepped out of the way so her friend could see her husband better.

David stepped into the house as Mary Margaret raced toward him. He caught her easily, kissing her as he lifted her off her feet. Regina looked away, giving them some privacy as she continued to rock Diana.

"DAD!" Neal burst out of the living room and ran toward his father. David released Mary Margaret, crouching down to catch his son. They hugged as Neal peppered his father's face with kisses.

Robin carried Eva out of the dining room and the little girl strained in his arms, yelling that she wanted to go down. He set her on the floor and she ran over to her father. "DADDY!"

"EVA!" David matched her volume and tone as he picked her up, kissing her cheek. "How's my girl?"

Mary Margaret had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stepped closer to her husband again. "What are you doing here?"

"My mission ended early so the brass arranged for me to get home in time for Thanksgiving," David said, smiling so wide Regina thought his face would crack. "Here I am."

Robin placed a hand on her back and motioned to the dining room. Nodding, Regina followed them inside. Henry and Roland sat patiently at the table though both were eyeing the turkey. She settled Diana in her carrier before kneeling between her boys. "I'm proud of you for being so patient."

"Thanks, Mom," Henry said.

"But I'm really hungry," Roland replied, rubbing his stomach.

David chuckled, ushering his family back into the dining room. "I am too. Let's eat."

"I'll go get you a plate," Regina said, smiling. "I hope I'm not stepping on anyone's toes, but I think we're all thankful you're home."

"Me too," he replied, kissing Mary Margaret's head. "Me too."


	111. How Do You Know?

_Prompt: Soldier AU: Diana asking Regina how she knew when she was ready to lose her virginity, then Robin overhears_

* * *

Regina sat in her study, looking over some of her briefs for her latest case. She frowned, tapping her pen against her cheek as she tried to figure out if she liked some of the wording in the brief. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she got the feeling she was being watched, setting down her papers and pen.

Looking up, she found her daughter lurking by the door. She frowned. "Diana? Is something wrong?"

"You look busy," Diana replied, looking nervous. "I'll come back."

"I'm never too busy for you. Come on in." Regina motioned to her couch, heading over to take a seat there.

Diana slunk into the room and plopped down on the couch. She pulled up one of her legs and sat on it as she leaned closer to Regina. "Mom? Can I ask you something serious?"

"Of course," Regina said, leaning closer as she grew concerned. "What is it?"

"How…How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Diana asked, biting her lip.

Regina raised her eyebrow but calmly answered: "I was seventeen."

"So a year older than me?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "Why?"

Diana grew fascinated with a loose thread on the oversized sweater she wore, picking at it. "Just wondering…"

"No, you have something you really want to ask me," Regina said, leaning closer as she tried to read her daughter. Diana refused to meet her eyes and her cheeks were growing pink. "Are you thinking about having sex with Peter?"

Her daughter's cheeks turned redder and she seemed to sink in on herself. "Maybe," she muttered.

"Okay, then let's talk about that. Why are you thinking about it?" Regina asked, resting her hand on Diana's knee.

Diana shrugged. "We've been dating for some time and we really like each other…I dunno…I guess it seems like the next step."

Regina frowned, concerned. Something didn't seem right to her. "Is Peter pressuring you?"

"No," Diana said but there was no conviction in her voice. It even wavered a bit, putting Regina on alert. Especially when Diana amended: "Not really."

"Diana, you can tell me the truth." Regina squeezed her knee, trying to give her the courage to voice what was going on.

Her daughter took a deep breath. "Yes, Peter is kinda pressuring me. He says that we've been together for almost eight months and it's only natural to move on to sex. But it doesn't feel natural. Is something wrong with me?"

Regina shook her head as she pulled Diana close to her. "Not at all. If it doesn't feel right, then it's not right."

"How do I know when it feels right?"

"It's hard to pinpoint," she admitted, rubbing her daughter's arm. "When I lost my virginity, Daniel and I had been dating for over a year but we had started talking about it a couple months before we did anything. We made sure we were both feeling the same, that we were both ready and that we would be prepared. He then never pressured me and I didn't pressure him. We just waited until nature took its course and we both felt it was the moment. And it was beautiful, if awkward."

Diana raised her head and frowned in confusion. "Awkward?"

Regina nodded. "Sex is natural but it doesn't come naturally. You have to figure it out and practice."

"You've seen my shoebox. What do you call that?" Diana asked, sounding incredulous.

"A good start," Regina told her. "Knowing what you like is half the battle. Then you have to learn what he likes."

Diana scowled. "You're not going to tell me what Daddy likes, right? Because…ew."

Laughing, Regina shook her head. "Your father and I keep what happens in the bedroom between us. We know you don't want to hear about that."

"No, I don't." Diana looked absolutely disgusted.

"But we've gone off on a tangent," Regina said, trying to keep the conversation on track. "There are two things you need to listen to when deciding if you're ready for sex. This and this."

She pointed with one finger to Diana's head and with another, to her heart. "It might sound cliché, but when both are in agreement and you feel confident in your decision, then you are ready for sex. Don't let anyone else tell you that you're not. Only you can decide that."

Diana leaned forward, hugging her. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"I know," Regina said before kissing her daughter's head. "But regardless of your decision with Peter, I think it's time you go to the gynecologist. If you decide to be sexually active, I want you to be prepared. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, Mom. And thanks."

"Anytime, sweetheart," she said. "Anytime."

* * *

That night, Regina brushed her teeth and patted her face dry. She flipped off the bathroom light and climbed under the covers next to Robin. Rolling over, she kissed his cheek. "Good night, sweetheart."

He hummed, seeming distant. Concerned, she took his hand in hers. "Robin? Is something wrong?"

"No," he said rather unconvincingly. She gave him a pointed look and he caved, sighing. "I may have overheard you and Diana talking earlier."

"Oh," she replied.

Robin nodded, leaning his head against the headboard. "Part of me knows she's growing up and I need to trust her to make the right decision for herserlf. The other part wants to go over there and beat him up."

"I know, but she has a good head on her shoulders. She won't let herself be pressured into doing something she's not ready for," Regina replied.

"She gets that from her mother." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled into their kiss, pulling away a bit but resting her chin on his shoulder. "So, since you were listening, I take it you heard how old I was when I lost my virginity?"

"I did," he replied. "And that you lost it to Daniel, which makes sense. I know how much you two meant to each other."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. I take it you lost yours to Marian?"

He paused, grinning. "Well, if you ask Will or Killian, I lost my virginity at sixteen to Becca Coleman. She and I agreed to tell our friends that so they would think we were cool. I did lose my virginity to Marian when I was twenty but you're the only other person to know that."

"I'll take it my grave," she replied before laughing. "So you really lied about when you lost your virginity?"

"Yeah. Not my proudest moment," he admitted before kissing her cheek. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight. And don't worry. Diana will make the right choice. She might end up with a broken heart but we know how to handle those." Regina rolled over, turning off her lamp as she snuggled under her blankets.

He turned out his lamp and curled against her, wrapping his arm around her. "Right. Plenty of hugs, lots of tissues and to just be there for her until the pain starts to lessen."

"And then we break him for breaking her heart," she said, closing her eyes as she felt her body relax.

He chuckled. "Damn right."


	112. Victoria's Secret

_Prompt: OQ soldier Robin discovering Regina's lingerie drawer_

* * *

Regina headed to her car, looking forward to a weekend off. She was not on any rotations, not on any duties. Permission to stay off base had been sought and granted so all she wanted to do was go home and curl up with her boyfriend.

Her phone rang and she glanced down at the screen, smiling when she saw Robin's face on the screen. She hit the green answer button and raised the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi there, lovely," he purred. "Guess where I am?"

She leaned against her car door. "Hopefully my apartment like we agreed."

"Yes, sweetheart," he said.

"Good. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right there."

"I'll take you up on that offer. Is there anything you want me to do before you get here? Besides making myself comfortable? Maybe I could lay out some clothes for you?"

She grinned as she opened her door to get in the car. "You just want permission to go snooping through my panties, don't you?"

"I would rather wait to see your panties on you, sweetheart," he replied, making her smile even bigger. "I'm just trying to be helpful. Scout's honor."

"You were a scout?" she asked, buckling herself in as she put her phone on speaker.

He chuckled, the sound sending a good thrill through her. "Why? Does that surprise you?"

"No, I guess not," she said, pulling out of her parking spot. "And if you want, you can pull out some clothes for me. Something comfy."

"Sweatpants and a soft t-shirt. Got it," he said and she felt touched that he knew her so well.

She passed the guard standing at the entrance and exit of the base, saluting him as she pulled out. "I'm hitting the road now. Wanna come along for the ride or do you want to end the call?"

"I'd be happy to go along on the ride with you but I think for safety's sake, we should probably say goodbye until you get here," he replied.

Regina sighed. "You're right. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." He ended the call and she smiled as she got on the highway, eager to head home and see him in person.

* * *

Robin tucked his phone in his pocket as he headed toward Regina's bedroom. He had the perfect outfit for her in mind. It would be comfortable but she would still look amazing in it. Of course, she looked amazing in anything–including her fatigues–so that wasn't too much of a stretch.

He stopped in front of her dresser and pulled open a drawer, figuring it would have her t-shirts in it. Instead, he realized it wasn't when he spotted her underwear neatly laid out on one side and her socks folded up just as neatly on the other side. Robin closed it and moved down a drawer, discovering her pajamas inside it instead. He sighed, starting to close it when something caught his eye. Reaching in, he touched it and his eyes widened when he felt silk.

Opening the drawer again, Robin saw that a lot of silk and lace behind the cotton and satin pajamas she wore. He tried not to mess up the drawer too much as he pulled one piece out, finding a lacy pair of purple panties he doubted covered much. When he spotted another flash of purple, he reached in and pulled it out. Robin swallowed as his cock twitched at the sight in his hands.

The purple silk belonged to a corset with black lace on the cups. His mind conjured up images of Regina's perfect breasts in them and he bit his lip, trying to keep himself from coming in his pants. Robin started to figure out a plan to get her to wear it for him when he heard the front door open and close.

He remained frozen to the spot, still holding the corset as he saw her appear from the corner of his eye. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. "I thought you weren't going to snoop through my panty drawer."

"I…I didn't mean to…I mean…I was just looking…" He finally focused on her face, noticing she was smirking and seemed amused, not angry. Still, he swallowed. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, pushing herself off the door frame. "Don't be. I gave you permission to go through my drawers. And I know this wasn't in my underwear drawer, so I guess you didn't snoop through my panties."

"This would beg otherwise." He held up the lace panties still between the fingers of his other hand.

Regina hummed, taking both pieces from him. Her smirk was still in place as she studied them. "I was expecting sweatpants and a t-shirt, but I think this might be perfect for tonight. I'm going to change. Maybe you should too?"

She winked–or tried to–before heading into her bathroom. The door had barely closed and he already had his belt off. He kicked his pants across the room, tossing his shirt in the same direction. Robin sat on her bed in nothing but his boxers, rubbing his knees as he waited impatiently for her to come back out.

His heart skipped a beat when the bathroom door opened. Regina leaned against the frame, the black lace covering her breasts just he had imagined it would. The silk fell over her toned stomach and the lacy panties left little to his imagination. "Well?" she asked huskily.

"Oh god," he said, voice coming out sounding strangled. He reached out and pulled her closer until she was straddling him. "I am definitely glad I found that particular drawer."


	113. First Word

_Prompt: Soldier Verse: Could you please write something where Robin and Regina are both trying to get Gen to say mom or dad first but she ends up saying one of her sibiling's name?_

* * *

Henry's first word was "Mama."

Roland's first word was "No."

Diana's first word was "Papa."

Once Gen started babbling, it was only a matter of time before she spoke her first word. It ignited her parents' competitive streak as they vied to see who would pull ahead to be the one two children addressed first.

"Mama," Regina repeated as she dressed Gen in the morning. "Mama."

Not to be outdone, Robin often took her bath time and would coo "Papa" over and over to the baby girl. She just reveled in her parents' attention, laughing and clapping each time they spoke to her.

It was no different now as Regina sat in the backseat of their SUV, watching Gen as she played with a ring of plastic keys as she sat in her car seat. Gen laughed as she banged the keys around, her brown eyes sparkling as her blonde curls shook with her movements. She was almost a perfect combination of Regina and Robin, much like Henry, and Regina still couldn't believe they had made her.

She shook her daughter's sock covered foot. "You're beautiful, Gen. Mama loves you so much."

Gen looked at her before smiling, babbling away as she waved a hand in Regina's direction. She took it and kissed the little fingers. The baby girl made both her and Robin feel younger than they were, even though he had more gray hairs than blonde (not that she minded) and Regina's joints ached every day. It was just all so easy to forget around Gen.

"Are you trying to get her to say your name?" Robin asked, grinning at her through the rearview mirror.

She grinned back. "Maybe."

"You're fighting a losing battle, you know."

"Scared, Locksley?" she asked, teasing him.

He scoffed. "Never. Do your best, Mills, but it still won't work. This is a battle I plan on winning."

"We'll see," she said before turning back to Gen. She took her daughter's hand and kissed it. "Won't we, Gen?"

Gen let out a squeal of laughter as Robin pulled into a driveway. He turned around, smiling. "Okay, we're here at Henry and Jacinda's new house."

Regina gave an exaggerated gasp as she undid Gen's buckles. "You ready to see your brother, Gen? And your sister and niece and nephew?"

She picked up the little girl, bouncing her as they stepped out of the car with Robin's help. He kissed her cheek. "I'll go get the bags."

"Grandma! Pop-pop!" Lucy burst out of the house, running toward her grandparents. Robin paused, scooping her up and kissing her cheek as she giggled.

"Lucy! You forgot your shoes," Henry said, jogging out of the quaint two-story house nestled on a quiet corner. Trees surrounded the property and Regina remembered he had said the house abutted a park. She had thought it meant a place with trails and play areas, not an actual forest.

Jacinda was next, carrying Robby on her hip and holding her phone in her other. She grinned. "And here's Lucy greeting her grandparents and her aunt. Without her shoes."

"Not for long," Henry said, holding out a pair of ballet flats that Lucy could just slip on.

Robin motioned to the phone. "Taking some videos?"

"Of course," Jacinda said. "You can't tell me that you're not taking videos of Gen."

"Especially since you send them to me almost daily." Henry straightened up, smiling at his sister. "How's my baby sister doing?"

Gen started to wiggle in Regina's arms, reaching out for her brother. She smiled, showing off her few baby teeth and then said: "Henny!"

Surprise filled Regina as she stared at her happy daughter, not knowing what to say. Robin croaked out: "What?"

"Henny!" Gen happily repeated, waving her arm. "Henny!"

"Was that her first word?" a mystified Jacinda asked, looking between Robin and Regina.

Stunned, they both nodded. Lucy let out a little cheer and clapped her hands. "You were Auntie Gen's first word, Daddy!"

"I guess so," Henry replied, just as surprised.

Gen grew disgruntled and let out another indignant "Henny!" before trying to launch herself from Regina's grasp into Henry's hold. He took her, bouncing her around as she laughed–happy to be in her brother's hold.

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina's waist, pulling her against him. "Roland and Diana are not going to like this."

"They'll survive," she said before glancing up at him, smirking. "Bet you her second word is 'Mama.'"

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure it'll be 'Papa.'" He smirked right back at her.

She held out her hand and as he shook it, she said: "You're on."


	114. Safe

_Prompt: Can we get a follow up to Soldier Verse from Fourth of July? I'd love to see them coming home and Regina finally opening up to what happened to Robin_

 **A/N: Continuation of Chapter 31 and Chapter 104**

* * *

"I was assigned to a convoy that would escort some aid workers to a town hard hit by rebels. We had finally freed it from their hold and the people really needed the help these aid workers were going to give," she said, lying down with her head pillowed on Robin's chest. She stared at their wall, unable to look him in the eyes.

He kissed her head. "Sounds like an important and vital mission."

"It was," she said. "But we had to be careful. The rebels were trying to retake the city and we figured they would try to keep us from getting the relief workers there."

She paused, closing her eyes as she could hear echoes of the rebel cries before rockets were launched at their convey. Covering her ears, Regina bit back her tears as well. "We were ambushed. The jeep in front of me flipped from the force of one of the explosions."

"Oh, Regina," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

A lump formed in her throat as her whole body began to tremble. "We couldn't tell where the rockets were coming from, just that they were coming. David and I took the others in our jeep and hid under it, using it for cover as we tried to shoot where we thought the rebels were but I doubt we actually got any of them."

"You tried though."

She nodded. "We still lost five good men that day and three more lost limbs. It seemed like sheer luck our Jeep remained unscathed."

"Luck and your training," Robin told her. "You and David knew what to do to keep your unit safe."

"I know but I still wonder…" She had been told that by her commander and the army psychologist who visited to check on them. They told her that survivor's guilt was to be expected, something reinforced by Dr. Hopper when she told him of the incident. He believed it possibly was affecting her PTSD and they were working on helping her work through it.

As Robin continued to rub her back, she took a deep breath. "You ever been in a car accident, Robin?"

"Yes," he said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

She loved the little creases that caused to form between his eyes and she reached up, gently swiping her thumb over it. "You know how nervous you feel the first time you get back in the car? And how you hold your breath if you have to pass by that spot?"

"Yes."

"And you know how over time you start to relax and realize you're safe?"

His frown deepened as he nodded. Regina took a deep breath. "When you're over there, you never start to relax. You never feel safe. You're trained to expect something to happen every minute of the day. So you're always on edge, always ready to fight or flee. There are no breaks. And it's just so exhausting."

"Oh, sweetheart," he sighed, kissing her forehead.

She grabbed onto his t-shirt, holding onto him as tears filled her eyes. "I just want to feel better, Robin. I want to feel safe again. Otherwise, how can I keep Henry safe? How can I be a good mother to him?"

Robin pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "You are a good mum, Regina. And you do keep Henry safe. I never doubt leaving you two alone together."

"I know," she sobbed. "But I just can't believe it yet. Not when I can slip into a state like I did in the park."

"We're working on that, Regina. And the more you talk about it, the more we can rewire your brain. That's what Dr. Hopper said."

Though her face was still wet, the tears had stopped flowing and the lump in her throat was slowly disappearing. She lifted her head from his shirt, lying it on the pillow as he continued to watch her. He was concerned but she saw no judgment or disappointment in his eyes–only love. She took a deep breath before admitting: "I just wish it didn't take so long."

"I know, sweetheart. And it's difficult but we need to just be patient. Everything will work out in the end." He leaned forehead, kissing her.

She leaned into the kiss and let the smell of pine wash over her. It had always soothed her once she had started dating Robin, reminding her of his warm and strong arms. She used to steal one of his shirts before being deployed, curling up with it in her bunk after difficult missions to help calm her down. After the convoy had been blown up, she had worn it to bed under her regulation nightwear. It had allowed her to sleep without too many nightmares.

They broke the kiss and Robin smiled at her. "Do you feel better, sweetheart?"

"A little bit," she admitted. It did feel like a weight was lifted from her chest and she could breathe easier. She sat up. "I'm going to wash my face and I'll be right back."

When she returned from the bathroom, Robin had gotten under the covers and left her side turned down. She climbed underneath them and he cocooned them around her, holding her close. "Good night, sweetheart," he said.

"Good night," she replied, closing her eyes and drifting off into what she hoped was a nightmare free night.

* * *

Regina woke up to a dark room. Beside her, Robin snored slightly, resting on his side with his arm tucked under his pillow. She turned her head, seeing that it was about two-thirty in the morning. It made her frown as she tried to figure out what had woken her up.

She then heard it–whimpers. Regina sat up, her eyes making out the tiny form at the edge of the bed. Two little arms clutched a brown Teddy bear, teary brown eyes framed by its ears.

"Henry?" she asked, reaching out for him. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream. Sleep with Mama?" He shuffled closer to her, still clutching his Teddy.

She nodded, pushing the blankets down so he could climb in. He did so, crawling over her legs to lie between her and Robin. Regina watched as he laid his head on her pillow, looking up at her with trust and love. "Mama keep Henry safe?"

The lump in her throat from earlier returned and she nodded, lying down next to him. "Yes," she told him. "Mama will keep Henry safe."

He curled against her, closing his eyes as he smiled. She rubbed his back as his breathing evened out, falling asleep now that he felt safe from his bad dreams. Regina glanced up, finding that Robin was awake. He gave her a soft smile before winking at her. She closed her own eyes, drifting back to sleep with a smile of her own.


	115. Army Buddy

_Prompt: Regina and David meet first time (soldier au)_

* * *

Regina's first day at basic training should've started with her father happily driving her onto the base and helping her carry her things into her bunk. Then he would've taken her around to all the officers and proudly introducing her to each one as his daughter, telling them not to go too easy on her just because of him but that if she comes back broken, he would break them. Then he would've hugged her, wished her well, and would remind her to call home often. She would watched him pull away, waving until she couldn't see his car anymore.

Instead, though, her first day started with a tense car ride with her mother. Cora barely made it through the gates when she put the car in park. Without turning it off, she popped the trunk. "Get your stuff," she told Regina without looking at her.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Regina asked, confused.

"You're joining the army," Cora replied, "not going to a real college. So you can get your own stuff. You better get used to it. If not, you don't belong in the army."

Anger filled Regina and she pushed open the door, stepping out the car. She stormed to the back and pulled out her duffel bags, slamming the trunk closed for extra measure. Carrying her bags, she stopped by the driver's side. "I guess this is goodbye, Mother?"

Cora glanced at her and then just put the car in reverse, pulling away from Regina without a second word. Regina watched her, trying not to cry from anger and abandonment. "Goodbye."

She stalked her way toward where she needed to check in, trying to ignore the other recruits who were saying goodbye to their loving families. All she wanted to do now was get her bunk and to put this all behind her.

"Mom, you need to let go," she heard one boy say. "I need to go."

"I can't," his mother sobbed.

Curious, Regina turned to see a tall young man with short blond hair and blue eyes caught in the clutches of his teary-eyed mother, a shorter woman with graying black hair. Regina watched as he gently pried her off him. "I promise to call you as often as I can," he said. "But it's really time for me to go."

His mother sniffed, nodding. "Okay. Be safe, David. Please."

"I will, Mom. I love you." He kissed her forehead before picking up his duffel bag, heading over to join the other recruits pouring into the main hall.

He grinned as he approached Regina. "Hello."

"Hi," she said, glancing around to see his teary-eyed mother still watching him. "Your mom okay?"

"Yeah. She's just having a hard time letting me go. You know how mom's are," he replied.

Regina looked away, unable to meet his eyes as she murmured, "Yeah, sure."

She felt his eyes boring into her head and she held her breath, waiting for the inevitable follow up question. "You ready to head inside?" he asked.

That surprised her and she looked up to see him smiling at her. He held out his hand to her. "David Nolan."

"Regina Mills," she replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm sure the army is going to be difficult but I hope it will go easier now that I have a friend," he said.

She tilted her head, smirking. "Who said we're friends?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I think I'm going to like having you as my army buddy."

Though she didn't say anything as they headed into the main hall, Regina believed she was going to like having this David Nolan as her army buddy as well.


	116. Old Friend

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Robin meets after a long time his childhood best friend, Killian, who has left the navy after accident (where he lost his left hand) and moved to same town where Robin and Regina live._

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Henry said, lying down next to Robin on the couch. He was dressed in his pajamas, which was sticking to places where his body was still damp from his bath. The smell of his shampoo wafted up.

Robin lowered the TV and placed the remote down. "Yes, Henry?" he asked.

"Was Uncle Will your best friend when you were my age?" Henry asked. "Or was it Uncle John?"

The questions surprised Robin and he tilted his head, looking over his son. "Why?"

"Neal and I were talking earlier and we said we were going to be friends forever, but then I was wondering if you or Mom still had friends from when you were young," Henry explained.

"Oh," Robin replied. "Well, your mother and Aunt Mary Margaret have known each other since they were young."

Henry's eyes widened. "Really? Cool! But what about you?"

"Me? Well, I've known your Uncle Will since we were teenagers and I met your Uncle John when I came over here after college…"

Henry sat up, frowning as he studied his father. "So you're still not friends with your friends from when you were my age?"

"No, I guess not," Robin said, shrugging. "You're always going to be making new friends, Henry. Some may only stay for a little while, some for longer and a few forever. All that matters is that you're a good friend to them now. Don't worry about the future. It's a long way off."

"Yeah." Henry wrapped his arms around him, hugging Robin tightly. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." Robin kissed his son's forehead before sending him off to get ready for bed.

Once Henry bounced out of the room, Robin turned off the TV and pulled out his laptop. His son's question had him thinking about his old friends and whatever had become of them. Perhaps the internet could help him find out.

* * *

After tucking in their eldest and making sure both Roland and Diana were asleep, Regina headed downstairs with the hope of cuddling on the couch with her husband before they too turned in. She stepped into the living room and frowned when she saw Robin on his laptop, wondering what he was doing. "Work?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head, showing her that he was on Facebook. "Henry asked me if I was still friends with people from my childhood and it got me wondering where everyone ended up."

"Hoping to reconnect with a lost love?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not," he assured her, kissing her. "You're all I ever want."

She grinned at him before leaning on his shoulder, glancing at his screen. "So, what have you found?"

"Most of my old mates are married and have children, like me. Unlike me, most are still in Nottingham," he said. "Everyone seems to be living normal lives."

"So you've found everyone?" she asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "There's one person I can't find. My old mate Killian Jones. We were friends along with Will until I left for America. Last I heard, he was joining the navy."

"Well, maybe one of your old friends knows what happened to him?" she asked.

"Maybe," he mused, logging out before shutting down the laptop. "But that will be for another time. I think now is time for cuddles."

She smiled, scooting closer to him as he set the closed laptop down on the coffee table. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Do you want to watch something or just put on some music?"

"Music sounds good," she replied, closing her eyes as she let his warmth seep into her.

He put on some soft jazz and then held her, kissing her forehead every so often. As they sat there, an idea formed in Regina's mind. It would take a lot of string puling, but she believed she could possibly get Robin some answers.

* * *

Regina pulled into the driveway about a week later, feeling like one of her children on Christmas morning. She turned the car off and grabbed her things, hurrying inside the house. "Robin? Are you here?"

"In the kitchen," he called out. "Do we have any spaghetti sauce?"

"In the pantry," she replied, turning the corner to find him heading to the small room off their kitchen. A pot of cooking pasta sat on the stove and she saw another pot ready for the sauce.

Robin emerged, holding the jar. He smiled. "Dinner will be ready shortly. You should probably change now. And can you make sure Henry and Roland wash up?"

"Sure, but first I have some news for you." She opened up her briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. Regina held it out to him. "Here."

He took it, confused. "What is it?"

"I called in some favors and a few colleagues reached out to the Royal Navy to find out anything about Killian Jones. After a few channels, I finally found out that he was honorably discharged and is living here in Arlington. That's his address," she said, pointing to the paper in his hands.

Robin stared at it in shock. "Killian is here?"

She nodded. "Only a few miles away from what I can tell."

"Wow," Robin said, still shocked. "I can't believe it."

Regina kissed his cheek. "I'll let you process that and then I'll be down with the children."

He gently grabbed her arm to stop her, leaning down to give her a quick but passionate kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. "Even if nothing comes of this, it'll mean a lot to me just to try to reach out."

"I'm glad," she said, pleased to have helped him. She hugged him. "Good luck."

* * *

Robin drove over the address Regina gave him the day after. He sat in his car, watching the house for a bit as he gathered his courage. Would Killian want to see him again? They had been very good friends as children but time had changed both of them. What if they no longer were compatible? Did Killian just want to leave the past in the past?

Of course, it was possible that they could reconnect and it would be like no time had passed. It would be nice to have another familiar face around and he wondered if Killian might feel the same.

Taking a deep breath, Robin finally got out of the car and approached Killian's front door. He rang the doorbell and waited with bated breath, his stomach twisted into knots.

The door opened and Killian stood in front of him. Even though a couple decades had passed since they last saw each other, he still looked the same. Same dark hair, same bright blue eyes, same thin appearance. He wore a leather jacket over a dark shirt paired with jeans and had a dark glove on his left hand.

His eyes widened. "Robin…is that you?"

"It is," Robin replied, holding out his hand. "Good to see you, old friend."

"You too." Killian shook his hand. "How did you find me?"

"My wife is in the army. She did some digging after I recalled you were in the Royal Navy," Robin explained.

Killian leaned against the door frame. "Wife, eh? Robin Locksley finally settled down?"

Robin laughed, nodding. "Wife and three children."

"Three? Wow." Killian let out a low whistle.

"What about you?" Robin asked. "Anyone make an honest man of you?"

Killian's smile dimmed a bit and he shook his head. "Kinda hard to keep a steady relationship while serving in the Navy. And then the accident happened…"

He flexed his gloved-covered left hand, frowning at it. Killian sighed. "My hand got crushed and had to be amputated. I now have a prosthetic but it just doesn't look right. No one really wants a damaged man."

"You're not damaged," Robin said, confident about that. He made a note to talk to Regina about programs that might help Killian deal with his injury and his other issues.

Killian sighed before smiling again. "Where are my manners? Your mother would have my hide if she knew how long I kept you on my front stoop. Would you like to come in?"

Robin chuckled. "I would love to. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, we do," Killian agreed, stepping aside so Robin could enter his house. "Beer?"


	117. Santa

_Prompt: Christmas is close, so could you write soldier verse, where Henry realizes that in reality Santa is uncle little John. What is his (and his parents) reaction?_

* * *

Many companies held holiday parties throughout the month of December and Robin's was no different. He made sure they set money aside in the budget that could not be touched until it came time to plan the party, wanting to thank his employees properly for their hard work throughout the year and boost their morale. The party was held in the office but was fully catered and a DJ was brought in to play Christmas music as well as oversee games. Especially the ones for the children as Robin always insisted that the parties be open to his employees' families, even before he had his own. And at the very end, "Santa" came to visit and give gifts to everyone–young and old.

Robin was very proud of his parties.

"Does he always look like that?" Killian asked, motioning to Robin with his gloved hand as he clutched a glass of eggnog in the other.

Robin tilted his head as he studied his friend. "Like what?"

"Like the proud father watching his family have fun," Killian replied. "I swear, your chest is even puffed out."

"It is not," Robin protested.

Regina chuckled, wrapping her arm around his as she rested Diana on her hip. "It kinda is."

He rolled his eyes as he took the girl from her, bouncing Diana gently. "You ready to see Santa, sweetheart?" he asked her.

She cooed, waving her little hand at him as she flashed a smile revealing one little baby tooth. Robin took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You better go get Santa, then," Regina said. "You can't keep this one waiting."

He nodded, kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back. Can you and some of the others start rounding up the children?"

I'll give you a hand too," Killian said, setting his empty beer down on a table. "Should be some fun."

"Do you define herding cats as fun?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

He grinned at her. "The very best kind."

Leaving his wife and childhood friend behind, Robin headed toward John's office. The door was closed and he knocked on it. "John? You in there?"

"John? There is no John here," a loud booming voice responded. "Only Santa Claus in here."

Robin rolled his eyes and opened the door. John stood in the middle of the office, all decked out in his Santa suit. His hefty frame was covered by red velvet lined with white fur. A black belt with a gold buckle was wrapped around the middle of his coat. Gold rimmed half-moon glasses were perched on the edge of his nose and white hair framed his face, matching the long white beard covering his chin. His nose and cheeks were rosier than usual and he was just putting the hat.

"You get a little too into this, you know," Robin said, crossing his arms as he studied his friend.

John chuckled, the belt bouncing up and down with his stomach. "I don't know what you mean. I am Santa Claus, Robin."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Come on, Santa. Your audience awaits."

"Lead the way!" John bellowed, picking up the bag of toys he was to give out to the children. "And don't forget the bell!"

"Can we not?" Robin begged, wincing.

John shook his head, holding out the bell to Robin. "You know what to do."

"I humor you too much," he muttered. But he rang the bell as he walked down the hall, John following the sack on his back.

As they approached the main room, Robin heard the cheers of the children. They all started chanting "Santa" in unison and he had no doubt that Will was leading them. He was sometimes an ever bigger child then the actual children.

Robin entered the room and stepped aside quickly as the children rushed "Santa," clamoring around him. Roland was right up front, jumping up and down to get Santa's attention. John laughed, guiding them over to the chair set up for him.

"Ho, ho, ho," John said. "Now, boys and girls, have you been good this year?"

"Yes," they chorused.

John paused, stroking his beard as if considering their answer. He then smiled, nodding. "I agree. So I had my elves make these toys just for you! Listen for your names and come get your present."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a little box, smiling. "This one is for our newest addition–Diana!"

Regina approached with the baby girl, accepting the box from him. "Thank you, Santa. I'm sure she'll love it," she said.

"I'm sure she will too," John replied, winking. Regina herself had picked out the set of Christmas themed pacifiers herself for Diana.

Robin had bought the gifts for Roland and Henry so he grew more and more excited as John handed out more presents to the children, waiting for his sons' names to be called. He knew they would love the Star Wars Lego sets and he wanted to see their faces light up.

"Roland!" John announced, handing the present to the eager boy. "Merry Christmas, Roland."

"Merry Christmas, Santa, and thank you," Roland replied before giving John a big hug.

"You're very welcome," John replied before reaching into his sack to call the next name.

After a few more children, Henry's name was finally called. Robin watched his oldest bound up to Santa and accept his gift with a "thank you." He also hugged Santa but as he pulled back, Robin saw a peculiar look come across Henry's face. He tilted his head and frowned as he walked away, sitting down next to his mother.

Concerned, Robin walked over to the table. He placed his hand on Henry's back. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Henry said but it didn't sound convincing. Robin caught Regina's eye and she frowned as well.

Before they could press him further, Roland had finished opening his present and had gasped loudly. "A Death Star Lego set! Santa is awesome!"

Henry's eyes grew wide and he tore into his own present. When the wrapping paper was torn away, he let out a whoop. "The Millennium Falcon! Just what I wanted!"

With his mood improved, Robin decided to let the matter lie for the moment. He and Regina could address it later.

"Come on. Let's go have your picture taken with Santa" Regina said, placing one of the new pacifiers in Diana's mouth. It had a Santa on it, which moved as she sucked it.

The boys nodded, following their parents to join the line of other families waiting for their picture.

Henry and Roland climbed onto John's lap, thanking "Santa" for his gifts. Regina then set Diana in his arms and they stepped back, letting Belle take some pictures of the family. She smiled at Robin and Regina. "They'll be ready before you leave," she said.

"Thank you, Belle," Regina replied before going to gather up Diana. She helped Roland down as well and he waved goodbye to Santa.

Henry stayed on John's lap, studying the man intently. Realization dawned in his eyes and he hopped down, a purpose in his step. Dread built in Robin's stomach as he realized his son had just realized who "Santa" really was and prayed they didn't have to have the "conversation" with him just yet. He didn't want Henry to lose his belief just yet.

Their children were absolutely exhausted by the time they got home from the party. Regina carried Diana into the house while Robin did the same to Roland, dragging a zombie-like Henry behind him. They easily changed their children and tucked them all in, all concerns about Henry's peculiar look at the party forgotten.

* * *

Forgotten until after lunch the next day, that was. Robin and Regina sent the boys into the living room to play while Diana napped in her carrier. They double checked all their lists, making sure they had gotten gifts for everyone and didn't need to return to the mall. As they did that, Robin heard Roland say something he couldn't quite make out but Henry's response was very clear:

"You know Uncle John is Santa, right?"

Robin and Regina froze, their eye locked onto each other. He knew the same debate raged on their heads–did they let it play out or did they step in before they had two disenfranchised children?

"What do you mean?" Roland asked, confused.

"I recognized him yesterday when he gave us our presents," Henry said. "It was Uncle John. He's Santa Claus."

"Do you mean he's like one of the elves Santa sends out to learn what children want, like the mall Santa?" Roland asked.

Robin held his breath, praying that was what Henry meant. His heart pounded wildly and his stomach dropped as he heard his eldest say: "No."

He had just started to push back his chair when Henry continued: "I mean that Uncle John is the real Santa Claus."

"Really?" Roland asked, sounding excited. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I mean, he travels a lot for work, right? And he always says that Virginia is very hot, even when it's cold to us. He's also very knowledgeable about reindeer too," Henry said. "And Christmas is his favorite holiday."

They heard Roland gasp. "Uncle John is Santa Claus! Cool!"

"But we can't tell anyone," Henry said, sounding solemn. "Not even Neal and Eva."

"Why?" Roland asked, confused.

"Because there's a reason why Uncle John hasn't told us, right? So we need to keep his secret or else he might stop visiting," Henry reasoned.

"Oooh. Okay, Henry. I won't tell anyone. Promise," Roland said. Robin imagined the two had just locked pinkies.

He looked up, meeting Regina's eyes. They sparkled with amusement and they both chuckled softly. It seemed their boys' belief was safe for another year. He was just going to have to text John to give him the head's up.

John was no doubt going to have a lot of fun with this one.


	118. Reaction

_Prompt: Soldier Verse: please continue where Roland and Diana found out. Gen first word was Henry please and thank you_

 **A/N: Continuation of Chapter 113.**

* * *

Robin lay on the bed with Gen as Regina took her shower in the bathroom next door. Gen sat on his chest, playing with his face and laughing at every silly face he made whenever she pulled his nose. The sound made the slight discomfort he felt worth it.

He gently pried her fingers off his nose and kissed them. "It's almost time for bed, baby girl," he told her.

She laughed, trying to reach for his nose again. He gently batted away her hand, shaking his head as he stood up. Robin's knees popped and there was a dull pain in his back as he lifted Gen into his arms, groaning. "Your papa is an old man, Gen," he told her.

As he pulled out her favorite purple footie pajamas, Regina's phone began to buzz. He glanced at the screen, seeing Diana's face pop up and bounced Gen a bit. "Let's talk your sister, sweetheart," he said, picking it up.

It was a video call request and after Robin accepted, both Diana and Roland appeared on the screen. She scowled, looking so much like her mother, and said: "Please tell me that video is a fake."

"What video?" Robin asked, confused.

"The one Jacinda posted to Facebook showing Gen when you first arrived supposedly saying her first word," she elaborated.

Gen lifted her head from his shoulder at the mention of her name and waved at her siblings. They waved back as Robin chuckled. "The video is real," he told them.

They stared at him in horror before Roland asked: "Was it really her first word?"

"It was," Robin confirmed.

Diana's mouth fell open. "Traitor! Sisters should stick together."

"I'm the brother she sees the most," Roland grumped. "She should've said my name instead of Henry's."

Gen perked up, looking toward the door. "Henny?"

Robin bit back his laughter at the dismayed looks in his older children's eyes. After a few seconds, Roland groaned. "I can't really be mad at her when she's adorable like that."

"Me neither," Diana replied with a sigh.

"Henny?" Gen asked again, looking at Robin this time.

He shook his head. "No Henry. It's time for bed."

"Okay, Dad, we'll let you go," Roland said.

Diana nodded, leaning closer and saying: "Remember, Gen–Di-ana. Di-ana."

"No! Ro-land," her brother protested.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, you two. We'll talk to you soon."

He ended the call as Regina stepped into the room wrapped in her bathrobe. She towel-dried her hair as she asked: "Who was on the phone?"

"Diana and Roland," he replied, putting her phone back down. "They weren't too pleased with Gen's first word."

She paused before chuckling. "No, I guess not."

"And they're not going to be pleased when her second word is Papa," he continued cheekily.

"Dream on, Locklsey," she scoffed. "Her second word will be Mama and you know it."

He chuckled, laying a sleepy Gen in her crib. "Well see, Mills, we'll see."


	119. Becoming Sisters

_Prompt: Soldier Verse AU: if Regina and zelena rebuild their sister relationship? Can you please write about that? Do they make up for lost time?_

* * *

Regina glanced at her watch before taking a sip of her wine. There was still ten minutes until Zelena was supposed to meet her. She had been early because she overestimated traffic and so she was waiting at the bar. Zelena hadn't stood her up.

Yet.

No, she told herself. She wasn't going to think that way. It wouldn't help her build her relationship with her sister if she kept expecting Zelena to fail and disappoint her. Zelena seemed genuine about working on a relationship and Regina remembered her drunken confession a few years ago. She deserved a chance.

A flash of red caught her eye and she perked up, craning her neck to see past the dinner crowd now filling the restaurant. Zelena had gotten the height that seemed to elude the Mills–from her father, Regina assumed–and was easily spotted amongst the crowd. She had straightened her red hair but left it down, letting it cascade over her shoulder, and was wearing a tight green dress with black leggings and boots. Her blue eyes landed on Regina and she gave a wave, starting to weave through the crowd to get to the bar.

"Hello, Regina," she greeted warmly. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really. I got here earlier," Regina replied, motioning for her sister to sit next to her. "I would've ordered you something but I wasn't sure when our table would be ready or what you would want."

Zelena nodded, waving to the bartender. "I like white wine. Especially Chardonnay."

"One glass of Chardonnay then," the bartender said. Zelena smiled, eyeing him over hungrily.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Can you mentally undress him after our dinner?"

"Of course," Zelena replied, winking at the bartender as she accepted her Chardonnay. She then focused on Regina. "This dinner is about us and I promise to keep my focus on you."

"Thank you," Regina said, laying her hand over her sister's as they shared a smile.

The maitre d' approached them with a smile. "Ms. Mills? Captain Locksley? Your table is ready. Please follow me."

Standing, the two women picked up their glasses and followed him. Zelena leaned closer to Regina. "So, are you using your military discount here?"

"Military personnel and vets get preferential treatment when it comes to reservations," Regina explained. "It was how I was able to get us one so soon. And Robin and I come here often, so I'm pretty well known anyway."

The maitre d' stopped before a small table toward the back, in a quiet corner. He set down their menus before pulling out the chairs of them. "Your server will be with you shortly."

Regina and Zelena took their seats and Zelena picked up her wine glass. "I propose a toast. To building our relationship."

"I'll drink to that," Regina said, tapping her glass against Zelena's. "It is going to take some work, though."

Zelena nodded. "I understand. I know I probably haven't given you much of a good impression, but I am a hard worker."

Regina realized she had no idea what Zelena did and she reached out, taking her sister's hand. "Well, I'm going to do my best to get rid of those notions and give you a fair chance. I promise."

"And I'll do my best to keep my jealous tendencies under control," Zelena continued.

"Then I think we're off to a good start," Regina said. She knew they had a lot of work ahead of them–there was going to be some difficult conversations as well as apologies on both sides. This dinner, though, was not the place for them. It was meant for a fresh start and to lay a foundation for hopefully a long-lasting relationship between the two sisters.


	120. Regina's Worries

_Prompt: I would love to see a moment with a pregnant Regina freaking out about the 4th baby to MM_

* * *

"Come on in," Mary Margaret said, ushering Regina into her house. She held out her arms. "Let me take your coat."

Regina thanked her, handing it to her to hang up. Mary Margaret then motioned toward her kitchen. "Go make yourself comfortable and I'll be right there."

"Okay," Regina replied, heading back toward the warm kitchen. She smelled vanilla and knew that Mary Margaret had made cookies. And that she had used an ungodly amount of frosting on them as the pregnancy hormones made it so that Regina could smell the sugar in it.

"Do you want one?" Mary Margaret asked, entering the kitchen.

Regina shook her head, her stomach turning at the sight of the orange pumpkin shaped cookies with jelly bean eyes and licorice smiles. "I'm good, thank you."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I made them for my class. We're having a little party for Halloween."

"Clearly," Regina said, sitting down at the table. "Robin's put up the decorations and we've picked up a giant bag of candy."

"We're all set too. What are the grandkids going to be?" Mary Margaret asked, putting kettle on the stove.

Regina smiled. "Lucy is going to be Cinderella and Robby is going to be one of the mice. And Tommy is going to be Woody from Toy Story."

"That all sounds adorable," her friend replied, opening one of her cabinets. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'll just have some tea instead." Regina tried to be nonchalant but she could already see how her friend stopped, frowning as she considered Regina's request. Regina usually didn't refuse coffee. In fact, she knew the last time she had pointedly had tea over coffee was when she was pregnant with Diana.

Mary Margaret handed her a mug before grabbing her own, sitting down next to Regina. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," Regina replied, telling the truth. Her morning sickness wasn't too bad and she felt alert rather than the bone-deep fatigue her pregnancy had brought with it. "Why?"

Her friend's green eyes narrowed as she studied Regina. "You normally only have tea when you're feeling under the weather. Or when you were pregnant but we both know those days are long gone for us."

Nervous, Regina refused to meet Mary Margaret's eyes and continued to sip her tea. She could feel the other woman boring into her, as if she could see right through to Regina's secret. "Regina? What is going on?"

Sighing, she decided it was time to come clean. "It turns out I wasn't menopausal, Mary. I'm pregnant."

Whatever reaction she was expecting, laughter wasn't it. Regina looked up to find Mary Margaret laughing so hard while clutching her mug, tears fell down her cheeks. Mary Margaret wheezed as she said: "Good one, Regina."

"I'm not joking," Regina said in her sternest voice possible. She stared down her friend until Mary Margaret slowly stopped laughing.

The mirth slowly drained from Mary Margaret's expression until it was shock. "You're serious."

"Yes." Regina dug into her purse, pulling out the sonogram she had gotten at the doctor's. "I'm eight weeks along now."

Mary Margaret took the small picture and gasped, looking at it before glancing back up at Regina. "Are you and Robin going to…?"

Able to fill in the words, Regina nodded. "I know it's not what we expected. We just got used to having an empty nest and had a list of things we were going to now. But we both saw this little form on the screen and we just knew we had to keep him or her. They are a piece of us and we'll do it all over again for them."

"Are you scared?" Mary Margaret asked, laying the picture down on the table between them.

"Fucking terrified," Regina admitted. "I'm in my fifties, Mary Margaret. That's a pretty dangerous time to have a child. I'm scared I'll miscarry or that something will happen to the baby. And that's not to mention the risks that this baby could have some serious issues once he or she is born. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Mary Margaret took her hand. "No one is really ready. Were you ever ready for any of your children?"

Sniffling, Regina shook her head. "Not really. We thought we were ready for Roland but he turned out to be so different from Henry…it was like starting completely over."

"And you managed," Mary Margaret told her. "You managed when Diana ended up being a girl instead of a boy and you'll manage no matter what life has in store for this baby."

Regina nodded but felt her throat tighten as tears pricked her eyes. "Then I also think that we may not give this child the same we gave Henry, Roland and Diana. We're getting older and while we're still healthy, Robin and I can't do all the things we used to be able to do. What if he or she's lacking for something because we're just too old?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "You may not be able to do some of the things you did with those three but it doesn't mean this child will miss out. You and Robin will find ways to give him or her exciting and happy memories, will find things to do together and will continue to be the awesome parents you've always been. I believe in you."

"I also worry we're going to leave him or her alone while she's too young to lose her parents," Regina continued to sob, letting all her fears out in the safety of the Nolan kitchen.

She heard the sound of wood scraping against tile and then felt Mary Margaret wrap her arms around her. Her friend held her close, rocking her gently. "You and Robin aren't going anywhere anytime soon. And your child will never be alone. They will have three siblings who will love and care for them as well as a large extended family. They will be so, so loved, Regina. Everything else may be uncertain but that is not."

Regina's sobs subsided and she nodded as her tears dried up. She raised her head, wiping her cheeks. "Thank you, Mary Margaret. I didn't realize how much I was worried about until now."

"It's understandable," Mary Margaret told her. "You're going down a road most people our age don't. You're allowed to be scared. I'm sure Robin is too."

"Probably," Regina agreed, making a note to ask her husband about it. Knowing him, he was probably trying not to burden her with his own fears until she had worked through hers. It was time to work them out together.

Mary Margaret let go of her and smiled. "So, can I tempt you with a cookie now?"

Regina glanced at the over-sugared cookies and shook her head as her stomach turned. "I'm good."


	121. Dinner with Daddy

_Prompt: Solider verse: Regina has a dream that she introduces Robin to her father._

* * *

Regina knew she was dreaming.

She didn't care.

Her father sat across from her at the dinner table, smiling and eating her lasagna as if he had done it many times before. He wasn't in his uniform but rather his old Army t-shirt and sweats, just like he always wore when he was lounging around the house. It brought Regina back to her childhood and she almost started crying.

"This is a wonderful meal," her father said, smiling at her. He then turned to the person on his left. "Don't you agree, Robin?"

Robin's features came into focus as he smiled at Regina, love shining in his eyes. "Absolutely, sir. Regina seems incapable of making a meal that isn't delicious."

She felt herself blush. "You both are flattering me. It's okay."

"Just okay? Oh, Regina." Henry shook his head before addressing Robin again. "Do you think you could do something to boost her self-esteem? It's her mother's doing, I'm afraid."

"I'm trying my best, sir," Robin replied, taking Regina's hand. "I try to tell her everyday how amazing she is."

"I didn't expect you two to gang up on me," she said, leaning back and crossing her arms. "It seems unfair."

The two men continued to smile as their eyes met. Henry tilted his head. "Do you think we're ganging up on her, Robin?"

"I think we're two people who want her to love herself the same way we love her," Robin replied, squeezing her hand.

She pulled her hand away as she huffed, standing to clear away their dirty dishes. "Well, I'll just let you two talk about other ways you think you need to help me."

"Regina…" her father started. She just walked into the kitchen.

After a few moments, she felt someone join her by the sink and she didn't need to look up to know it was her father. She just handed him a plate and he began drying it without saying a word.

"So," he said after a few dishes, "Robin. He's a good man."

"He is. I care for him a great deal, Daddy. I…I love him," she admitted, pausing her task.

Henry nodded. "I know. And I know that he loves you too. I can see it in his eyes and how he treats you. Much better than that Graham."

She let out a little laugh before her stomach did a few flips as she asked: "So…you approve?"

"I do," her father said, pulling her into a hug. "I can see you're happy. That's all I want for you."

Regina sniffs as she hugs her father, soapy hands and all. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, pumpkin," he whispered, kissing her head. "Always."

* * *

Regina's eyes opened as she gasped, sitting up in bed. Even though she had known it was a dream, there was still an ache inside her chest as she realized she was in her dark and quiet room without her father.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a firm chest as kisses were dropped into her hair. "Another nightmare?" Robin asked.

"No," she said, turning to hug him. "A very good dream."

When she raised her head, she found he didn't seem quite convinced. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again before kissing him. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too," he replied before guiding her back down onto the bed. "Come on. You have a few more hours before you have to report to base. Try to get some more sleep."

He covered them both with the blankets again and she fell asleep safe and warm in his arms, feeling more loved than ever before.


	122. Killian

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina and the kids meets Killian_

* * *

"Regina? Where did you put the Guinness?" Robin called from their patio, sounding panicky.

She sighed, picking up the platter of deviled eggs she had just finished making and sticking them in the refrigerator until later. "I put them in the cooler by the stairs, Robin. Just like I did with all the other beer."

"Oh. Okay," he replied. She heard him hurry off the patio, no doubt to check the cooler himself.

Roland looked up from the kitchen table where he was coloring and frowned. "Why's Papa so nervous?"

She sighed. "Because a good friend of his is coming over and he wants to make him feel welcome."

"Oh," Roland said before turning back to his work.

Henry then appeared in the doorway, looking at her. "Dad wants to know if you want to set out the chips and dip yet."

"Your dad needs to take a chill pill," Regina said with another sigh. "Tell him I'll be right out."

"Okay, Mom." Henry ran off, eager to deliver her message to his father.

Regina turned to Roland, smiling at him. "Can you put your coloring book away, sweetheart? It's time to head outside before your father drives us all nuts."

Giggling, Roland closed his coloring book and put his crayons away. "Okay, Mom. I'll be right back."

"Meet me by the sliding doors," she called after him. "I'm going to get your sister."

"Okay!" he yelled back.

She walked into the living room, finding Diana sound asleep in her carrier. The baby's little chest rose and fell in even breaths as a soft pink blanket was wrapped around her legs. A pair of baby sunglasses were already covering her eyes, though slightly askew from the angle of her head. Regina placed a hat on her head and picked up the carrier, ready to head outside.

Roland was waiting for her by the sliding doors, just like she asked. He smiled at her. "Can we do sparklers later?" he asked.

"We'll see," she said, opening the door and letting him out. "We first have to get your father through the afternoon."

Roland ran over to their picnic table, sitting next to Henry. It was already covered with a patriotic tablecloth and several plates covered it. Empty plastic bowls sat there, waiting for chips and dip to be added.

As Regina set Diana's carrier on the table, Robin jogged over to her. He held several bags of chips in his hands and looked nervous. "Which ones should we put out first? Which ones do you think Killian will like?"

"I don't know, he's your friend," Regina reminded him. She then took the bags from his hands and hugged him. "Relax. Killian will enjoy the barbecue no matter what chips and dip we put out."

He hugged her back but she didn't feel him relax at all. Robin admitted: "He's just been alone for so long. I want this outing to be perfect for him."

"It will be. Don't worry so much and just have fun. Okay?" she whispered.

"I'll try," he said, pulling back. He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She took his hands and squeezed them as Diana started to fuss in her carrier. She raised a small fist, which hit her sunglasses and knocked them off her face. That seemed to startle her and she started to cry, kicking her legs in displeasure.

Robin scooped up the baby, rocking her gently. "It's okay, Princess. You're safe. Daddy's here."

"Her pacifier is in the carrier if you need it," Regina said, opening the chips as she let her husband soothe their daughter. She watched as he fished it out of the seat and coaxed it between Diana's lips, comforting the girl.

"Thank you." He picked it up and eased it between the baby's lips. Her cries started to abate though she was still sniffling as she sucked on the pacifier. Robin continued to rock her, starting to sing to her. It made Regina shake her head though she smiled fondly–Diana had her father wrapped around her little fingers.

Henry perked up, craning his neck to get a good look at something. "Mom, Dad, I think someone's at the gate," he said.

They both turned around and Regina spotted a tall, willowy man at the gate. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt with khaki pants. However, he wore a single black glove and so Regina knew instantly who he was–Killian Jones, Robin's old friend.

Robin brightened up. "Killian! Did you have trouble finding the house?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Your instructions were perfect."

He then held up a pack of beer. "I brought some libations for us adults."

"Thank you," Robin said before turning to Regina. "Can you take them? My hands are a bit full."

"This must be your lass, Diana," Killian said, leaning down to look the baby girl over. "She's absolutely beautiful, Robin."

Robin beamed. "Thank you. She takes after her mother."

"Aye," Killian replied, smiling as he handed the beer to Regina. "It's nice to meet the woman who made an honest man of old Robin here. Or should I be saluting, Captain?"

She shook her head. "No ranks in this yard. I'm just Regina here."

"Then I'll just be Killian." He shook her hand with a bright smile.

As Regina went to put the beer in the cooler, Henry and Roland approached Killian. They stared up at him at awe and Henry asked: "You knew my dad when he was a kid?"

"I did. Do you want to hear some stories about him?" Killian asked, grinning cheekily.

Both boys cheered and she heard Robin groan. "I might come to regret this," he said.

Regina laughed as she joined the small group, motioning to the picnic table. "Why don't we have a seat? It'll be far more comfortable than standing here in the hot sun."

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on, Killian," Robin said, carrying a now sleeping Diana back to her carrier as they all settled around the table.

* * *

This was a good idea.

Henry and Roland hung on every word from the man they had quickly dubbed "Uncle Killian," wanting to know everything about their father when he was a child. To Robin's relief, his old friend hadn't told anything too embarrassing yet and was stressing that Robin was just like any kid growing up. It seemed to impress Henry and Roland that Robin and Killian played many of the same games they did–though Robin could've done without his eldest's comment about how he had slowed down now that he was "old."

Oh, Henry was going to pay for that.

Regina and Killian also got along well. They shared some stories from their time in the military while also exchanging some friendly banter, clearly enjoying sassing each other. Robin relaxed as he watched his friend and wife get along so well, considering it a good sign.

"Uncle Killian? Can I ask you a question?" Roland asked, scooting closer to the man.

"Sure, kid," Killian replied, grinning. "What is it?"

"Why do you wear that glove? It's not winter," the boy responded, genuinely interested in the answer.

Robin's heart stopped and he placed his beer down. He knew how self-conscious Killian was about his hand and had tried to warn his children not to mention it, but it seemed Roland's curiosity overruled that instruction. Moving closer, Robin reached for his son. "Roland…"

"No, no," Killian replied, batting Robin away. "It's okay."

Though Robin's heart remained lodged in his throat and he felt a cold sweat breaking out, he leaned back and let Killian handle his son's question. He just hoped everything hadn't been ruined by an overly curious toddler.

"Well, lad, you know how your mother is in the army?" Killian asked. When Roland nodded, he continued: "Well, I used to be in the navy. You know what that is right?"

"Yep! That's the one with all the big boats!" Roland replied, proud that he knew that.

Killian chuckled. "Well, we call them ships, but yes, that's the one. There's a lot of heavy machinery onboard these ships and you can get seriously injured if you're not careful. My ship was under attack one day and my mates and I weren't as careful as we usually were…my hand got crushed and so the doctors had to take it off. I got a new one."

"Like Luke Skywalker?" Henry asked, inching closer to his brother. He was clearly now engulfed in the conversation.

Killian paused before chuckling. "Of course your father has shown you that. Yes, just like Luke Skywalker. Except mine's not silver or cool like his."

"Oh. So you wear the glove so you don't have to see it?" Roland asked.

"Pretty much," Killian replied.

"Can they give you a better hand?" Henry asked. "One that you like?"

Killian shrugged. "Not really. Looks like I'm stuck with this one and my nifty collection of gloves."

The boys giggled before Roland turned serious. "Can you still play catch?"

"Yes, why?" Killian asked, confused.

"Because I really want to play that with you," Roland replied.

Henry nodded eagerly. "Me too."

Killian laughed as he stood up from the table. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Let's go play. Robin, you want to join us?"

"No," he replied, wrapping his arm around Regina. "I think I'll stay here with my girls while my boys put you through your paces."

"They're kids. How bad can they be?" Killian asked before heading toward a large expanse of grass to play with Henry and Roland.

Regina chuckled, leaning against her husband. "Should we tell him that Roland and Henry can get a little too…enthusiastic…while playing catch?"

"Nah," he said, taking another sip of his beer. "That's going to be half the fun."

"Yeah." She paused before continuing: "I think Killian is going to fit in around here. The boys love him, I'm sure Diana will love him once she stays awake for longer than ten minutes around him and I think I'm going to have fun bantering with him. So I think we can declare this party a success."

"I think so as well," he said, grinning as Roland threw the ball with all his might and it landed right against Killian's shin. The man hopped around as Roland apologized, creating a rather comical scene. Robin took another sip of his beer, happy to have his friend back in his life and getting along so well with his family.

Mission Accomplished.


	123. Diana's Request

_Prompt: Soldier verse: little Diana ask for younger sibling._

* * *

"Okay, sweetheart, it's time for bed," Regina said, peeking into the playroom where Diana was happily building the tallest block structure ever.

The little girl pouted. "No, it's playtime!"

"Playtime is over," Regina stressed, heading over to pick up the little girl. "It's bedtime. Your building will be here in the morning."

"But Henry and Roland will come back in the morning. Then they'll take over all the blocks," she replied, crossing her arms.

Regina sighed. "I'll tell your brothers not to knock it over. How's that?"

"But they always do it anyway," Diana said as Regina carried her from the room. "They gang up on me and take over. I wish I wasn't the only girl."

"There's a plus side to being the only girl. I know you don't see it now but you will," Regina assured her daughter, rubbing her back as they headed upstairs.

Diana shook her head. "I want a little sister so it's even. Two against two. Please?"

Regina sighed, knowing this day was bound to come. She set her daughter on her bed and knelt down in front of her. "Remember what Daddy and I told you about how babies are made?"

"Yes. You said mommies and daddies agree to have a baby and then they share a special hug, where a baby is then placed a Mommy's stomach. The baby then grows inside Mommy until it's ready to come out. Can't you and Daddy agree to have another baby and share that kiss? Please?"

"Diana," Regina sighed, realizing her plan backfired on her. "Your father and I have talked and we think three children is the perfect amount for us."

The girl pouted. "But four is a much better number. Two boys, two girls. All even."

"Well, there's no guarantee that we would have another girl," Regina replied. "Mommies and Daddies have no control over if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Oh," Diana replied, looking crestfallen. She still seemed lost in thought, though, as Regina changed her into her pajamas and brushed her long black hair. Diana climbed into bed without protest and curled up against Regina as she read the girl a bedtime story.

Regina tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead, relieved the topic of a baby sister had passed. She turned on the nightlight, shut off the rest of the lights and tiptoed out of the room to leave Diana to her dreams.

* * *

Robin was on top of Regina, kissing her neck as his hands slid under cotton shirt to palm her breasts. She moaned, hips jutting against him despite the fact she protested: "We can't."

"Why not?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe. "The boys are out of the house and Diana seems to be sleeping in. We should enjoy our time while we have it."

She still pressed her hand against his chest. "You know your daughter has a knack for interrupting us."

"Oh, now she's just my daughter?" he teased. "Besides, she outgrew that. We'll be fine."

He leaned down, capturing his wife's lips in another kiss. It was still early yet and he was confident that they would be able to get a quick romp in before Diana woke up and demanded their attention. And he was determined to convince Regina of that as well. She began to melt into his kiss and he knew her resolve was weakening. All he had to do was suck on just the right spot and she would be putty in his hands.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The door banged open as he heard Diana pad into the room. He felt her climb onto the bed and he rolled over, letting Diana plop between him and Regina.

Regina looked over their daughter's head and gave him a pointed look. "I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah," he moaned, rubbing his face.

Diana looked between the two of them, a hopeful gleam in her eye. "Were you and Mommy doing the special hug to make a baby? Will I get a baby sister like I asked?"

Both groaned and Robin remembered Regina warning him about their daughter's request before they went to bed the night before. He let her handle that and Regina pulled Diana close as she said: "No, sweetheart, your Daddy was just kissing me. I told you that we've agreed that three children are enough."

"But I want a baby sister," Diana replied with a pout. She crossed her arms. "It's not fair that I'm the only girl!"

Robin sighed and pushed the blankets back. "Come with me, sweetheart," he said. "Let's go make some breakfast."

"Why can't I have a baby sister?" she whined.

"We'll talk about that as we head downstairs," he told her, scooping her into his arms. He positioned Diana on his hip and she wrapped her little arms around his neck as he left the room.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Please, Daddy, can I have a sister?"

He pressed his lips together, waiting until they were in the kitchen until he answered. Robin slid into a chair at the table, resting Diana on his lap so that she faced him. "Why do you want a baby sister?"

"So it's not just me against Henry and Roland. They always team up against me," she replied, crossing her arms. "It's not fair."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he figured out how to best dissuade his daughter from her insistence on having a baby sister. "No," he first allowed. "I guess it's not."

She nodded and he believed she thought he might be swayed to her way of thinking. "I know you and Mommy tell them to play nicely with me but they always gang up on me. But if I had a baby sister, it would be even."

Diana was going to be tougher than he thought. Which made sense, he realized. She was her mother's daughter. Robin was going to have to tackle this a different way and he knew exactly how.

He resisted the urge to smile as he nodded. "I see. But if Mommy and I have another little girl, it won't be a fair at all."

She frowned, tilting her head. "Why?"

"Because your brothers team up now so it will be a fair fight against you," he told her. "You're so strong on your own, they need to back each other up."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. When he nodded, she grinned. "Cool."

He grinned as well, glad this was working. "So you see? You don't need a baby sister. You can handle your brothers all on your own."

Diana's little chest puffed out and she smiled widely. "I can handle them!"

"That's my girl," Robin said, kissing her nose. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" she exclaimed happily.

He nodded, moving toward the cabinets to get the ingredients he would need. Relief swept through him as well as a pleased feeling. He had convinced Diana that she didn't need a sister after all and given her a confidence boast.

Dad of the Year.


	124. Interrupted

_Prompt: Soldier verse: toddler Diana goes through a phase of interrupting Robin and Regina every time they start getting intimate_

* * *

"All the children are asleep," Regina said, closing the bedroom door behind her. She leaned against it, biting her lip as she looked at her husband. "You know what that means."

Robin closed the book he was reading, smirking at her. "Yes, I do. Dim the lights and come here."

She did as he said, lowering the dimmer by the door, before climbing into bed. Regina wrapped her arms around him, placing kisses along his neck. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Have you?" he asked, voice growly.

A good shiver went through her and she hummed. "Yes. I've thought of you naked and lying under me as I rode your cock until I forgot my own name."

"Oh gods," he groaned. "Tell me more."

She smirked as she straddled him. "Do you want me to tell you or show you?"

He swallowed and she watched his Adam's apple bob. She leaned forward, kissing it. "I'll take that as a yes," she whispered.

Regina leaned back and pulled her shirt off. She then took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "I think you know what to do with these."

"Oh, yes," he said, massaging them. "God, they feel even better than I remember."

"It's so much better now that I'm no longer nursing," she moaned. "They aren't sore or tender all the time."

He grinned as his thumbs toyed with her nipples. "Good."

She grinded her ass against his tented pants, grinning when he groaned. "I think I know what's coming off next."

"Only if yours come off as well," he said.

"Deal," she replied, reaching down to untie the strings on her pajama pants. As she tried to shimmy out of them, someone began knocking on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Diana's muffled voice asked. "Are you in there? Mommy? Daddy?"

They groaned as Regina rolled off Robin, retying her pajama pants. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on as she answered the door, looking down at her teary-eyed daughter. Her heart stopped and she crouched down, gently rubbing Diana's arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I had a bad deem," she said, still struggling with her r's. She hugged her stuffed bear closer. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

Regina sighed as she picked up her daughter, placing Diana on her hip. "Of course, sweetheart. Come with me."

As she brought the girl over to the bed, Robin climbed out. Diana frowned, reaching out for him. "Daddy, don't go."

"I just have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back, sweetheart," he told her, pausing at the doorway. He gave Regina look she understood perfectly before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She knew he was going to take care of his rather stiff problem and would be back shortly.

She settled Diana into the bed, tucking the sheets around her and Teddy. "There, sweetheart. Once your father comes back, you'll be safe between us."

"I love you, Mommy," Diana said, cuddling against Regina's side as she closed her eyes.

Regina sighed, sliding down until she was lying next to her daughter. She closed her eyes as Diana's dark curls tickled her nose. A few minutes later, she felt the bed dip as Robin climbed in. He kissed Diana's forehead and she rolled away from her mother, no doubt cuddling against her father for comfort. Regina moved closer to him as well. "Did you think of me?"

"Always," he replied. "Good night, Regina."

* * *

A few weeks later, Regina collapsed onto her bed and groaned into the pillow. Beside her, Robin rubbed her back. "Is she asleep again?"

"Thankfully," she replied. "I don't remember Henry and Roland being so clingy at her age."

"Henry got clingy earlier, when you were away. He didn't like to be apart from me and we actually coslept for a while," Robin admitted.

She turned her head, raising her eyebrow at that new tidbit. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

He shrugged. "He missed you. We both did."

"I missed you too," she replied, running her hand over his arm. "But really, Diana is kinda clingy."

Robin grimaced. "And she has impeccable timing. I swear it's like she has sixth sense, knowing when we're about to get physical."

She groaned. "You noticed that too, huh? I thought the first time was a coincidence but now…"

"It's too much to ignore," he agreed. "Our daughter appears to be actively cockblocking us."

Regina gave him a pointed look. "I think it's more like we're very horny and she's very clingy. They just happen to be coinciding at the same time and are not compatible."

He paused, considering her statement before shaking his head. "Nope. She's definitely cockblocking us."

She laughed as she rolled closer to him, playing with a few chest hairs that peeked out from under his white wifebeater. "Well, she's asleep now…"

"Yes, she is," he replied, voice husky as he laid her on her back so he could hover over her. His hand toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Just say the word."

"DADDY!"

They both groaned and annoyance flooded Regina, forcing her to admit: "Okay, maybe she is cockblocking us."

"Told you so." He sighed before standing up. "I'll go try to get her to sleep in her bed. Don't go anywhere. I will have my wicked way with you before this night is over."

She grinned as Robin slid from the room. While she knew her husband was going to do his best to keep his word, she also knew their daughter was a formidable force of her own. It was highly likely that either Diana was going to end up in their bed or Robin was going to end up sleeping on the floor by Diana's. She knew they were going to have to break her of this, to get her to sleep by herself through the night, and she made a note to herself to find out ways to do just that.

First, though, she was going to convince Mary Margaret and David to take the children for that weekend. She was going to book her and Robin a room at a nice hotel–one with a spa so they could both get some pampering in between bouts of pure, uninterrupted sex.

It was going to be bliss.


	125. Post-Coital Regret

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Diana tells Regina she lost her virginity because she's worried the condom broke_ _ **/**_ _Soldier verse: Diana tells Regina she had sex with her boyfriend and tells her how much she hated it_

* * *

Her apple pie cooled and Regina cut a slice from it, placing two scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of it. She carried the plate upstairs, stopping at her daughter's closed bedroom door. Diana had locked herself in there all day long and Regina was very worried now. She decided to make the pie as a suitable bribe, hoping it would get her into the bedroom so she could talk to her daughter.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Diana's door. "Sweetheart? I have pie. Can you open the door so you can eat it before the ice cream melts?"

She heard the door unlock right before opened a crack. Diana's blue eyes appeared in it. "Ice cream?"

"Yes," Regina said, holding up the plate to prove it. "Can I come in please?"

Diana sighed, opening the door wider. "Fine. But just you."

"I'm the only one in the house," Regina told her, stepping into her daughter's room. "Your father is working late."

"Oh. Okay," Diana replied absentmindedly. She took the plate and sat at her desk, digging into the pie.

Regina sat on her daughter's bed and watched her eat, waiting for Diana to start talking. Seconds ticked by and then minutes before the silence grew unbearable. It was going to be up to her to break it. "What's going on, sweetheart?"

Diana sighed and set her fork down. "Peter and I had sex."

"Oh," Regina said. She believed she knew what had happened but still asked: "How was it?"

Her daughter sniffed as tears filled her eyes. Diana then threw herself at Regina, who caught her easily. She held her close, rubbing her back as the girl sobbed into her shirt. "It was awful."

"How so?" Regina asked, feeling that her daughter needed to talk about it.

"He didn't really take a lot of time to get me ready," she said, sniffing, "so it hurt when he entered. He paused for a second but then told me he had to keep going and that I would just get used to it."

Anger boiled in Regina and she did her best to keep it buried. The last thing Diana needed was for her to lose her temper. She just needed Regina to keep hugging her and listening as she continued to recount what sounded like one of the worst sexual experiences Regina had ever heard.

Diana hiccuped as she then said something that froze Regina's blood. "And to make matters worse, when he pulled out, we realized the condom broke. You know what he said? 'Oh well.' Like it was no big fucking deal. 'Oh well.' Fuck him. No wait, I don't want to do that. It was awful…"

"What did you say?" Regina asked, voice low. "Did you say the condom broke?"

She nodded, her cheeks getting redder as a fire burned in her blue eyes. "And when I pressed him, he said it wasn't a big deal because I was on birth control and he probably didn't need to wear the condom anyway but he did it as if it were some huge fucking favor to me…"

Regina stood up and Diana fell backwards onto her bed. She stared wide eyed at her mother, who motioned for her to stand. "Get up. We're going to the pharmacy now."

"What? Why?" Diana asked, frowning.

"We're going to get you Plan B," Regina said, "just to be on the safe side."

Diana's eyes widened but she nodded, standing at last. "Okay. I'll meet you downstairs."

Within minutes, they were in the car and Regina drove to the closest pharmacy. Along the way, Diana smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom, for listening. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Regina replied softly. "You can always talk to me."

"I know. But I think I need to talk to Peter next," she answered.

Regina's stomach clenched. While Diana had a good head on her shoulders, she knew that teenage girls didn't always make the best choices or listen to their heads. "What about?"

"Him losing my number," she replied. "We're through. It's clear he only cares about himself and only pretended to care about me to get sex. Well, he's going to have to get it somewhere else because I'm going to wait for someone who is going to care about my pleasure and well being."

"Good for you," Regina said, smiling. She pulled into the pharmacy's parking lot and parked the car. Reaching over, she patted her daughter's knee. "I'm proud of you, Diana. I'm glad you're standing up for yourself."

Diana leaned over, hugging her. "Only because you and Daddy have always shown me what love really is. And because you two have supported and loved me so much, I have good self-esteem. I know my worth."

Regina choked up as she held her not-so-little girl close. She knew Diana could handle herself, no matter what. However, she might still pay Peter a visit in few uniform and scare him straight so he wouldn't treat another girl the way he treated her daughter.

The thought made her smile as she let go of her daughter. Both got out of the car and headed into the pharmacy, ready to put this all behind them and move on.


	126. Father's Day

_Prompt: Soldier verse: some cute moments on mother's day or father's day (I just want to read their kids making breakfast and giving self-made cards/gifts)_

* * *

A loud crash woke Regina. She sat up as Robin rolled over, still sound asleep, and climbed out of bed. Pulling on her robe, she crept downstairs as she heard clanging pots and someone shushing something.

She approached the kitchen and stopped, leaning against the doorframe as she watched the scene before her. Henry stood at the stove, making scrambled eggs, while Roland was watching their toaster intently. Diana stood on a stool as she held a K-cup, waiting for the blue light on the Keurig to turn on so she could make coffee.

"What are you three up to?" she asked her children.

"Mom!" Henry looked up from the stove, smiling sheepishly. "We're making breakfast for Dad."

Diana nodded, glancing over her shoulder. "It's our Father's Day surprise!"

"Since I'm old enough to use the stove now, we figured we'd let you sleep," Henry explained. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. But you need to watch those eggs or else they're going to burn," she said, walking into the kitchen at last. She smiled as Henry let out a gasp and turned back to the stove, saving the eggs from a charred fate.

The toast popped up and Regina watched as Roland carefully pulled the strawberry jam Robin loved from the fridge and spread it out on the two slices of bread. She helped Diana prepare the coffee the way Robin liked it before assisting as the children set everything up on a tray.

"Now we should get the cards!" Diana said, jumping up and down. "And place them around the food!"

Roland nodded, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go get them."

They left the room and Regina watched as Henry surveyed the tray with a frown. She grew concerned and reached out, squeezing her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you think Dad will like it?" he asked, sounding concerned.

She pulled him close, giving him a hugged. "He's going to love it. Trust me."

Roland and Diana returned with the cards they had all made in school. They set them up around the plates and coffee mug, beaming. "There. Now it's ready," Diana said.

"Good," Regina said, letting Henry go. "Let's head upstairs and you can surprise your father."

Henry picked up the tray and led them out of the kitchen, balancing it very carefully as he headed up the stairs. Regina followed, holding Diana's hand while she wrapped her other arm around Roland's shoulders. They were a small parade, all heading toward the master's bedroom to wake the only member of the family not yet up.

She hung back in the doorway, watching as her children marched over to her bed. Diana climbed into her empty side, shaking Robin's shoulder. "Daddy, wake up!"

It was obvious to Regina that he was already awake and just playing for the children's sake. She smiled as he opened his eyes and made a big show of stretching as he yawned. He then blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes, as if amazed. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's breakfast," Henry said, setting the tray down on Robin's lap. "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

Robin wrapped one arm around Diana and the other around Henry, though he tried to reach for Roland as well. Their younger son stepped closer, allowing Robin to hug all their children at once. "Thank you so much. I love you all."

"We love you too, Dad," Roland said, before pushing the plate with the toast closer to him. "I made these myself."

"And I made the coffee," Diana said. "Henry made you the eggs."

Henry grew sheepish again. "I'm sorry if they're slightly burnt."

"It's okay," Robin assured him, kissing the side of his head. "I'm sure they're delicious."

Regina wandered over to the bed, climbing onto her side again. She watched as Robin ate his breakfast while admiring their cards. Diana had drawn the two of them wearing crowns, saying she was a princess and Robin was the king since he was her father. "Then I guess that makes your mother the queen," he said, winking at Regina.

"Yeah," Diana said, "but this is your card so only you are on it."

He nodded as Roland picked up his card, which had two stick figures on it. "I drew you showing me how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Is that a hint?" Robin asked him.

Roland shrugged. "If you want to teach me archery, I wouldn't say no."

Both parents tried not to laugh as Robin nodded. "I see. Well, I'll consider it."

"Thanks, Dad!" Roland exclaimed, beaming.

Robin picked up the last remaining card and Regina let out a little gasp. Henry had drawn a portrait of him and his father, both smiling as they had their arms wrapped around each other. It was so lifelike, she almost would've mistaken it for a photograph had it not been done entirely in pencil. She knew he was a talented artist but it seemed his abilities grew each and every day.

"This is amazing, Henry," Robin praised their eldest. He smiled proudly at him. "You're very talented."

He then pulled all three children toward him again, smiling at him. "I'm very proud to call myself your father. I have the best children in the world."

They all laughed as they hugged him, telling him that he was the best father in the world. As Regina watched, her heart swelling with love, she knew she couldn't have asked for a better father for her children. She reached out, cupping his cheek. "Happy Father's Day, Robin."

"Thank you," he said. "Without you, I wouldn't be a father."

She leaned forward, kissing him as Henry and Roland finally climbed into bed with them. They all sat around, laughing and telling stories as they cuddled together as a family–a perfect day.


	127. A Sweet Moment

_Prompt: Can you write one from early in their relationship before the kids_

* * *

Hands covered Regina's eyes as she stood at the stove, preparing shrimp scampi. She smiled as a familiar British accent sing-songed: "Guess who?"

"Someone who clearly wants his dinner burnt," she retorted.

The hands fell away from her eyes and wrapped around her waist as Robin pressed himself against her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What are you trying not to burn?"

"Shrimp scampi," she replied. "It's almost done so can you set the table for me, please?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek before he pulled away from her.

She finished with dinner and turned off the stove, grabbing the pan with an oven mitt. Turning from the stove, she smiled as she watched Robin pouring wine into two glasses to finish the table setting. Regina paused for a moment, admiring how good he looked in his lavender buttoned down shirt and black pants. A low heat pooled in her core and she found herself looking forward to dessert.

"Dinner is served," she announced, moving forward. "Bon appetit."

He watched as she dished out the scampi before she placed the pan back on the stove. When she returned to the table, he pulled out a chair for her. "Milady."

"Thank you," she replied, taking the seat. She watched as he ran over to the other side to take his own chair.

Once he was seated, he held out his wine glass to her. "To the beautiful chef. Thank you."

"Someone is in a very good mood tonight," she said after taking a sip of her wine.

He grinned, nodding. "You're home. And I've learned that that's a reason to celebrate."

She smiled as she placed a forkful of scampi into her mouth. It had been a couple weeks since she returned from her first tour while dating Robin and he had been utterly devoted to her. She had worried that the distance and the length of her tour would've turned him off, that he would've found someone closer to him to date. But he was still there, still madly in love with her and now more than happy to make up for the time they missed together.

And so was she.

"Well, I am always happy to have you over for dinner," she said before casually adding: "And maybe the night?"

He paused, swallowing though he hadn't taken a bite, before biting his lower lip as he leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps. If you want me to stay."

"I do," she said, not wanting to play any games with him. "I want to cuddle with you on the couch, I want to make love to you, I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms."

Robin smiled, reaching out to cover her hand with his. "Then I'll stay the night and give you all of that."

She smiled before pulling her hand back. "Then we should finish our dinner so we can get to the fun stuff."

In the blink of an eye, dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up. The dishwasher hummed softly in the kitchen as Robin and Regina curled up together on her couch, watching TV. He wrapped an arm around her as she pressed herself against his body, resting her head on his chest. Robin played with her hair as she sighed in contentment, once again happy to be home with him.


	128. Lucky Son of a Bitch

_Prompt: "And tell Robin he's still a lucky son of a bitch. He'll know what it means." Can we have ficlet which reveals that sentence's meaning?/ Please continue the solder verse where Regina ask Robin what Milan meant._

 **A/N: Continuation from Chapter 102.**

* * *

Regina closed the door behind her as she slipped out of her shoes, her feet feeling relieved to be out of them. She sighed, padding into the kitchen where Robin checked on something in the kitchen while Diana sat in her highchair covered in spaghetti.

"Looks like someone is wearing her dinner rather than eating it," she commented, taking the pink bowl off her daughter's head.

"What?" Robin closed the door as he looked up, sighing when he saw Diana. "I looked away for a few seconds…"

She chuckled. "This is kid three, Robin. I would've thought you knew by now that that is all it takes."

"Yeah," he replied with another sigh as he picked Diana up from the highchair. "Can you watch the roast beef while I get this little princess cleaned up?"

Regina shook her head as she held her arms out for the giggling toddler. "I want out of this uniform, so I can wash and change her before getting changed myself."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll check on the boys. They were playing nicely the last time I looked in but they've been quiet for far too long."

"Oh, yeah, you definitely should check on them," she agreed, carrying her daughter upstairs.

Once Diana was bathed and in cleaned clothes, Regina handed her a toy to play with as she set the girl on her bed so she could change. She quickly pulled off her uniform and hung it neatly on a hanger, placing it in her closet to avoid any wrinkles coming to it. She pulled out a soft blue sweater and jeans to wear, putting her hair up in a ponytail before scooping up her daughter again. Diana cuddled against her as Regina kissed the top of her head. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go see how Papa is doing."

She carried the girl downstairs and was pleased to see both boys already at the dinner table, watching their father carve up the roast beef he had cooked. Regina set Diana back in her now clean highchair before kissing her husband's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," he said, pulling out a chair for her. He then served everyone before taking his own seat, smiling at his family. "Okay, everyone, enjoy!"

As they ate, Henry and Roland told them about their days in school. Robin and Regina listened intently, asking follow up questions when necessary and making small comments here or there. When the boys were done recounting their days, she turned to Robin. "What about you? How was work?"

"Work was good," he replied, finishing up his vegetables. "A bit quiet but that let me get a lot of my paperwork done. It's tedious but necessary."

Roland frowned. "What does tedious mean?"

"It means boring," Henry explained, puffing out his chest proudly at the fact he knew the definition.

"That's right," Robin said before turning to Regina. "What about you? How was your day?"

She shrugged. "I had a good day in court and I ran into an old friend. Do you remember Mulan Fa?"

He nodded. "What is she up to these days?"

"She was honorably discharged, she's married and they own their own private security firm," she said.

"That sounds pretty good," he replied. "I'm glad to hear that."

Roland pushed his empty plate away, smiling widely at his parents. "Can I be excused, please?"

"Me too?" Henry asked, pushing his plate away as well. "Please?"

Regina nodded. "You both may be excused and you can play for a little bit, but it's bath night. I don't want any fights tonight, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," he replied as Roland nodded. They climbed down from their chairs and hurried toward their playroom, eager to get some fun time in before baths and bed.

She stood, gathering the plates as she looked over at Robin. "I'll start cleaning while you put Diana to bed. Deal?"

He picked up the little girl, holding her close. "Deal. I'll be down in a little bit."

"Take your time," she told him, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater as she got ready to clean everything.

* * *

The dishwasher hummed as it did its work while she cleaned the pan Robin had used to make the roast beef. She hummed as well as she worked, smiling when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Diana's asleep?"

"Yep," he replied, kissing her neck. "And the boys have been given a ten minute warning for baths."

She nodded, turning off the water and pulling off the gloves she wore. Turning around, she hugged him. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky son of a bitch," he replied.

His words jogged her memory and she pulled back, frowning at him. "You know, Mulan told me tell you that you were still a lucky son of a bitch. I got the feeling it was some sort of inside joke."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, rubbing his thumb over his lip. "I guess you would like to know the story behind it."

"That would be nice," she told him, leaning against the counter.

He nodded. "Okay. Call me old-fashioned, but I got blessings before I proposed to you."

"Blessings?" she asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "From whom?"

"A lot of people," he replied before grimacing. "Okay, just realizing blessings maybe wasn't the best word. I talked with my parents and some friends, to let them know that I wanted to propose to you and give them any chance to voice any concerns. They had none. Then I moved onto your family and friends to make sure they had no objections to me and to let them know what I planned to do. I asked David and Mary Margaret first and they then helped me plan a night out with the rest."

She raised her eyebrow. "What would've happened if your family and friends objected to you marrying me?"

He shrugged. "I knew they weren't. Everyone loved you. It was really just a formality. But if they had objected, I'd still have married you. Our wedding would've just been a lot smaller. Probably cheaper too."

"And what if my family and friends objected to me marrying you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I still would've asked and left the decision to you," he assured her. "I was never going to take away our choice. I just wanted to go in knowing if we were supported or not."

She nodded, finally understanding what he meant. "That was smart. So I guess Mulan was included in my group?"

"She was," he said. "And as for what she said…Well, we did a lot of drinking that night. I honestly don't remember a lot of it."

Regina tilted her head, a distant memory coming to her as she frowned. "Wait, was that where you really were when I went couch shopping with Mary Margaret? Cause I remember you came home very drunk that night."

"That would be the night," he confirmed.

"I might then be a little less angry with you for leaving me to deal with Mary Margaret while you got drunk now," she said. "But that still was pretty unfair."

He chuckled. "I suppose it was. Anyway, I apparently decided to give a speech that night after several drinks. I toasted you, praised you, told everyone how much I loved you and finished the toast by declaring I was a lucky son of a bitch. Those sober enough to remember my toast teased me mercilessly for it until we got married and a few even after that."

She smirked. "I probably would've teased you too if they told me about it. In fact, I'm impressed they didn't."

"Me too," he agreed.

Regina pushed herself away from the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, you still think you're a lucky son of a bitch?"

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Good," she said, leaning closer. "Because I'm a lucky son of a bitch too."

She kissed him and he held her close. As he deepened the kiss, she knew that they were both very, very lucky.


	129. DILF

_Prompt: "I'm leaning toward "yes." It seems people like Gen and I like her too. It's also fun to imagine everyone mistaking her for Robin and Regina's granddaughter. Or someone seeing Robin with her and assuming he has a much younger wife and then Regina walks up" Could you please write this? Robin with her and assuming he has a much younger wife and then Regina walks up #SoldierVerse/Prompt solider Verse: someone is flirting with Robin. When he holding gen and Regina watches from a distance. Until she interrupts the rest is up to you. Please and thank you_

* * *

The fair was in full swing, people crowding the fairgrounds as the temperature wasn't too hot and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for an outdoor event of any kind and despite the crowd, Regina was glad they came. Even if they had to lug everything that came with having a four-month-old. That included the diaper bag with several diapers, wipes, powder, throw up rag, a couple bottles, and a change of clothes in addition to the baby carrier with the baby in it. Gen slept soundly under her little duck covered blanket, a pair of Army camo sunglasses ready to protect her eyes from the sun once she woke up.

Robin held her hand as he held the carrier in the other. "Gen's first county fair. We should get a picture for her baby book."

"Don't worry," she assured him, chuckling to herself. "We'll get plenty of pictures of her."

"True. It's like she's our first," he said, glancing down at the sleeping baby.

She considered his words and realized he was right. Their other children were grown and out of the house, so having Gen was starting all over. So in many ways, she was more like their first baby rather than their fourth.

"Gen is certainly a very lucky little girl," she replied. "And very loved."

"Yes, she is," Robin agreed, letting go of Regina's hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He held her close as they continued to walk through the fair.

* * *

A little while later, Regina pulled away from her husband. "I need to find the ladies' room. Will you be okay with Gen?"

He nodded, glancing down at the still slumbering infant. "It may be like she's our first, but she's still our fourth. I think I can handle a baby by now."

"Fair enough," she replied, kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back."

As usual, there had been a long line at the women's room. Regina dried her hands and left the building housing the restrooms, scanning the area for her husband and daughter. Regina spotted him watching a group of young dancers. Gen's carrier was at his feet as he bounced her, her head against his shoulder and a little hand curled around his shirt. She was awake.

Eager to hold her baby girl, Regina started toward Robin and Gen. As she got closer, she noticed a younger woman sidle up to her husband. Curious, Regina slowed down and hovered close enough to hear their conversation but far enough not to draw attention to herself.

"She's absolutely beautiful," the woman said, smiling. "Is she yours?"

He nodded, smiling proudly at Gen before it drooped a bit. "My daughter," he clarified. "Not my granddaughter. I get mistaken for being her grandfather."

"I'm sure that's annoying," she replied.

"A bit," he said, bouncing Gen a bit. "But it's understandable. I mean, I am a grandfather."

The woman tilted her head. "Second family?"

"Not really," he replied.

"So there's no younger wife in the picture?"

His brows furrowed. "No."

Regina saw the woman's eyes light up as she slid closer to Robin and Gen. She was now a hunter stalking her prey and poor Robin was caught in her crosshairs. Regina knew, though, that her husband was more than capable of handling himself and she hung back, waiting for her own perfect moment to strike to help shut down the woman angling for her husband.

"It must be so difficult to be a single father," she said, "even if you've already raised at least one other kid."

"Gen's my fourth. But I'm not a single father," he replied.

She frowned, stepping back a bit. "You're not?"

He shook his head and Regina took that as her cue to step up. She kissed his cheek. "Sorry, there was a long line. Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all," he replied, placing Gen into her arms. She cradled their daughter close, watching as Gen smiled when she saw her and started reaching up for her. Regina kissed her fingers, smiling at her daughter.

Robin wrapped his arm around her. "This is my wife and the mother of all four of my children."

"Oh," the woman said, looking nervous. "I just thought…Well…"

"I get it. Everyone sees him with a baby and assumes a younger wife," Regina replied. "I would've a few years ago."

Robin smiled, looking down at Gen with adoration. "Life doesn't always go the way you plan and sometimes, it gives you something better."

"Wise words," the woman replied. She gave them a genuine smile. "She really is adorable and I wish you both nothing but the best."

"Thank you," Robin said, giving Regina another squeeze as the woman walked off.

He then turned to his wife, kissing her forehead. "You handled that well. A few years ago, you probably would've taken her head off."

Regina chuckled. "True. But I think by now, I've come to trust that we only have eyes for each other and someone at a fair isn't going to tempt either of us away from the other."

"Damn right," he said, kissing her.

She pulled away, bouncing Gen as the baby gummed her fingers. "So, do you want to try to win Gen her first carnival prize?"

"That sounds like a good idea," he said, placing his hand on her back as he picked up the diaper bag and carrier again. "Let's go."


	130. Moving In

_Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina and Robin moving in together_

* * *

Regina looked over her empty apartment, taking a deep breath. She let it out as she said goodbye to the space before picking up her last box. Giddy, she closed the door and walked toward the elevators to head down to the parking lot. She would then turn in her key and say goodbye to her landlord before continuing on to her new home.

Her new home with Robin.

"Is that it?" Robin asked, taking the box from her to place it in the U-Haul they rented.

She nodded, taking in all the boxes in the back of the van. "That's my entire life."

"It's a pretty full one," Robin replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close. "And so much more than those boxes."

"And it's about to get even fuller." Regina smiled, craning her neck to kiss him.

He pulled back, giving her a small smile. "My life too."

"Now it's going to be our life," she said, resting her hand over his heart. "Are you ready to be an almost army husband?"

"Oh, yes," he replied before letting her go. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Several of their friends met them at the house to help them unpack. They divided into two groups with Robin staying outside to oversee those unloading the boxes while Regina went inside to oversee the friends who were helping unpack the boxes. She directed them where to go, working on one room at a time. The only room they didn't work on was the master bedroom. Regina wanted to unpack that with Robin so they could decorate it together to make it their space.

Mary Margaret was almost as scary as some of Regina's old drill instructors. She directed everyone with a sense of authority, efficient in her unpacking. Regina was impressed and slightly terrified of her friend.

"Do you guys want pizza?" Regina asked, pulling out her cell phone. "Our treat as a thank you for helping us."

"Will it have pineapple on it?" John asked, leaning against the railing along her front steps.

Mulan crinkled her nose. "We are not putting pineapple on a pizza. That's blasphemous."

"It's sacrilege to not have pineapple on pizza," he argued back.

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. "We can order more than one pizza and we can order by the slice. Everyone can get whatever toppings they want."

"Here, let me write down everyone's orders," Robin said, pulling out his own phone. He typed something. "When I call out your name, tell me your topping."

He went down the list and gathered everyone's choices. In the end, it was decided to get one cheese, one pepperoni, and a third pie that was half pineapple and half meatballs. Regina relayed it to the pizzeria and was assured that it would be no problem. She hung up the phone and grinned. "Who wants to help set up the backyard?"

"I'm going to need one or two to come on a beer run with me," Robin said. "Who's in?"

John and Will raised their hands. He nodded, motioning to his truck in the driveway. "Anyone want anything else or is beer good?"

Everyone confirmed that beer was good and Robin got into the driver's seat. As he pulled away, Regina turned to their remaining friends. "Alright, to the backyard!"

* * *

Regina flipped off the outside lights as she waved to David and Mary Margaret before they disappeared into their house next door. She leaned against the door frame, watching as Robin threw out their large garbage bag out onto the curb for pickup in the morning. He jogged back up the walk, practically leaping the stairs to kiss her. "We need to get garbage bins. We'll probably have to go to Home Depot or something to get them."

"Well, let's make a list. I'd rather make one run and get everything rather than constantly driving over there," she said, closing the door. They stood there, alone for the first time in their new home.

He reached out and pulled her against him. "We'll do that in the morning. I saw we go test out our new shower. What do you say?"

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'd much prefer to test out our new bathtub."

"A much better idea," he agreed, holding up his finger. "Wait here. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Ready? What are you planning? A lot is still in boxes."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said. She didn't even know why he was asking. Didn't he know by now?

He nodded, squeezing her arms. "Then trust me now. Okay?"

She smiled, nodding. "Okay. Go. Do whatever you have to do."

Robin gave her a quick kiss and hurried upstairs. She decided to keep herself building and continued to unpack some dishware from the boxes, placing them in cabinets as she waited for Robin to call her upstairs.

"Okay," she heard him call out. "You can come up."

She smiled, adding the box she had been unpacking to the growing pile of empty boxes before heading upstairs. Regina turned into the bathroom and gasped, her eyes taken in what her boyfriend still had managed to do despite most of their belongings being packed away in boxes.

Candles were placed around the room, providing the only light. Soft music played from Robin's phone and he had drawn a bubble bath that smelled of roses. He appeared behind her with a towel wrapped around his middle as he gently took her into his arms. "What do you think?" he asked in a whisper.

"I love it," she replied, leaning against him. "It's perfect."

"Then I think you should get out of these clothes and into the bath before the water cools and all the bubbles pop," he suggested.

She smirked, turning around his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. "Why don't you help me?"

"Gladly," he said, his fingers tugging on her shirt. She raised her hands over her head, letting him pull the garment off her and toss it aside. He then went to her pants, slowly pulling them down until she could step out of them. Robin kissed his way up her right leg, reaching her underwear and pulling them off. He knelt and kissed her stomach as she kicked off her panties, sending them to some corner to be retrieved once they found their hamper.

He slid his hands up her body as he stood, reaching for her bra clasp. She smirked as she ran her hands over his bared chest. "I'm surprised you didn't take the bra off first. I know how much you love my breasts."

"I do," he said, cupping her breasts in his hands. "And I'm sure I'll have plenty of time with them over the coming days."

"Oh?" she asked, letting him lead her over to the tub. She sank into the warm water with a sigh, letting it lap at her sore muscles.

Robin climbed in behind her, letting her rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head. "I plan on christening every room in this house with you before your leave is up."

She grinned, feeling a familiar twinge between her legs at the thought of having her way with Robin in so many places. Turning over, she straddled him as he leaned back in the tub, smirking. She traced patterns on his chest. "I like the sound of that. What do you say we start with this room right now?"


	131. Wonder Woman

_Prompt: For your solider verse can you write about regina's obsession with wonder woman pls? I can't get enough of this verse!_

* * *

"Regina! It's starting!"

She dropped her dolls as she raced from her room, hurrying down the stairs as her little hand clutched the bannister. Regina jumped the last two steps, ignoring her mother's bark not to do that, and raced into the living room. Climbing into her father's lap, she settled against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He turned up the volume before setting the remote down.

"Wonder Woman!" she sang along with the theme song. A thrill went through Regina as she bounced on her father's knees, clapping. "Wonder Woman!"

Together with her father, Regina watched as Diana Price transformed into Wonder Woman and stopped another bad guy. Regina wanted to be just like her when she grew up–able to stop people from doing bad things, get them to tell the truth, and save the day. She didn't have to leave it to the boys to solve nor wait for one to save her.

"Wonder Woman is the best," she told her father, leaning against him. "I want to be just like her."

He grinned. "You can be."

"When I grow up, right?" she asked.

"No," he replied, turning her around to face him. "You can be Wonder Woman even now."

Her eyes grew wide. "I can? How?"

"What does Wonder Woman stand for?" he asked.

"She stands for justice," Regina replied. "She stands up for those who can't defend themselves and tries to settle things peacefully."

Daddy nodded. "Exactly. And she will fight if she has to, to protect those who can't fight for themselves."

"But how can I do that now? I'm just a kid," she said, feeling confused and a bit helpless. She hated feeling helpless.

Her father gently tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she looked in his eyes. "There's lots you can do as a kid. You can stand up for kids who are being bullied. You can their friends. You know the difference between right and wrong, so always fight for what you know is right. You can be someone's Wonder Woman."

She grinned. "I would love to be someone's Wonder Woman. I'll stand up for those who can't and when I grow up, I'm going to make sure the world is a better place for everyone."

"That's my girl," Daddy said, hugging her tightly.

Regina glanced at Wonder Woman on screen, standing in her red, white and blue costume. Her dark hair flowed in the wind as she placed her hands on her hips, looking strong and confident. Regina was going to be Wonder Woman, now and when she was a grown up, and nothing would stop her.


	132. Agony

_Soldier verse prompt (intense-ish): raid goes wrong and Regina ends up being taken hostage. (Maybe part of her ptsd triggers) Media ends up picking it up, and MM/Robin finds out. The rest I'll leave in your hands._

* * *

The waiting was the worst, Robin decided. He sat in a windowless room with a long table and several executive chairs. Water and snacks were provided but he couldn't bring himself to eat. All he could do was sit hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands clasped as he prayed for the first time in years. He wanted God to grant him one thing:

For Regina to come home safely to him.

He looked up as the door opened but Mary Margaret was the only one who stepped inside. She closed it quietly before sitting next to him, taking his hand. "No word?"

"No," he sighed. "I keep telling myself no news is good news but…"

As he trailed off, she nodded. She leaned closer. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

He shook his head. "I tried but every time I closed my eyes, I saw her with her hands bound and her hair a mess as she glared at whoever was operating the camera. Instead of the demands she had been forced to read, all I heard was her pleading with me to rescue her. And I can't."

"I told you not to watch the video," she gently chided.

"I know," he replied. "I couldn't help myself. I just had to see that she was alive."

He wondered, though, if it had been worth it after all the nightmares he had suffered since finding out she had been captured while on a mission. Each one ended with her pleading with him to save her and him unable to do so.

She squeezed his hand. "The best of the best are looking for her. They will get her out. Alive."

"But what if they don't?" he asked, feeling a lump form in his throat as he imagined greeting a flag-draped coffin rather than his fiancée.

"Don't think that," she told him, awkwardly hugging him while they remained sitting. "They ARE going to rescue her. Regina IS going to come home."

The door opened and a man in uniform entered. He was an older man, balding but still looking somewhat fit. There was something familiar about him but Robin couldn't put his finger on it until Mary Margaret embraced him. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart," her father said, hugging her back. He released her and held his hand out to Robin. "General Leopold Blanchard, retired."

"Robin Locksley," he replied, shaking the man's hand.

General Blanchard pulled away. "Has anyone come to talk to you?"

Robin shook his head. "Not since I arrived. They put me in this room and told me to wait."

"That sounds like the army–hurry up and wait," General Blanchard replied with a chuckle. Robin didn't laugh; he was too nervous to do so.

Mary Margaret turned to her father. "Do you have any news, Daddy? We're both very worried about Regina."

He nodded, growing serious. "I don't have any news but wait here. I'll go see if I can find anything out."

She thanked him and once he left, she turned to Robin. Mary Margaret rested her hand against his arm. "If anyone can find out what's going on, he can. He still has a lot of clearances and everyone respects him."

"I appreciate everything your family is doing for Regina," he croaked.

"Daddy and Henry were good friends," she said, "and Regina is family too. So are you. And we do everything we can for our family."

He collapsed back into the chair, rubbing his face as he tried not to cry. "I can't lose her, Mary Margaret."

She sat down again, leaning over to hug him. "You're not going to lose her, Robin. None of us are."

Robin wanted to be as optimistic as her but was finding it difficult. No matter how many times he tried to think positively, nightmares played out every time he closed his eyes. He imagined her broken body being recovered and flown back to the States in a flag draped coffin. Robin could see himself burying her in Arlington next to her father, burying his hopes and dreams with her. There would never be anyone else if he lost Regina–she was his great love. No one could ever come close to her.

Tears pricked his eyes and he broke down, sobbing in Mary Margaret's arms. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him but he could barely hear her over his sobs. Robin kept crying until his throat was sore, his nose stuffed and his face stiff from tears.

Once he was done, he gently leaned back. She took his hands, smiling softly at him. "Do you feel better?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But thanks for letting me cry on you."

"Anytime," she assured him as her father returned.

Robin's heart sped up and his stomach turned again as he stood. "Well?"

"Come with me," General Blanchard said, his voice neutral but Robin felt his legs grow weaker. He knew the news couldn't be good.

Robin pitched forward but Mary Margaret caught him. She looked up at her father, her voice wavering. "Please, Daddy. Don't do this to us. Just…tell us."

General Blanchard nodded slowly, looking conflicted. He sighed. "Okay, okay. She's alive and has been rescued. They are flying her to Germany as we speak for medical evaluation."

"Thank God," Robin gasped, falling to his knees as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, thank God!"

Mary Margaret hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," he said before looking at Robin. "Now I really need you to come with me. There's a car waiting to take you home. Transport has been arranged to get you to Germany so you can be by Regina's bedside."

Robin rose from the floor, surprise filling him. He lunged forward, shaking General Blanchard's hand. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate this."

"It's only right that Regina has someone she loves by her side while she recovers from this. And it's clear that you love her the way she deserves. Go. Be with her. Love her," General Blanchard told him.

"I will," Robin said, following a soldier out of the room. As he was led to a car that would take him home to pack, there was a spring in his step. Regina was alive and getting the medical help she needed. She would probably also need some psychological help and he would support her no matter what. The important thing was that she felt safe, supported and loved—and he was just the man to do that.


	133. First Date

_Prompt: I would love for their first date_

* * *

"Okay, you remember the plan?" Regina asked as she sat in her car. She eyed the Ragin' Cajun restaurant, watching the door for one specific person to approach it.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said over her cell phone. "If you text me 'banana,' I call and come up with an emergency that gets you out of the date. But if you text 'apple,' all is good and I just have to text you again around midnight to make sure you got home."

Regina nodded. "Good. Hopefully I'll be sending you 'apple' and not 'banana.'"

"Really? Because you don't sound it," Mary Margaret replied. "I thought I you liked this guy."

"I did. I mean I do. I mean…You can never be too careful, right? He might've been all charming that first night but who knows what he'll be like now that I've agreed to go on a first date?" Regina chewed on her thumb, a nervous habit she had never been able to stop.

"Regina, breathe," Mary Margaret told her. "Relax. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Who knows? Maybe you've met Mr. Right."

Regina chuckled. "You know I don't believe Mr. Right exists."

"He does. I found mine and you'll find yours. You just have to believe."

Catching sight of a familiar form coming down the street, Regina turned off her car. "I have to go. He's here. Remember to keep your phone close by."

"Will do," Mary Margaret assured her. "And Regina? Have fun. You deserve it."

Regina hung up the phone and tucked it away as she checked her makeup. Assured everything was perfect, she took a deep breath and opened her car door. It was time to meet up with Robin.

Her heels clicked against the blacktop as she crossed the street to where Robin was waiting outside the restaurant. He wore a crisp gray suit with a bright blue button-down shirt and a gray tie that almost seemed metallic. Robin had just brushed his hair and hadn't used any product in his hair, letting it's natural blond hair shine on its own. It looked so soft, she already itched to run her fingers through it. She told herself to calm down, that this was only their first date and she didn't even know how that was going to go. No fantasies…yet.

"Regina," he said, his accent making her stomach do flips. He smiled, revealing those dimples she had admired at the Rabbit Hole, and held out a rose. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks flooded with heat as she took the rose from him. She didn't often dress up and was glad to have a reason to wear the lacy black dress she had gotten a couple months ago. She knew it clung to her curves and made her ass look good, which was one of the reasons she wore it tonight. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"I can admit I stood in front of the closet for a full hour debating which suit to wear," he said sheepishly. He then opened the door for her. "After you."

She thanked him, entering the restaurant. The smell of pasta and garlic hit her and she heard her stomach grumble. She pressed a hand to it, hoping Robin didn't hear that as he stood next to her. He placed his hand on her back as he gave his name to the maitre d'. The man nodded, escorting them to a candelit table toward the back. He set down the menus and pointed out the wine menu before leaving them to get settled.

"I've heard great things about this place," Robin said, opening his menu. "I hope it lives up to its reputation."

"It smells like it will," Regina replied, hoping she wasn't drooling. She reached for the wine menu, looking it over. "Are you a red wine or a white wine person?"

She glanced up, expecting him to say he was a beer person. He shrugged. "I'm more of a whiskey guy."

"Whiskey, huh?" she asked, eyeing him with a newfound appreciation. "I'm quite fond of it myself."

He looked up, smiling. "Do they have any whiskey on the menu?"

"They do," she replied, grinning. "Shall we order ourselves some?"

"Maybe we should wait for dessert," he suggested.

She raised her eyebrow, deciding to have some fun with him. "You're pretty bold to assume there will be dessert."

He shrugged, fighting his urge to smile though she saw his lips twitch upwards. "I like to think I'm a pretty bold guy."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she said, flagging down the waiter. "So…whiskey now or are you going to take your chances?"

He shrugged, fighting his urge to smile though she saw his lips twitch upwards. "I like to think I'm a pretty bold guy."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she said, flagging down the waiter. "So…whiskey now or are you going to take your chances?"

"I'm an optimist," he revealed. "I'm going to take my chances."

She usually didn't respond well to bravado, often took it as a challenge to deflate someone's ego. Yet she didn't feel his was overconfidence–he truly was an optimist who was hoping this date went well. And after this brief exchange, she found she hoped the rest went well too.

* * *

They left the restaurant with his arm around her shoulders and her pressed against him. Dinner had gone very well as far as she was concerned–Robin had proven to be just as charming and kind as he had been at the Rabbit Hole. He had matched her sass which had thrilled her and made her show more of herself to him, something she hadn't done since Graham had broken her heart. There was just something about Robin that she trusted, that she felt drawn to.

"So, what do you want to now?" he asked, pausing across the street from her car. She glanced at it, knowing he was giving her a chance to bow out gracefully and go home. Except it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Her eyes fell onto the park next to her car and she smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk in the moonlight?"

"That sounds like a great idea," he said, grinning at her as he took her hand. They checked for traffic before crossing the street, heading into the park.

Regina let out a soft sigh as she leaned against Robin, enjoying their leisurely stroll through the dimly park. It was empty and quiet, making it feel like they were the only ones on the planet. She closed her eyes, trusting him not to lead her into any holes or to let her walk into anything. "It's so nice here."

"It is," he agreed. "So quiet. It's unusual for the city. I miss it sometimes."

"I usually don't like quiet," she admitted. "I'm usually in places where quiet means something bad is about to happen."

She was momentarily transported back to the front lines, scanning a desolate landscape while trying to hear something–anything–that could warn her of an impending attack. The silence was always the worst, even worse than the boom that could follow as a grenade or a land mine exploded and everything dissolved into chaos.

"Regina?" Robin's voice sounded distance, almost as if he were speaking while she was underwater. "Regina, are you okay?"

It felt as if she were slammed back into her body. With a blink of her eyes, she was back in the dark and quiet park rather than the too bright desert. She looked up at Robin, who had stopped walking and was watching her with concerned eyes. Well, that was a great way to end a date—have a war flashback.

Way to go, Mills.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away from him. She tucked some hair behind her ear. "I sometimes have these flashes."

Robin rubbed her arms, smiling softly. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize for that and don't think you owe me any explanations. Just tell me what you need or want me to do during these flashes and I'll do it, no questions asked."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw no judgement, no annoyance. All she saw was concern and fondness for her. Was this what it was like to have someone support her no matter what? Was that what Mary Margaret and David shared? Had she finally found the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with?

Those were all questions she knew she wasn't going to answer tonight. Yet she wanted to find the answers to them and the only way to do that was to spend more time with Robin.

Regina took his hand again, smiling at him. "Right now, I could really go for some drinks."

"I know a good place nearby," he told her. "Best whiskey in Arlington, if you ask me."

Leaning closer to him, she dropped her voice a bit. "Great. There's just one thing I have to do and then we can go."

He nodded, giving her some space as she pulled out her phone. She wrote "apple" and sent it to Mary Margaret. Seconds later, she got a message back from her friend.

 _Have fun with Robin. You deserve it. I'll call you in a few hours to make sure you got home safely._

Regina tucked her phone back into purse before hurrying over to Robin, sliding her hand into his. As she laced her fingers with his, she smiled at him. "Which way to that bar?"


	134. A Fresh Start

_Prompt: Soldier version where Zelena tells Regina that she is seeing therapist because of her immoderate jealousy and because she wants to be better sister to Regina._

* * *

Regina slid into the booth at the bar, reaching out to take her sister's hand. "How are you doing, Zelena?"

"Okay," Zelena replied, her voice still full of sadness. "It's just hard. I can't believe she's really gone, you know?"

"I know," Regina assured her. It had only been a month since their mother had passed. Cora had hung on a bit longer than expected after her heart attack but they had always known she had been on borrowed time. She had managed to finish planning her own funeral before she passed, Zelena and Regina at her side.

Pressing her lips together, Regina continued: "You know, I've gone back to the doctor who helped me with my PTSD. He's not exactly a grief counselor but it helps to talk to him. Have you considered talking to someone?"

"I have," Zelena replied, surprising her sister. "And I am. I've been seeing her for a while actually."

"Oh?" Regina was curious but didn't want to pry.

Zelena flagged down a passing waiter, ordering a cosmopolitan. Regina ordered an apple martini, watching as the waiter walked away. Silence descended on the table and she wondered if she should ask her sister more questions about her therapy sessions or change the topic.

"I started to see my therapist because of you," Zelena said suddenly.

That surprised Regina and she was glad Zelena had told her that before they had gotten their drinks. "Oh?" she asked again.

"I realized that if I wanted to have a better relationship with you, I needed to figure out what was stopping me from doing so," Zelena replied.

"And have you?" Regina asked.

The waiter returned with their drinks. He set them down in front of them and then asked if they needed anything else. Zelena replied that they didn't just yet but they would let him know when they were ready to order.

Once he was gone, Zelena's smile fell. "I've started to figure some things out. Like that I'm jealous of you."

Regina froze, her glass just brushing her lips. She didn't think she heard her sister right as she never got the feeling that Zelena was jealous of her. Not after all the times she put down everything about Regina's life–her career, her marriage, her house, her car, everything but the children. Zelena never criticized them–even she had limits.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Zelena snapped. "You had to have known."

Shaking her head, Regina insisted: "I didn't. Honest."

Her sister paused, frowning in disbelief. "Then why did you think I kept putting you down?"

"Because you were just being a bitch," Regina replied honestly, sipping her Cosmo.

Zelena shrugged. "Fair enough. I guess I was also being that too."

"So you were jealous of me?" Regina asked, still surprised.

"Yes. I know I've derided Robin since I've met him, but only because I'm jealous that you found someone like him. He's honestly a good man, one who clearly loves you and has provided for you. And not just monetarily but also emtionally. I'm jealous that you have someone there by your side. Always," Zelena admitted.

Regina frowned. "But what about all the boyfriends you've talked about?"

"They usually don't make it past date three…if I'm that lucky," she replied. "I never found someone who I know will always be there for me but more importantly, someone I would put before myself. I'm still too selfish for that."

"Well, you're working on that. And you'll find someone. I know you will," Regina assured her, pushing her glass away in order to take Zelena's hand.

Zelena gave her hand a squeeze as she smiled. "Thank you. But right now, I'm working on making some friends. I really don't have many of those either and have always envied how you had so many yourself. Any tips?"

Regina bit her lip, not sure how to answer. If she were honest, she never really had to work at making a friend–they just seemed to happen. Mary Margaret had been entrenched herself until she was an essential part of Regina's life, her best friend. Her friendships with David, Lance and Mulan had been forged on the battlefield, under some of the worst conditions a person could experience. Will, Belle, John and Killian all became her friends because of Robin and Mal had been a kindred spirit at JAG, an ambitious woman who would not take no for an answer. It left Regina at a loss for how to help her sister, but she wasn't going to let Zelena down. Together, they would figure it out.

"How about we talk about it more?" she suggested. "I"m sure we'll come up with a few ways for you to make new friends."

"Can I start with you?" Zelena asked, looking both hopeful yet scared. "I want to be a better sister and hopefully, a friend."

Regina smiled, squeezing her sister's hand. "I would love that. Let's start now."


	135. Christmas Together

_Prompt: Soldier prompt - Robin surprises Regina in Germany at Christmas (bonus point for smut)_

 **A/N: Smut has been cut. It can be found at AO3 and Wattpad.**

* * *

"Hey, no sad faces at Christmas," David teased Regina, sitting down next to her. "Turn that frown upside down."

She gave him a glare. "It's not Christmas yet. I can be gloomy all I want for now."

"Come on, at least we're in Germany and not in the Middle East," David said, nudging her with his shoulder. "Right?"

"I guess so."

He sighed now, shaking his head. "Okay, what is it?"

She bit her lip before admitting: "It's my first Christmas away from Robin and I guess I'm not in a very holly jolly mood."

"I know it's hard," he said softly, covering one of hands with one of his own. "But you can't be a Grinch the entire season because of that. Robin wouldn't want it."

"Is that why you're always so cheery? Because of Mary Margaret?" she asked, biting her lip again.

He nodded. "And my mom. She loves Christmas too."

"I can see that," Regina replied, smiling at the thought of Ruth Nolan wearing a tacky Christmas sweater while decorating an ornament heavy Christmas tree and surrounded by twinkling lights as Christmas songs played.

"You'll have plenty of Christmases with Robin," David assured her. "And you'll just delay this one. So you get two!"

She chuckled. "I guess that can't be too bad."

"And you have plenty of time to get him a gift," he continued.

"I have it. I plan to mail it to him so he gets it on time," she replied, feeling pretty accomplished.

David scowled. "You're making some of us look bad."

"Ask me if I care," she shot back.

He chuckled, letting go of his hand to start eating his lunch. "Robin is a lucky bastard, I'll tell you that."

"I'm the lucky one, David," she told him. "Trust me on that."

* * *

It snowed a few days before Christmas. Regina pulled her coat tighter around her as she hurried across base to see if any mail had come for her. Robin had said that he had sent her present and that she should expect it right before Christmas. Time was running out and she was growing impatient.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, cursing out the postal system if they lost her present. I will make them pay…

Two hands covered her eyes and a familiar British accented voice said: "Guess who."

"Robin?" she asked, wondering if she was dreaming. Her heart pounded and she suddenly felt warm all over. "Is that really you?"

He chuckled, moving his hands and turning her around gently. "Surprise!"

Robin stood there in his thick green coat with his familiar blue scarf wrapped around his neck. A visitor's pass was pinned to his jacket and he wore it proudly as he smiled at her. "I spoke to a few people at the base and they arranged for me to get a visitor's pass as long as I got myself to Germany. So here I am."

"You were my present," she realized with a smile. When he nodded in confirmation, she laughed and hugged him.

He held her close, rubbing her back. "I couldn't bear spending Christmas without you."

"David told me I was turning into a Grinch because I couldn't be with you," she told him, still grinning like a madwoman. "I just wanted to be with you."

"And here I am," he said, pulling away from her.

She frowned, though, realizing one thing. "I don't have permission to be off base."

He smiled. "That might not be a problem," he replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Robin winked at her.

She shook her head before taking his arm. "Come on. I'll show you around my home away from home."

* * *

Regina was given R+R for three days around Christmas.

Her CO smiled as he handed her the slip of paper granting her her freedom for the next few days. "Merry Christmas, Lieutenant. Go and enjoy yourself."

"I will, sir," she said before adding: "But not too much, sir."

"I trust you to know your limits, Lieutenant," he replied, winking. "Dismissed."

She saluted him before leaving, eager to pack her bag. For some reason, she knew that Robin was waiting to pick her up and take her to his hotel so they could spend Christmas together. And it was perfect.

David met her in their bunk, smiling. "Someone get R and R for Christmas?"

"Yes I am," she said happily before guilt hit her. She looked up, feeling like an awful friend. "Oh, David, I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "It's okay, Regina. You and Robin go enjoy your Christmas. Mary Margaret and I will enjoy ours soon enough."

Regina hugged him, wishing he could have the same gift she had gotten. "Merry Christmas, David."

"Merry Christmas, Regina," he replied. "And give my best to Robin."

She nodded, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

Robin's hotel was not far from the base. They had dinner in its restaurant before heading up to his room. He let her in and she noticed the large king bed first before anything else. Several decorative pillows covered it and Regina had to resist the urge to jump onto the bed, just lying there.

"If you like the bed, wait until you see the bathtub," Robin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and she giggled, feeling lighter than air.

"Is that an invitation, Mr. Locksley?" she asked.

He hummed, kissing her neck again. "It certainly is, Lieutenant."

"Don't call me that," she replied, even surprising herself. But now that she said it, she meant it. "I just want to be Regina for Christmas. Okay?"

"Okay," he whispered before pulling away. "Wait here while I go draw us a bath."

She chuckled, sitting on the bed and taking a deep breath as she heard the water turn on in the bathroom. This was going to be a great Christmas–no army, no titles. It was just her and Robin–the way it should be.

* * *

Robin got them champagne for Christmas Eve. "Since we won't be ringing in the New Year together," he said. "We'll have to cram it in tonight as well."

"You'll get no complaints from me," she said, lounging on the couch in her pajamas. She sat up, pulling him toward her. "I just want to be with you."

He smiled, sitting down next to her. "We are together, Regina."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"I do," he said, kissing her shoulder. "Let me change in my pajamas and I'll join you on the couch shortly."

Regina decided she didn't want to snuggle on the couch after all. She nicked the champagne bottle from where Robin had left it and followed him further into the room. "No pajamas."

He paused, hovering over his luggage before looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. "No pajamas?"

"No," she said, plopping down on her bed. "In fact, I think I need help out of mine."

Robin's lips formed a perfect o before settling into a smirk. "I see. Well, I guess I should help you."

"I guess you should," she purred, motioning for him to come closer.

He climbed onto the bed, crawling over to her and reaching for the bottle she held. "I see you brought the champagne."

"We're celebrating," she reminded him, letting go of her hold on the bottle. She started to pop his shirt buttons one by one as he set it aside.

Robin leaned back against the pillows, smirking at her. "Someone's impatient."

"I'm horny," she said, "and I haven't seen or touched you in months."

He raised his eyebrow. "And what do you call yesterday?"

"You know what I mean." She pulled his shirt off him and began working on his pants. "We have so much time to make up for."

"I know but I want to relish every moment with you." He covered the hand she had on his belt, stilling her work.

She looked up and he smiled, leaning closer to her. "The memories we make in this room are going to have to last us a few more months at the very least. So let's take it slow, okay?"

"Okay," she said, melting into his arms. He laid her down on the bed and she smiled up at him. "What do you want to do first?"

"Kiss you."

He captured her lips and she moaned, snaking her hand behind his neck to pull him closer. She nibbled at his bottom lip and he opened up for her, deepening the kiss as he pressed his body closer to hers.

She ran her hands down his chest, tracing her fingers over each contour of his body. Regina missed every part of him and she realized he was right–they needed to take this slow so she could savor every moment with him. It was going to have to last her when she was back in her bunk without him by her side.

"I miss kissing you," he whispered, trailing kisses along her jaw. "My pillow just doesn't compare."

"I would hope not," she snorted, guiding his head–and lips–down to her neck. He obliged, kissing along her neck until he found the right spot that would turn her into a puddle of goo.

Regina moaned as he sucked at her pressure point, feeling a familiar itch in her core. She started to rut against Robin's leg, thankfully placed between her own. It dulled the sensation for now but she knew she would have to her attention there soon.

"I feel a little overdressed," she said, running her hands over his bare torso again.

He chuckled. "You are a little overdressed, aren't you?"

She nodded. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'd say this." He tugged her night shirt up and over her head as she raised her arms to help him. Robin tossed the shirt to join his on the floor. "Feeling better?"

"Much," she said, bringing his hands up to her breasts. He cupped them and she sighed. "Perfect."

He hummed, nuzzling her as he toyed with her nipples. "I have to agree."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling coursing through her. Especially as she kept rutting against his leg, picking up speed. "When do you want to lose the pants?"

"In good time," he replied. "First, I think these two beauties deserve some attention."

His lips closed over one of her nipples, tongue warm and wet against it. She moaned as he teased it, wanting him to give some place else on her body. It ached for someone to touch it.

"Robin," she pleaded as he moved to her other breast. "I need…"

"Shh," he said. "I know. Trust me, okay?"

She nodded, laying back down. "Just…don't torture me, please?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I won't. And it will all be worth the wait, I promise."

"Knowing you, I have no doubt of that." She closed her eyes and decided to just let herself feel.

* * *

They both collapsed onto the bed–she on her stomach and he on his back. He threw an arm over his eyes as he panted, smiling. "That was bloody fantastic."

"I have to agree," she said, wanting to cuddle against him but unable to move. All she could do was flop her hand onto his chest.

He sighed, kissing her forehead. "I think we need another nap."

"Once again, I have to agree," she replied before her stomach growled loudly. Sheepishly, she added: "But my stomach doesn't."

"Well, we can't have that," he said, reaching for the phone. "What do you say to some Christmas morning room service?"

She kissed his chest. "That you spoil me and I love it."

He chuckled, ordering them some breakfast. As he hung up the phone, she reluctantly sat up and stretched. "We should probably take a shower before our food comes."

"Or we could continue to cuddle," he suggested, reaching up to try to pull her back down.

It was a tempting offer but as she moved, she felt the dried sweat and other fluids caking her skin. She scrunched up her nose, shaking her head. "I need a shower."

He nodded, sensing her discomfort, and sat up. Robin rubbed her back as he grinned at her. "Care for some company?"

"Normally I would say yes," she replied, hating that she couldn't now. Not when she had such a short amount of time with him. "But someone needs to listen for room service."

"Good point," he acknowledged, kissing her. "Go. Take your shower and then we can cuddle on the couch when we're both clean."

She bit her lip as she climbed out of bed. Grabbing her things, she hurried into the bathroom. While she wanted to join Robin again as soon as possible, she was also going to enjoy her time with a real shower rather than a quick wash on base.

Merry, Merry Christmas.

* * *

Christmas songs played from the TV as they cuddled on the couch, the remnants of their breakfast left on the table as neither was ready to set it out in the hallway to be picked up. Instead, they exchanged lazy kisses as they laid together in their pajamas. Robin carded his fingers through her hair as she fisted his shirt, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear and she would find out it had all been a very, very good dream.

He broke the kiss, panting slightly. "As much as I would love to continue that, we still need to exchange presents."

"Presents?" she asked with a frown. "I didn't get you anything. I mailed it on ahead, remember? And I thought you were my present."

Robin brushed some hair from her face, smiling softly. "You did mail it on ahead. And I did get it. I have it with me. And I brought another present for you so we could exchange them."

She cupped his cheek with her hand. "You are the best."

"I know," he said, kissing her palm. He then slid from under her and walked over to his bag, opening it up. Robin pulled out two wrapped gifts and returned to the couch with them.

He handed the smaller of the two to her. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Robin," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

They both tore at the wrapping paper on their gifts, pulling it off and discarding it on the couch as they got to the treasure inside. She paused for a bit to watch Robin open up the laptop case she had gotten him, black with his initials embroidered into it. She held her breath as she waited for his verdict.

"Oh, Regina," he sighed, studying it. He grinned at her. "It's perfect."

"You kept talking about how you were certain your case was going to disintegrate one day, I thought I'd give you a new one before that happened. I think this looks very professional," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it does. Thank you."

She played with the zipper. "Open it. There's more."

"More?" he asked, confused. She sat up as he unzipped the bag and reached inside it, pulling out a silver chain with dogtags on them. He looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"Yes," she answered his unasked question. "That is a replica of my dogtags. So you have something of mine with you while I'm gone."

He smiled at her before kissing her. As he pulled back, he tapped the present she still held. "Open yours."

She chuckled, pulling off the wrapping paper. Regina opened the box on her lap, confused when she found an Army sweatshirt inside. She had many of these back on base–why would she need another one? Why would he get her one? Was he scared she was cold in the Middle East?

"Smell it," he told her, confusing her even more.

Regina, though, pulled the sweatshirt out of the box and raised it to her face. Taking a deep breath in, she was assaulted by a mixture of pine, grass, Robin's favorite fabric softener and a smell that was distinctly his, though she couldn't never quite describe it. She realized it was a sweatshirt he had worn constantly and wondered if it was the one she had given him.

"It's not the one you got me," he said, as if reading her mind. "I bought one and wore it for a couple months to break it in as well as getting it to smell just like me. You mentioned a few times that you missed having me around and wanted a few more mementos of me…so I thought this would be perfect."

She held it to her chest, touched by his gesture. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled. "I love it."

"Good," he replied. "Are you going to wear it all the time?"

"No, it's a bit too hot. But it's going on my bed so I can pretend I'm sleeping with you every night," she told him, kissing him.

He broke the kiss, nudging her nose with his. "Looks like we had similar ideas this Christmas."

She chuckled. "Great minds, you know."

"Indeed," he said, placing his bag in the box. She did the same with her sweatshirt and they placed the boxes to the side, curling up with each other on the couch.

Regina rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled, glad she had Robin to celebrate Christmas with this year. And she hoped it was just the first of many to come.


	136. School Assembly Surprise

_Prompt: Regina surprising Henry at school or somewhere when he thought she wasn't going to be back for awhile_

 **A/N: Set in a version where Regina didn't withdraw from active duty after Henry's birth.**

* * *

"Okay, class, it's time for assembly. Everyone line up and we can head down to the gym," Ms. Agra said.

Henry placed his books inside his desk before closing the lid. Standing, he moved to join the rest of his class, taking his place behind Nicholas Tillman on line. No one knew what the assembly was going to be about but there was an excitement in the air as all the children knew it meant time away from their desks and their books. Henry though couldn't get as excited as his classmates.

"Henry, are you okay?" Grace asked, standing next to him on the girl's line.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just been a while since I've talked with my mom and I miss her."

Ava, who stood behind Grace, frowned. "I thought you talked with her every Saturday."

"Usually but she couldn't call this past Saturday," Henry replied glumly. "Dad said it was okay and that she was fine but…I really hate that she's not here."

"I know, Henry, but she's working to keep us safe," Grace told him, taking his hand. "She's a hero."

The lines began to move out of the classroom and Henry sighed. He knew Grace had a point–his mother was a hero who protected everyone by going to stop the bad people in the world. Mom had told him she had promised him she would do that so that he would grow up in a safer world. She had also made the same promise to his brother, Roland. The world wasn't yet safe, so she had to sometimes be away from them for a long time.

While he understood why his mother wasn't like the other ones who picked their children up from school and brought them to sports or scouts, it didn't mean he liked it. He didn't really care about being taken to school or scouts. All he wanted was for his mother to tuck him in at night, kiss his forehead and tell him that she loved him before he went to sleep.

"Alright, let's head to the gym," Ms. Agra said, leading the class from their classroom and into the hallway. Henry followed, trying not to drag his feet. Being miserable wouldn't bring his mother back any quicker and she would want him to enjoy himself. So he was going to go and try to have fun at whatever the school had planned.

They headed down the hallway and entered the gym. Ms. Agra motioned for them to fill in behind the first graders and join the other second-graders. Henry sat cross-legged on the floor, sandwiched between Grace and Ava. Nicholas sat nearby. He was glad to be with his friends as they waited for the other classes to fill the gym.

Once all the classes were present, Ms. Bleu took to the stage and stepped up to the microphone. "Good afternoon, students."

"Good afternoon," they all replied.

She smiled. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Well, today, we're going to honor some of you. I have asked each teacher to pick one student from their class to be honored as a good citizen. This is someone who is always willing to help their fellow students, their teacher, and the staff."

Henry perked up. "This sounds nice."

"It sounds boring," Nicholas sighed. "Why can't we watch a movie instead?"

"You're just saying that because you know you're not winning the award," Ava told her brother. He stuck his tongue out at her in response.

Ms. Bleu called up a few kindergartners and some first graders. Each took to the stage to receive their certificate before joining the line of recipients, all smiling as they stared out at the student body.

"I was right," Nicholas groaned. "This is boring."

"I think they all look cute," Grace said.

Henry tuned his friends out, excitement growing inside. Ms. Bleu announced the first grade winners, which meant their grade was next. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he was confident he was going to get the award. Then he could show it to his mother the next time she called.

If she called.

Swallowing, Henry refused to think like that. He forced himself to concentrate on Ms. Bleu, who was now calling up second graders. Any minute now, she would announce who would win from Ms. Agra's class.

Except she went straight to the third graders, skipping their class entirely.

It didn't go unnoticed and whispers soon rose around Henry as his classmates wondered what had happened. Beside him, Grace frowned. "Were…were none of us good enough for the award?"

"That can't be right," Ava said, sounding surprised. "I can think of a few people who deserve it. You, Grace, for starters."

"And Henry," Nick added.

Henry frowned, a twisting feeling in his stomach. "Something doesn't feel right," he said.

Grace patted his hand. "I'm sure we'll find out what happened soon enough."

Henry wished he was as calm as he friend sounded. Instead, he felt as if someone was doing jumping jacks inside his stomach and he tried not to shake his legs as Ms. Bleu continued to announce the winners from the other grades, finishing with the fifth graders.

"Now, we're not done yet," she said, motioning with her hands for everyone to stay seated and quiet. "I skipped a class and I would like to apologize to Ms. Agra's students."

They all looked at each other before sitting up straighter, wondering what was going to happen next.

"There's a reason why I've saved them for last. Someone special is going to help me present the award to the winner," Ms. Agra continued.

Whispers broke out as students tried to figure out who the special guest was. Henry barely heard them as his stomach felt like he was one a roller coaster. He focused on Ms. Bleu, who tried to quiet everyone so she could continue.

"Henry Mills, please come up to the stage," she announced.

His classmates cheered as he rose on shaky legs. As he passed Ms. Agra, she squeezed his shoulder. "Congratulations, Henry. I didn't even have to think about the winner. You've been a big help," she told him.

"Thank you, Ms. Agra," he told her.

Henry climbed the stairs to the stage and his heart pounded. Who was the special guest that was going to present him with the award? Why was he singled out? Was it because he was a military kid? He doubted that–there were several other kids in the school whose parents also served in the military, including two who had already been called as winners. So what was going on?

Ms. Bleu approached Henry, smiling. She placed one hand on her shoulder and motioned off stage. "Our special guest has been waiting to give you your award. Why don't you come out, Captain?"

Henry's breath caught in his throat as the figure stepped out on stage. She was clad in her fatigues and her dark hair was pulled into a bun. One arm was slung in a cast and she carried a piece of paper in her other hand. Her smile was bright, Henry thought it rivaled the sun.

"Mom?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat.

She nodded, dropping to one knee as she held out her good arm. "Hello, sweetheart."

He ran over to her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She returned it with her good arm, kissing the top of his head. "I've missed you so much, Henry," she told him.

"I missed you too, Mom," he replied, tears streaming down his face. "I've been so worried. You didn't call."

"I know. I was in the hospital getting my arm bandaged up and then they sent me home," she said. "So I decided to surprise you."

She pulled back, smiling at him. "You got the good citizen award! I'm so proud of you and everything you've done!"

"I just want to help people," he said, voice hoarse from his tears. "Just like you."

Tears ran down Mom's cheeks as well and she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged her again, making sure she was really there and reminding himself how it felt to hug her.

"I WANNA HUG HENRY TOO!"

Henry lifted his head to find his brother running from the wings, Dad chasing after him. Roland collided with Henry, hugging him tightly. "I love you too!"

"We're all very proud of you," Dad said, placing his hand on Mom's shoulder. He beamed at Henry.

"Now, can I get a hug from both my boys?" Mom asked, opening her arms up again.

Roland bit his lip. "Even with your broked arm?"

She chuckled. "Yes. Even with my broked arm."

Henry and Roland ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. She hugged them back, kissing their heads as she told them how much she loved them. In the distance, Henry dimly heard clapping but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his mother was home.


	137. Don't Mess With Dad

_Based on a Captain Awkward post where a volunteer crossed several boundaries with parents and their kids._

* * *

"Everyone has been really complimentary about this place," Robin said, gently taking Roland from his car seat. "I'm sure the boys will have plenty of fun here."

Regina unclasped Henry and helped him down from his booster seat. He held her hand as he climbed out of the car. "I hope so. Mary Margaret seemed hesitant about it."

"Well, we'll check it out and decide if it's for us or not," he said, locking the car. He gave her a quick kiss. "Come on."

She held Henry's hand as they entered the building. A young woman greeted them at the front desk. "Are you a new family?" she asked.

"We are," Robin replied. "Do we need to fill anything out?"

"Just a couple of waivers and some information. We don't sell it to any companies. It's just for internal use," the woman promised, handing them a clipboard.

Regina took it and filled out the required information, most of it standard information. Names, address, ages of their sons, any allergies or medical conditions staff needed to be aware of–nothing raised any concerns for her. She also went over the waivers they had to sign, finding them the standard releases places like this would have them sign. Everything appeared to be in order and she signed the forms, handing the clipboard back to the receptionist.

"Everything looks to be in order," the young woman said. She set the clipboard down and smiled, tapping a camera. "I just need pictures of all of you. Okay?"

"Even the kids?" Regina asked, looking down at Roland in his carrier. The baby boy blinked a couple times before yawning, rubbing his face with his tiny hand.

The woman nodded. "It'll be quick. And the baby doesn't have to be awake."

"Okay," Regina replied, gently taking Roland from his carrier. She held him so that he face the camera. "Just hold still for Mommy," she whispered to him.

Roland seemed to understand. He stayed still as he watched the camera with a curious expression. The woman pressed a button and then nodded to Regina after checking the screen. "We got it," she said.

Nodding, Regina stepped back as she continued to bounce Roland. Robin picked up Henry so he was level with the camera. Henry smiled widely and the receptionist got his picture quickly. "And now we just need Mom and Dad," she said.

After placing Roland back in his carrier, Regina and Robin quickly took their pictures. The receptionist nodded. "You're all set. Head down the hall and you'll find the playroom. We have cubbies for you to place your items," she told them.

"Thank you," Robin said, picking up Henry. He then placed a hand on Regina's back as she held Roland's carrier. The small family walked down the hallway until they arrived at two large doors and entered them.

The room was bigger than she expected and was clearly divided up to accommodate all the ages of children that might visit the room. She spotted mats for babies who couldn't crawl yet. They laid either on their stomachs or backs as they played with toys. On the other side of the room was a padded area for those learning to crawl or walk, toys also strewn about that side as well. That area opened to a play area that filled the back of the room. It was wooden and painted bright colors, containing several ramps and slides for the more mobile to move around and explore the area.

Robin let out a low whistle. "This is impressive."

"It is," Regina agreed, amazed. "I think the boys will have fun here."

He nodded before pointing to a wall of cubbies. "Looks like that's where we can store our things."

They walked over there and Regina set Roland's carrier on a nearby bench. She unsnapped the restraint and took him out of his coat. He grinned, kicking happily as the bulky item came off and she cooed: "Were you hot, sweetheart? Mama's sorry but she couldn't take your coat off right away."

"Do you need any help?" a woman asked. Regina looked up to find an older woman hovering by Robin as he helped Henry out of his coat.

Robin smiled at her. "I've got it. Thank you."

"Really, I can help you with him," the woman pushed, surprising Regina. It was clear Robin had everything under control and she couldn't figure out why the woman wouldn't back off.

"I'm fine," Robin insisted, a hardness in his voice that Regina recognized. He handed Henry's coat to her. "Here you go."

The woman realized that Regina was there and her eyes lit up when she saw Roland in his carrier. "Oh! Isn't he the most beautiful boy ever!"

"Thank you," Regina said, putting the coats into one of the cubbies. She was still a little wary around the woman and hoped she would move on quickly.

"My name is Hilda and I'm a volunteer here," the woman continued. "If you need any help, you can just ask me. That's what we're here for. May I ask the names of these two cuties?"

Regina hesitated, still not completely comfortable with the woman. But she was a volunteer and would probably learn the boys' names anyway, so Regina replied: "The baby is Roland and that's Henry over by his father."

"Henry and Roland! Those are two classic names you don't hear very often these days!" Hilda praised.

"Uh, thanks?" Regina responded uncertainly. She was relieved when Henry tugged on her hand, begging her to play with him. Glancing up at Hilda, she said: "Excuse me."

Hilda turned then to Roland. "How about I take care of this little one?"

"That's okay," Robin said, stepping closer. "I've got him."

Though Henry tugged on her hand, Regina didn't move. She didn't like how Hilda seemed uncomfortable letting Robin handle her own son. Her dislike grew when Hilda asked: "Are you sure? I'm more than capable of taking care of him."

"So am I," he replied, annoyed. He lifted Roland easily and patted his back. "We're fine. Thank you."

"Well, I'll be around if you need me," Hilda said, looking slightly put out that Robin kept rejecting her help. She walked away as Regina finally let Henry tug her toward the play area.

As he climbed up a rope ladder, Regina stood off to the side and watched him. One of the other mothers came up to her. "I see Hilda introduced herself. She's so good with the children and so helpful. The other mothers and I think she's a godsend," the woman said.

Regina hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Her gut told her not to trust Hilda but it was clear everyone else liked her. She had to tread carefully and so she asked: "What about the dads?"

"Oh," the woman said, frowning. "We don't get many of them. If they do come, it's usually sporadic. Why?"

"No reason," Regina said, turning back to Henry. He waved to her once he reached the top and she waved back, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She had learned to trust her gut after years on the battlefield and it told her that Hilda was going to be a problem. It also told her going against Hilda would alienate them as well.

She suddenly preferred navigating a minefield to mommy dynamics.

* * *

Their next visits proved that Hilda's behavior wasn't just because they were new parents she didn't know yet. She seemed obsessed with Henry and Roland, always making a point to greet them. And every time they visited, she tried to find a reason to hold Roland. Regina and Robin kept shutting down her every attempt politely as they didn't really need her help. They also worried that she would try to walk away with one of their boys and had reminded Henry that he should only go anywhere with one of them.

Regina also noticed that Hilda tended to hover more when Robin was with her. When he was there, she always tried to take over whatever task he was doing–whether it was feeding Roland, tying Henry's shoes, or putting a coat on either boy. It was as if she just automatically assumed he would do it wrong and Regina figured it was probably just a preconceived sexist notion that men were hopeless and helpless when it came to children. Because when it was just her, Hilda never tried to take over anything she was doing. All she did was continue to try to find a way to hold Roland and each time, Regina kept shutting her down as politely as possible while still putting some warning into her voice.

It got Hilda to back off for a couple weeks before she was back at it again.

And all the while, the other mothers just kept praising Hilda. It got to the point that Regina did start to wonder if it was just her.

"It's not you," Mary Margaret told her, pouring her a cup of coffee. "She's the reason we stopped going."

"Was she obsessed with Neal or Eva?" Regina asked her.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "She just was very patronizing toward David. Always kept taking Eva from him and insisting on taking care of her."

"She tries to do the same with Robin but he keeps Roland away from her," Regina replied.

"Some of the dads do, some don't," Mary Margaret said. "Almost all stop going."

Regina frowned. "What about their wives?"

"Depends. A couple still come but they are generally the ones who also complain about how useless their husbands are," Mary Margaret replied.

"Charming," Regina replied, sighing. "So there's no stopping her?"

"I'm sure there is. David and I decided it wasn't our battle, not with him deployed again," Mary Margaret said, her voice trailing off as sadness filled her eyes. Regina took her hand, holding it as her friend had a moment with her feelings.

Clearing her throat, Mary Margaret continued: "You and Robin have to decide if this is your battle. And if it is, Hilda doesn't stand a chance."

Regina smiled, giving her friend's hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

They moved onto another topic but the conversation kept replaying in Regina's mind. Was the battle with Hilda hers? Or would her energies be better spent finding a new place to take the boys? And if so, would Hilda's reign of terror never end? Could she live with that or would her sense of justice force her hand?

* * *

 _Taking the boys to the Play Park. See you at home?_

 **I'll meet you there. Court's adjourned and I'm just finishing up here at the office.**

 _You don't want to change first?_

 **I'm fine. See you soon.**

Regina set down her phone before logging off her computer. She stood, grabbing her bag. "See you in the morning," she called out to Mal.

"You too," her superior responded. "Good job today."

Heading out of the JAG building, Regina climbed into her car and drove to the Play Park. She spotted Robin's car already in the lot and was able to park next to him, which would make things easier when they left. Unbuckling herself, she grabbed her phone and wallet before walking through the parking lot to the building.

She checked in with the receptionist before heading to the baby and toddler area. Regina slipped into the room, scanning for her family. She spotted Henry on the playset and Robin coming out of the kitchen area with a bottle in one hand while Roland was nestled in the crook of his other arm. He eased the bottle between their son's lips as she walked toward them.

"LET ME DO THAT!" Hilda blew past several other mothers, including one who looked like she was struggling with two babies who were really close in age if not twins. She snatched the bottle from Robin's hand, yanking it from Roland's mouth in the process. He blinked a few times before wailing at the top of his lungs, displeased that his meal had been interrupted so rudely.

Anger swelled in Regina and she stormed toward the older woman. Robin, though, recovered before she got there and he turned as red as a tomato. "HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed.

Everything went still in the room as everyone turned to watch the scene unfolding. Hilda looked somewhat cowed and Regina didn't blame her. Robin didn't let his anger get the best of him often but when he did, he was just as much a force to reckon with as her.

"Give me the bottle back," he demanded, holding his hand out as he tried to rock Roland to calm him.

"He's upset," Hilda said, sounding as if Robin was incapable of realizing that. She seemed to not recognize that she was the reason Roland was so upset. Her patronizing tone continued as she said: "Give him to me. I can soothe him with no problem."

"So can I…once you give me his bottle back," Robin replied.

Hilda just smiled at him. "I'll feed him and you go play with your boy. That's what men understand. Women understand babies."

"I understand babies," he answered, "especially mine. Now, give me back the bottle."

"Is there a problem?" one of the managers asked, approaching. She looked nervously between Robin and Hilda.

Robin nodded. "This woman grabbed the bottle right out of my son's mouth."

"I was helping," Hilda protested.

"By pulling the bottle from my son's mouth and upsetting him?" he asked, rocking a still distraught Roland. "And refusing to give it back?"

The manager sighed, holding out her hand. "Give me the bottle, Hilda."

Hilda handed the woman the bottle and she quickly gave it to Robin. "I'm sorry for this, Mr…?"

"Locksley," he replied, easing the bottle back between Roland's lips. The boy calmed down and started to suckle eagerly, finally getting the nourishment he needed.

"Locksley," the woman repeated. She then frowned. "You're one of our military families, right?"

He nodded and Hilda seemed to seize on that. "See? You're a soldier, not a nurturer."

"He's not the soldier," Regina said, stepping forward at last. "I am."

Hilda's eyes widened as she took in Regina's uniform. Her eyes then softened and her patronizing tone returned. "You're not really a soldier, dear. You're a general's secretary, right?"

Regina's anger flared up. "How dare you belittle me like that. I am a soldier. I served multiple tours overseas and fought on the front lines. And I'm now a lawyer, fighting in the courtroom. I am hardly an administrative assistant, though none of them deserve such a dismissive attitude to all the hard work they do to help keep our army running."

"I think we should probably go to my office," the manager suggested, looking even more nervous and uncomfortable.

"What about our other son?" Regina asked, glancing over at Henry. He continued to play with the other children, unaware of the drama unfolding with his parents.

"Our staff will keep an eye on him," the manager promised, motioning for another staff member. She spoke to the woman, who nodded and said she would keep an eye on Henry.

They all went to the manager's office. She closed her door with a sigh. "Mr. Locksley, Mrs…"

"Captain," Robin corrected. "My wife is a captain."

The manager paused before saying: "My apologies. Mr. Locksley, Captain Locksley."

Roland spat out his bottle, yawning as his eyes closed. Regina took the bottle from Robin and he patted their son's back, encouraging him to burp. All the while, he kept his eyes on the manager. "This was unacceptable. She pulled the bottle from my son's mouth and startled me. I could've dropped him. She could've hurt him."

"I understand," the manager said, eyeing Hilda. For her part, the older woman hung her head as the other woman continued: "It will never happen again."

"We hope so," Robin replied. "That's why I would like to make a formal complaint."

Hilda sat up straighter, the color draining from her face. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes," he insisted.

"I assure you we will handle it," the manager insisted, looking a bit uncomfortable.

He shot Regina a look and she cleared her throat. "Perhaps we need to talk to your manager?"

The color drained from the manager's face. "That won't be necessary.I can help you file the formal complaint."

"Wait, are you serious?" Hilda asked, leaning forward. "I'm a dedicated volunteer. I've helped many moms here!"

"And chased away just as many dads," Robin shot back.

"It's their own male ego that chased them away," she said. "They were too proud to admit they are essentially useless when it comes to babies. Women do that best. Right, Regina?"

"Captain Locksley, please," Regina told her coldly, even though she felt as if fire were flowing through her veins. "And I was deployed for my final tour when our eldest was only nine months. I was gone for nearly a year. You know who took care of him? His father. And he did a damn good job–by himself."

Robin's cheeks turned pink as Hilda sank back in her seat. "Oh."

"Now," Regina said, leveling the manager with a hard glare. "I believe we were about to file a formal complaint?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina asked, sitting in the car with her family. They were parked in front of the Play Park, staring at the building. Her stomach churned in a way it hadn't even when she was about to run into an active war zone.

Robin reached over and took her hand. "We did nothing wrong. Hilda did and it was our right to report her."

"I know," she said softly. "But it was clear everyone else loved Hilda. What if they hate us for reporting her?"

"Then they hate us and have to deal with the fact that she was wrong," he replied. "We can't let her or them keep us from this place. Not when Henry loves it so much."

She glanced to the backseat. Henry was leaning over the edge of his car seat, trying to get closer to the window. His hazel eyes looked longingly at the building and he wiggled against his restraints, clearly wanting to get out and go play.

Regina took a deep breath and let out. "You're right. We can do this."

"Together," he assured her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You're my favorite partner," she told him. "Just don't tell David."

Robin chuckled. "I think he already knows."

She laughed before taking a deep breath. Giving his hand a squeeze back, she nodded. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

Climbing out of the car, they got the boys out and headed to the building. Henry skipped next to his mother as he held Regina's hand and she smiled, glad he was happy. She held her head high, meeting Robin's eye. He winked at her and she knew that no matter what awaited them inside, it would all be fine because they would face it together.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is the last Soldier Verse post I currently have up on tumblr. But I hope to write lots of more in the coming year so I can start posting them here. And I am working on the story proper as well. So there's lots more Soldier Verse for you to enjoy – especially if you keep sending in prompts!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
